Good Riddance
by Mila B
Summary: Amigos de infância, mas separados inesperadamente. Anos depois, eles se reencontram, mas será a mesma coisa? Slash, DM/HP.
1. Another Turning Point

_**Good Riddance**_

_**Another Turning Point**_

Todo dia era a mesma coisa. A mesma rotina, a mesma brincadeira. Mas nem por isso a vida era monótona. Pode-se se fazer a mesma coisa todos os dias, e mesmo assim viver vários momentos diferentes.

Tudo que Draco precisava era de sua bicicleta, e ele estaria feliz. Ele dormia até tarde, acordava, dava um beijo em sua mãe, e saía para brincar.

- Você não está indo àquela lomba de novo, não é mesmo, Draco? – Narcissa perguntava, desconfiada e preocupada, para o filho de apenas oito anos de idade.

Draco negava enfaticamente, balançando os fios loiros em todas as direções. Depois do almoço, ele pegava sua bicicleta, companheira de aventuras, e pedalava até a lomba.

A família Malfoy morava em uma pequena cidade portuária, e eram os mais ricos cidadãos do local. Mas Draco não se importava em ser refinado enquanto pedalava pela cidade.

Duas da tarde, o ponto de encontro, no topo da grande lomba. A rua descia vertiginosa, e no final, havia um cruzamento, mais a frente, as águas do porto, que chegavam calmas do mar revolto.

"Você está atrasado." Ele disse em seu tom de menino rico mimado, quando o garotinho moreno, de mesma idade, parou ao lado dele, com um skate velho embaixo do braço.

"Mas eu vim, não vim?" Ele desafiou, estufando o peito.

Chamava-se Harry Potter, era um menininho pobre, que Draco conhecera por acidente. Literalmente um acidente, já que ele o atropelara um dia, por descuido.

Os Potter eram uma família humilde, donos de uma singela confeitaria da cidade, aonde Harry e Draco iam depois de brincarem na lomba.

Os dois olharam para a lomba, de onde carros e microônibus subiam e desciam sem parar. Draco montou na bicicleta sem freios – que ele mesmo tirara.

"Freios são para meninas." Ele costumava dizer.

E Harry deitou no skate, de barriga para baixo. Era por isso que Draco secretamente gostava dele. Aquilo era loucura. Era arriscado, e ele não se importava. Assim como ele também não se importava.

"um, dois..." Começou Draco, quando um dos lados da rua tornou-se menos movimentado. "TRÊS!" Gritou, e os dois tomaram impulso e começaram a descer a lomba, aos risos.

Um dos microônibus parou na hora errada, e os dois tiveram que desviar para o outro lado da rua, sem conseguir ver se algum carro estaria vindo. Por sorte não, e eles puderam chegar até o final.

Passaram pelo cruzamento, arrancando várias buzinadas indignadas, e seguiram reto. Era o ponto alto da descida. Mais do que o frio na barriga, ao descer a toda velocidade, sentindo o vento fresco vindo do mar no rosto, era seguir em linha reta e cair diretamente nas águas do porto, a toda velocidade.

Era como voar por alguns segundos, e então cair na água gelada.

Os dois submergiram, dando risadas. O frio na barriga ainda fazendo-lhes cócegas.

"Você viu aquilo?" Exclamou Harry, com os braços sobre o skate de madeira, que flutuava na água. "Quase fomos atropelados por aquele jipe!"

Draco gargalhou e nadou até a beira, esforçando-se para levar a bicicleta junto. Ele colocara dois dispositivos que impediam que ela afundasse por completo, mas era difícil mantê-la na superfície.

Os dois saíram da água e correram lomba acima, para mais uma tentativa.

"Depois eu quero trocar." Pediu Harry, quando eles chegaram lá em cima de novo. E foi a mesma loucura, só que agora um carro ficara atrás deles, buzinando. Eles olhavam para trás com olhinhos excitados, e tentavam acelerar mais.

Horas depois, os dois foram até a confeitaria dos pais de Harry.

"Oh, Deus! Mas é todo o dia a mesma coisa!" Exclamava Lílian, todas as vezes, e corria para pegar algumas toalhas.

Eles tomavam suco de laranja e comiam os pães de queijo. Os melhores da cidade.

Às vezes, quando Draco perdia a noção do tempo ouvindo as histórias de James sobre bruxaria e mitologia, ou tentando decifrar as charadas e brincadeiras de Sirius, amigo de infância de James, Narcissa aparecia na confeitaria, agradecia à Lílian por cuidar do filho com uma careta de desgosto e arrastava Draco para casa.

Ele abanava para Harry, que sorria e murmurava um "Até amanhã."

À noite, Draco ouvia as ameaças da mãe. Dizia que se Lucius descobrisse sobre as traquinagens dele junto com uma garotinho pobre, ele ficaria de castigo até atingir a maioridade.

Draco abanava a mão pálida, como se dispensando os argumentos da mãe. Ela nunca contava nada para Lucius e, de qualquer forma, ele estava sempre viajando, cuidando dos negócios.

No dia seguinte, Draco foi encontrar Harry, no mesmo local.

"Ela brigou muito?" Perguntou o menino, e Draco deu de ombros, não querendo falar sobre aquilo.

Os dois começaram a descer, e aquele prometia ser um dia como outro qualquer. Os dois seguiam um carro enorme, prateado, que andava à frente. Mas o carro parou abruptamente, algo que os dois não esperavam, já que só os ônibus costumavam parar nas paradas.

Os dois desviaram rápido para o lado, mas um ônibus vinha subindo a lomba. Harry gritou, mas passou por baixo do ônibus.

Draco não poderia fazer aquilo, então rapidamente calculou o que iria doer menos, e voltou para o outro lado. O carro continuava parado, ele virou a bicicleta e se estatelou no metal do carro.

"Outh." Gemeu, deslizando até o chão. Tentou se levantar e viu que não tinha quebrado nenhum osso. Acabou rindo mais, apesar da dor. Provavelmente ficaria todo roxo.

"Inacreditável." Uma voz fria ecoou perto de Draco, e ele levantou o rosto. O sorriso murchou de imediato.

Lucius levantou o filho e o arrastou para dentro do carro. Draco ainda tentou reclamar, dizer que precisava pegar sua bicicleta, mas Lucius não o escutou; ou fingiu não escutar. Colocou-o no banco traseiro, e seguiu para casa. Draco não se atreveu a falar com o pai, que mantinha a expressão fria e impassível; os lábios crispados.

Harry viu quando carro passou, com Draco, a expressão atemorizada, dentro dele. Ele se apoiou na margem de concreto e suspirou, antes de sair da água.

Sem Draco.

E caminhou até a confeitaria. Sozinho.

Draco nunca mais apareceu. E ele levou algumas semanas até desistir de ir até o lugar marcado. No vigésimo terceiro dia, ele caminhou até a casa dele, a quinze quarteirões de distância. Chegou lá, com os pés cansados e olhou para a única mansão da cidade.

"O que você está olhando, menino? Não damos esmolas aqui. Vá, vá." Disse um guarda, em frente à entrada gradeada do local.

A mansão ficava a uma boa distância da calçada, e Harry não achou que gritar por Draco adiantaria.

Ele abaixou a cabeça e colocou o skate apoiado em um dos pilares da grade, e foi para casa.

* * *

_Onze anos depois..._

"Draco! Você vai se atrasar para a aula, querido!" Gritou Narcissa, ao pé da escada. Draco claramente tinha uma queda por chegar atrasado à faculdade.

Provavelmente para chamar a atenção das garotas, enquanto entrava na sala, de nariz empinado, como se fosse o dono do mundo.

Draco apareceu no topo da escada, e deslizou até embaixo pelo corrimão. Saltou e parou em pé, ao lado de Narcissa, beijando-a na bochecha.

"Acalme-se mulher. Eu nunca me atraso." Gracejou Draco, jogando a mochila por sobre um ombro.

Seguiu para a saída, furtando-se da tentativa de Narcissa de fazê-lo comer alguma. Do lado de fora, uma moto esportiva o aguardava, brilhosa sob os raios de sol matutinos. Ele sorriu e respirou fundo, estufando o peito, antes de subir na moto, colocar o capacete e seguir para a faculdade da cidade.

A família Malfoy mudara-se para Londres há nove anos. E Draco lembrava bem uma das razões. Mas ele concordava que a mudança acontecera para o melhor. Às vezes, chegava a perguntar a si mesmo como fora capaz de agir como um rebelde inconseqüente na companhia de um garoto de classe baixa. Era quase uma abominação.

* * *

"Mãe. Mãe. Mãe!" Exclamou Harry, tentando se desvencilhar dos abraços e beijos de Lílian. "Eu vou ficar bem, não se preocupe."

Lílian se afastou e olhou orgulhosa para o filho. Haviam se mudado recentemente para Londres, e Harry foi obrigado a abandonar a faculdade que começara a cursar na outra cidade.

A nova faculdade era maior e mais cara, mas os Potters estavam melhores de dinheiro do que há onze anos. Lílian se preocupava com a mudança repentina, temendo que Harry não se adaptasse, mas o garoto parecia tranqüilo enquanto pegava sua mochila desgastada e montava na bicicleta que comprara logo que entrara na faculdade.

Harry abanou para a mãe e sumiu pelas ruas da cidade.

Estaria mentindo se dissesse que não estava nem um pouco nervoso para o seu primeiro dia em uma universidade totalmente diferente. Ainda mais assim, no meio do semestre. Ele seria o novato provinciano. E ele não gostava da idéia.

Tinha vários amigos e conhecidos na antiga cidade. Ali, não conhecia ninguém e não sabia como agiam os jovens da capital.

Suspirou e balançou a cabeça, afastando os pensamentos negativos. Acabaria se adaptando.

Draco desceu da moto, no estacionamento da faculdade.

A universidade de Londres é composta por um complexo de faculdades e instituições, e Draco freqüentava a Imperial College London. Uma instituição focada em ciência, tecnologia e engenharia. Uma das melhores e mais seletivas do mundo.

Cursava medicina.

Não achava que algum dia colocaria em prática nada do que aprendia, já que herdaria toda a fortuna e os negócios do pai. Mas era de praxe, das famílias ricas, ter um filho com diploma de médico.

Draco andou, ou melhor, desfilou pelo pátio da universidade. Mas seu pequeno show foi pateticamente interrompedido quando um garoto quase o atropelou com uma bicicleta.

"Wooow, me desculpe." O garoto disse, ao parar a bicicleta e empurrar os óculos com o dedo indicador.

Draco se aprumou e olhou para o garoto, com uma resposta muito mal educada na ponta da língua, mas acabou se engasgando.

"Você está bem?" O moreno perguntou, colocando uma mão sobre o ombro de Draco.

Draco olhou-o de cima abaixo. Não poderia ser! Porém, quando terminou sua avaliação, um vento repentino trespassou-os, e os cabelos revoltos do garoto movimentaram-se, revelando uma cicatriz em forma de raio na testa dele.

Não poderiam existir duas pessoas com a mesma testa rachada no mundo.

"Harry?" Perguntou o loiro, um pouco assombrado. Harry ergueu as sobrancelhas, surpreso.

"Como você sabe o meu nome?"

Draco sentiu o sangue ferver. Então ele lembrava do menino pobre e mal-vestido, mas ele não o reconhecia. Ele! Como ele poderia não se lembrar dele?

Por sorte, Draco viu algo que o salvou daquela situação constrangedora.

"Eu não sabia, seu imbecil. Está escrito no seu formulário de transferência." Draco apontou para a pasta caída e aberta no chão.

Harry olhou para o chão e então para a mochila. Era tão velha que abrira sozinha com o peso que carregava, e com o quase tropelamento.

"Oh, obrigado. Eu não posso perder esse papel." Harry disse, abaixando-se para pegar a pasta, mas quando se levantou, viu que o loiro já estava longe.

Harry ficou alguns segundos observando-o. Ele era muito parecido com seu amigo de infância; mas muito diferente ao mesmo tempo. O amigo do qual se lembrava não era arrogante, e nem olhava para as pessoas como se elas fossem insetos. Harry quase se sentira como um gafanhoto de óculos.

Harry não se lembrava do nome dele. Nunca o perdoara pelo sumiço repentino, e obrigara-se a esquecê-lo. Hoje, quando recordava, dava risadas. Coisas de criança.

* * *

**Nota da autora:** Essa história da lomba... É fato verídico. Mais ou menos.

**Ps.:** Os títulos serão tirados da música Good Riddance (Time of Your Life) do Green Day. É linda, recomendo.


	2. A Fork Stuck in the Road

**_A Fork Stuck in the Road_**

Draco entrou na sala de aula de cara fechada. Não deveria se importar tanto com aquele garoto estúpido e esquecido.

Lembrava-se ainda dele simplesmente porque tinha uma ótima memória, o que comprovava sua superioridade. É, isso, ele era uma máquina de lembranças.

O professor de bioquímica aplicada, Severo Snape, entrou logo depois de Draco, com sua costumeira carranca mal-humorada e mandou que os alunos calassem a boca, o que era desnecessário, já que só a presença desagradável e intimidante do professor fazia qualquer um desejar perder o poder da fala.

O loiro sentou e momentaneamente esqueceu o episódio bizarro de reencontrar o amigo de infância depois de onze anos e tentou prestar atenção na aula, mas não mais que dez minutos depois, um garoto apareceu à porta da sala, terrivelmente constrangido e desconfortável.

"Sim?" Perguntou Snape, com a voz arrastada e com o clássico olhar glacial. Draco quase sentiu pena de Harry. Seria humilhado logo no primeiro dia. Mas, depois pensou melhor. Ele merecia. Apoiou o cotovelo na mesa e o queixo na mão e fitou o moreno com um sorriso torto debochado.

"Ahn, desculpe professor..." Harry consultou um papel, provavelmente a grade de horários. "Professor Snape, tive que passar na secretaria para entregar os documentos da minha transferência." Explicou Harry, corando ao notar que toda a sala olhava-o com curiosidade.

"Deveria ter chegado mais cedo se sabia que precisaria passar na secretaria," Snape deu uma olhada na chamada. "Sr. Potter. Eu deveria deixá-lo do lado de fora, mas vou lhe dar uma chance por ser este seu primeiro dia. Ninguém esperava que um novo rico soubesse como funciona uma universidade de alto nível, de qualquer forma."

Snape fez um gesto para que Harry entrasse logo de uma vez, e o garoto avançou rápido para dentro da sala, de cabeça baixa e bochechas ruborizadas. Draco soltou risadinhas maldosas junto com alguns outros alunos. Alguns, por saberem que Harry já fora pobre, apontavam para a mochila gasta e remendada do rapaz.

"Hey, cara, tem um lugar aqui." Chamou alguém ao fundo da sala.

Draco revirou os olhos. Era óbvio que o pobretão bolsista do Weasley se identificaria com um garoto pobre, ou que já fora pobre, que fosse. Harry sentou-se atrás do garoto ruivo e sardento, na última carteira da sala e Draco se esforçou para não virar a cabeça e espiá-los.

Era bom que Harry não se lembrasse dele. Assim ele não poderia arruinar sua vida social espalhando por aí o que eles faziam quando pequenos.

Quando a aula de bioquímica acabou e Snape saiu da sala como se não existisse qualquer aluno dentro dela, o ruivo se virou para Harry com um sorriso amigável.

"Meu nome é Rony, seja bem vindo ao Imperial College London." Disse o ruivo, estendendo a mão.

"Harry Potter" Harry sorriu simpático, aceitando o aperto de mão.

"Oh, imagine se não seria o pobretão excluído do Weasley a fazer amizade com o filho do padeiro." Debochou Draco, aproximando-se um pouco dos dois.

Harry ergueu as sobrancelhas surpreso, mal reparando nos risos idiotas dos amigos do loiro.

"Como você sabe que meu pai é dono de uma rede de padarias e confeitarias?" Perguntou desconfiado e Draco congelou por um segundo.

"Ahmn, é, você... você fede a pão." Ele disse rápido e se virou para ir embora, empurrando e gesticulando para que os amigos o seguissem.

Rony seguiu com o olhar estreito a gangue de Draco sair da sala, e então se virou para o moreno com uma careta.

"Não dê bola para o que ele diz," Falou e os dois também pegaram as mochilas para irem para a próxima aula. "Ele se acha o máximo só porque é o idiota mais rico da faculdade, o Malfoy."

"Malfoy?" Harry pôde sentir as orelhas se erguerem à menção do nome, já o ouvira antes, tinha certeza.

"É, sabe, dono da maior rede de hospitais da Europa, ou algo assim." Rony fez um gesto de desprezo com a mão.

"Oh, certo." Soltou Harry, ciente de que não era esse o motivo porque o nome era-lhe familiar.

* * *

_Você fede a pão? Você fede a pão!_

Por Deus, isso era o melhor que ele conseguia elaborar? Perguntava-se Draco, transtornado, enquanto se servia do almoço na cantina da faculdade. Precisava ficar longe daquele garoto ou acabaria dando com a língua nos dentes.

"Draco, o que você tem?" Perguntou a garota logo atrás dele, colocando uma mão sobre o ombro do loiro. Draco quase saltou de susto.

"Pansy, você quer me matar do coração?" Perguntou alterado, e se serviu de uma boa dose de purê de batatas.

"Você odeia batatas! Draco, você não está bem." Afirmou a garota espichando o pescoço para poder olhá-lo melhor.

Draco ignorou o comentário e olhou com nojo para o próprio prato. Estava perdendo a cabeça por causa de um garoto qualquer. Que coisa mais ridícula.

"Estou a fim de experimentar coisas novas." Mentiu e, para comprovar sua tese, pegou um pouco de salada de alface e foi sentar-se com o resto dos amigos.

Pansy olhou-o incrédula antes de segui-lo.

* * *

Harry e Rony entraram na cantina e logo uma garota de cabelos volumosos e ondulados, de aspecto intelectual, correu em direção aos dois e deu um beijo estalado na boca do ruivo. Harry corou levemente e desviou o olhar, prestando atenção nas pessoas do lugar.

"Harry, está é Hermione, minha namorada, ela faz biomedicina." Informou Rony estufando o peito, como se fosse uma grande honra ter a garota como namorada.

Pensando bem, cogitou Harry, ela parecia ser mesmo muita areia para o caminhãozinho do ruivo. Mas ele apenas sorriu torto antes de cumprimentá-la.

"Olá, Harry. Nunca o tinha visto aqui antes. Aluno novo?" Ela perguntou, enquanto eles seguiam para a fila.

"É, os negócios do meu pai tornaram-se grandes demais para a cidade onde morávamos, então nos mudamos para Londres." Disse por cima, sem querer entrar em detalhes. Hermione o deixava um pouco encabulado com o modo curioso que o observava.

"Você deve ter recebidos muitas cartas de recomendação para conseguir entrar na Imperial College London, eles são bem exigentes, ainda mais com alunos transferidos." Ela comentou e Harry sorriu timidamente.

"É, algumas cartas, consegui sim. Não foi fácil." Disse Harry, a despeito do fato que fora, na verdade, muito fácil. Era um excelente aluno, e geralmente atingia as notas máximas, mas não precisava ficar espalhando isso aos quatro cantos do mundo.

"Eu imagino, mas é melhor tomar cuidado agora, essa faculdade não é fácil." Advertiu a menina, e Rony bufou com uma maçã entre os dentes.

Ele tirou a maçã da boca e falou com descaso.

"Ela só está tentando te assustar Harry. Passe com C- em todas as provas e não será reprovado." Rony deu de ombros, e logo ele e Hermione começaram uma discussão sobre como Rony não se importava com o futuro e perderia a bolsa se não cuidasse das notas e sobre como Hermione curtia pouco a vida e acabaria como uma velha cinqüentona aos vinte e cinco.

Harry se distraiu observando a cantina e quando seu olhar pousou sobre o que parecia ser a mesa mais badalada do lugar, seus olhos esmeraldas encontraram-se com um par de olhos acinzentados. Naquele instante, Harry se lembrou de uma cena de sua infância.

"_Sirius realmente já pescou um tubarão?" Perguntou o menino loiro, com os cabelos e as roupas úmidas enquanto os dois esperavam que Lily aparecesse com toalhas e roupas secas._

"_É claro que sim. Foi em uma das viagens que ele fez pelo atlântico. Ele tem um barco do tamanho dessa casa." Contou Harry em sua admiração infantil._

"_Mas como que ele pegou o tubarão?" Perguntou o loiro, ainda desconfiado._

"_Foi durante uma tempestade." Disse Harry em um ar sábio. "Uma onda enorme quase engoliu o barco, passou por cima, e tocou o tubarão no convés." Relatou, fazendo movimentos com os braços, imitando as ondas gigantes._

"_Uma tempestade?" Draco tentou imaginar como teria sido; já convencido da história._

"_É, uma tempestade." Harry olhou bem dentro dos olhos do menino. "Como seus olhos, eles parecem o céu durante a tempestade."_

"Hey, Harry, vem logo, tem uma mesa vaga ali no canto."

Harry piscou e olhou para o novo amigo.

"Está bem." Falou e o seguiu, tentando entender por que aquilo lhe viera à mente tão subitamente.

Ele precisava falar com aquele tal de Malfoy novamente, e fitá-lo bem nos olhos.

* * *

O resto do dia foi tranqüilo para Harry. Rony apresentou-o para alguns outros amigos e também lhe mostrou todo o Campus. Malfoy o evitou a todo custo, e quando Harry comentou que gostaria de dar uma palavrinha com o loiro, Rony olhou-o como se ele tivesse algum distúrbio mental grave.

Talvez tivesse mesmo.

"Então filho, o que achou do primeiro dia de aula?" Perguntou Lily, quando ele chegou à casa muito mais tarde do que esperava, pois passara na de Rony antes, para que ele lhe conseguisse o material que tinha perdido do primeiro e da metade do segundo semestre. Era tudo muito parecido com o que ele tivera na outra faculdade, mas algumas coisas diferiam. A Imperial College London era genuinamente de um nível mais elevado, Hermione não estava exagerando.

"Foi muito bom. Fiz uma amizade, ou duas, acho." Falou e Lily sorriu orgulhosa pelo filho. "Mãe, você se lembra daquele meu amigo... que descia comigo aquela lomba?"

Lily pensou por alguns segundos.

"Oh, você diz o rapazinho que sempre chegava todo molhado na padaria com você? Claro, o que tem ele?" Ela perguntou estranhando que Harry falasse dele depois de tanto tempo.

"Qual era o nome dele?" Perguntou e sentiu suas entranhas se contraírem de expectativa.

"Hunm, Draco... isso! Draco Malfoy. Era um menino muito meigo." Ela falou como se pudesse vê-lo a sua frente. "Mas por que isso agora, Harry?"

Harry sentiu-se estúpido. De repente, ficou óbvio que aquele adolescente de cabelos loiros, olhos tempestuosos e nariz fino fosse seu amigo de infância. E mais óbvio ainda, ele o reconhecera, ficou claro. Mas Harry não entendeu por que o loiro não se identificou, por que não disse 'Hey cara, sou eu, Draco, costumávamos tentar suicídio todos os dias quando pequenos.'

Lily ainda esperava a resposta de Harry, observando-o interessada.

"Por nada, mãe, apenas lembrei-me dele hoje mais cedo." Falou, e subiu para o quarto.

A primeira coisa que fez foi jogar a mochila velha na cama e ligar o computador para procurar pelo facebook do antigo amigo.


	3. Time Grabs You

_**Time Grabs You**_

Draco se jogou na cama e colocou os fones de ouvido, o notebook ligado ao seu lado. Estava tarde já e daqui a pouco ele teria que ir dormir, mas estava com preguiça demais, então fechou os olhos e deixou que a música de sua banda favorita, Green Day, ajudasse-o a relaxar.

Ficou assim alguns segundos, distraído e confortável em meio a tantas almofadas e travesseiros da cama enorme, quando olhou para o lado e viu uma janelinha piscando em seu _Messenger_. Virou-se de lado e abriu a janela.

"_Harry Potter deseja ser seu amigo. Aceitar?" _Foi basicamente o que a mente loira processou e ele jogou-se para trás, assustado, e caiu da cama.

"Maldito, Potter." Resmungou como se Harry fosse o grande culpado pela sua queda vergonhosa. Voltou a deitar-se na cama e ficou olhando por alguns segundos para a tela do notebook.

Sentiu ímpetos de negar o pedido, mas então pensou melhor. O que ele poderia querer?

Amaldiçoou-se por ser tão curioso e clicou no botão aceitar. Sentiu o coração disparar quando apenas alguns segundos depois, uma nova janela piscava insistente.

"_Olá, Draco, tudo bem?"_

Draco passou a língua pelos lábios e apoiou o cotovelo na cama. Ok, um início de conversa básica; ele tentaria ser gentil também.

"O que você quer?" Ok, não fora tão gentil quanto ele pretendera, mas... ah! Que se dane!

"_Nossa, quanta delicadeza..." _

Oh, ele queria o quê? Que lhe mandasse um emoticon de flores agora?

"Defino isso como clareza e objetividade."

Tamborilou os dedos na bochecha, sem perceber o quão ansioso esperava pelas respostas do garoto.

"_Está bem. Queria que não fugisse de mim amanhã, gostaria de falar com você pessoalmente."_

Draco sentiu o sangue esquentar. Quem estava fugindo? Que absurdo. Malfoys não fogem, apenas... se camuflam.

"Ninguém está fugindo aqui. Estou apenas evitando a classe baixa da faculdade."

Mandou, mas sentiu-se mal logo em seguida. Talvez estivesse sendo agressivo demais. Não era uma pessoa exatamente dócil, mas não era dado a exageros tampouco.

Olhou apreensivo para a janela do Messenger. Harry estava demorando a responder. Cogitou a hipótese de mandar mais alguma coisa, mas então o abençoado _"H. Potter está digitando uma mensagem."_ Surgiu na parte inferior.

"_Você não dava muito bola para a minha posição social no passado."_

Draco deixou o queixo cair e teve que procurá-lo depois entre as almofadas da cama. Diabos! Então Harry lembrava-se dele. Desde quando? Tiraria isso a limpo pessoalmente. Não era muito dado a conversas online quando podia falar frente a frente, então mandou seu ultimato.

"Encontre-me amanhã no pátio externo, no horário de almoço. E, por Deus, não leve aquele seu bichinho de estimação ruivo junto."

Não esperou pela resposta, saiu do bate-papo e desligou o notebook. Precisava dormir. Não queria pensar sobre isso.

Levantou-se e se virou para ir para o banheiro, mas sem explicação lógica, caminhou no sentido oposto, em direção ao armário. Abriu as portas que revelavam uma longa fileira de casacos e, na parte de baixo, uma sorte de tralhas que ele tinha a terrível mania de guardar.

Abaixou-se e tirou algumas caixas, tênis e livros do caminho. Perdido naquele mar de lembranças estava um skate velho. As rodinhas gastas, a madeira lascada, a parte superior preta já acinzentada.

O skate que Harry deixara do lado de fora de sua mansão há onze anos. Onze anos! Como ainda se lembrava tão nitidamente dos momentos que tivera com o amigo de infância? Era mesmo um ser muito evoluído por se lembrar tão bem.

_Do alto da sua janela, Draco viu o amigo na calçada, segurando o skate enquanto fitava a mansão. Por um momento pensou que ele havia lhe visto e acenou, tentando chamar a atenção dele, mas Harry apenas colocou o skate apoiado num dos pilares e saiu andando para longe._

_Draco correu para fora, desceu os degraus aos pulos, quase caindo no processo, e praticamente voou pelos corredores. Quando saiu da casa e seguiu pelo jardim, foi diminuindo a velocidade aos poucos, Harry já estava longe. Quando chegou às grades, não havia qualquer sinal dos cabelos desgrenhados do garoto._

"_Você pode me alcançar o skate?" Pediu para o guarda no portão. O homem saiu de dentro da cabine, onde assistia a algum programa qualquer e entregou o skate ao menino._

"_Desculpe, Draco, não sabia que era amigo daquele garoto." Disse o guarda, reparando no olhar triste do menino que ainda mantinha o olhar fixo no caminho que Harry seguira._

"_Não tem problema. Ele vai voltar." Disse._

_Mas Harry nunca voltou._

Draco suspirou e guardou o skate novamente. Na verdade, Harry demorou onze anos para voltar.

* * *

Quando Harry chegou à primeira aula na manhã seguinte, instintivamente procurou Draco com o olhar. Era anatomia, e havia um cadáver para cada cinco pessoas. O loiro estava na companhia de seus habituais amigos, entre eles uma garota que olhava com nojo para o corpo que cheirava a formol. Harry não entendia o que a garota, Pansy Parkinson, estava fazendo ali se torcia o nariz para órgãos expostos.

Pensou em perguntar a Rony, já que o garoto também parecia meio verde olhando para cadáver, mas desistiu da idéia. Não queria perder o único amigo que fizera naquelas duas semanas na nova faculdade.

"E aí, cara?" Disse, juntando-se ao grupo de Rony. O garoto resmungou alguma coisa antes que a professora, uma senhora de expressão severa e antipática, Minerva McGonagall, começasse a instruir os alunos sobre o trato digestivo.

Harry tentou não olhar demais para Draco, mas era inevitável, uma vez que ele estava bem no centro de seu campo de visão. Em certo momento, os olhares se cruzaram e Harry permitiu-se sorrir amigavelmente.

Draco arregalou um pouco os olhos e tentou sorrir de volta, mas pelo que Harry entendeu, na distração, ele cortou alguma coisa que não devia, pois Minerva logo estava atrás dele, com seus lábios em riste.

"Então, conseguiu falar com o Malfoy?" Rony perguntou de repente, sobressaltando Harry, que olhava preocupado para Draco.

"Ahn, ah sim, obrigado por me conseguir o msn dele." Agradeceu, porém sem demonstrar tanto entusiasmo. Rony conseguia ser bem curioso quando queria.

"O que você queria conversar com ele, afinal?" Continuou o ruivo, limpando algumas lágrimas dos olhos, que surgiam por efeito do formol.

"Já disse, foi meu amigo alguns anos atrás."

Rony ficou pensativo por um segundo, com uma expressão estranha.

"O que foi?" Perguntou Harry, ajeitando os óculos no rosto.

"Você não vai debandar para a turminha do Malfoy por causa disso, vai? Quero dizer, eles são insuportáveis, acham que estão acima de todo mundo." Explicou Rony, com as orelhas um pouco vermelhas.

Harry sorriu. Em poucos dias, ele e Rony tornaram-se bons amigos. O ruivo era fácil de interagir, brincalhão e meio pateta, mas também sério e compenetrado quando preciso. Ok, talvez não tanto, mas Hermione ajudava nesses casos. Ele e Hermione foram muito simpáticos convidando-o para conhecer Londres e também o ajudando a se acostumar com o ritmo da faculdade.

"Não se preocupe com isso. Nem tenho certeza se eu e ele ainda temos alguma coisa em comum, só queria trocar uma idéia." Comentou Harry, colocando uma mão sobre o ombro de Rony. O amigo relaxou e tentou voltar a atenção às explicações de Minerva. Agora ela explicava como os esfíncteres funcionavam e coisas assim.

* * *

Quando a última aula da manhã, histologia médica, acabou, Harry automaticamente procurou Draco com o olhar, mas o garoto já estava saindo da sala, deixando os amigos para trás. Pansy pareceu desesperada procurando pelo loiro.

"Nós vemos depois, preciso resolver uma coisa." Disse Harry a Rony, levantando-se apressado para seguir o garoto.

"Tudo bem." Rony deu de ombros, mas Harry já estava quase na porta para ouvir.

Foi caminhando pelos corredores, desviando-se do aglomerado de pessoas que seguiam para o caminho contrário. O estômago do moreno roncou, implorando pelos deliciosos rolinhos de queijo do restaurante da universidade, mas Harry doutrinou-se a ignorá-lo.

Conforme ia andando, chegou à conclusão que não fazia idéia de sobre o que conversaria com Draco, apenas a certeza que queria conversar. No fundo, tinha uma tímida esperança de que eles pudessem ser amigos de novo. É, talvez, por que não?

Do lado de fora da universidade, cercado por prédios por três lados, havia um pátio coberto de grama, quadrangular, onde os alunos – estudantes de Biologia, principalmente (Harry poderia jurar que alguns deles eram meio verdes) – realizavam fotossíntese, preguiçosamente estirados em lençóis de piquenique. Não ficava tão cheio àquela hora, mas quando algum dos cursos tinha alguma prova importante, o lugar se transformava em um campo de concentração para alunos desesperados, chorosos e possivelmente suicidas.

Draco estava encostado em uma das árvores, que ficava em uma das pontas do gramado quadrangular. De braços cruzados, cabeça levemente abaixada, permitindo que o cabelo lhe cobrisse um dos olhos, Harry o chamaria de Bad Boy de gravata se houvessem mais alguns músculos espalhados pelo corpo esguio.

Harry colocou as mãos no bolso e se aproximou, um pouco nervoso. Parou na frente de Draco. Os dois encararam-se por alguns segundos, ambos esperando que o outro falasse a primeira palavra. Até que Harry decidiu tomar as rédeas da situação e elaborou a frase do ano.

"E aí?" Soltou e imediatamente xingou os próprios neurônios. Só faltou o _'Qualé a boa, malandro?'_

Draco ergueu uma das sobrancelhas, entortando o lábio superior em um movimento quase sincronizado. Pensou que os anos tornaram Harry estúpido, e resolver falar na mesmo_ língua_ que ele. Não porque não tivesse algo melhor para falar, _claro_.

"E aí?"

Harry relaxou. Ok, ao menos Draco emitira algum som. Mesmo que um não muito empolgante. Então, o que falaria agora?

"Ahn, pelo outro dia, foi mal, sabe, por eu não ter te reconhecido. Você está mais..." Mais o quê? Pensou Harry. Draco o encarava com uma expressão desconfiada. "Mais alto." Concluiu.

A sobrancelha de Draco subiu mais. Daqui a pouco ela viraria parte do cabelo, calculou Harry.

"É possível." Disse Draco. "Você também está, ahn, mais alto."

Havia tanta coisa para falar, perguntar, contar, pensou Harry, o problema era chegar ao assunto, transpor o constrangimento e a estranheza inicial. Mas como retomar uma amizade depois de onze anos?

"Por que fingiu que não me conhecia quando eu quase te atropelei aquele dia?" Soltou Harry, tentando impedir que um silêncio desconfortável se instaurasse.

A expressão de Draco mudou para desdém.

"E quem disse que eu me lembrava de você àquele dia? Quer dizer que só você pode ter déficit de atenção, aqui?" Perguntou Draco, empinando o nariz fino.

Harry olhou-o de um jeito estranho e Draco achou que ele iria dizer algo como: puxa, eu realmente achei que você era mais legal que isso. Ou, nossa, você está naqueles dias? (nesse caso Draco não hesitaria em quebrar o nariz de Harry), mas tudo que ele falou foi:

"Eu não tenho déficit de atenção."

Draco revirou os olhos e escorregou pelo tronco da árvore, até cair sentado no chão.

"Foi só uma expressão idiomática, Harry." Falou e arregalou os olhos logo em seguida. Chamá-lo de Harry pareceu algo tão... Natural.

Harry sentou-se na grama ao lado do loiro.

"Sei disso." Falou, mas Draco não levou muita fé. "Então, quando você se lembrou? Quero dizer, eu logo de cara achei que já o conhecia de algum lugar, mas... você está realmente diferente, cara." Disse Harry, colocando amigavelmente uma mão sobre o ombro de Draco por alguns segundos.

Por alguma razão, o gelo inicial parecia ter sido quebrado, pois Draco logo se viu conversando naturalmente.

"A verdade é que eu logo o reconheci. Quer dizer, ninguém esquece essa palha preta que você chama de cabelo tão facilmente," Harry abriu a boca para protestar, mas não encontrou nenhuma evidência que comprovasse o contrário, então apenas limitou-se a resmungar alguma coisa enquanto passava as mãos pelos cabelos, tentando ajeitá-los. Draco continuou, fingindo não ter visto o gesto de Harry. "E há também a sua cicatriz."

Harry sorriu de lado.

"Você se lembra de como eu consegui essa cicatriz?" Perguntou com um brilho travesso nos olhos.

Draco engoliu em seco.

"Nem me lembre, aquilo foi..."

"Hey, Draco!" Alguém gritou, interrompendo a fala do loiro. Os dois viraram a cabeça em direção ao chamado, divisando uma garota morena caminhando apressada pelo gramado.

"Oh, oh." Disse Draco, quando a garota parou a frente dele bufando.

"Eu quase me matando para encontrá-lo e você aqui batendo papo com o novato!" Exclamou ela. "Sem ofensas." Completou, lançando um olhar rápido a Harry. "Será que você esqueceu que tínhamos que encontrar o professor Remus hoje para apresentar a nossa idéia para o projeto da Feira das Ciências Médicas? Não, diga-me que você _não _se esqueceu."

Seguindo seus instintos de sobrevivência, Harry se arrastou alguns centímetros para longe da garota. Não queria estar na pele de Draco, enquanto ela soltava fogo pelas ventas.

"É claro que eu não esqueci!" Exclamou Draco, levantando-se apressado e olhando irritado para Harry, que soltara uma risadinha descrente. A garota bufou e começou a se afastar. "Pansy, espera!" Gritou. "Merda, eu totalmente esqueci essa porcaria de projeto."

Harry se levantou também.

"Acho melhor você ir atrás dela." Disse, com um sorriso divertido. Draco olhou-o como se desculpasse por ter de deixá-lo, o que deixou o moreno internamente satisfeito.

"Eu vou, mas, olha..." Ele pareceu hesitar. "Hoje à noite vai ter uma festa na casa de um cara aqui da faculdade. Várias pessoas vão. Vê se aparece, fica na no bairro Notting Hill, casa 1024." Ele disse apressado.

Harry surpreendeu-se.

"Eu não sei..." Começou, um pouco incerto. Festas nunca acabavam bem para ele.

"Leve seu amigo fósforo e a namorada dele. Esteja lá pela meia noite." Falou e foi atrás de Pansy.

"Tudo bem," Disse Harry a si mesmo. "É só você não beber, Harry, que tudo ficará bem."

Ou talvez não.


	4. By the Wrist

**_By the Wrist_**

"O quê? Nem pensar! Esqueça, Harry!" Exclamou Rony, como se Harry o houvesse convidado a participar de um assassinato e não a ir a uma festa do pessoal da faculdade.

"O que tem de mais?" Perguntou Harry, sem entender toda a aversão do ruivo. "Não vai me dizer que não quer ir só porque foi o Malfoy quem convidou." Sugeriu, em um tom levemente debochado.

Rony mordeu a parte interna da boca nervosamente.

"É claro que sim! Eu não preciso da caridade daquele idiota. Olha, Harry, se você quer ir tanto à essa festa, vá, mas não conte comigo." Retrucou o ruivo e Harry acreditou que estava travando uma batalha perdida, até o momento em que Hermione apareceu.

"O que está acontecendo aqui?" Ela perguntou de imediato, o que levou Harry a disfarçadamente procurar por algum sensor na cabeça da amiga. "Que caras são essas?"

Rony fungou.

"Harry está tentando me convencer a ir à típica festinha de confraternização na cada de Blaise Zabini e sua trupe de idiotas." Resmungou Rony, olhando para Hermione como se esperasse que ela xingasse Harry por tão ridícula idéia.

"Eu estou convidada?" Ela perguntou, virando-se para Harry. Os olhos do moreno brilharam de satisfação.

"Claro!"

"Hermione!"

Harry e Rony exclamaram ao mesmo tempo, mas a garota ignorou a revolta do namorado.

"Ótimo! A gente passa pela sua casa à meia noite, Harry." Ela falou e piscou.

"O quê? Quem disse que eu vou?" Gritou Rony, mas Hermione apenas pegou-o pelo braço e começou a arrastá-lo para o estacionamento, onde o Vectra prateado que ela ganhara dos pais há alguns dias reluzia entre outras dúzias de carros mais caros.

"Vejo vocês mais tarde!" Gritou Harry, fazendo Rony bufar à distância. Rindo-se, o moreno seguiu até onde sua bicicleta estava acorrentada.

Era um dos únicos a usar uma bicicleta por ali, mas não se importava muito. Hermione já lhe oferecera carona diversas vezes, mas não queria atrapalhar, ela e Rony moravam em sentido oposto ao dele. Podia muito bem dar algumas pedaladas até em casa.

Agachou-se para desacorrentar a roda da bicicleta - não que achasse que alguém iria roubá-la. Era mais provável que alguém a confundisse com sucata e a levasse para o ferro velho – e nesse instante, uma picape enorme e preta tapou o sol. Harry se sobressaltou e logo imaginou que homens fortemente armados pulariam dali e o acusariam de golpe de estado, ou algo assim, mas o vidro abaixou, revelando apenas um garoto loiro de dezenove anos, usando um Ray Ban ao maior estilo galã de cinema.

"Quer uma carona, Harry?" Perguntou Draco, esboçando um sorriso muito branco, que quase cegou o moreno.

Harry olhou embasbacado para a _Dodge__ RAM 2010 _e então para o loiro.

"Eu vou, eu vou com a minha, ahn..." Harry olhou envergonhado para o seu meio de transporte.

Draco sorriu desdenhoso, olhando para a bicicleta velha.

"Jogue esse pedaço de metal lá atrás e ponha essa bunda gorda para dentro do carro logo de uma vez." Mandou o loiro em um ar descontraído e debochado.

"Você anda reparando na minha bunda?" Perguntou Harry, cruzando os braços sobre o peito.

Draco torceu os lábios, os olhos ocultos atrás dos óculos escuros.

"Não me faça responder a isso, Harry, se quiser chegar inteiro em casa." Replicou ele com escárnio e fechou o vidro.

Harry riu e jogou a bicicleta velha na traseira da picape, deu a volta e entrou no carro. O interior era mais impressionante ainda, como uma espaçonave de quatro rodas.

"Onde você mora?" Perguntou Draco. Harry deu o endereço e Draco digitou-o em um dos painéis, que começou a falar com uma voz de mulher feminina. Harry fitou impressionado o GPS.

Draco olhou de esguelha para o moreno.

"Acredite, a voz masculina é ainda pior."

Harry concordou e pigarreou.

"Não vi você nas outras aulas." Comentou por cima, como quem não quer nada. Draco suspirou.

"Pansy," Falou, como se isso explicasse tudo. "Está enlouquecida com o projeto. Quer visitar até o submundo da Londres para entrevistar jovens garotas grávidas. Por Deus, quando ela falou que iríamos relacionar gravidez na adolescência com DST's eu achei que seria interessante. Quer dizer," Draco olhou para Harry com um sorriso travesso. "Envolve... você sabe."

Por algum motivo, Harry ruborizou. Não era muito dado a falar sobre... você sabe, com garotos. Não quando ele era...

"Bem, você viu como ela pode ser selvagem quando se compromete com alguma coisa."

Harry assentiu.

"É, eu não gostaria de estar na sua pele hoje mais cedo. Mas, não tem problema você ter perdido aula?"

"Nah," Soltou Draco, dando de ombros. "Qualquer coisa eu passo na sua casa e você me ajuda com o que eu perdi, não é?" Ele olhou para Harry de novo.

"Claro!" Soltou Harry muito rápido e engoliu em seco. "Claro, no que precisar."

"Legal. Olha, Harry, eu não queria parecer insistente, mas, você vai ir hoje à noite? É importante, sabe, para que sejamos amigos, que você melhore seu social na faculdade."

Por um lado, Harry ficou feliz por Draco querer sua amizade novamente, por outro, sentiu-se um pouco chateado por ele se preocupar mais com status do que com qualquer outra coisa.

"Quer dizer que, se eu continuar como estou, não poderemos ser vistos juntos?" Perguntou, tentando não transparecer o que estava sentindo. Afinal, o que raios estava sentindo, exatamente?

Draco ficou alguns segundos em silêncio e só olhou para Harry depois que parou em frente à casa do moreno.

"Provavelmente não. Você sabe como as coisas funcionam entre as pessoas da elite: dinheiro, status, poder etc. Mas, se você prefere fazer as coisas às escondidas, então não vá à festa hoje." Concluiu Draco, com um sorriso torto.

Harry arregalou os olhos e desejou ver a expressão do loiro por trás dos óculos.

"Não se preocupe. Eu vou ir, já falei com Rony e Hermione." Falou depressa. "Valeu pela carona."

Pulou do carro antes que Draco falasse qualquer outra coisa. Sentia as bochechas quentes e as mãos suadas. Merda! Isso não deveria estar acontecendo, não com seu amigo de infância, pensou.

Caminhou rápido para casa e correu para o quarto, mesmo que não houvesse ninguém em casa. Deitou na cama e fechou os olhos, tentando desacelerar o pulso.

A imagem de Draco sorrindo de lado, de óculos escuros e franja rebelde voltou-lhe à mente.

_Mas, se você prefere fazer as coisas às escondidas, então não vá à festa hoje._

"Ele é hetero, Harry. Pare de ver duplos sentidos em tudo." Repreendeu-se irritado e jogou o travesseiro longe.

Ele bateu num quadro na parede, que despencou com um estrondo. Por que Draco tinha que ter ficado tão bonito? Por que não virara um nerd cheio de espinhas?

As coisas seriam mais fáceis dessa forma.

* * *

Depois que largou Harry em casa, Draco foi para a casa de Blaise mais cedo. Não queria voltar para a sua própria e provavelmente flagrar Narcissa traindo Lucius com o jardineiro. Seria melhor ir ajudar o amigo com os preparativos da festa.

Blaise era quase tão rico quanto Draco. Morava sozinho em uma casa em Notting Hill e vivia dando festas para o pessoal da Medicina e do Direito. Blaise mentia para os pais que seria um grande advogado quando na verdade não queria fazer nada além de curtir a vida.

"Draco, parceiro de guerra!" Exclamou Blaise, assim que abriu a porta, e puxou Draco para um meio abraço cheio de tapinhas nas costas.

Ele sempre chamava Draco de 'parceiro de guerra' como se eles tivessem participado da revolução gloriosa ou da segunda grande guerra., quando na verdade nunca haviam participado nem de uma briga entre garotos.

"Veio mais cedo, fugindo de quem?" Ele perguntou alegre. Draco percebeu que ele tinha um copo de cerveja na mão, e eram apenas cinco da tarde...

"De ninguém em especial," Disse Draco, aceitando o copo de bebida que Blaise lhe passou. "Quantos vão vir hoje?"

"Muitos, Draco. Vai ser uma loucura, e aquela garota que você está de olho, do Direito? Já arranjei tudo para que ela venha." Blaise piscou e virou o copo.

"Certo, certo." Riu-se Draco. "Convidei mais três pessoas."

"Sem problemas. Quanto mais, melhor. Vai ter até uma banda, cara. Música ao vivo." Animou-se Blaise com um largo sorriso.

"Desde que não seja você no vocal, tudo bem." Ironizou Draco torcendo os lábios num falso sorriso.

"Haha, hilário. É claro que não vai ser eu no vocal, não quero levar as garotas à loucura, não iria agüentar a sua cara de inveja." Retrucou maliciosamente, estufando o peito.

"_Claro_ que não quer. Vamos, preciso de mais uma cerveja."

* * *

"Eu ainda não acredito que vocês me convenceram a ir nessa... argh!" Soltou Rony, de braços cruzados no banco da frente, ao lado de Hermione, que dirigia.

"Não seja tão reclamão, Ronald! Aposto que ainda sente despeito da vez em que eles..." Começou Hermione, mas Rony soltou um ganido exasperado.

"Não precisa me lembrar disso."

"Disso o quê?" Perguntou Harry, sentando-se mais na beira do banco traseiro, colocando a cabeça entre os dois amigos.

"Harry, coloque o cinto, querido." Disse Hermione, parecendo muito com uma mãe gorda de cinqüenta anos.

"Mione, já passa da meia noite, não tem porque o Harry colocar o cinto." Rony tomou as dores de Harry. "Tudo bem que você é um perigo dirigindo, mas... ai! Isso doeu!" Exclamou, massageando o braço que Hermione beliscara.

"Está certo, já estamos quase chegando. Harry, comporte-se na festa." Continuou Hermione.

Harry torceu o nariz. Olhou-se no espelho retrovisor, verificando se não estaria parecendo uma criança de cinco anos com a camiseta social branca, de mangas dobradas e primeiros botões abertos, mas tudo que viu foi um jovem adolescente saudável de dezenove anos com problemas de rebeldia capilar.

Achou que, na verdade, o que Mione estaria pensando é que não queria ter que dirigir com dois bêbados como companhia mais tarde. Ou talvez quisesse alguém sóbrio para o caso de ela estar bêbada.

Pararam um pouco longe da casa 1024, pois vários carros já estavam estacionados por perto. Os três seguiram algumas pessoas e entraram todos juntos . O lugar já estava quase lotado. A música vinha alta de algum lugar e todo mundo tinha copos de cerveja na mão.

"Aquela é Karly Becky? Preciso falar com ela sobre nosso trabalho de Enzimologia!" Falou Hermione e seguiu para sabe-se lá onde.

"Estamos numa festa, Hermione!" Gritou Rony e suspirou. "Vou atrás dela, acredite, você não quer ver Hermione bêbada, é como liberar seus piores pesadelos na face da terra." Disse Rony e seguiu a namorada, desviando dos outros estudantes.

Se Rony estivesse falando a verdade, Harry desejou de coração que ele encontrasse Hermione antes que ela resolvesse, quem sabe, aplicar uma prova de bioquímica na festa enquanto ameaçava os alunos com a palmatória.

"Aí está você!" Harry se sobressaltou e espantou a imagem da amiga de coque segurando uma régua gigante ao ver Draco se aproximando com as bochechas coradas pelo álcool e pelo calor. "Vem, quero te apresentar alguns amigos."

"Ahn, ok." Concordou Harry ao ser puxado pelo antebraço. Havia muita gente ali que ele nunca vira na faculdade e cogitou a hipótese de algum outro curso da faculdade de Londres, que não fosse da Imperial College, também tivesse sido convidado. Draco foi o guiando e apresentando a várias pessoas espalhadas pela festa. Todos o cumprimentavam com grande entusiasmo, como se ele fosse alguém popular que queriam conhecer a tempo. Obviamente porque estava com Draco.

"Nossa, você conhece quase todo mundo." Comentou Harry depois do, talvez, vigésimo aperto de mão da primeira meia hora.

"A maioria são só conhecidos, sabe como é, contatos importantes para o futuro." Draco imitou a voz de alguém. "É o que meu pai sempre diz."

O moreno riu da imitação e, quando deu por si, tinha um copo de bebida pela metade na mão.

"Quem é o seu amigo, Draco?" Perguntou um garoto negro e alto de expressão debochada, mas simpática.

"Blaise, este é Harry. Harry este é Blaise, um grande amigo." Disse o loiro parecendo satisfeito por apresentar os dois amigos.

"E aí, Harry!" Blaise deu um tapa forte no ombro de Harry, que o fez cambalear um passo a frente. "Draco, acabei de ver Astoria chegar." Avisou Blaise num meio sussurro que Harry captou.

"Oh," Soltou Draco agitado. "Harry, aproveite, falo com você depois." E sumiu entre os outros adolescentes.

Harry olhou desolado para o amigo que se afastava. Bem, aquilo confirmava o que Harry já sabia, mas ele não conseguiu se impedir de beber o resto da cerveja.

"Hunm, Harry, certo? O que me diz de me acompanhar numa tequila? Você gosta de tequila, certo?" Perguntou Blaise passando o braço pelos ombros do moreno.

"Tequila? Só se for com sal e limão." Disse Harry, pouco se importando se ficaria bêbado ou não. Ao menos assim não ficaria pensando que Draco estava em algum lugar daquela casa beijando a tal Astoria.

Merda! Odiava sentir ciúmes de heteros. Mas, era involuntário. Provavelmente passaria em poucos dias. Era sempre assim. Conhecia alguém, sentia alguma coisa, mas desistia ao ver que aquilo não o levaria a lugar algum e então só restava a amizade. Esperava que fosse assim com Draco, também.

Só não poderia estar mais errado.

* * *

"Blaise, você viu o Harry?" Perguntou Draco, depois de algumas horas. Blaise desgrudou da garota com quem estava ficando e resmungou alguma coisa.

"Harry? Que Harry?" Perguntou com a voz engrolada. "Aquele que está subindo no palco?" Perguntou, piscando os olhos repetidas vezes como se estivesse vendo uma miragem.

Draco voltou-se para a o pequeno palco onde uma banda estava cantando. Harry estava com uma expressão feliz _demais_ e obviamente quase entrando em coma alcoólico. Ele cochichou alguma coisa no ouvido dos garotos da banda e eles assentiram animados.

"O que diabos ele está fazendo?" Perguntou-se Draco olhando a cena curioso.

Quase todo mundo no salão de festas virou-se quando uma música animada começou a tocar. Parecia uma música de circo, como uma paródia. Alguns reconheceram e logo começaram a gritar em incentivo. Draco definitivamente reconheceu a música, já que era de sua banda favorita.

Harry começou a cantar e representar, arrancando risadas de todo mundo. Tanto por não cantar lá essas coisas, como por seu jeito descontraído e extrovertido.

**_Started at the age of 4_**

_(__Começou aos 4 anos de idade)_

**_My mother went to the grocery store_**

_(__Minha mãe foi à mercearia)_

**_Went sneaking through her bedroom door_**

_(__Me esgueirei pela porta do quarto dela)_

**_To find something in a size 4_**

_(__Pra achar alguma coisa num tamanho 4)_

Uma garota tirou o sutiã por baixo da blusa e tocou no ombro de Harry. Ele o pegou e colocou por cima da roupa e deu uma rebolada. Todos caíram da gargalhada, inclusive o loiro. Alguns começaram a gravar a cena e Draco imaginou a expressão de terror de Harry ao ver-se de sutiã no youtube.

**_Sugar and spice and everything nice_**

_(__Açúcar, tempero e tudo o que há de bom)_

**_Wasn't made for only girls_**

_(__Não foram feitos somente para as garotas)_

**_GI Joe in panty hose_**

_(__GI Joe de meia calça)_

**_Is making room for the one and only_**

_(__Está abrindo caminho para o primeiro e único)_

A essas alturas, todos os membros da banda já usavam alguma peça de roupa femina jogadas pelas garotas. A maioria pulava e cantava junto, como o aglomerado de bêbados sem noção que eram. Harry desceu do palco e começou a correr e pular pelo salão, enquanto cantava o refrão. Draco teve que secar as lágrimas de tanto que ria.

**_King for a day, Princess by dawn_**

_(__Rei por um dia, princesa pela madrugada)_

**_King for a day in a leather thong_**

_(__Rei por um dia, num fio dental de couro)_

**_King for a day, Princess by dawn_**

_(__Rei por um dia, princesa pela madrugada)_

**_Just wait 'til all the guys get a load of me_**

_(__Espere só até os caras provarem um pouco de mim)_

Harry voltou para o palco e começou a pular e muitos o acompanharam. Draco cruzou os braços e ficou olhando enquanto o amigo terminava de cantar aquela música insana. De alguma forma, ao final da música, Harry tinha até um chapéu feminino da cabeça.

"Quem é aquele cara?" Perguntou outro amigo de Draco, Theodore Nott.

"É Harry. Um amigo meu, é o novato da Imperial College." Disse Draco, com um sorriso divertido.

"O cara sabe se divertir." Disse Nott, virando um copo de cerveja. "Quero dizer, ele realmente cantou King for a Day numa festa cheia de desconhecidos. Quão louco alguém pode ser?"

Draco segurou o riso.

"Você não viu nada." Falou, lembrando-se do quão loucos eles eram quando menores. Caminhou até Harry, que parecia estar tendo certa dificuldade para se manter em pé pelos tantos tapinhas que recebia nas costas.

"Draco!" Exclamou o moreno ao ver Draco se aproximando. "Ic! Não sabia que você tinha um irmão gêmeo." Falou, torcendo o nariz e piscando os olhos por trás dos óculos redondos.

Draco viu que Harry ainda usava o sutiã que haviam tocado nele.

"Eu não tenho, pelo que eu saiba. Vem, vamos sair daqui, você precisa de um pouco de ar." Disse e passou o braço pelos ombros de Harry, ajudando-o a caminhar até a cozinha.

Harry não estava ajudando muito já que não parava de cambalear. Draco perguntou-se como ele conseguira correr pelo salão e até abaixar a calça e mostrar metade da bunda (o que arrancou gritinhos das garotas) estando naquele estado.

"Eu estou bem, não precisava ficar me segurando." Resmungou Harry, possivelmente caindo de boca no chão se não fosse Draco o segurando.

"Aqui." Draco soltou o amigo numa cadeira e foi pegar um pouco de água. "Você sabia que Green Day é a minha banda preferida? Nem acreditei quando você começou a cantar aquela música." Draco balançou a cabeça sorrindo.

Harry sorriu de volta. Um sorriso bêbado e meio torto. Sentia vontade de levantar a beijar Draco, mas a parte ainda consciente de seu ser dizia que isso seria uma completa loucura.

"Harry, o que foi aquilo?" Alguém berrou entrando na cozinha. "A faculdade inteira gravou você mostrando a bunda!"

Harry se virou e conseguiu focalizar a cabeça ruiva de Rony. Ele tinha o rosto e as orelhas avermelhadas, como se tivesse sido ele a pagar o King Kong do ano.

"Estão mostrando a bunda?" Perguntou Harry inclinando a cabeça para o lado. Draco soltou uma risadinha abafada.

"Não, você estava... Ah, esqueça. Preciso levar Hermione para casa. Acho que foi ela que tocou o sutiã em você. Ela bebeu demais e agora não para de tentar adivinhar as notas finais de todos os alunos, está assustando a população masculina da festa. Ela me deu um quatro e meio, Harry! _Quatro e meio_!"

"Eu posso levar ele para casa mais tarde, cabeça de fósforo." Disse Draco e olhou para o relógio. "São apenas... Porra! Já são quase seis da manhã!"

"Não vou deixar Harry sob sua responsabilidade, loiro de farmácia, está tão bêbado quanto um... um... Está muito bêbado!" Disse Rony, pegando Harry e o arrastando para fora dali.

Harry abanou para Draco como uma criancinha que abana para um adulto que adora. Draco apertaria as bochechas de Harry se ele não fosse um garoto. Certo, o álcool estava realmente afetando seu cérebro, pensou, e riu-se novamente ao lembrar-se da _performance_ do moreno. Aquilo definitivamente o tornaria conhecido na faculdade.

* * *

Dor de cabeça. Muita dor de cabeça. Foi tudo que Harry pôde pensar ao abrir os olhos na manhã seguinte. Não fazia idéia de como havia chegado ali. A última coisa da qual se lembrava era de tomar muitas tequilas com Blaise, depois mais um pouco de cerveja, quem sabe alguma vodka, e mais um pouco de cerveja.

Certo. Isso só poderia significar uma coisa. Ele fizera algo realmente estúpido entre o último gole de álcool que se lembrava e acordar enjoado em sua cama. O problema era, o quê?

Resmungou, pegou o celular na cabeceira da cama e olhou as horas. 2h37min da tarde. Mas não era só isso, recebera uma mensagem. Esperava que não fosse nenhuma ameaça de morte por atentado ao pudor ou algo do gênero.

Era de Draco.

"Procure no youtube: _Novato cantando King for a Day_."

Harry arregalou os olhos e correu aos tropeços até seu computador, ignorando as agulhas impertinentes que pareciam cutucar seu cérebro inocente. Pesquisou o vídeo.

Era ele. Inconfundivelmente ele, revelando seu lado homossexual para toda a faculdade. Tudo bem, talvez ainda estivesse sonhando.

* * *

**Nota da Autora:** Procurem no youtube o vídeo de King for a Day, do Green Day. ;)


	5. Directs You

_**Capítulo 5**_

_**Directs You**_

Depois de um sábado incrivelmente agradável, repleto de dor de cabeça, no qual Harry alternou entre vagar enrolado em um cobertor pela casa e acordar assustado depois de cochilar em cima de algum móvel, o moreno achou que seria uma boa idéia tomar um banho, perfumar-se e cavar a própria cova no jardim, domingo à tarde. Seria um funeral simples. Ele abanaria para os amigos e parentes e deitaria solenemente em algum caixão de papelão a ser projetado assim que ele vencesse o chefe final do _Final Fantasy X_¹, era uma questão de honra antes de ele aceitar a morte de bom grado.

"Harry! Você tem visitas!" Lily gritou do andar inferior, fazendo com que Harry acordasse de seu delírio traumático pós-festa.

Estranhou, pois não estava esperando nenhuma visita. Descabelado (não que algum pente fosse resolver o problema) e com vergonhosas roupas de domingo, Harry desceu as escadas e confuso, chegou à conclusão que não fazia idéia quem era o garoto em pé no meio da sala, conversando educadamente com Lily.

"Ahnm, oi?" Chamou, estreitando um pouco os olhos. O garoto era-lhe levemente familiar.

Lily e a visita viraram-se para Harry. O garoto abriu um sorriso luminoso, como se Harry estivesse vestido como o mais belo ator de Hollywood (o que estava longe da verdade).

"Olá, Harry. Espero que não me ache inconveniente por aparecer sem confirmar, mas como já estava tudo combinado..." Começou o garoto e Harry piscou repetidas vezes, pronto para perguntar se o garoto não errara de casa.

"Nós combinamos?" Perguntou estupidamente.

Lily olhou feio para o filho e Harry pigarreou.

"Claro que combinamos! Quando combinamos?" Reformulou.

"Harry!" Exclamou Lily e se virou para o garoto. "Não leve a sério o que ele diz, Milo. Harry esquece das coisas com facilidade. Bem, preciso ir cuidar das minhas plantinhas." Disse e piscou para Harry, antes de sair da sala.

Harry nunca contara aos pais que era gay, mas tinha certeza que a mãe sabia de tudo. Talvez até do nome de todos os garotos com quem já saíra. Estremeceu com a idéia.

"Milo, certo? Desculpe, mas eu não me lembro de..."

"Ah! Eu imaginei," Milo coçou a cabeça, constrangido. "Deu para perceber que você estava bem bêbado, mas, não sei, supus que talvez se lembrasse de alguma coisa. Olha, se você quiser que eu vá embora..."

"Não!" Disse Harry, interrompendo o garoto.

Quer dizer, se alguém perguntasse, ele diria que não ficara com ninguém naquela festa. Esperava que não começassem a surgir garotos em diferentes dias. Lembrava-se de uma vez em que três apareceram depois de uma noite de farra. Preferiu não tentar adivinhar o que fazia quando embriagado para que os garotos voltassem por mais...

"Eu não tenho nada para fazer hoje de tarde mesmo." Disse Harry, um pouco tímido. O garoto era bem bonito, na verdade. Um pouco mais alto que Harry, pele bronzeada, dentes perfeitos e olhos de um tom carvão, completamente negros, os cabelos de mesma cor meticulosamente desgrenhados.

Um sorriso satisfeito preencheu o rosto de Milo.

* * *

Na segunda-feira, como habitual, Harry foi para a faculdade de bicicleta. Prendeu-a do lado de fora, perto de onde diversas motos de última geração estavam estacionadas e caminhou rápido em direção à aula. Talvez ninguém reparasse nele. Pensou que deveria ter pegado um casaco com capuz antes de sair de casa.

"Hey, você não é o cara que...?"

Harry acelerou o passo, mas diferentemente do que ele esperava, pelos corredores do prédio da medicina, pessoas que ele mal se lembrava de ter falado antes paravam para cumprimentá-lo ou davam tapinhas camaradas em suas costas. Ok, nada mal.

"Aí cara, lembra de mim? Draco nos apresentou lá na festa. Curti você cantando."

O tom e os sorrisos tinham algo de deboche, mas um deboche amistoso e logo Harry já estava devolvendo os cumprimentos. Uma coisa era certa, Draco não tinha mais motivos para se preocupar com a popularidade do moreno.

Um grupinho de garotas passou por Harry e piscou.

"Eu queria ver mais de você por baixo dessa roupa." Murmurou uma delas perto do ouvido do moreno. Harry sentiu um constrangimento enorme e teve certeza de que seria confundido com um pimentão e levado para cozinha para o almoço. Pelo olhar de fome da garota...

Entrou na sala e viu Draco sentado em uma das mesas, cercado pelos amigos. Quando o viu, ergueu o braço e fez um movimento para que ele se aproximasse.

"Harry, aí está você! Estávamos mesmo relembrando os melhores momentos da festa." Sorriu debochado.

"Como vai a nossa princesa?" Ironizou um deles, e todos caíram na gargalhada. Harry sorriu desajeitado. Será que haviam chegado à conclusão que ele era gay?

"Não dê bola para o que Flint diz." Disse Draco, recuperando-se dos risos. "Ele está com inveja por que a garota que ele estava secando na festa se interessou mais por você do que pelo papo ruim dele."

Não, provavelmente estavam achando que aquela fora sua forma de conseguir garotas. Na verdade, não estavam tão errados. Apenas em gênero.

Flint olhou ultrajado para Draco. "Como se isso fosse acontecer." Resmungou.

"Ahn, hum, é, parece que a faculdade inteira viu o vídeo no Youtube." Comentou Harry coçando a cabeça.

"É claro que viram." Disse Pansy, com um sorriso maldoso. "Você virou provavelmente o mascote da faculdade. Será convidado para todas as festas, pode ter certeza."

Harry não sabia se isso era uma coisa boa ou ruim. Quer dizer, mascote? Torceu que ninguém esperasse que ele usasse algum tipo de fantasia de roedor ou algo do gênero.

"Senta aí, Harry." Disse Draco, apontando para um lugar vago em meio ao grupo. Harry quase aceitou, mas então olhou para o fundo da sala e viu Rony que o observava com uma sobrancelha erguida e uma expressão de desagrado à Draco, Flint, Pansy e companhia.

"Vou sentar ali com Ron. Nos falamos depois." Disse, mas antes que pudesse dar dois passos, Draco o segurou pelo pulso.

"Te liguei o fim de semana inteiro. Por que não atendeu? Estava tudo bem com você?" Perguntou, parecendo levemente preocupado.

Harry sentiu o fluxo sanguíneo acelerar e a garganta secar, a pele de Draco era fria, mas transmitia correntes de calor por todo o corpo do moreno. Os dedos finos circulavam o pulso, e aqueles olhos cinza como uma névoa tempestuosa o miravam diretamente. Era muito para suportar logo pela manhã.

"Um pouco de ressaca no sábado. E ontem..."

Mas não pôde terminar, Snape entrou tempestuosamente na sala de aula e muito educadamente, como um troll das montanhas, ordenou que os alunos sentassem e calassem a boca.

Draco o largou e Harry seguiu para o lado de Rony.

* * *

"Eu já disse que _não sei_ se sua nota final será seis e quatro! Por Deus, estamos na metade do semestre!"

Harry e Rony se aproximaram de Hermione que enxotava com um jovem franzino de cabelos loiros cacheados. O garoto saiu de cabeça baixa, os ombros caídos. Lançou um olhar triste a Harry antes de sumir entre os alunos.

Hermione bufava.

"O que houve? Quem era aquele?" Perguntou Harry, cuidando para manter uma distância segura da amiga.

"Esses garotos que eu nunca vi na vida não param de vir me importunar. Por que eu saberia algo sobre as notas deles?" Ela perguntou exasperada, olhando acusadoramente para Rony.

Um lado positivo de namorar, pensou Harry, era que sempre era possível culpar o namorado pelas coisas estranhas da vida.

"Hã, você bebe e depois a culpa é minha." Resmungou Rony.

"O que foi que você disse?" Perguntou a morena, visivelmente irritada.

"Que estou morto de fome." Retrucou Rony, e os três seguiram para o refeitório.

Harry gostaria de almoçar com Draco, mas não quando ele estava em uma mesa cercado de outras pessoas barulhentas que ele não sentia a mínima vontade de agüentar. E ele não precisava de mais comentários espirituosos ou indiretas de garotas àquele dia.

A companhia de Rony e Hermione era mais tranqüila e prazerosa. Quando os três se sentaram à mesa habitual, com mais dois amigos de Rony e Hermione que cursavam biologia, Luna Lovegood e Neville Longbottom, outro garoto parou em pé em frente à mesa, com a bandeja de comida na mão e um sorriso bonito no rosto.

"Olá, Harry, posso sentar com vocês?"

Harry estremeceu e corou. Esquecera-se completamente que Milo cursava biomedicina na Imperial College.

"Milo! Não sabia que você conhecia o Harry, sente-se!" Disse Hermione, solícita. Rony pareceu não gostar da solicitude da namorada e olhou torto para o garoto.

Se ele soubesse o que Harry e Milo haviam feito no dia anterior, não se preocuparia tanto...

"Claro, sente-se." Disse Harry e olhou para a mesa de Draco. Para sua surpresa, Draco olhava desconfiado para Milo, que se sentou ao lado de Harry. Algo se contorceu no estômago do moreno. O que Draco estaria pensando?

"Harry e eu nos conhecemos na festa, sexta, um pouco antes de ele mostrar seu talento musical para o pessoal." Milo sorriu sugestivamente para Harry. Hermione captou o olhar, mas manteve-se quieta.

"Você subiu no palco, Harry? Que fantástico." Comentou Luna, num ar um tanto aéreo.

"Você deve ser a única pessoa que ainda não sabia." Disse Rony, a boca cheia de espaguete.

"Isso faz com que eu me sinta muito melhor." Falou Harry, apoiando um cotovelo na mesa enquanto brincava com uma almôndega.

"Eu te achei ótimo." Sussurrou Milo, segurando a mão de Harry por baixo da mesa.

Harry sorriu de volta, sem perceber que Draco ainda mantinha um olhar disfarçado, mas atento aos dois.

* * *

Ao final das aulas, Harry se despediu de Rony e Hermione e seguiu para o lado oposto, onde deixara a bicicleta "estacionada". Já estava subindo nela, quando alguém o segurou pelo braço. Era Milo.

"Posso te dar uma carona, se você quiser." Ele falou descontraído, a pele azeitonada brilhando contra o sol. "Meu carro está logo ali." Apontou.

Harry já estava pronto para aceitar quando a picape de Draco, uma _Dodge RAM 2010_, algo como o sonho de qualquer adolescente louco por carros monstruosos, parou ao lado deles.

"Ele não precisa," Disse Draco, oferecendo um sorriso maldoso a Milo. "Você pode pegar o seu Chevrolet enferrujado e ir sozinho para casa."

O queixo de Harry caiu alguns centímetros. Milo olhou confuso para Draco, como se não entendesse a súbita antipatia do loiro.

"Você vai com ele?" Perguntou a Harry, preferindo ignorar o comentário de Draco.

"É, Harry, você não vem?" Perguntou o loiro, impaciente.

Harry não estava entendendo mais nada, mas seu cérebro gritava para que ele entrasse na maldita picape preta.

"É, desculpe Milo, eu já tinha combinado com Draco." Mentiu e colocou a bicicleta na traseira da picape. "Falo com você mais tarde?"

Mais uma vez, Harry perdeu a expressão de desagrado de Draco.

"Tudo bem, eu te ligo." Disse Milo e lançou um olhar desconfiado para o loiro, antes de se afastar.

Harry mal entrou no carro e Draco arrancou num solavanco. Harry colocou o cinto, não queria morrer àquela tarde em particular.

"Desde quando você é tão amiguinho do Bletchley?" Perguntou Draco, sem rodeios. Harry olhou-o confuso, do mesmo modo em que Milo olhara para Draco antes.

"Qual o problema?" Indagou e sorriu maroto, segurando-se para não perguntar se ele estava com ciúmes. Draco era hetero, não queria ultrapassar certos limites.

"Ele..." Draco balançou a cabeça, como que procurando pelas palavras certas. "Há boatos sobre ele... que ele é..."

"Que ele é gay." Completou Harry, percebendo o desconforto de Draco. O loiro suspirou.

"Exato. Ele pode estar querendo algo a mais com você. Não é _seguro _ser muito amigo dele." Explicou o loiro, concentrado na direção.

Harry sentiu como se alguém o apunhalasse pelas costas. Então era isso o que Draco pensava dos homossexuais? Que precisavam ser mantidos à distância, pois poderiam tentar alguma coisa constrangedora? Que não sabiam se controlar?

Sentiu vontade de gritar 'Eu sou gay, cuidado com a sua retaguarda!', apenas para assustá-lo (o que não era uma boa idéia, já que Draco estava no volante).

Tentou entender o ponto de vista do loiro, mas era difícil. Respirou fundo.

"Não vejo problema nisso." Tentou falar casualmente, mas a voz saiu um pouco fria. "Não tenho esse tipo de preconceito. Na verdade..."

"Eu também não tenho esse tipo de preconceito," Retrucou Draco, interrompendo Harry que estava prestes a dizer que também era gay. "Achei apenas que deveria saber."

Harry sorriu olhando para a rua. Era bom saber que Draco não tinha nenhum preconceito. Será que deveria contar a ele agora? Ou deveria esperar um pouco mais? Ou quem sabe deixar as coisas como estavam?

"Não precisa se preocupar, eu sei me cuidar." Disse o moreno lançando um olhar travesso a Draco.

Draco resmungou alguma coisa sobre Harry não saber cuidar nem dos próprios cabelos.

"Lavender estava espalhando para todo mundo que era com ela que você estava quando sumiu da festa." Disse o loiro, mudando drasticamente de assunto. "Ela até que não é de se jogar fora, mas eu esperava mais de você, Harry." Ponderou o loiro.

Harry arregalou os olhos e quando tentou falar se engasgou.

"O quê? Eu não..."

Draco riu.

"Calma, estou brincando, eu não esperava nada de você, na verdade." Draco riu-se mais e Harry olhou-o mortalmente.

"Não fiquei com essa garota. Nem sei quem ela é." Disse Harry, fungando ofendido.

Draco estacionou na frente da casa do moreno e olhou-o com um brilho azul divertido nos olhos cinzentos.

"Não tem como você se lembrar. Estava pior que esses mendigos bêbados de esquina." Debochou. "Ela estava dizendo que você a pediu em namoro."

"Oh, Deus." Murmurou Harry, revirando os olhos. '_Garotas_.' Pensou. "Louca, completamente louca."

"Achei que ela estivesse mentindo." Disse o loiro e abriu um sorriso torto. Harry nunca conseguia decifrar o que ele pensava enquanto sorria daquele jeito.

"Bom," Disse Harry, colocando a mochila nas costas e abrindo a porta da picape.

"Harry..." Chamou Draco e o moreno voltou-se para olhá-lo. "Esqueça a bicicleta, às 7h15min passo aqui para te pegar."

Harry poderia ter derretido no banco de passageiro, mas repreendeu-se. Era apenas um favor entre amigos.

"Eu gosto da minha bicicleta, mas... acho que ela não vai se importar se eu esquecê-la na garagem por uns dias." Disse Harry num ar pensativo.

"Até amanhã, Harry."

"Até amanhã, Draco."

* * *

_**¹**Jogo de Video Game, rpg._


	6. Where to Go

_**Where to Go**_

Harry estava dolorosamente consciente do peso em suas costas. E, bem, isso não era legal. Não quando se tem uma prova dificílima de bioquímica no dia seguinte. Não era como se ele pudesse chegar em Snape e dizer "Ah, professor, você precisa me dar um desconto. Eu juro que tentei estudar, mas meu sangue fluía para o lado oposto do meu cérebro". Na verdade, não era como se ele pudesse falar qualquer coisa com Snape.

Estavam no quarto de Harry. O moreno estava estirado no chão de barriga para baixo, enquanto Draco se esticava de barriga para cima, com a cabeça apoiada nas costas de Harry, os corpos formando algo como um T no carpete. Felizmente para Harry (ou não), Pansy também estava ali, sentada na cadeira do computador, a testa vincada enquanto tentava decifrar o processo metabólico dos carboidratos.

Harry já nem sabia o que era um carboidrato.

"Você não é uma boa almofada." Resmungou Draco, remexendo-se, tentando achar uma posição mais confortável.

"Nossa, depois dessa, acho que não conseguirei dormir essa noite." Replicou Harry com a voz arrastada. Não iria conseguir dormir por outros motivos...

Draco tocou os papéis de resumos longe e se sentou, esfregando o rosto.

"Não agüento mais." Disse como uma criança mimada. Harry sentia as costas formigarem pela falta do contato.

Draco se levantou, chutou um livro de bioquímica aplicada e olhou para Harry.

"Vem, vamos fazer alguma coisa."

Aquilo não soava como um pedido. Pensando bem, Draco nunca parecia _pedir_ alguma coisa. Ele jogava o cabelo para trás, dava um sorriso torto e agia como se o mundo estivesse ali para servi-lo.

Harry virou de lado e apoiou-se pelo cotovelo.

"Não posso, vou sair com Milo mais tarde."

Draco torceu o nariz e os lábios, como se alguém acabasse de soltar um pum. Harry deu uma fungada profunda, mas não havia cheiro nenhum.

"Que seja. Estou dando o fora daqui." Avisou e pegou a mochila, jogando-a sobre o ombro.

Pansy pigarreou e olhou feio para o loiro. Ele revirou os olhos.

"O que foi agora, Pansy?" Perguntou; claramente ciente do que se passava na cabeça da garota.

"Você sabe o que foi. Nunca estuda o suficiente e depois fica me pedindo cola no meio da prova. Se Snape descobre..."

Draco fez um movimento de desprezo com a mão.

"Ele já descobriu, há muito tempo, mas continua fingindo que não vê. Relaxa." Replicou descontraidamente. "Divirtam-se com o fantástico mundo das proteínas, lipídeos e todas essas babaquices." E saiu do quarto.

Era incrível, mas, de alguma forma, Draco convencera Harry a dar-lhe uma cópia da chave da casa.

"Ele vai ser um péssimo médico." Murmurou Pansy, quando estavam apenas ela e Harry no quarto.

Harry continuava olhando para a porta do quarto, como se esperasse que Draco voltasse e o carregasse junto. Não no colo! Não. Ainda tinha alguma dignidade sobrando para ficar imaginando tais coisas, certo? Não? Ok.

Suspirou longamente e ajeitou os óculos no rosto.

"Harry?"

Harry se virou e tomou um susto. Por um momento, esquecera-se completamente que Pansy ainda estava ali. E ela o encarava de um modo... estranho. Mau sinal.

"Hã...? O quê?" Perguntou, ajoelhando-se, o coração martelando rapidamente, como se houvesse sido flagrado praticando alguma travessura.

"Você estava com aquele olhar bobo, cheio de suspiros, olhando para a porta, por onde _Draco _recém passara." Ela enumerou, erguendo as sobrancelhas. Para Harry, ela estava gritando: _"Eu sei o seu segredo!"_

Pensou em dar uma resposta muito inteligente que acabasse com todas as suspeitas dela. Algo como só estar com inveja por Draco poder fugir dos estudos, mas tudo que saiu foi:

"Você é louca."

Não uma boa maneira de convencer uma garota.

Ela estreitou os olhos de maneira perigosa e cruel. Harry olhou pela janela, calculando suas chances de sobrevivência.

"Você sempre fica tenso quando ele toca em você de alguma maneira. Nem que seja apenas por uma fração de segundo. Já perdi a conta de quantas vezes flagrei você olhando para ele com um ar estúpido. Mal conseguia articular uma frase coerente com a matéria desde que ele deitou na suas costas, e," Ela ressaltou bem o _E_, como se estivesse pronta para condenar Harry à forca. "agora vive saindo com esse tal de Milo que toda a faculdade sabe que é..."

"Onde você está querendo chegar?" Cortou-a Harry mesmo já sabendo a resposta. Podia ver as engrenagens funcionando na cabeça de Pansy.

"Que você é gay, é claro." Ela falou com naturalidade. Não havia qualquer ar preconceituoso ou acusador na afirmação, mas mesmo assim Harry sentiu-se desconfortável. Não gostaria que ela saísse espalhando isso aos quatro quantos.

Não precisava que a temporada de "_caça ao novato_" começasse na faculdade.

"Isso é ridículo." Afirmou Harry, levantando-se e tentando imaginar o que um garoto hétero falaria se estivesse na mesma situação que ele. "Nunca fui tão ofendido... epa! O que você...?"

Naquele curto espaço de tempo, Pansy se levantara e tentara agarrá-lo como uma leoa faminta. Harry segurou-a pelos ombros, mantendo-a afastada.

"Prove que não é, então." Ela tentou agarrá-lo mais uma vez.

Era uma surpresa, mas Pansy era bem forte. O moreno desviou o rosto antes que ela alcançasse seus lábios. Ela riu e o largou.

"Você _é_ gay."

"Não..."

"Que garoto deixaria uma chance dessas escapar? Você, eu, sozinhos no seu quarto..." Ela estava se divertindo. A filha do capeta estava se divertindo!

Harry estufou o peito e soltou o ar pesadamente. A vida às vezes pede por sacrifícios. Ele se aproximou de Pansy com uma expressão determinada e ela arregalou os olhos.

Enlaçou-a pela cintura e puxou-a pela nuca. Ela mal teve tempo de abrir a boca.

Quando Harry a soltou, o rosto de Pansy poderia ser usado como farol vermelho que ninguém notaria a diferença.

"Merda, Harry!" Ela exclamou, totalmente constrangida. "Mas que merda." Ela começou a juntar as coisas e então caminhou para a porta.

"Eu tenho que abrir para você." Ele avisou. Ele esperava que ela dissesse algo como _"Nossa, desculpe, eu estava errada, você não é gay." _

Mas o que diabos um "Merda, Harry" queria dizer?

"Eu peço para a sua mãe, para o seu gato, o que for!" Ela exclamou esganiçada e bateu a porta.

Harry piscou, perplexo, e então foi escovar os dentes.

* * *

"_Troca comigo." Pediu Draco e entregou a bicicleta para Harry. _

"_Mas você disse que não gosta de descer de skate." Replicou Harry, olhando cobiçosamente para a bicicleta do loiro. E era verdade, mas Draco poderia fazer uma concessão, uma vez, ao menos._

"_Não me importo, pega logo." _

_Harry deu de ombros e pegou a bicicleta. _

"_Vou chegar primeiro!" Exclamou com júbilo e ganhou impulso. _

_Draco olhou com desgosto para o skate. Era muito mais complicado descer com ele, e dava muito mais medo. Mas mesmo assim, o loiro deitou de barriga e tomou impulso também. A rua estava calma àquele dia. Sorte a dele._

_Um terrível frio na barriga fez Draco segurar o ar. Quando estava na metade da lomba, algo deu errado._

_Harry estava atravessando a rua perpendicular à lomba, um pouco antes do cais e um carro passou rápido e bateu na roda traseira da bicicleta. Ela girou e Harry foi jogado longe, caindo molemente sobre a calçada, rolando alguns centímetros._

_O coração de Draco parou. Ele chegou até lá embaixo e se jogou do skate, antes que fosse reto até a água. Bateu os cotovelos na calçada de pedra e arranhou as palmas das mãos. Não era importante._

_Levantou-se aos tropeços e correu até Harry. _

"_Harry!" Gritou e virou o amigo, segurando-o desajeitadamente nos braços. A testa de Harry sangrava, tingindo de vermelho uma das laterais do rosto. "Harry, fala comigo..." Pediu e começou a chorar. Sentia o coração bater descompassado e o pânico começava a entorpecer-lhe os sentidos. "Vai, acorda... Se você acordar, eu juro que empresto minha bicicleta sempre. Vai..."_

Harry!

Draco acordou agitado e olhou para os lados, procurando por um garoto ensangüentado, mas havia apenas a escuridão do quarto. Levou as mãos ao rosto. Estava suado.

"Merda de pesadelo." Sibilou e decidiu ir tomar um banho. Eram apenas 3h17min da madrugada, mas sabia que não conseguiria mais dormir àquela noite e, diabos, ainda teria prova de bioquímica na primeira aula da manhã.

A água gelada fez com que ele conseguisse apagar o sonho da mente. As imagens ficaram por longos minutos cravadas nas retinas de Draco. Ele saiu apenas com a toalha enrolada do banheiro e, de repente, desejou que Harry estivesse ali.

Melhor, precisava saber se estava tudo bem com moreno. Precisava vê-lo imediatamente. Tudo bem que o vira há apenas algumas horas atrás, mas não custava conferir. E se ele resolvera pular de bung jump ou participar de alguma competição de luta livre no submundo de Londres? Tudo é possível quando se está falando de Harry.

Arrumou-se rapidamente e saiu da mansão. Como não queria chamar a atenção, pegou a moto no lugar da picape.

No meio do caminho, ele se perguntou o que raios estava fazendo, mas preferiu deixar o pensamento na esquina mais próxima. Ora, desde quando um Malfoy precisava de um motivo para fazer alguma coisa?

Ele queria ver Harry. Ele veria Harry. E é assim que o universo funciona.

Desceu da moto e parou na frente da janela de Harry. Primeiro, tentou o modo clássico, tocando pedrinhas no vidro. Depois de uns três minutos, bufou. Harry dormia tão profundamente quanto um hipopótamo.

"Você me obriga a isso, Cicatriz." Resmungou e tirou a chave da casa de Harry do bolso. Só esperava que não houvesse nenhum tipo de cão de guarda esperando-o do lado de dentro. A idéia de virar comida de Dobermann não era das mais agradáveis.

Entrou sorrateiramente e subiu as escadas. Harry ressonava no quarto, jogado na cama de barriga para baixo, um braço pendendo para fora do colchão, a boca entreaberta. Draco ficou agradecido por não poder ver nenhuma poça de baba no escuro.

"Harry." Chamou, balançando o ombro do moreno.

Harry resmungou alguma coisa e deu um tapa na mão de Draco e, provavelmente, voltou a babar no travesseiro. Draco revirou os olhos.

"Harry!" Exclamou e deu uma almofadada na cabeça do amigo. Harry pulou e se sentou atordoado, olhando para os lados. Estava sem os óculos, então não conseguia enxergar nem um palmo a frente.

Ele finalmente fixou o olhar em Draco, o qual estava prestes a falar alguma coisa.

"Intruso!" Harry gritou e se jogou sobre o loiro.

Não era como se Draco estivesse esperando por algo tão estúpido da parte de Harry, mas ao que parecia o moreno conseguia ser _ainda_ mais seqüelado logo depois de acordar.

"Harry, sua besta, sou eu!" Exclamou Draco, sendo esmagado contra o chão pelo peso do amigo. Pensou em vértebras quebradas e estremeceu.

"Draco?" Harry perguntou, arregalando os olhos. Draco sentiu seu rosto ser tateado pelas mãos de Harry e, de repente, sentiu o pulso acelerar enquanto o quarto tornava quente _demais_.

Harry então saltou para trás e Draco pôde respirar aliviado.

"Puta merda, Draco! O que você está fazendo aqui às..." Harry olhou para o relógio da cabeceira, o que foi inútil, pois via tudo borrado. "à essa hora?"

Draco se levantou, gemendo de dor.

"Você precisa fazer um regime." Disse o loiro massageando as costas.

"E você precisa de um relógio. O que foi? Aconteceu alguma coisa?"

Então, Draco ruborizou. Não poderia dizer que tivera um pesadelo, relembrando como Harry conseguira aquela cicatriz idiota, poderia? Sentiu-se irritado.

Harry encontrou os óculos e ligou o abajur.

"Não aconteceu nada. Eu estava apenas, hã... checando." Falou, atrapalhando-se com as palavras. Era difícil se concentrar quando Harry estava vestindo um pijama roxo com bolinhas pretas.

Harry pareceu se tocar e olhou constrangido para si mesmo.

"É bem velho..." Tentou, mas Draco começou a rir. A visão era... Patética.

"Só certifique-se que ninguém mais veja você assim. Vai, se arruma que nós vamos dar uma volta." Avisou Draco, fazendo um movimento com as mãos para que Harry se mexesse.

"O quê? Agora?" Harry perguntou e Draco revirou os olhos. Ele claramente ainda estava sob efeito de suas droguinhas para dormir, deduziu.

"Não. Amanhã! Claro que agora, vamos logo." Draco sentou-se na cama e Harry encarou-o como se ele tivesse bolhas de pus por todo o corpo, mas foi se arrumar mesmo assim.

* * *

"Por que você veio de moto?" Perguntou Harry, pela quadragésima vez, enquanto eles seguiam pelas ruas de Londres.

Draco pensou nos prós e nos contras de abandonar Harry na calçada.

"Já disse, chama menos atenção. Por que reclama tanto?"

Harry demorou a responder.

"É perigoso." Explicou Harry. Draco riu debochado.

"Por favor!" Exclamou sarcástico. "Não tem nenhum movimento na rua e sou _eu_ dirigindo." Disse arrogantemente. Não tinha culpa de ser assim, um ser perfeito.

Harry permaneceu quieto. Desejou saber o que ele estaria pensando.

"A casa do reitor." Draco disse, parando em frente a uma casa enorme num dos bairros caros de Londres, apenas para parar um pouco. Uma cerca viva impedia uma boa visualização do pátio da casa.

Harry pulou da moto, como se agradecido com a oportunidade e caminhou até o muro da casa.

"O que você está fazendo?" Sibilou Draco, estreitando os olhos para o moreno. Harry se virou com um sorriso travesso. Um sinal de que ele estava prestes a ter uma idéia maluca.

"Tem uma piscina ali. É gigante!" Falou Harry, apontando entre a cerca. Draco desligou a moto e caminhou até Harry, olhou calmamente entre a falha na cerca viva e então olhou para Harry.

"E?"

Harry se agitou.

"Eu adoro piscinas."

Draco praguejou internamente.

"Harry, não...!" Arregalou os olhos. Harry estava escalando a cerca.

Algumas pessoas verdadeiramente não deveriam ser deixadas soltas na sociedade, concluiu Draco.

"E se tiver alarme! Ou cães? Harry...?"

O moreno pulou para o lado de dentro e sorriu para Draco.

"Vem logo, não tem perigo."

Draco blasfemou contra todos os Deuses que conseguiu lembrar, algo em torno de três. Onde estivera com a cabeça quando decidira sair da cama aquela noite? Não se lembrava de ter tomado substâncias ilícitas. Diferentemente de Harry e seus cogumelos.

Começou a escalar e então pulou para o pátio também. Harry estava na beira da piscina, tirando a camiseta.

"Eu tenho piscina em casa, sabe? Não precisávamos estar aqui invadido a do reitor." Sussurrou, mas tirou a camiseta também.

Não pôde deixar de reparar que, bem, Harry não precisava de regime algum.

"Você deveria ter falado antes, então." Retrucou Harry e entrou na água, tentando fazer o menor barulho possível.

Draco olhou para suas calças de marca de trezentos euros. Não entraria na piscina com ela. Reclamou algo como a dificuldade de se fazer amigos decentes e tirou-as também, ficando apenas com a cueca boxer preta. Iria matar Harry por isso. Quem sabe afogá-lo?

Harry assobiou.

"Cale a boca." Resmungou Draco e entrou na água. Estava bem fria e ele sentiu todo o corpo se arrepiar. Harry boiava relaxadamente no meio da piscina.

"Como se sente?" Perguntou Harry, quando Draco começou a boiar ao lado dele.

"Como um delinqüente." Afirmou o loiro e Harry riu. Ficaram em silêncio alguns instantes, observando as estrelas borradas pela poluição da cidade. "Mas... é uma sensação... boa."

Harry sorriu de lado e Draco fechou os olhos.

"Sabe, desde que, bem... Desde que eu me mudei para cá, tentei fazer de tudo para virar o filho que Lucius queria. Não que eu não tenha aprontado algumas, mas... Eu não sei, é bom ter você de volta."

Draco não poderia ter ouvido o coração de Harry parar, contudo, Harry tinha certeza que ele parara. Por que Draco tinha que falar aquelas coisas?

Por que Draco tinha que falar aquelas coisas quando estava só de cuecas?

"Também estou feliz por... estar de volta." Harry disse, parando de boiar e olhando para o loiro. Draco parou também e o fitou com o intrigante sorriso torto.

Harry não saberia o que teria feito se um barulho não tivesse vindo de dentro da casa.

"Precisamos dar o fora daqui!" Sussurrou Draco, arregalando os olhos ao ver as luzes sendo acesas.

"Margareth, você ter certeza que ouviu alguma coisa?"

Eles puderam escutar a voz do reitor e nadaram apressados até a margem. O coração de Draco estava quase saltando da boca para um banho de piscina quando o barulho da porta ecoou atrás deles.

Sem olhar para trás, pegaram suas roupas e correram até a cerca. Em segundos, já estavam do outro lado, montados na moto. Draco acelerou.

"Prefiro não pensar no que ele viu." Assegurou Draco.

"Dois adolescentes seminus e molhados pulando a cerca?" Perguntou Harry e os dois caíram na gargalhada.

Só então Harry percebeu que Draco ainda estava de cuecas. Arregalou os olhos fixos nas costas do amigo. Pingos de água escorriam dos cabelos finos e desciam sensualmente pela pele pálida. Ou era o que o cérebro de Harry imaginava.

"Só espero que nenhum carro de polícia nos veja." Disse Draco e Harry concordou lentamente. Não registrara nada do que Draco falara. Para ele, tinha sido algo como ouvir um chinês murmurando em mandariam à distância.

Uma sirene de polícia soou.

"Merda." Sibilou Draco.

Harry despertou e, ao menos, colocou a camisa.


	7. So Make the Best

_**So Make the Best**_

"Você quer parar de rir?" Rosnou Draco, incomodado. Ambos sentados em uma sala de espera da delegacia, enquanto o chefe de polícia decidia o que fazer com dois garotos apreendidos, um deles seminu, depois de terem sido vistos pulando o muro de uma casa.

"Não consigo." Harry soluçou limpando uma falsa lágrima, o que levou Draco a calcular a probabilidade de alguém colapsar em meio a uma crise de risos. Hum, certamente não uma alta o suficiente. "Só de lembrar a cara dos guardas ao te verem _só_ de cuecas!"

Harry riu mais e Draco o fitou ultrajado.

"Isso porque não era _você_ de cuecas! Você não deveria ter colocado a camisa, em solidariedade." Explicou o loiro, como se ditasse um código de honra entre os famosos invasores noturnos de piscinas.

"Claro," Ironizou Harry. "Porque se fosse _eu_ no seu lugar, você não estaria se _acabando_ de rir."

Draco estufou o peito, honrado.

"É claro que não! E eu teria tirado as calças por você, e não colocado a camisa."

Harry arregalou os olhos, engasgando-se com a própria saliva. Virou-se para olhar a expressão de Draco, mas não havia qualquer sinal de malícia no rosto dele. Para desespero de Harry.

"Certo, e eu sou de Marte." Resmungou Harry sarcástico, cruzando os braços.

Draco sorriu torto e relaxou na cadeira.

"_Isso_ explicaria muita coisa." Resmungou baixinho, mas suficientemente alto para que Harry captasse a idéia.

"O que você disse?"

"Você ouviu."

Ok, agora Harry não estava mais rindo. Ninguém dizia que ele era de Marte – a não ser ele mesmo – e saía impune.

"Repita." Sibilou, tentando soar perigoso. Mas tudo que arrancou de Draco foi um muxoxo zombeteiro nada promissor.

"Não sou seu papagaio para ficar repetindo o que falo." Disse Draco, apoiando a cabeça no encosto da cadeira e fechando os olhos.

Harry estreitou os olhos, mantendo o olhar fixo sobre o loiro. Depois de alguns segundos, Draco deve ter _sentido _o olhar, pois espiou o moreno pelo canto do olho. Harry lhe pareceu tão assustador quanto um cachorro com sono.

"Você quer parar de me olhar com essa cara de... Epa!"

Harry se jogou sobre Draco, fazendo os dois caírem da cadeira. Draco estava totalmente atônito, sem conseguir pensar coerentemente enquanto os dois rolavam no chão, um mais desengonçado que o outro.

Não é uma idéia muito sensata tentar dar uma lição no seu melhor amigo no chão de uma delegacia. Mesmo.

"Peguei!" Exclamou Draco, dando uma chave de braço no pescoço de Harry.

"Não... vale... você... trapaceou!" Ofegou Harry, tentando se desvencilhar. Draco começou a despentear o cabelo do amigo com a outra mão fazendo um _pouquinho_ mais de força que o necessário.

"Você está me chamando de trapaceiro? Tem certeza que não quis dizer que eu sou o ser mais superior, inteligente e lindo que você já conheceu?" Replicou Draco, aumentando a força. Harry se contorceu.

"Só se for entre meus amigos marcianos." Disse, o mais debochado possível para alguém sofrendo um estrangulamento amigável.

"Senhores!"

Draco imediatamente soltou Harry e os dois olharam de olhos arregalados para o chefe de polícia, fitando-os de modo chocado e aborrecido.

Draco se levantou agilmente e limpou as vestes úmidas, pigarreou e encarou o chefe de polícia como se o houvessem interrompido em meio a uma reunião de negócios. Já Harry, com as roupas amassadas e os óculos tortos, levantou e fitou o recém-chegado como se não o reconhecesse.

"Eu vou fingir que não vi essa cena, para não piorar a situação de vocês dois." Disse o policial, não parecendo muito satisfeito com isso. "Malfoy, você está liberado, seu pai o aguarda na recepção."

Draco não achou a notícia nem um pouco animadora. Lucius provavelmente faria um discurso interminável sobre o quanto ele era irresponsável e ingrato, e vários outros adjetivos nada bacanas.

"E Harry? Ele está liberado também, não?" Perguntou o loiro, virando-se para o moreno, que parecia ter esquecido o próprio nome desde que o policial avisara sobre a presença de Lucius a apenas uma porta de distância.

"Ainda não conseguimos entrar em contato com os pais do Sr. Potter para que eles paguem a fiança."

"Mas... nós temos prova daqui a duas horas. Vocês não podem deixá-lo aqui." Exclamou Draco, indignado.

Ora, todo aquele stress por causa de uma invasãozinha à toa. Que exagero! No lugar de prenderem assassinos perigosos, prendiam adolescentes inocentes. O mundo estava perdido.

Harry tocou o ombro do amigo, que parecia prestes a soltar todos os presos e iniciar uma revolução.

"Draco, relaxa, daqui a pouco meus pais aparecem."

Draco hesitou.

"Mas..."

"Vai logo, antes que seu pai decida vir ver por que você está demorando tanto. E, sabe, hoje eu estou sentindo um apreço especial pela minha vida." Retrucou Harry, descontraído, voltando a sentar-se na cadeira.

Draco enfim assentiu e, dando uma última olhada no amigo, saiu da sala.

* * *

"Vocês têm exatamente uma hora para fazer as vinte e cinco questões dissertativas da prova," Avisou Snape, segurando um bolo de papéis que se tornaram instantaneamente ameaçadores, apenas não tanto quanto o sorrisinho satisfeito do professor ao ouvir os gemidos de protesto dos alunos. "A prova deve ser feita à caneta, sem rasuras."

Draco olhou nervosamente para a porta. Será que Harry ainda estaria na delegacia? Ele não podia perder essa prova ou rodaria e, por mais que o loiro pudesse ser cruel às vezes, dois semestres seguidos com o morcegão era algo que ele não desejaria nem ao pior inimigo, o que dirá a Harry.

"Psiu, Malfoy." Alguém chamou no fundo da sala.

Draco se virou e torceu os lábios ao ver que se tratava de Weasley. Isso era para ele aprender a não fazer amigos em comum com a escória da faculdade. Maldito Potter.

"O que foi agora, ___Arroto de Fanta_?"

Draco quase riu da expressão homicida de Rony com o apelido _carinhoso_. O loiro não se importou, que culpa ele tinha se até um cabelo azul turquesa seria melhor que aquele vermelho berrante?

"O que você fez com o Harry? Fiquei sabendo que foram parar na delegacia."

Draco deixou o queixo cair. Não eram nas cidades pequenas que as notícias se espalhavam rápido? Qual era a vantagem de viver numa cidade grande quanto todos os seus podres caem na boca do povão? Povão, diga-se, Weasleys.

"Sr. Weasley, será que terei de zerar a sua prova antes mesmo de entregá-la?" Perguntou Snape em bom tom, com jeito de que estava muito a fim de fazer exatamente isso.

Rony se calou e Draco fez o que fazia de melhor, ignorou-o. As provas chegaram e ele tentou se concentrar, esforçando-se para não olhar para a porta de cinco em cinco segundos. Estava indo bem, conseguiu um tempo de quinze em quinze. Promissor.

Uns quinze minutos se passaram, talvez, quando alguém bateu na porta e a abriu. Todas as cabeças se viraram para a entrada. Draco sentiu todos os músculos relaxarem, só então percebendo o quanto estava tenso. Ok, ok, ele sabia que estava tenso desde que deixara Harry sozinho na delegacia.

"Sr. Potter," Sibilou Snape de modo quase feliz pela chance de estragar o dia de algum aluno. "Acho que estou certo em afirmar que o senhor sabia que havia prova hoje e mesmo assim preferiu chegar atrasado. Receio que terei de zerar sua nota."

Harry, que estava com uma aparência péssima, as roupas amassadas e sujas, o cabelo mais desgrenhado que o normal (Draco nunca achou que isso era possível!) e enormes olheiras (talvez não tão diferentes das de Draco) quase sorriu torto, segundos antes que mais alguém aparecesse ao seu lado.

"Acho que não será necessário ser assim tão radical, Severo."

Snape arregalou um pouco os olhos quando o reitor entrou na sala, quase deslizando com seus passos leves, e sorriu para a turma.

"Infelizmente, eu segurei o Sr. Potter, hoje mais cedo, perguntando sobre os deliciosos bolinhos de hortelã que os pais dele vendem." Dumbledore balançou a cabeça segurando o queixo. "Eu sempre me empolgo com bolinhos de hortelã. Mas acho que não seria justo punir o Sr. Potter por isso, não acha, Severo?"

Snape franziu até o último pedaço de pele do rosto, totalmente convencido de que aquela era uma mentira das grandes. Draco imaginou o professor tocando o apagador no velho reitor, mandando-o não ser tão caduco, mas tudo que ele disse foi:

"Sente-se Potter, antes que eu resolva ir verificar os tais bolinhos."

Draco se perguntou se os bolinhos realmente existiam. Pela velocidade de Harry para encontrar um lugar, teve sua resposta.

"Ah, você iria adorar, Severo. Bem, está na minha hora. Tenho milhares de alunos para punir hoje." Os olhos do reitor cintilaram divertidos por trás dos óculos de meia-lua e ele saiu da sala.

Os olhos de Draco e Harry se encontraram e os dois sorriram, cúmplices. Era bom ver Harry inteiro, ou quase inteiro, naquela sala. Agora poderia fazer a prova com mais concentração.

Harry tirou um lápis da mochila. Alguns alunos olharam apreensivos quando Snape se aproximou rapidamente, vendo uma nova chance de zerar a prova do moreno.

"O que é isso, Potter?" Perguntou o professor, em pé ao lado da classe de Harry, que piscou e olhou para o próprio lápis.

"É um lápis, oras!" Replicou o moreno como se Snape tivesse mais louco que o habitual. "Burro..."

Os olhos de Snape faiscaram de fúria. Draco engoliu em seco, Harry tinha problemas no cérebro de minhoca, era inegável.

"O que você disse, Potter?" Rosnou Snape, levantando a mão para provavelmente, ou esbofetear o moreno, ou arrancar o lápis dele. A primeira opção parecia mais plausível.

Harry se sobressaltou.

"Não me toque, sou menor de idade!" Exclamou.

A turma toda caiu na gargalhada. Snape virou-se com uma expressão de Rambo III no rosto. Alguns se engasgaram, outros fingiram estar muito concentrados no teste.

Draco estava pensando que Harry não era menor de idade coisa nenhuma.

Snape se voltou para Harry novamente, olhou-o por um tempo e bufou.

"Esqueça, use o maldito lápis." Falou, quem sabe chegando à conclusão que Harry era um caso perdido, e foi se sentar em sua mesa.

Harry deu de ombros e piscou para Draco, antes de pegar uma caneta e começar a fazer a prova. Mas o loiro novamente não conseguiu prestar muita atenção no que escrevia. Talvez porque agora, em vez de para porta, olhava para Harry de quinze em quinze segundos.

* * *

"Você invadiu a casa do Reitor?" Exclamou Rony, aparvalhado, depois que Harry contou todo o ocorrido. "Como diabos ele ainda veio te ajudar hoje mais cedo?"

Harry riu com a lembrança. Dumbledore era engraçado.

Depois que o reitor recebera o telefonema da polícia avisando que os delinqüentes invasores de sua residência estavam na delegacia, ele resolveu ir até lá antes de ir para o Campus e chegou um tempo depois da saída de Draco. Por algum motivo, os policiais não estavam conseguindo entrar em contato com os pais de Harry, então Dumbledore pagou a fiança e deu uma carona a Harry.

Harry pediu desculpas, sentindo-se extremamente constrangido, mas Dumbledore parecia estar achando a história toda muito divertida. Ele realmente perguntou a Harry se a rede de padarias de James vendia bolinhos de hortelã. Harry disse que não sabia, mas que iria verificar e, se possível, incentivar o pai a começar a produzir tal sabor. Dumbledore pareceu muito satisfeito e então se ofereceu para acompanhar Harry até a sala.

"Ele é legal, diferente do, ugh, Snape." Explicou Harry, quando os dois viram Hermione e Milo caminhando até eles.

Harry sentiu o coração acelerar um pouco. Milo vestia uma jeans preta e uma camisa também preta com detalhes em branco, o que parecia deixar os olhos carvão e os cabelos negros, hoje lisos, ainda mais escuros. Ele tinha um ar perigoso, quando na verdade era um cara bem pacato.

Hermione beijou Rony e Harry se segurou para não fazer o mesmo com Milo. O garoto sorriu malicioso, como se pudesse ler os pensamentos de Harry.

"Então, ouvi rumores de que você passou a noite na delegacia." Comentou Milo, olhando curioso para o moreno. Harry coçou a cabeça.

"As notícias voam."

Hermione parecia prestes a começar a dar uma lição de moral, mas Rony, treinado pelos anos de convivência, colocou a mão sobre o estômago e falou:

"Estou morto de fome, vamos almoçar logo de uma vez." E começou a puxar a namorada pelo braço.

Harry estava prestes a segui-los, quando Milo o segurou pelo antebraço.

"Nós já vamos, temos uns assuntos para resolver antes." Avisou. Rony devia estar com muita fome mesmo, pois deu de ombros e continuou a puxar Hermione, que estreitou os olhos para os dois antes de, enfim, seguir o ruivo.

"Nós temos?" Perguntou Harry, tentando se lembrar se não se esquecera de nada, mas Milo sorriu de lado.

"Oh, temos sim, como, por exemplo, terminar o que começamos ontem." Explicou e puxou Harry na direção contrária a que todo mundo ia. Harry não gostaria de ter uma sessão de amassos quando estava fedendo a cloro, mas, como era uma boa pessoa, não quis estragar a felicidade de Milo.

Andaram um pouco e Harry viu Draco indo para o refeitório com os amigos. O loiro ergueu as sobrancelhas ao vê-los.

"Harry, você não vai ir almoçar?" Perguntou, ignorando Milo por completo. O moreno se perguntou por que Draco odiava tanto Milo, quando o outro não parecia nutrir nada contra Draco.

"Hum, talvez. Não sei. Problemas." Articulou e Milo riu. Malfoy lançou um olhar cortante a Milo. "Nos falamos depois." Completou.

Draco acompanhou os dois até eles desaparecem, até que ouviu um suspiro ao seu lado e percebeu que Pansy também observara os dois garotos. Ele encarou a amiga com um ponto de interrogação estampado no rosto. Ela se virou para Draco.

"Você acha que eu tenho chances com o Harry?" Ela perguntou com uma voz pouco característica.

Draco arregalou os olhos, extremamente surpreso. É claro que ela não tinha chances, pensou instantaneamente, mas achou mais seguro manter-se calado, fingindo que a pergunta fora retórica.


	8. Of This Test

_**Of This Test**_

Se perguntassem, Harry não saberia explicar bem o que estava sentindo. Tudo bem, ela estava bem consciente das mãos que passeavam pelas suas costas e nuca, enquanto Milo o prensava contra uma parede e fazia movimentos muito interessantes com a língua em seu pescoço. Mas, por que diabos então ele não parava de pensar na expressão de Draco há alguns minutos atrás? Teria imaginado toda aquela expressão de desgosto do loiro ou o mundo poderia ser um lugar melhor e Draco, quem sabe, sentira ciúmes?

Sentiu-se tolo por pensar nisso, e um pouco mal porque, bem, ele estava com Milo, agora, certo? Não deveria ficar pensando em outro garoto. Era injusto com Milo, era injusto com ele mesmo. Não deveria ficar revivendo aquele sorriso irritantemente torto de Draco, nem a pele mortalmente pálida, como se o garoto sofresse de hipotermia vinte e quatro horas por dia e definitivamente não deveria ficar revivendo a imagem dele só de cuecas naquela piscina.

"Você está com gosto de cloro." Murmurou Milo contra a pele do pescoço de Harry, acordando-o de seu delírio. O coração de Harry disparou involuntariamente, como se Milo o tivesse pegado no flagra pensando no melhor amigo.

"Longa história." Replicou, quase sem fôlego.

Milo resmungou algo que soou como um ronronado e não pareceu interessado em perder tempo com longas histórias quando estava em meio há algo muito mais crucial. Milo então tomou os lábios de Harry, que quase se deixou levar, quando sentiu o garoto descer uma mão pelo seu baixo ventre.

O corpo de Harry se enrijeceu e ele segurou a mão de Milo. Não que Harry fosse alguma espécie de santo provido de um prazer sórdido em acabar com a festa na melhor parte, mas, ele estava com Milo há o quê? Duas semanas?

Certo, certo, um tempo considerável quando se é um garoto, mas a questão com Draco o deixava inquieto, como se soubesse que não deveria avançar demais com Milo, pois do contrário suas chances com o loiro...

Reprimiu o pensamento.

"Desculpe, me empolguei um pouquinho." Disse Milo, não parecendo, contudo, nem um pouco arrependido. Harry quase riu da situação, ele deveria estar parecendo uma donzela indefesa que se escandaliza quando alguém desce a mãozinha.

Harry ia replicar algo provavelmente muito convencido e estúpido como '_eu geralmente causo esse efeito'_, quando alguém abriu a porta e soltou um gritinho abafado. Os dois estavam em uma sala de pesquisa do pessoal da biomedicina, vazia à hora do almoço, colados um no outro, Harry ainda segurando o pulso de Milo, perigosamente perto do zíper de sua calça.

"Eu sabia que havia algo de diferente entre vocês dois!"

Era óbvio que Hermione sempre sabia de tudo, pensou Harry, enquanto se soltava de Milo e olhava a amiga com sua melhor cara de pimentão de feira livre.

Harry tentou falar '_não é o que você está pensando'_, mas o que saiu foi algo parecido com '_hã, dãh_', e ele não ficou muito satisfeito com isso. Milo, pelo contrário, parecia mais descontraído, talvez porque já tivesse sido pego em situações maravilhosamente constrangedoras como aquela, o que não deixou Harry lá muito feliz.

"É, você não deixa escapar uma, huh?" Disse Milo, muito amigavelmente e caminhou até Hermione, passando um braço pelos ombros da garota. "Você... hum... desculpe perguntar desse modo, mas... tem alguma coisa contra?"

Ela olhou de Harry para Milo, ainda um pouco chocada. Convenhamos, não é todo dia que você pega dois amigos seus em posições proibidas para menores em uma sala vazia. O que é uma pena. Então, após alguns segundos, ela suspirou e revirou os olhos.

"É claro que não tenho. Eu só fiquei um tanto... surpresa. Eu poderia desconfiar, mas mesmo assim..." Ela sorriu envergonhada e Harry retribuiu, aliviado. Não que ele achasse que Hermione fosse homofóbica, mas já experimentara perder amizades por ser gay, o que não era nada legal.

"Certo, então... hum... como você acha que devemos contar ao Ron? Quer dizer, se ele descobrir mais tarde que você sabia de tudo e não contou nada..." Falou Harry com ar pensativo.

Hermione arregalou os olhos.

"Ah, nós precisaremos deixá-lo bem feliz antes de contar, enchê-lo de pizza, sorvete e refrigerante, acho que é uma boa." Ponderou Hermione como se ensinasse '_como amestrar o seu cãozinho'_. O que não estava muito longe da verdade.

"Hum, que tal amanhã à noite, lá em casa? Filme, pipoca, pizza e qualquer outra coisa saudável que vocês queiram?" Perguntou Milo com um sorriso de orelha a orelha.

Hermione pensou um pouco.

"Acho que dá, não tenho nenhuma prova essa semana."

Harry e Milo reviraram os olhos.

* * *

Quando a aula acabou tudo que Harry mais queria era ir para casa, tomar um longo banho e dormir até que uma bomba caísse em Londres, ou sua gata de estimação, Cherry, o acordasse com arranhadas afetuosas. As duas alternativas eram válidas.

Ele só esperava que Draco ainda se lembrasse que teria de dar uma carona a ele, pois estava sem a bicicleta, extremamente cansado e, provavelmente, não conseguiria outra carona com o reitor, a não ser que tivesse bolinhos de hortelã a oferecer.

Mal se despediu de Rony e Hermione e seguiu para onde Draco geralmente deixava a Dodge estacionada. Não era difícil encontrar aquele monstro em forma de máquina fazendo os outros carros parecerem como brinquedinhos de autorama descartáveis. Harry suspeitou que Draco gostasse, apenas um _pouquinho_, de ser o centro das atenções.

Draco já estava em pé encostado na Dodge com sua posse arrogante, o sorriso torto, os óculos escuros e... Mas quem era aquela sirigaita pendurada no pescoço dele?

Harry se aproximou amigavelmente, fulminando a garota por trás dos óculos de grau. Nenhum dos dois pareceu notar, entretidos como estavam um com o outro.

"Aí está você. Harry essa é Astoria. Astoria, esse é Harry." Apresentou Draco, sorrindo _muito_ torto. Harry quase perguntou se ele estava com dor de dente. "Ela decidiu dar uma passadinha para me ver depois da aula."

'_Oh, mesmo_?' Pensou Harry, sarcástico.

Astoria tinha longos cabelos loiros dourados, moldando um rosto tão fino e aristocrático quanto o de Draco. De estatura média e corpo esguio e delicado, ela poderia ser comparada a uma boneca de porcelana sem problema algum. Seria legal ver se ela quebrava como uma, ponderou Harry.

"Olá, Harry, como vai? Draco me falou muito sobre você, fiquei sabendo que aprontavam muito quando eram crianças." Astoria disse com um sorriso agradável enquanto dava dois passos e beijava Harry na bochecha. Harry achou que preferiria uma lambida de Cherry.

Não gostou nem um pouco de saber que Draco contara à garota o que eles faziam quando menores. Aquilo era entre eles, _só_ deles, para não compartilhar com mais _ninguém_, muito menos com uma garota que mais parecia uma propaganda de xampu ambulante, pensou, um tanto possessivamente.

"Hã, legal, Draco não tinha comentado nada sobre você." Falou e no mesmo instante arregalou os olhos, percebendo o quanto as palavras soaram chatas. O sorriso de Draco esmoreceu e Astoria tentou esconder o incômodo. Harry pigarreou. "Quer dizer, hum, vocês não estão juntos há muito tempo, tenho certeza que se o que quer que vocês tenham _dê_ certo..."

"Muito bem! Harry, tenho certeza que você deve estar louco para chegar em casa logo, não? Então _vamos_." Cortou Draco, pressentindo o perigo em deixar um Harry com sono, cansaço e ciúmes (não que ele suspeitasse dessa última parte) abrir a boca por mais de cinco segundos seguidos.

"É, louco de vontade." Resmungou Harry, vendo que Astoria iria à frente com Draco, enquanto ele ficaria com o banco de trás, como um renegado. Antes que todos entrassem no carro, porém, Pansy aproximou-se quase correndo, colocando os pulmões para fora.

"Draco, será que você poderia me dar uma carona, também?" Ela perguntou, olhando de esguelha para Harry, que imaginou que fosse um olhar do tipo: _'ah, vou ter que dividir o banco traseiro com esse mané.'_, quando Draco o interpretou como: _'É hoje que eu abuso de um moreno numa Dodge.'. _"Ah, olá Astoria."

Harry se sentiu excluído. Então Pansy sabia de Astoria e ele não? Por que Draco não comentara nada? Ele era tão insignificante assim que não merecia saber das coisas que aconteciam na vida do loiro?

"Claro, Pansy, não tem problema nenhum, não é mesmo, amorzinho?" Perguntou Astoria, dirigindo-se a Draco.

Harry entrou no carro antes que vomitasse na calçada e perdeu a expressão de desgosto do loiro por causa do apelido.

"É, sem problemas, Pansy." Disse, antes de entrar também. Não conseguia entender muito bem por que de uma hora para outra ver Pansy perto de Harry o incomodava tanto.

Quer dizer, ele não gostava da idéia da garota dando em cima de Harry. Mas isso porque os dois eram seus amigos, certo? Seria estranho ter dois de seus melhores amigos namorando. Só faltava Blaise querer formar um triângulo amoroso com eles.

Ele ligou o carro e Astoria colocou uma mão sobre sua coxa. Ele sorriu torto para ela, pensando que depois que largasse Harry e Pansy em casa, poderia levá-la para a mansão e...

Harry pigarreou.

"Hã-hã, você vai botar esse carro em movimento ou não, Malfoy?" Perguntou o moreno, ríspido e emburrado. Draco ergueu as sobrancelhas e pisou no acelerador.

"Você acaba de me chamar de 'Malfoy', _Potter_?" Perguntou, ultrajado. _Ele_ que decidia quando as pessoas o chamavam pelo sobrenome ou pelo nome. _Ele_ que decidia o grau de intimidade entre seus amigos. Quem Harry achava que era tratando-o desse jeito?

"É você com problemas de audição, agora?" Retrucou Harry, olhando fixamente para a mão de Astoria sobre a perna de Draco. Por um momento o loiro achou que ele estivesse olhando para o volante, calculando uma maneira de fazer o carro bater contra um poste.

"Talvez seja contagioso." Rebateu Draco com o tom maldoso que ele guardava apenas para quem não era seu amigo. Harry estava prestes a rebater, mas Pansy foi mais rápida.

"O que há com vocês hoje?" Perguntou desconcertada, olhando de um para o outro. Astoria também parecia um tanto confusa, afinal, Draco dissera que os dois eram amigos, e não duas cobras sibilantes prestes a se enroscar.

Não que Harry não gostasse da idéia de enroscar sua cobra com a de Draco.

"Eu preciso da minha cama." Resmungou Harry, recostando-se no assento, sentindo-se triplamente exausto. Draco poderia ter escolhido um dia melhor para apresentar sua lambisgóia... Ou garota, como preferir.

Pansy deslizou uma mão pelo braço de Harry, confortando-o. Draco buzinou indignado para ninguém em particular naquele momento.

"Deve ter sido cansativo fazer a prova do morcegão esgotado desse jeito, Harry. Se você precisar, podemos estudar juntos para o próximo teste."

Draco rangeu os dentes e se concentrou no trânsito, extremamente carrancudo, enquanto Harry assentia e colocava uma mão sobre a de Pansy. Astoria notou o maxilar contraído do loiro e fitou-o curiosa.

"Você parece estressado, amor, o que você acha de uma massagem quando chegarmos à sua casa?" Ela perguntou com a voz suave e feminina, piscando para ele. Draco aliviou a pressão com que segurava o volante, mas agora era Harry quem rangia os dentes no banco de trás.

Harry resolveu jogar sujo.

"Quer saber, por que você não vai lá em casa quinta-feira?" Perguntou, olhando para Pansy, que arregalou os olhos surpresa. "Sexta temos prova de anatomia, você sabe..."

Draco não deu chance a Pansy.

"Mas que ótima idéia! Eu estava mesmo precisando de ajuda em anatomia, tenho certeza que Pansy pode explicar a matéria para nós dois." Falou Draco com a voz um pouco alterada.

Pansy fuzilou o loiro com os olhos e Astoria piscou confusa.

"Mas Draco, quinta nós tínhamos combinado de..." Ela começou, mas Draco então parou o carro na frente da casa de Harry e virou-se de lado.

"É, desculpe, esqueci que eu tinha prova." Falou com descaso e olhou então para Harry. "Ok, dê o fora, Potter."

Harry tentou desintegrar Draco com a força do olhar, mas ele continuou inteiro, com seu ar arrogante.

"Não precisa pedir duas vezes, Malfoy." Resmungou e, uma vez convencido que não era um _x-man_ para lançar lasers com os olhos, deu um beijo na bochecha de Pansy antes de sair, que ruborizou. "Hã, legal te conhecer, Astoria..." Falou, pensando que, afinal, a garota não fizera nada realmente para que fosse tratada com grosseria, e saiu do carro.

Caminhou alguns passos, distraído, quando alguém o chamou. Ele se virou e viu Draco aproximando-se apressado. Engoliu em seco, sentindo o estômago revirar.

"Hã, o que foi?" Perguntou invasivo, ajeitando a mochila velha sobre o ombro. Draco parou a centímetros de distância.

"Eu... Hum, acho que entendo porque você ficou chateado quando apresentei Astoria," Disse, e Harry quase se engasgou com uma rajada de ar danada que o pegou desprevenido. "Eu deveria ter contado que estava saindo com alguém, afinal, somos amigos, certo?"

O estômago de Harry murchou decepcionado e aliviado ao mesmo tempo.

"É, claro, esqueça. Eu só estou precisando de uma boa noite de sono." Explicou, o que não deixava se ser verdade, em parte. Dormira apenas quatro horas na noite anterior, graças a certo loiro invasor.

"Descanse, ok? Você está horrível."

Harry revirou os olhos, optando por acreditar que aquilo era preocupação, não deboche.

"Obrigado," Ironizou. "Não se preocupe, até amanhã de manhã eu estou morto para qualquer um."

Draco assentiu, deu um tapinha no braço de Harry e voltou para a Dodge. Harry observou a picape desaparecer de vista e suspirou, tentando não pensar que havia uma Astoria lá dentro, louca para fazer algumas massagens no loiro.

Entrou em casa e se jogou no sofá, tapando o rosto com um dos braços.

"Meaw?"

"Ah, Cherry, você não vai querer saber, acredite." Suspirou Harry, alisando o pelo da gata de rua que ele encontrara há dois anos em um beco, malhada e mal-humorada, que não deixava mais ninguém acariciá-la além dele.

"Meaw, Meaw?" Ronronou a gata, arranhando carinhosamente a barriga de Harry.

"Sim, sim, problemas com garotos. _Sempre_."

* * *

Quando acordou pela manhã, com o rosto completamente amassado pelas prováveis doze horas de sono, Harry ainda não tinha parado para pensar nos pais. A polícia não conseguira se comunicar com eles e tampouco o moreno os encontrara em casa no dia anterior. A princípio não ficara preocupado, pois era normal eles estarem trabalhando quando ele voltava da faculdade, mas a casa continuava vazia.

Ele desceu as escadas, ainda de pijama, pensando onde eles poderiam estar e o que teria de interessante na geladeira, seguido de Cherry, que tentava se enroscar em suas pernas, quase o derrubando.

Na cozinha, preso por um imã na geladeira, estava um bilhete com a letra de Lily. Harry franziu o cenho e o pegou.

"Harry, querido, eu e seu pai tivemos que fazer uma viagem de emergência para os Estados Unidos. Seu padrinho Sirius foi detido pescando em área proibida perto da costa. Você sabe como ele é. Eu acho que é mais provável que ele estivesse alimentando os peixes com o anzol do que pescando. De qualquer maneira, ele ligou para seu pai e pediu que viesse 'socorrê-lo', e de quebra tomar algumas cervejas na Califórnia. Resolvi ir junto para impedir que os dois acabassem indo para a prisão. Voltamos logo, qualquer coisa, _não _ligue. Você sabe como são caros esses telefonemas. Oh, certo, James disse que você pode ligar. Fique bem, com amor, Lily."

Harry revirou os olhos com um sorriso brincando nos lábios, lembrando-se do padrinho. Era o homem mais inconseqüente que Harry já conhecera. Mas o episódio o fez lembrar-se de um momento há muito esquecido.

"_Acho que eu não gosto do mar." Resmungou um menino loiro, de sete anos, colocando a mão sobre o estômago enquanto olhava enjoado para a imensidão de água em frente._

"_O quê?" Perguntou outro menino, moreno, debruçado na grade de ferro do barco, tentando ver mais de perto os peixinhos que nadavam perto da popa._

"_Eu acho que vou vomitar." Disse o loiro, sentando-se com o rosto meio esverdeado. _

"_Draco, você tá verde." Falou o menino, franzindo as sobrancelhas pequenas. Draco soltou um muxoxo e se jogou de costas no convés, ficando deitado, de braços abertos, admirando o céu para evitar ver mais água._

_Harry desceu da grade e engatinhou até Draco, parando quando estava com a cabeça acima da dele, fazendo sombra._

"_Você tá bem?" Perguntou, os óculos deslizando até a ponta do nariz. Draco esticou os braços e arrumou os óculos no rosto de Harry._

"_Não, mas vou sobreviver. Se você consegue, eu também consigo." Afirmou, fechando os olhos. Harry se deitou ao lado do amigo._

"_Seria legal rodar o mundo em um barco, você não acha?"_

_Draco grunhiu em resposta, mas não quis mostrar fraqueza._

"_É, seria. A gente faz isso algum dia."_

_Harry se virou para olhá-lo com os olhos brilhando._

"_Promete?"_

"_Uhum." Respondeu o loiro, preguiçoso, aproveitando o sol de final de tarde. Ficaram em silêncio por alguns minutos, descansando._

"_Mas o que vocês dois estão fazendo aí deitados que nem duas morsas barrigudas?" _

_Os dois meninos se sentaram e olharam para o homem alto, de cabelos longos e ressecados pelo sol, pele bronzeada, vestindo uma bermuda de pesca e uma camiseta de estampa florida. _

"_Draco está enjoado." Disse Harry. _

"_Não estou não!" Replicou Draco, colocando-se de pé. Sirius abriu um sorriso enorme, comum de quando tinha idéias não muito sensatas._

"_Sabe o que cura enjôos?" Perguntou e os dois balançaram a cabeça em negativa. "Banho de mar!" Gritou, correndo até os dois, pegando um com cada braço. Correu até a ponta do barco e se jogou com os dois na água calma e azulada._

_Harry e Draco soltaram gritinhos surpresos em meio às risadas._


	9. And Don't Ask Why

_**And Don't Ask Why**_

De repente, o teto pareceu extremamente interessante. Nunca percebera... uma manchinha? Talvez um mosquito esmagado. Fascinante. Como não reparara nesses pequenos e fundamentais detalhes da mansão antes?

"Draco, você escutou ao menos uma palavra do que eu falei?" Exclamou Lucius de forma nada carinhosa. Draco se perguntou onde se enfiava todo o amor paterno nessas horas.

"Oi?" Perguntou o loiro, voltando o olhar para o pai, em pé no meio da sala, com uma expressão aborrecida. "Ahn... algo sobre o quanto eu sou irresponsável e inútil, quase um parasita nessa família?" Perguntou debochado. "É, acho que já sei de tudo isso."

Draco remexeu-se no sofá, buscando uma posição mais confortável, tentando parecer relaxado e despreocupado. Lucius odiava.

"Oh, então você sabe," Ironizou Lucius, comprovando que os dois dividiam os mesmos genes. "Ótimo, então já sabe o que eu vou falar em seguida, espero?"

Aquilo era uma teia de aranha no lustre? Hunf. Precisava avisar Narcissa que essas empregadas estavam cada vez mais ineficientes.

Lucius se aproximou, com as íris brilhando de ódio, e segurou o filho pela gola da camisa, obrigando-o a encará-lo. Draco arregalou os olhos e engoliu em seco e não se atreveu a procurar mais manchinhas no teto.

"Você aja com respeito quando eu estou falando com você, moleque." Sibilou Lucius, mortalmente sério.

Draco suspirou aliviado quando o pai o soltou e voltou a uma distância segura. Olhou para baixo para verificar se as duas pernas ainda estariam ali, ou se teriam saído correndo, deixando-o para trás, as traidoras.

"Você já tem dezenove anos, Draco. Já está na hora de mostrar algum interesse pelos negócios da família." Falou Lucius, agora numa voz mais branda. Quem chegasse naquele momento poderia até pensar que ele era um pai atencioso. Draco grunhiu.

"Mas eu não era um parasita até agora há pouco?" Retrucou, empinando o nariz. O momento de coragem durou pouco e o loiro se encolheu quando o pai mais uma vez mostrou todo seu lado afetuoso, lançando faíscas das íris acinzentadas.

"Pois está na hora de mudar isso e começar a fazer algo que preste no lugar de festas, bebedeiras ou qualquer outra idiotice adolescente. Começo a achar que você faz por querer todo esse desgosto que causa a mim e a sua mãe." Completou Lucius voltando à pose impassível.

Draco quase sentiu como se o pai injetasse veneno em suas veias, mas manteve-se calado. Era tão difícil entender que talvez ele não quisesse administrar nenhum negócio? Que talvez ele preferisse seguir uma carreira médica, mesmo. Fazer valer à pena a faculdade?

"Eu vou... começar a me interessar mais, pai." Disse, enfim, com um gosto amargo na boca. Lucius assentiu, como se não esperasse nada de diferente.

"Sua mãe me falou que você trouxe a menina Astoria para a mansão ontem. Você faz bem, o pai dela é importante para os negócios. Seria bom se você oficializasse logo esse namorico que vocês têm há anos." Comentou Lucius olhando para o filho como se esperasse que ele ligasse naquele momento mesmo e pedisse Astoria em namoro.

Draco mordeu a parte interna da boca. Sentiu ganas de ligar para _outra_ garota bem na frente do pai e marcar um encontro, só para ver a expressão de raiva dele. Mas manteve-se sentado e quieto, torcendo para que Lucius desistisse de fitá-lo com frieza e fosse aterrorizar outra viva alma. Com sorte, funcionou e, sem dizer mais nenhuma palavra, Lucius saiu da sala.

O loiro olhou para o relógio. Chegaria atrasado à faculdade.

* * *

Harry olhou para a esquina - na qual o carro de Draco já deveria ter aparecido há uns dez minutos no mínimo - pela trigésima vez, sentindo um aperto doloroso no peito.

Teria Draco resolvido deixá-lo para trás pelo pequeno desentendimento do dia anterior? Ou teria ele percebido que aquilo fora ciúmes e achara melhor se afastar?

Mas... No fim, eles haviam ficado bem, não? Ora, tinha até recebido um tapinha no braço! Quer prova maior de amizade do que tal estrondoso gesto de afeto?

Estranhamente, Harry não se convenceu dos próprios argumentos. Talvez Draco tivesse se esquecido dele, mesmo. Suspirou e ajeitou a mochila nas costas. Mesmo de bicicleta, chegaria atrasado, então resolveu ir a pé para espairecer. Perderia a primeira aula – Histologia Médica – mas, quem liga?

Chutou uma pedra e pôs-se a caminhar.

Se ao menos soubesse que alguns minutos mais tarde Draco passaria por ali e se sentiria tão desolado quanto ele...

* * *

Draco estacionou a Dodge e bateu a porta com força ao sair do carro. Primeiro, estava frustrado pensando sobre as palavras de Lucius. Segundo, Harry não esperara por ele. Teria o moreno ficado chateado com ele a ponto de não achar válido perder uma mísera aula pelo prazer de sua companhia?

Sentiu-se mesmo um inútil, como Lucius dissera; alguém sem importância.

Logo em seguida afastou o pensamento. Ridículo pensar que ele não valia mais que uma aula. Draco Malfoy valia dez aulas! Não, não, vinte aulas! Infinitas aulas!

Bufou, passando as duas mãos pelos cabelos lisos, sentindo vontade de arrancá-los, porém eles imediatamente voltaram para a posição normal, amoldados; tão diferentes dos cabelos de Harry, rebeldes, desajeitados, cheio de pontas que, contudo, caíam bem no amigo.

Resolveu esperar pela próxima aula no pátio onde ele e Harry haviam reatado a amizade. Por Deus! Ele precisava parar de colocar o nome Harry em cada oito de dez frases que articulava...

O pátio estava quase vazio àquele horário, à exceção de alguns alunos da Biologia que o loiro começava a desconfiar seriamente fazerem parte da paisagem; talvez novos tipos de plantas. Bem, meio verdes eles já eram.

Reconheceu uma das garotas que sentava à mesa de Harry no almoço. Loira, pequena e estranha. Não deu muita bola. Tinha coisas mais importantes na cabeça, como...

"Harry?" Surpreendeu-se o loiro.

Harry estava sentado, encostado em uma árvore, lendo um livro que parecia chamar-se '_Morangos Mofados'_*. Draco não comera nada pela manhã, mas perdeu o apetite no mesmo instante.

O moreno levantou a cabeça e Draco pôde perceber que ele também estava confuso ao vê-lo ali.

"Por que não está na aula?" Perguntou.

Harry largou o livro e olhou para Draco como se ele tivesse duas cabeças, ou fosse muito burro. O loiro resolveu que não queria saber qual das opções era a certa.

"Quem sabe porque você resolveu não me avisar que não daria carona hoje?"

O tom era irônico e, se não fosse por certa mágoa camuflada, Draco teria batido a cabeça de Harry contra o tronco da árvore, apenas para relaxar um pouco. Em vez disse, porém, sentou-se perto do amigo, largando a mochila ao lado da de Harry, que pareceu, mais do que nunca, com uma colcha de retalhos que você não ousaria dar nem para sua bisavó.

"Você deveria colocar essa coisa fora." Apontou o loiro, desviando o assunto; não sentia a mínima vontade de explicar por que se atrasara.

Harry puxou a mochila para perto, como se ela fosse um frágil filhotinho de gato e Draco fosse um vil e cruel cachorrão peludo de um metro e oitenta.

"Não fale essas coisas perto dela. Vai traumatizá-la."

Às vezes Harry era bem idiota. Um idiota que conseguia melhorar o humor de Draco.

"Você veio como?"

Harry fez uma cara de sofredora lassidão que, Draco não pôde deixar de reparar, ressaltava os olhos verdes. Harry tinha bonitos olhos verdes, como esmeraldas preciosas.

"Caminhando, por longos doze quarteirões."

"Foi mal." Draco encolheu os ombros, sendo sincero. "Tive uns contratempos com o meu pai..."

A expressão de Harry mudou para curiosidade. Harry sabia que Lucius não estava, nem nunca estaria, entre as amáveis pessoas cotadas para, por exemplo, ganhar um prêmio Nobel da Paz.

"Você está bem? O que ele disse?"

Draco gostou de ver que Harry se importava e guardou com carinho essa informação.

Antes que Draco respondesse, contudo, o pessoal da Biologia passou por eles e a loirinha, que usava um vestido hippie florido, sandálias violetas berrante e uma margarida presa na orelha, exclamou:

"Hey, Harry! Avise quando precisar de carona de novo, hein?"

Harry arregalou os olhos e ruborizou. Olhou de esguelha para Draco que o fitava com uma sobrancelha erguida.

"Caminhando por doze longos quarteirões?" Repetiu o loiro com um sorriso torto sarcástico.

Harry pigarreou e checou as horas.

"Noooossa, vejam só, é melhor nós irmos andando se não quisermos perder a aula de fisiologia." Disse o moreno, na maior cara de pau, levantando-se.

Draco o observou por alguns segundos, antes de balançar a cabeça em descrença e então segui-lo, ciente de que ainda faltavam bem mais de quinze minutos para a aula de fisiologia.

* * *

"Harry, finalmente você chegou! Só faltava você." Disse Milo, puxando Harry para um beijo rápido, antes de fechar a porta e acompanhá-lo até a sala, onde Hermione, Rony, Neville e Luna estavam, já rodeados por baldes de pipoca e refrigerante.

"Olá, Harry." Arrotou Rony, colocando uma mão cheia de pipoca na boca. Hermione parecia tentada a dar um tapa na nuca do namorado. Harry calculou que, talvez, '_tapas na nuca'_ estivesse em um dos capítulos de como amestrar o seu cãozinho.

Neville estava agarrado a uma almofada, pálido e trêmulo, não pareceu particularmente feliz com a chegada de Harry.

"Estávamos só esperando você para pôr o filme." Disse Luna, catando milhos parcialmente estourados em meio às pipocas. "Jogos Mortais. Milo tem todos."

"Jogos Mortais." Repetiu Neville, com uma voz fina e esganiçada.

"Tem também aquele novo da Hora do Pesadelo." Sugeriu Hermione. Neville abafou um gritinho medroso, apertando mais a almofada. Harry não duvidava que aquela almofada nunca mais seria a mesma depois da sessão de filmes de terror.

Mesmo apiedado da almofada, o moreno concordou animado. Era um plano. Deixá-los todos tão apavorados que talvez eles nem ligassem quando ele e Milo contassem que estavam juntos.

* * *

"Você e Milo o quê?" Gritou Rony, derrubando um balde de pipoca no chão, junto com o copo de Coca. Era um tapete bonito, penalizou-se Harry. Faria companhia com a almofada... no lixo.

Rony estava pálido; olhando para os dois garotos de mãos dadas com os olhos arregalados.

"Oh, mas não é maravilhoso?" Falou Luna, com um ar sonhador e distraído, ao mesmo tempo em que molhava uma pipoca na Coca-Cola e a colocava na boca. Harry não soube dizer se ela estava se referindo à revelação ou à revolucionária pipoca gasosa.

"Isso quer dizer que vocês são... são...?" Gaguejou Rony, incerto. Harry ficou feliz por ao menos Neville ainda estar em estado de choque, balançando-se no sofá.

"Gays, sim, isso mesmo." Assegurou Harry. "Lembra-se? Rei por um dia, princesa pelo amanhecer?" Gracejou o moreno, arrancando uma risadinha de Milo.

Os dois olharam para Rony, esperando por mais alguma reação, de preferência, positiva. Rony parecia estar ficando como Neville. Hermione o cutucou com o cotovelo.

"Ron?"

O ruivo piscou, como se tivesse acordado naquele momento, sem saber como parara naquela sala. Mas então, para alívio de Harry, ele sorriu constrangido.

"Vocês poderiam ter dito antes, sabe. Têm noção do _quanto_ eu me preocupei _à toa_ com Hermione andando para cima e para baixo com Milo pela faculdade?"

Hermione enrubesceu e deu um tapinha fraco no braço de namorado.

"Ah, Ron, como você é bobo." Disse.

Todos riram aliviados, menos Neville.

"Estranho, você nunca sentiu ciúmes de Neville." Comentou Luna, pensativa, e então olhou para o colega de curso. "Neville?" Chamou, mas o garoto permanecia distraído e alheio a tudo. "Vamos jogar um jogo?"

Neville deu um pulo do sofá e, frente às risadas dos amigos, corou.

"Não tem graça." Disse, baixinho.

Rony ficou feliz por não ter que explicar _por que_ não se preocupava com Neville. Harry achou que era óbvio.

* * *

Na quinta-feira, Draco e Pansy iriam à casa de Harry para estudar Anatomia, mas Harry teve uma surpresa agradável quando Pansy o chamou para conversar depois do almoço, quando os alunos de medicina tinham um turno vago. Rony deixou os dois, pois dizia que a garota era quase pior que Malfoy. Harry deu de ombros e seguiu a morena que, ele suspeitava, estava muito satisfeita por Rony não acompanhá-los.

Os dois foram caminhando até chegarem a uma praça arboriza, com um gramado extenso, onde os garotos, principalmente da engenharia, costumavam jogar futebol. Sentaram-se em uns degraus de frente para o gramado, perto de um chafariz, a princípio conversando sobre amenidades. Quando Harry viu, já nem lembrava que Pansy provavelmente o havia chamado para conversar por um motivo, pois a conversa fluiu tão naturalmente e Pansy era tão agradável; ele ficou surpreso com a nova descoberta.

"E quando o professor Lupin expulsou o Draco da aula? Foi hilário, Harry. Ele implica com Lupin até hoje. Diz que é por causa das roupas, mas ele não me engana." Ela comentou quando a conversa era sobre os professores. Pelo que Harry entendera, Draco ficara por quase meia hora insinuando que Remus deveria estar trabalhando em um abrigo para pessoas carentes, pois se enturmaria com facilidade, em vez de estar dando aula para a elite de Londres. Harry achou o comentário maldoso, não engraçado, mas Pansy então disse algo que fazia sentido.

"Não faça essa cara. Eu também gosto do professor Lupin. Acredito que Draco também, mas ele fala essas coisas porque é o que o pai dele diz. Lucius já tentou de tudo para afastar Remus da faculdade, dizendo que não aceitaria jovens ensinados por alguém tão desclassificado trabalhando em seus hospitais." Pansy revirou os olhos. "Sorte de Lupin que temos Dumbledore como Reitor."

Harry se lembrou de como Draco era quando menor, gentil e educado, e como ele era agora, arrogante e petulante. Lucius fizera um bom trabalho, mas, felizmente, Draco mantivera resguardado seu lado verdadeiro e único para os amigos, e Harry ficou feliz por estar entre os amigos do loiro. Ele faria de tudo para manter essa amizade; não deixaria que nada os separasse de novo.

"Ontem Draco disse que teve uns problemas com o pai." Comentou Harry tentando soar desinteressado. Pansy assentiu.

"Já é de tempos. Draco não se interessa pelos negócios da família. Toda essa coisa de administrar hospitais... Acredito que ele esteja mais interessado em ajudar pessoas, sabe, como aqueles médicos que vão para África para cuidar das criancinhas Aidéticas." Disse Pansy, franzindo as sobrancelhas.

"Sério?" Admirou-se Harry. Não esperava algo assim de Draco; quando parava, contudo, para pensar, via que condizia com o Draco que ele conhecera há onze anos. O Draco que Lucius não aprovava.

Pansy arregalou os olhos e tapou a boca com as mãos, com uma expressão do tipo _você-sabe-demais-eu-preciso-matá-lo-agora._

"Oh, não diga a ele que eu disse isso, ok? Ele nunca admitiria ser verdade; provavelmente brigaria com nós dois."

Harry assentiu. Pansy explicou que não entendia por que Draco não gostaria de herdar todo o império do pai. Harry achou melhor não dizer que entendia perfeitamente.

No fim, a conversa rendeu-lhe uma idéia muito interessante que, ele esperava, ajudasse Draco a decidir o que ele queria fazer mesmo da vida.

"Ah, Harry, eu quase ia me esquecendo de lhe falar... Eu não vou poder estudar com você e Draco hoje depois da aula. Minha avó está no hospital e... eu acho que... que..." A voz de Pansy falhou.

"Hey, está tudo bem." Disse Harry, aproximando-se e puxando a morena para um abraço. "Vai ficar tudo bem." Garantiu.

Pansy assentiu, retribuindo o abraço.

Harry não queria se sentir feliz por saber que teria Draco todo para ele por um final de tarde inteiro; não quando Pansy estava quase perdendo um ente querido, mas o lado egoísta e mesquinho dele insistia em cutucar-lhe a mente com o pensamento.

* * *

_*Livro de Contos de Caio Fernando de Abreu. Coloquei porque tem um conto que mostra o preconceito contra o homossexualismo..._


	10. I'ts Not a Question

**_It's Not a Question_**

"É uma merda isso... Da avó da Pansy."

"É..." Disse Harry, evasivo, imaginando como Draco ficaria dirigindo _apenas_ de óculos escuros, quando se deu conta que Draco _não_ estava falando coisas que seriam censuradas em filmes de sessão da tarde. "Ahn, o que você disse?"

"Avó. Da Pansy. Morrendo." Falou o loiro, pausadamente, revirando os olhos, com um tom do tipo '_Oie-eu-tenho-um-amigo-retardado-chamado-Potter'_.

"Oh, é. Uma droga, mesmo... Nós poderíamos visitá-la no hospital mais tarde." Sugeriu logo que Draco estacionou a Dodge na frente de casa.

"É uma boa."

Harry reparou que o carro dos pais estava estacionado do lado de fora, em frente à garagem. O que era um alívio. Sirius não os colocara em perigo mortal nem nada do tipo.

Draco se adiantou e tirou a chave cópia que tinha da casa de Harry e a abriu como se fosse o dono do lugar. Harry ergueu as sobrancelhas.

"Eu não deveria ter te dado essa chave." Retrucou, pensando que a chave teria muito mais utilidade se Draco fizesse visitinhas noturnas regularmente.

Draco abriu a porta e entrou, gingando o quadril, ou foi isso que Harry pensou ter visto. Abanou-se. Os hormônios estavam agitados, gritando '_Hey, Harry, tarde animada hoje então?'_

Ora, quem dera que fosse.

Os dois entraram na sala e Draco estacou um pouco constrangido. Três pessoas estavam sentadas no sofá, conversando animadamente. James, Lily e Sirius.

Harry abriu um largo sorriso e se adiantou até os três.

"Harry, querido, como é bom encontrá-lo vivo!" Exclamou Lily, abraçando o filho. "Deixe-me me ver. Ok, nenhum corte, nenhum nariz quebrado, os mesmos cabelos pavorosos."

"Mãe." Reclamou Harry, revirando os olhos. Lily tinha uma rixa feroz com os cabelos de Harry desde a primeira vez em que tentou penteá-los e eles a desafiaram, permanecendo desarrumados. Às vezes Harry achava que ela iria passar-lhe a máquina no cabelo durante a noite.

"Como você está, filho? Tudo bem enquanto estávamos fora?" Perguntou James, dando alguns tapinhas no ombro de Harry.

"Tudo bem," Começou Harry, mas Sirius se meteu entre ele e o pai.

Sirius tinha os cabelos compridos até a metade das costas e os mantinha amarrados frouxamente, de modo que alguns fios caíam-lhe no rosto. A pele era bronzeada, queimada pelo sol e era difícil vê-lo sem a camisa colorida que faria qualquer um pensar que ele estava pronto para uma viagem ao Havaí.

"Ah, se vocês já terminaram com essa lenga-lenga, eu gostaria de abraçar o meu sobrinho." Falou, empurrando James e segurando Harry pelos ombros. "Harry, garoto, quanto tempo! Eu acho que a última vez que te vi você ainda não alcançava os meus joelhos!"

"Sirius, nós nos vimos faz dois meses." Retrucou Harry, revirando os olhos mais uma vez.

"Ora, tenho certeza que sim."

Harry quase sufocou com o abraço do padrinho. De onde raios tiravam as histórias de que os as pessoas ficavam mais fracas com a idade?

"E você, garoto, tenho certeza que já vi esses cabelos pintados em algum lugar." Disse Sirius, voltando à atenção para Draco, que crispou os lábios.

"Não são pintados."

"Esse não é aquele seu amigo, Harry? Que descia aquela lomba com você?" Perguntou Sirius, mas Lily respondeu por Harry.

"Mas é claro! Draco, como você cresceu!" Ela exclamou literalmente se jogando em cima de Draco para um abraço. Draco arregalou os olhos com uma cara de _'O que eu estou fazendo aqui? Socorro!'_

"Oh, mas venha cá seu pivete sumido! Você tem noção de quantas lágrimas eu tive que secar do meu sobrinho aqui pelo seu sumiço?" Tagarelou Sirius, agarrando Draco pelo pescoço e bagunçando os cabelos sedosos dele. Harry ruborizou.

"Sirius." Repreendeu. Sirius soltou Draco.

"Ah, eu preciso de uma cerveja." Falou o padrinho abanando as mãos em descaso e seguindo para a cozinha. "James! É bom que você tenha cerveja nisso que você chama de casa!"

"Draco, é bom vê-lo de novo, rapaz. Sinta-se em casa." Falou James e Draco assentiu, parecendo um pouco assustado.

"Oh, mas são tão lindinhos. O que iam fazer aqui em casa com ela supostamente vazia?" Perguntou Lily com um ar inocente, mas com um olhar malicioso na direção de Harry que corou até a raiz dos cabelos.

"Íamos, quer dizer, _vamos_ estudar, mãe." Fungou Harry muito seriamente, sem se atrever a olhar para Draco. Esperava que ele não tivesse captado a mensagem subliminar nas palavras de Lily, algo como _'Usem camisinhas, crianças. Mesmo sem fazer bebê, ainda existem as DST's'_

Sirius voltou da cozinha com duas latinhas de cerveja e estendeu uma a Harry.

"Não é das melhores, mas ao menos está bem gelada."

James tirou a latinha da mão do amigo.

"Eles vão estudar, Sirius, melhor permanecerem sóbrios."

Harry não teve certeza se havia um duplo sentido escondido na frase. Nunca contara aos pais que era gay, mas... Pais têm essa bola de cristal maléfica que os fazem saber de tudo.

"Estudar? Argh! E eu que achava que essa juventude de hoje que sabia aproveitar a vida." Resmungou Sirius virando a latinha de cerveja.

"Ele não é terrível?" Perguntou Lily com um sorriso, referindo-se a Sirius. "Vão, vão estudar, não percam tempo conosco, três velhos chatos."

"Huum, prazer vê-los de novo, Sr. e Sra. Potter." Disse Draco e olhou de esguelha para Sirius, incerto.

"É, eu entendi, não perca sua saliva comigo, garoto, eu sei que é sempre um prazer para qualquer um rever o cachorrão aqui." Falou Sirius, soltando uma risada latida.

Harry tapou os olhos com a mão e balançou a cabeça enquanto empurrava Draco escada acima.

* * *

"Eu não agüento mais. Não me pergunte! Eu não sei!" Exclamou Draco, afundando a cabeça no braço apoiado no encosto da cadeira do computador.

Harry estava deitado na cama e, depois de algumas sessões de explicações e perguntas, o loiro já estava vendo pulmões dançando valsa em sua frente.

"Draco, nós estamos aqui não faz nem duas horas." Disse Harry, abaixando o livro sobre a barriga e fitando a imagem da desolação e da preguiça na forma de um loiro alto, esguio, com traços finos e _quase_ delicados, se não fosse pelo ar superior e debochado que ele sempre carregava no bolso. Harry perdeu a noção do espaço e do tempo ao observar Draco, como se estivesse estudando a teoria da relatividade e não a anatomia humana.

Draco levantou a cabeça e a íris cinzenta dele encontrou-se com a esverdeada de Harry. Harry tinha um olhar... _Diferente_. Um olhar que Draco não soube decifrar naquele instante, pois logo o moreno pigarreou e voltou a atenção novamente para o livro; as bochechas levemente coradas.

"O que foi, Harry?" Perguntou Draco, estreitando os olhos. Por que diabos Harry estava _corando_?

Harry olhou-o com uma falsa expressão de confusão e inocência, que nem por um segundo enganou Draco.

"O que foi o quê? Ah, olhe, McGonagall insinuou algo sobre a estrutura interna dos ossos. Estou achando que vai cair periósteo e endósteo..."

"No que você estava pensando? Você está _vermelho_, Harry." Cortou o loiro, pensando que Harry era péssimo em desviar assuntos. Quem se importava com periósteo e endósteo quando seu melhor amigo parece estar escondendo alguma coisa?

Harry engoliu em seco e mordeu a parte interna das bochechas. O que ele poderia dizer? Que estava se perguntando o que Draco acharia de estudar anatomia ao vivo e a cores?

Harry respirou fundo e retomou o controle. Se queria que aquela amizade desse certo, teria que parar de pensar nessas coisas. Draco gostava de garotas. _Garotas! Astorias!_

Loiras secas, mas peitudas, com mãos delicadas, ótimas para massagens. Se Harry fosse tentar fazer uma massagem em Draco provavelmente acabaria quebrando uma omoplata do loiro.

Harry se sentou e fitou Draco.

"O que você acha de visitarmos Pansy no hospital, mais tarde?" Perguntou de repente e a pergunta desarmou Draco.

"Acho que ela iria gostar." Comentou; a expressão de curiosidade dando lugar a de preocupação pela amiga. Harry sorriu.

"Eu estava pensando. Nós estamos no segundo semestre de faculdade, acho que já podemos servir de alguma coisa. Quem sabe... visitar alguma creche, ou asilo, sabe, fazer um check-up em todos eles. Ou ir em algum pronto-socorro e oferecer alguma ajuda." Sugeriu Harry, como quem não quer nada.

Ficara por um bom tempo pensando na conversa que tivera com Pansy, sobre Draco realmente querer ajudar as pessoas, mas não admitir, pela educação que teve, pelo que o pai dele esperava, pelo peso do nome Malfoy e seus negócios, que estavam acima de qualquer preocupação com quem precisava, quem sabe, apenas de um pouco de atenção, como crianças carentes em creches esquecidas pela população, ou idosos que já não recebiam visita dos familiares, e tudo que gostariam, humildemente, era uma ligação com o lado de fora, com o mundo que não parava um segundo, enquanto eles permaneciam esquecidos atrás das paredes frias do tempo que não mais voltava.

Harry queria ajudar Draco a se encontrar, porque ele também, desde que descobrira que queria ser médico, desejava ajudar todos aqueles que precisavam de uma mão amiga, de um pouco de atenção e cuidado.

A confusão nos olhos de Draco era visível. Draco era a pessoa que mais falava através dos olhos que Harry já conhecera. Rosto, gestos, palavras eram insignificantes perto da intensidade do olhar cinzento do amigo. E agora as orbes estavam dilatadas, fitando Harry fixamente, enquanto ele, aos poucos, compreendia o que Harry estava fazendo.

Mas ele era um Malfoy ainda. Não poderia simplesmente mostrar o que estava sentindo tão facilmente. Então, com toda educação do mundo, Draco respondeu.

"Que porra de idéia estranha é essa, Harry?"

Quase um lorde, pensou Harry.

O moreno deu de ombros e voltou a atenção para os livros.

"Foi só uma idéia." Disse displicente. Harry sabia como lidar com Draco e divertiu-se ao notar a inquietude do loiro que, por longos minutos, quase comeu os próprios lábios de tanto que os mordia; até que ele pigarreou e Harry fez um "_huuum?_" desinteressado.

"Acho que, se você faz tanta questão, nós podemos fazer isso. Sabe, só porque _você_ quer _muito_."

Harry sorriu e acenou.

"Claro, eu quero muito, sim."

Draco relaxou na cadeira e olhou para Harry com um olhar agradecido. Não admitiria em voz alta, nunca, o quanto essa pequena atitude de Harry era importante.

E era engraçado que em poucas semanas, Harry já o entendesse tão perfeitamente. Porque Harry estava fazendo aquilo porque _compreendia, _e se _importava_. Era diferente de Blaise, que apenas ouvia com um falso interesse e depois oferecia uma cerveja para relaxar os nervos. Ou Pansy, que tentava ajudá-lo, mas não conseguia, pois ela achava tão mais simples e prático ele apenas _aceitar_ e seguir os negócios do pai. Porque Pansy era prática, em tudo. Mas não _ele_. Não _Harry_.

E era tão _bom_ ter Harry de volta. Alguém com quem ele podia contar. _Sempre_.

"E aí, como foi a noite ontem na casa do Bletchkey, com aqueles seus amigos estranhos? Sério, Harry, você precisa melhor seu convívio social. Tudo bem que você tem a _mim_, mas, Weasley e a lunática? Mesmo? E _Bletchkey._" Draco quase cuspiu o último nome.

Harry revirou os olhos. Algumas coisas não mudam nunca, pensou.

"Não vou discutir isso com você. Mas, respondendo a sua pergunta, foi legal, sabe como é, matando o tempo com os amigos."

Draco soltou um resmungo.

"Desperdiçando o tempo, isso sim."

O moreno não respondeu, apenas se esticou de novo na cama e pegou o livro, procurando o próximo assunto que eles poderiam revisar, quando, pelo canto do olho, viu Draco procurar uma música no computador. A melodia conhecida da banda preferida de ambos os garotos chegou aos ouvidos de Harry.

_**So why are you alone**_

_Então por que você está sozinho_

_**Wasting your time?**_

_Desperdiçando seu tempo?_

_**When you could be with me**_

_Quando você poderia estar comigo_

_**Wasting your time?**_

_Desperdiçando seu tempo?_

Draco observou Harry sorrir de lado, sem desgrudar os olhos do livro. Draco cruzou os braços no encosto da cadeira e apoiou o queixo neles, pensando que Harry tinha um jeito desleixado e despreocupado que o fazia... _Atraente_. E _interessante_.

_E era __**tão**__ bom ter Harry de volta. _

_**I'm a waste like you**_

_Eu sou um desperdício como você_

_**With nothing else to do**_

_Sem nada de mais para fazer_

_**May I waste your time too?**_

_Posso desperdiçar seu tempo também?_

"As funções do fígado são várias, dentre as mais importantes estão..." Começou Harry, e Draco revirou os olhos, tentando se concentrar novamente nas explicações do moreno.

* * *

Mais tarde, já pelas sete da noite, Harry e Draco mandaram uma mensagem para Pansy. A morena disse que ainda estava no hospital e que eles chegassem logo. Os dois então guardaram os livros e tentaram ser rápidos, mesmo com Cherry pulando em cima de Draco enquanto este descia as escadas. Draco quase desabou, mas Harry o segurou no último instante. Cherry balançou a cauda quando Harry a repreendeu e desapareceu de vista.

"Eu odeio esse gato." Resmungou Draco, fungando e empinando o nariz. "Ele me dá alergia."

"Gata. O nome dela é Cherry. E, eu suspeito, ela também não gosta de você."

Draco abriu a porta da casa e os dois saíram para a rua. James, Lily e Sirius não estavam em casa e Harry preferia mesmo não saber o que eles estariam fazendo. Imaginar os pais bêbados em alguma festa dos anos setenta, enquanto Sirius rebolava e sacudia a camiseta havaiana em cima da cabeça, não estava entre as suas imagens mentais prediletas.

"Mesmo? Uau, Harry, e eu achando que ela queria era me dar um beijinho de despedida quando pulou em cima de mim e tentou arrancar os meus olhos. Ainda bem que você me avisou. _Sério_."

Harry o ignorou e entrou na Dodge. Em pouco tempo estavam no hospital e correram para o quarto onde Pansy avisara que estaria. Encontraram a garota inclinada sobre uma cama, segurando a mão de uma velha senhora, que dormia com a respiração leve.

Ao vê-los, Pansy se levantou e caminhou até os dois, abraçando-os sem dizer uma única palavra. Ficaram os três assim por um momento, até que a morena se afastou, limpando algumas lágrimas.

"Ela era tudo para mim." Pansy sorriu tristemente e mais lágrimas desceram dos olhos negros.

"Ela _**é**_, Pansy. Agatha não morreu ainda." Disse Draco, limpando uma lágrima da bochecha da amiga. Pansy balançou a cabeça.

"Não tem volta. Ela está em coma. O médico deu dois dias, no máximo." Sussurrou a garota, voltando para o lado da avó.

Harry e Draco a seguiram, sentando-se um de cada lado da garota. Harry não sabia o que dizer, e achava que Pansy precisava mais de Draco do que dele. De qualquer forma, estaria ali pela nova amiga, nem que para apenas oferecer um ombro onde ela pudesse derramar suas lágrimas.

"Ela não foi só uma avó, sabe. Foi minha amiga, confidente, meu porto-seguro. Eu poderia chamá-la de mãe, porque ela foi como uma. A mulher que diz ser minha mãe não significa **nada** perto de Agatha."

Harry olhou para a amiga, que olhava fixamente para a avó. Era estranho ver Pansy, sempre tão racional, prática, de feições duras e debochadas, naquele estado.

É incrível como algumas pessoas constroem paredes em torno de si mesmas e, quando essas paredes ruem, coisas naturais, como sentir dor pela perda de alguém, tornam-se tão... Impressionantes aos olhos daqueles por trás das paredes.

E Pansy era apenas uma garota perdida naquele momento. E Harry segurou a mão dela, tentando transmitir algum conforto silencioso. Ela sorriu de leve e encostou a cabeça no ombro de Draco; fechando os olhos; normalizando a respiração.

* * *

"Cuide dela, ok? Eu tenho que ir para o treino de natação." Disse Draco, parecendo contrariado por ter que deixar a amiga. Harry assentiu.

"Eu fico aqui com ela."

"Como vai fazer para voltar para casa, depois?"

"Eu me viro."

Draco balançou a cabeça distraidamente e se virou para ir embora, sumindo segundos depois ao dobrar um corredor. Harry olhou para o lado e Pansy apareceu, com uma expressão vaga.

"Obrigada por ter vindo..." Ela fitou Harry e respondeu à pergunta muda dele. "Não faça essa cara de psiquiatra com gases. Eu estou melhor."

"Psiquiatra com gases?" Harry franziu a testa e os óculos escorregaram até a ponta do nariz.

Pansy soltou uma risadinha que não escondia a tristeza nos olhos escuros. O rosto de Pansy combinava em muitos aspectos. As linhas eram duras, definidas; o nariz era pequeno e fino, como os lábios. Havia algumas sardas nas maçãs do rosto. Era um semblante agradável como um todo.

O moreno estava tão distraído reparando na aparência da amiga, que nem notou quando ela ajeitou os óculos no rosto dele e, aproximando-se mais um passo, ficou a centímetros de beijá-lo. Arregalou os olhos quando os lábios se tocaram. _Que diabos_?

Afastou-a com delicadeza.

"Pansy, o que foi isso?" Perguntou num sussurro, não conseguindo esconder a surpresa.

"Oh," Ela soltou e se afastou. "Oh, merda."

Legal. Ainda bem que era gay, pensou. Do contrário ficaria preocupado por sempre receber um '_merda'_ depois de beijar uma garota. Pansy voltou a chorar, escondendo o rosto nas mãos. Harry desconfiou que o choro não tivesse nada a ver com o beijo. Tudo estava apenas... se acumulando.

"Pansy..." Chamou, incerto.

"Como eu sou idiota." Ela falou, soluçando. "Por que você iria querer uma garota que nem eu, não é mesmo? Que nem ao menos consegue parar de chorar! Mas que _merda_!"

Harry a segurou pelos pulsos, obrigando-a a olhá-lo. Nessas horas a insegurança feminina era um saco.

"Pansy, nada a ver. Chorar é bom nessas horas, você não tem que sentir vergonha disso."

Harry quase se sentiu como um livro de auto-ajuda de boteco, daqueles que nem os bêbados acham dignos de atenção. Era péssimo nessas coisas de consolo e tudo o mais.

"É claro que eu tenho. Chorar é sinônimo de fraqueza. Por que você iria querer beijar um fraca, não é mesmo?" Ela perguntou, num tom amargo e triste.

Harry não achou justo mentir para Pansy. Não quando ela estava desabando. Quando tudo que ela buscava naquele beijo há segundos atrás fora apenas um pouco de conforto.

"Pansy, não tem nada a ver com nada disso! Olha, quando... quando você deduziu que eu era gay... Bem, você acertou." Disse, com um sorriso do tipo: '_Não é o máximo? Você tem um amigo gay! Êêê!'_

Mas a expressão da morena se transfigurou em milésimos de segundo e, por um momento, Harry desejou que tivesse sido _ele_ chorando e _Pansy_ lhe contado que era lésbica.

Ô vida complicada.

* * *

**Música: **sassafrass roots; Green Day.


	11. But a Lesson

**But a Lesson**

Harry acordou sem saber muito bem onde estava. Merda, não se lembrava como acabara na própria cama.

_Muito_ consolador. _Mesmo_.

Talvez Pansy tivesse-lhe dado uma marretada na cabeça depois da revelação, arrastado-o até em casa e algemado-o na cama.

Olhou em volta, subitamente preocupado. Oh, nenhuma algema. Suspirou aliviado. Aos poucos o estado letárgico de sono o abandonou e Harry sem lembrou da noite anterior.

Depois que contara à Pansy que era gay, a garota o olhou com uma terrível e assustadora expressão de surpresa, para depois começar a chorar mais, e então rir um pouco, descontrolada e, por fim, convidá-lo para que enchessem a cara em algum pub.

Pansy claramente queria esquecer que a avó estava em coma terminal e que ficara interessada em alguém que gostava de homens tanto quanto ela. Harry achou melhor não recusar o pedido de alguém que acabara de ter uma crise de choro e de riso quase ao mesmo tempo, então aceitou, mesmo que isso significasse acordar com uma simpática dor de cabeça, quando tinha uma prova de anatomia dali a algumas horas.

Dizem que o melhor para uma ressaca é tomar mais álcool, mas Harry preferiu não arriscar. Não era seguro ir muito _alegre_ para faculdade. A não ser que quisesse fazer bem bacana como dançar nu na sala dos professores.

Foi até o armário escolher algumas roupas. A porta de correr estava parcialmente aberta e, distraído, colocou a mão dentro do armário apenas para receber uma carinhosa unhada, seguida de uma mordida.

"Outh!" Grunhiu, puxando a mão e então abrindo toda a porta. Cherry se espreguiçava em cima da pilha de camisetas com uma expressão inocentemente sonolenta. "Sua bolinha de pelos sádica e cruel." Falou Harry e a gata se deitou de costas, olhando-o de cabeça para baixo, parecendo muito com um cão pulguento.

"Ora, onde está a sua classe?" Perguntou Harry, puxando uma camiseta, fazendo com que Cherry soltasse um miado ultrajado. A gata pulou do armário e sumiu porta afora.

Harry foi tomar um banho, pensando que, para completar o dia, as notas da prova de bioquímica já deveriam estar no site da faculdade.

* * *

"Você viu sua nota?" Perguntou Draco, olhando de esguelha para Harry.

O moreno massageava a testa com uma mão não parecendo estar no melhor de seus dias. Draco ficou preocupado. Será que ele teria ido tão mal assim na prova de bioquímica? Não queria que Harry rodasse em nenhuma cadeira, pois seriam menos aulas que eles teriam juntos.

"Ahn, não, prefiro não saber até que essa dor de cabeça passe." Disse o moreno, olhando para cima como se pedisse a Deus que lhe desse uma aspirina.

"O que você fez ontem?" Perguntou Draco em um tom acusador. "Você fez farra numa quinta-feira?"

Harry sorriu culpado.

Por Hipócrates¹! Harry não tinha limites? Não era possível, não podia deixar o amigo um segundo sequer sozinho que ele dava um jeito de fazer alguma bobagem.

"Em minha defesa," Começou Harry, estufando o peito, mas parou. Em sua defesa o quê?

"Hum?" incentivou o loiro, parando em um sinal e se virando para Harry, com um braço apoiado no volante. Harry olhou para as sobrancelhas muito sensualmente erguidas de Draco e pigarreou.

"Hã, eu tive que ir. Pansy precisava de um consolo alcoólico." Explicou Harry, com sabedoria, entrelaçando os dedos das mãos sobre o colo.

Draco revirou os olhos e voltou a dirigir quando o sinal abriu.

"É outra para me preocupar. Como eu fui arranjar dois organismos unicelulares como vocês dois como amigos, hein?

Harry olhou ultrajado para o loiro, mais depois abriu um largo sorriso convencido.

"Organismos unicelulares que você adora."

Draco deixou um sorriso escapar no canto dos lábios. Ele não precisava ficar admitindo em voz alta essas coisas constrangedoras, mesmo que elas fossem absolutas verdades.

"Hum. Isso me lembra... Obrigado por cuidar da Pansy ontem. Mesmo que levá-la para beber não seja o que eu definiria como o melhor dos cuidados." Desconversou o loiro, parando o carro no estacionamento da faculdade.

Harry desceu do carro e logo os dois já andavam lado a lado em direção à aula. Harry colocou as mãos no bolso, pensativo.

Draco olhou curioso para Harry. O moreno ficara subitamente sério, com uma expressão até mesmo melancólica.

Era estranho ver Harry, que passava a maior parte do tempo sorrindo para todo mundo como um poodle feliz, daquele jeito; a cabeça levemente abaixada, fazendo com que os cabelos desgrenhados caíssem sobre os olhos, enquanto os lábios, a um olhar atento, curvavam-se quase imperceptivelmente para baixo. Ao vê-lo dessa forma, Draco achou-o um tanto... fascinante? Encantador?

O loiro ruborizou com o próprio pensamento e desviou o olhar do rosto de Harry. Por que diabos estava tendo esses tipos de pensamentos em relação a um _garoto_?

"Você e a Pansy são amigos há um bom tempo, não? Você se preocupa mesmo com ela." Falou Harry, de repente, mordendo o lábio inferior. Draco olhou hipnotizado para o lábio que se tornava vermelho pela mordida, mas balançou a cabeça, empurrando a visão para o lado mais obscuro e inacessível da mente.

"Sim. Nós somos amigos há muito tempo. Eu, ela e Blaise éramos inseparáveis. Quer dizer, ainda fazemos muitas coisas juntos, mas quando estávamos no colégio a convivência chegava quase às vinte e quatro horas diárias." Disse Draco com um sorriso nostálgico, sem perceber o sorriso triste do amigo. Aprontara bastante na adolescência também. Não era à toa que Lucius tinha-o em tão baixa cota.

"Queria ter passado esse tempo ao seu lado também." Murmurou Harry em um tom quase inaudível. Mas Draco ouviu, e olhou-o com carinho; flashes da infância dos dois passando como raios pelos olhos. Certamente seria também muito legal ter tantas memórias adolescentes quanto tinha infantis ao lado de Harry.

Draco passou um braço pelos ombros do amigo e sorriu.

"É, mas agora nós temos todo o tempo do mundo para recuperar esses anos perdidos, não é?" Perguntou, balançando Harry para animá-lo.

Funcionou. Harry voltou ao estado Poodle feliz e arreganhou os dentes em um grande sorriso.

"É." Assentiu, passando também um braço pelos ombros do loiro.

* * *

Harry olhou para a prova, tentando se concentrar, mas tudo que viu foram letrinhas dançando e abanando para ele sorridentes. Se é que letras podiam sorrir.

Piscou, tentando focar melhor a visão. E o pior é que havia estudado muito para a prova, a semana inteira, na verdade, não só no dia anterior, com Draco.

Olhou para o loiro. Ele escrevia sem parar, parecendo muito tranqüilo e seguro. Suspirou. Ao menos Draco estava indo bem, isso o deixava menos nervoso. Depois olhou para Rony.

O ruivo mordiscava o lápis parecendo-se muito com um hamster sardento. Ele tinha as orelhas avermelhadas também. Mau sinal. Diferentemente de Hermione, Rony não era dos mais geniais, apesar de ser bastante esforçado. Harry temia pela bolsa de estudos do amigo.

Pansy não fora à aula e Harry esperava que ela conseguisse autorização para fazer a prova num outro dia.

Por volta de quarenta minutos depois, Harry entregou a prova, não querendo parar para pensar no desempenho lamentável, e deixou a sala. Ele fora o terceiro a entregar a prova, e maioria dos alunos ainda escrevia furiosamente no caderno de respostas, mesmo faltando ainda meia hora para o término do tempo.

Pelo menos agora tinha mais tempo livre, pensou, empinando o nariz enquanto andava pelo corredor, tentando ver o lado positivo da vida.

"Harry!" Alguém chamou e Harry se virou para ver quem era.

"Oh, olá Milo." Cumprimentou, sentindo-se péssimo. Mal se lembrava da existência de Milo, tão entretido esteve estudando com Draco e depois bebendo com Pansy.

A verdade é que já não sentia muita vontade de continuar tendo alguma coisa com Milo, além de amizade. O garoto era legal e definitivamente beijava bem, mas, era injusto continuar com aquilo quando invariavelmente sua mente corria alucinada atrás de certo loiro quando estavam em meio a alguma pegação.

"Você tinha prova hoje, não? Como foi?" Perguntou o garoto emparelhando com Harry.

Os dois começaram a andar sem destino certo. Harry colocou as mãos no bolso e deu de ombros.

"Na melhor das hipóteses, na média, mas desde que eu passe na cadeira está bom."

"Huum, não deixe Hermione te ouvir falando isso." Brincou Milo. Harry assentiu, rindo-se e, desatentos, nenhum dos dois percebeu quando dois grandalhões que andavam na direção oposta se aproximaram rápido.

Um deles empurrou Milo com força contra os armários onde os alunos guardavam os materiais.

Harry levou um susto e se abaixou para amparar Milo.

"Essa faculdade não foi feita para bichinhas como você, _Bletchkey_!" Desdenhou um deles e os dois se afastaram aos risos.

Harry se levantou para dar uma voadora no grandalhão, mesmo que isso significasse que acabaria mais com uma perna quebrada do que qualquer outra coisa, mas Milo o segurou pelo antebraço.

"Não." Foi tudo que o garoto disse, levantando-se.

Harry se exaltou com a aparente falta de atitude do outro. Como assim, não? Então ele iria deixar que dois idiotas que provavelmente dividiam o mesmo neurônio fizessem aquilo e saíssem impunes? Milo percebeu a agitação de Harry e suspirou.

"Não adianta nada ir lá e tentar enfrentá-los, Harry. Você vai conseguir apenas algumas costelas quebradas. E no mais, isso acabaria com a sua popularidade." Falou Milo, voltando a andar.

Dessa vez Harry o segurou pelo braço, obrigando Milo a olhá-lo.

"Pro inferno com a minha popularidade! Como você pode agir como se isso fosse algo natural?"

Milo sorriu fraco e olhou complacente para Harry que se sentiu como se tivesse dois anos de idade, perguntando por que o céu era azul.

"Por que é, Harry. A maioria das pessoas não está pronta para aceitar o homossexualismo, e você sabe bem disso. E você se importa _sim_ com a sua popularidade. E se não se importa, _eu_ me importo. Não quero esses manés empurrando você contra armários também. Pára, você acha que eu gosto de ficar sendo perseguido por esses idiotas da engenharia ou pelos seus colegas arrogantes da medicina? É claro que não, mas de nada adiantaria eu ir até lá, socar alguns narizes, e receber uma expulsão."

"Do quê? Meus colegas? Quem...?" Perguntou Harry, sentindo a pulsação disparar abruptamente. Não seria... Draco... seria? Com um baque, o moreno lembrou-se de sempre ver aqueles dois grandalhões almoçando na mesma mesa que Draco.

"Ah, esquece, vem, vamos aproveitar e pegar o refeitório vazio." Desconversou Milo.

Harry o seguiu, nem um pouco disposto a deixar a conversa morrer.

"Draco... Já fez algo do tipo com você?" Perguntou, seguindo Milo.

O garoto suspirou desconfortável com a pergunta e passou as mãos pelos cabelos negros e lisos, em um gesto nervoso.

"Ele é seu amigo, não quero falar sobre isso." Disse Milo, mantendo o olhar fixo à frente. Harry sentiu as entranhas revirarem. Não podia ser verdade.

"Ele não é esse tipo de pessoa." Falou, sem qualquer convicção, arrancando outro suspiro de Milo.

"Se você tem tanta certeza, devia contar a verdade para ele, também, e ver o que ele fará, então terá sua resposta, mas, não me envolva nisso, não quero ser responsável pelo fim da amizade de vocês. Eu já tive os meus problemas com ele, sim, mas não precisamos ficar remoendo o que já passou."

Harry franziu o nariz. Às vezes, Milo era maduro demais. Ainda achava que teria sido mais produtivo tentar a sorte com aqueles dois gigantes das cavernas. Ele já tivera algumas aulas de Muai Thai antes.

Contudo, Milo estava certo. Era melhor que Harry contasse logo para Draco antes que ele ouvisse por terceiros. Se Draco o considerasse mesmo seu amigo, deixaria o preconceito de lado. Talvez nem existisse mais preconceito. Ele dissera uma vez que não tinha problemas com isso, certo? Ou teria ele mentido?

"Hum, é, suponho que tenha razão." Resmungou Harry, pensativo, então servindo-se de uma mistura meio suspeita de carne com legumes. Algo como o prato que o seu cachorro vira-lata dispensaria.

"Vai contar para ele?" Perguntou Milo, fazendo uma careta para a comida.

"Vou, hoje mesmo."

Precisava saber até que ponto ia sua amizade com Draco. Até mesmo Rony aceitara numa boa. O que faria seu amigo de infância?

* * *

"Então, Harry, como foi na prova de bioquímica?" Perguntou Hermione, sentando-se à mesa do almoço. Harry e Milo já haviam terminado de almoçar e Rony engolia a comida sem mal mastigar. Ele ficava mais esfomeado do que o normal depois das provas. "Ron, graças a Deus, conseguiu tirar um oito e meio. Você sabe, bolsistas precisam chegar os final de cada semestre com setenta e cinco por cento de aproveitamento em cada cadeira." Concluiu a morena, eficiente.

Rony olhou-a ofendido, o que foi engraçado, considerando as bochechas estufadas com comida.

"Graças a Deus? Graças a mim! Nunca estudei tanto na vida." Falou Rony, abaixando a cabeça, cansado. Hermione revirou os olhos como se dissesse: _'Ele não estudou nem duas horas, acredite'. _O pior era que Harry acreditava.

"Harry não quer falar porque provavelmente tirou um grande e redondo zero." Cantarolou Luna, enquanto transformava a comida no prato em um rosto sorridente.

Harry teve vontade de estragar a pequena obra de arte da amiga, algo que achou extremamente infantil segundos depois. Talvez devesse ser mais maduro e puxar as tranças dela.

Hermione tirou o laptop da mochila e colocou-o com um baque sobre a mesa.

"Vai Harry, qual a sua senha no portal do aluno? Vou ver a sua nota." Ela demandou como se aquilo fosse coisa mais normal do mundo. Pobre Rony.

"O quê?" Esganiçou-se Harry, soltando uma risadinha nervosa logo em seguida. "Pare com isso, Mione, eu vejo em casa mais tarde." E riu de novo.

Hermione continuou séria, olhando-o como se fosse lançar lasers dos olhos a qualquer minuto.

"Cara, ela não vai desistir." Disse Milo, apoiando um cotovelo na mesa.

"É, fala logo, Harry." Emendou Rony, terminando uma coxinha de galinha. Harry olhou para Luna e Neville em busca de apoio, mas os dois deram de ombros.

E ainda os chamava de amigos. Francamente.

"Ah, okay. É... 'embuscadovaleencatado'". Falou Harry, rápido e baixo, sentindo as bochechas corarem.

"O quê, Harry? Não entendi." Pediu Hermione. Harry suspirou.

"Em busca do vale encantado." Repetiu, já totalmente vermelho.

Rony se engasgou e soltou uma risada estridente. Lágrimas desciam pelos olhos do ruivo enquanto ele quase se deitava na mesa de tanto rir. Até mesmo Mione parecia estar segurando o riso enquanto digitava. Milo olhava para baixo, tentando disfarçar o risinho nos lábios.

"Vocês querem parar? Eu gostava desse desenho, okay?" Falou Harry, emburrado.

"Eu também, assisto até hoje." Debochou Rony, ainda soluçando de tanto rir.

"Mesmo? Eu tenho os episódios lá em casa, você quer?" Perguntou Luna. "E você, Harry, quer?"

E ela estava falando sério... Harry abriu a boca para responder, mas o berro de Hermione foi mais rápido.

"Seis e meio, Harry? Como você me tira seis e meio?" As bochechas da garota estavam ficando perigosamente avermelhadas e, subitamente, Harry não achou mais seguro ficar na mesma mesa que ela.

Levantou-se ágil e olhou para a mesa de Draco. Ele já havia terminado o almoço.

"Lembrei, tenho que ir embora mais cedo hoje, vejo vocês amanhã." Falou apressado, embaralhando as palavras.

"Harry!" Chamou Hermione em um claro tom de _'Nós ainda não terminamos'_.

Correu até Draco e o puxou pelo braço, quase derrubando o loiro da cadeira.

"Que merda é essa, Harry?" Perguntou Draco, com uma careta, enquanto era puxado para fora do refeitório.

"Vamos, vamos mais cedo. A gente aproveita e passa naquele lugar que você falou." Disse o moreno, determinado.

Não tinham aula no horário da tarde nas sextas-feiras; mas os alunos sem aulas à tarde, sempre, depois do almoço, ficavam até mais ou menos a uma e meia na faculdade gastando o tempo livre.

"Ah, ok, mas você poderia ao menos ter deixado eu me despedir dos outros, não é?" Perguntou o loiro, torcendo os lábios.

"Não."

"Como assim, não?"

"Só, _não_."

Draco revirou os olhos. _Potters_. Todos estranhos.

* * *

"É aqui?" Perguntou Harry inclinando-se para frente para pode ver a casa pela janela do carro.

"Sim. Vamos lá, a gente se apresenta e pergunta em que podemos ajudar." Disse o loiro, saindo da Dodge. Harry o imitou e logo os dois estavam parados, um do lado do outro, olhando para a casa de aparência descuidada.

Harry sentiu um aperto no peito enquanto entravam, parando na recepção. O lugar precisava de muitos reparos.

Uma senhora de prováveis sessenta anos, com cabelos pretos amarrados em um coque e óculos retangulares olhou-os com curiosidade por trás do balcão, como se nunca antes tivesse visto dois jovens bem-vestidos entrando por aquela porta.

"Bom dia, em que posso ajudá-los?" Ela perguntou simpaticamente.

"Bom dia. Eu sou Draco Malfoy, e esse é meu amigo Harry Potter. Somos estudantes de medicina da Imperial College e viemos aqui como voluntários." Disse Draco, formalmente.

"É, sabe, ainda não sabemos muita coisa, mas podemos fazer um check-up nas crianças. Conseguir remédios. Analisar o peso e a comida, mesmo que isso seja meio que coisa de nutricionista..." Divagou Harry, coçando a cabeça.

Draco suspirou, rolando os olhos.

"Mas que boa notícia. Vocês são mais do que bem-vindos. Qualquer ajuda é bem-vinda nesses tempos difíceis. Venham, vou mostrar-lhes o lugar." Disse a senhora. "A propósito, meu nome é Emma."

Os garotos assentiram e seguiram a amável senhora.

* * *

"Harry, o que você está fazendo?" Gritou Draco, do outro lado do refeitório, onde conversava com algumas crianças.

Harry segurava um garotinho de no máximo quatro anos pelos tornozelos, balançando-o no ar. O menino, mesmo gritando para que Harry o soltasse, parecia estar se divertindo.

As crianças tinham de três a oito anos, basicamente. Pelo que Emma falara, todas eram filhas de pais pobres, que passavam o dia inteiro trabalhando e não tinham onde deixar os filhos durante o dia. Alguns pais apareciam apenas raramente para buscar os filhos, deixando-os por dias aos cuidados da creche. Não havia funcionárias o suficiente, pois o dinheiro que vinha do governo dava apenas para metade do número de crianças que eles cuidavam. Faltavam remédios, brinquedos, e eles precisavam se desdobrar para alimentar todo mundo.

Harry e Draco meio que decidiram adotar a creche e iriam tentar ajudar com suprimentos.

Draco caminhou até Harry e cruzou os braços perante a cena.

"Tio Draco! Me ajuda, ele tá implicando comigo!" Exclamou o menino, de cabeça para baixo.

"Mentira, ele que começou." Garantiu Harry, balançando mais o garoto, que soltou um gritinho animado.

"Por Deus, Harry, qual a sua idade mental, mesmo?" Perguntou o loiro, pegando os braços estendidos do menino e os puxando para cima. Harry soltou o garoto que logo estava em pé, correndo em volta dos dois.

"De novo!"

"Ele estava gostando." Defendeu-se Harry.

Os dois passaram à tarde com as crianças, para que elas se acostumassem com eles. Pesaram e mediram a altura de cada uma delas. Verificaram machucados; ouviram reclamações sobre dores; checaram tudo que sabiam. Anotaram alguns sintomas de gripe, amidalite, otite, anemia, rubéola e até mesmo caxumba. Por sorte, praticamente nenhuma em estado avançado.

Draco era o mais comedido com as crianças, apesar de demonstrar bastante preocupação com o estado delas e do lugar. Já Harry divertia-se e brincava com todas, podendo-se muito bem passar-se por uma se tivesse uns centímetros a menos. Os dois pareciam se completar como médicos, o mais sério e compenetrado, e o brincalhão que deixava as crianças mais relaxadas.

Ao final do dia, exaustos, despediram-se, garantindo aparecer por ali o quanto antes, com provisões. Só no carro que Harry deu-se conta que ainda tinha algo muito importante para falar para o loiro.

"É incrível o abandono desses lugares." Reclamou Draco já com o carro em movimento. "Vou conversar com o meu pai. Tenho uma idéia para que ele nos ajude com os remédios e essas coisas."

"Hum." Resmungou Harry, começando a ficar nervoso. Como chegaria ao assunto?

'_Nossa é verdade, o governo deveria dar mais atenção a lugares assim. Ah, sim, já ia me esquecendo; eu já contei que sou gay, né? Apenas checando'._

Não, não era uma boa abordagem. De qualquer jeito, virou-se para o loiro.

"Draco, eu tenho algo para te contar."

* * *

**¹**_Hipócrates_, do juramente médico de Hipócrates. Achei que a expressão combinava com um futuro médico.


	12. Learned in Time

Queridas, eu tenho um pedido para fazer antes que vocês leiam o capítulo. Vocês prometem que lerão a letra da música? Prometem? Então tudo bem, podem começar. :D

* * *

**Learned in time**

_"Draco, eu tenho algo para te contar."_

Harry ficou olhando para o loiro, mordendo furiosamente o lábio inferior. Meu Deus, era difícil demais! O medo da rejeição assolava o coração do moreno.

Draco espiou-o pelo canto do olho.

"Fala, Harry, estou ouvindo."

Harry engoliu em seco e torceu as mãos que já começavam a ficar suadas.

"Bem, é... é que..." Começou o garoto, totalmente desconcertado, quando o celular de Draco começou a tocar.

Harry suspirou aliviado, ainda em dúvida se a interrupção era uma benção ou se deveria tocar o aparelho pela janela.

"Espera." Disse o loiro, pegando o celular no bolso e olhando para o visor. "É a Pansy." Disse, e atendeu.

Logo a expressão indiferente de Draco tornou-se preocupada.

"Você não quer que a gente passe aí, tem certeza?"

Harry se inclinou para perto do loiro, tentando ouvir alguma coisa. Draco suspirou.

"Está bem, eu aviso. Você vai ficar bem mesmo? Hum... okay. Tchau." Ele desligou.

"O que houve?" Perguntou Harry.

"A avó da Pansy morreu, mas ela não quer ver ninguém agora, só pediu para que eu converse com o professor Lupin amanhã explicando porque ela não vai poder estar presente para apresentar o projeto." Disse o loiro, soltando mais um suspiro.

"Ela vai ficar bem?" Perguntou Harry, quase totalmente esquecido do que planejava fazer minutos antes.

"A Pansy é durona, vai ficar bem. O que você tinha para me dizer mesmo?"

Harry achou que aquele não era mais um bom momento para falar e lembrou-se de outro assunto que o vinha incomodando desde manhã cedo.

"Hoje de manhã, aqueles seus dois amigos brutamontes empurraram o Milo contra os armários..." Começou e Draco logo bufou, fazendo uma careta.

"O quê? Você quer que eu interceda pelo seu amiguinho? Pode esquecer, Harry. Primeiro, porque eu não controlo nem o Vincent nem o Gregory, segundo, porque eu não sinto a mínima vontade em tentar." Draco falou, apertando o volante com força.

"Por que ele é gay?" Perguntou Harry, insistente, erguendo uma sobrancelha.

"Por que eu não gosto do _Bletchkey_, já disse que ele não é confiável, e quero mais é que ele vá à merda." Enumerou Draco, um pouco alterado. Harry olhou-o surpreso. Aquela história estava muito mal contada. O que, afinal, acontecera entre os dois?

"Ele comentou que vocês dois tiveram problemas no passado." Falou Harry, tentando arrancar mais alguma coisa do amigo. Draco fez uma careta, possivelmente imaginando meios de causar muita dor em Milo.

"E ele contou _qual_ foi o problema?" Perguntou Draco, sarcástico.

"Não! Qual foi?" Animou-se Harry, com a perspectiva de saber o que acontecera. Estava morto de curiosidade.

"Resumindo a história. Eu e Milo viramos amigos no ensino médio, antes que vazasse para o colégio inteiro que ele era gay. Ele tinha me contado no dia anterior, logo presumiu que eu havia espalhado a notícia. Como vingança, ele espalhou para o colégio inteiro que nós já havíamos nos beijado e... coisas piores. A notícia chegou aos ouvidos do meu pai, óbvio, e você consegue imaginar o quando ele desejou o meu fígado no almoço por semanas, até que Vincent e Gregory ameaçaram Milo para que ele contasse a verdade para todo mundo." Terminou Draco, revirando os olhos. "E não, Harry, eu não espalhei merda nenhuma." Completou o loiro ao ver a expressão interrogativa de Draco.

Harry se encostou no banco, absorvendo a informação. Não conseguia ver Milo como alguém que saísse espalhando uma fofoca por vingança. Isso era tão... meninas malvadas.

Mas, se fosse verdade, não poderia continuar com Milo. Ou melhor, não iria querer ter mais nada a ver com o garoto. Porém antes, precisava ouvir os dois lados da história. Harry imaginou-se em um tribunal, junto com Draco e Milo, ouvindo as duas versões com uma expressão sábia no rosto. Achou-se muito democrático.

"E então, ainda acha o _Bletchkey_ um cara legal?" Ironizou Draco. "Falei que você não devia se meter com esse cara..." Resmungou o loiro, baixinho, num tom meio mimado. Harry quase achou que aquilo poderia ser ciúme e sorriu maroto. Draco com ciúme dele? Ah, que mundo colorido e feliz esse seria.

"Aonde estamos indo?" Perguntou Harry, observando abismado as casas que aumentavam vertiginosamente de tamanho conforme o carro avançava.

"Minha casa. Tem algo que eu quero te mostrar." Disse o loiro, muito calmo. Harry quase quebrou de tão rápido que virou o pescoço na direção de Draco.

"Quê? Mas..."

"Se você está com medo do meu pai, pode ficar tranqüilo, ele não está na cidade." O loiro sorriu _torto_. "Não sabia que era assim tão medroso, Harry. Pensei que gostava de correr alguns riscos..."

Harry achou que o carro ficou quente _demais_ de repente, mas preferiu culpar o ar-condicionado. O aparelho simplesmente não dava conta do carro inteiro, calculou o moreno, olhando feio para o dispositivo.

"Eu gosto..." Retrucou Harry, colocando as mãos atrás da cabeça e ficando numa pose mais relaxada. "Mas só se valer a pena no final..."

Quando Draco parou o carro frente a uma entrada das tantas mansões do bairro, Harry descobriu que aquela impressão que temos de que quando somos pequenos as coisas parecem maiores era falsa. Os Malfoys, ao se mudarem da cidade portuária, decidiram comprar um lugar ainda maior, pelo que Harry pôde perceber.

Primeiro, porque a distância da rua até a mansão era maior que um campo de futebol e Harry realmente não saberia dizer qual era desse fetiche dos ricos por tanta grama. Segundo, porque ele se sentiu quase como um sem-teto miserável quando entraram na enorme garagem, lotada de carros, um mais caro que outro, da família Malfoy. E por fim, ele desejou estar vestindo um blazer para ser digno de pisar dentro daquele lugar, infestado de tapeçarias, quadros e móveis brilhantes e belos, que deveriam custar mais do que o salário de uma vida inteira de muita gente.

Harry ficou olhando meio abobado para o hall de entrada antes que Draco o puxasse pela manga.

"Não precisa ficar babando, Harry, vai criar uma poça ainda na minha sala." Falou Draco, arrastando Harry escada acima.

Harry disfarçadamente checou se não escorrera nenhuma baba pelo canto da boca. Felizmente, não, e ele se orgulhou do próprio auto-controle.

Draco guiou Harry por um corredor até parar em frente a uma porta e abri-la com um sorriso arrogante, como se já previsse Harry entrando lentamente no quarto, de queixo caído, totalmente maravilhado. O que, definitivamente, aconteceu.

"Wow, posso morar embaixo da sua cama?" Perguntou Harry, observando o quarto que era o quíntuplo do seu, com uma janela grande ao fundo, com sacada, uma cama de casal que poderia abrigar uma família com oito filhos, um armário de madeira rústica escura que seria o pesadelo de qualquer criança com medo de bicho-papão e por fim, uma escrivaninha possivelmente maior que a do primeiro ministro, perto da porta do banheiro.

"Esqueça, não quero ficar ouvindo os seus roncos durante a noite." Replicou Draco, fechando a porta. Harry torceu o nariz, pronto para replicar que não roncava, mas parou. Não tinha certeza.

Harry foi dar uma olhada no computador enquanto Draco se jogava na cama, parecendo exausto. E estava mesmo, considerando a tarde agitada dos dois em meio a tantas crianças.

"Então, como você foi na prova de bioquímica?" Perguntou Harry, checando novamente a própria nota para ver se Hermione não resolvera apenas brincar com ele. O que ele sabia ser completamente improvável, mas não custava tentar.

Porém, o seis e meio continuava lá, debochando da cara dele. Devasso, pensou Harry, ofendido.

"Tirei nove e dois." Falou Draco, acabando com as esperanças de Harry de ter alguma solidariedade na própria tragédia. "E você?" Perguntou o loiro, espreguiçando-se como um gato na cama.

Harry olhou pelo canto do olho e voltou à atenção rapidamente para o visor, procurando na internet por qualquer imagem potencialmente broxante.

"Seis e meio." Murmurou o moreno, abaixando a cabeça, sentindo-se miserável. Draco não ajudou muito soltando uma sonora gargalhada.

"Como você conseguiu esse feito, Harry?" Perguntou o loiro, deitando-se de lado, com o cotovelo apoiado na cama. Harry girou a cadeira na direção do loiro, cruzando os braços sobre o peito.

"Bem... Eu não tinha dormido nada a noite inteira, estava podre e bêbado de sono... Quando eu peguei a prova, eu olhei para ela, ela olhou para mim... eu disse: 'eu to com sono', aí ela respondeu: 'escreva qualquer coisa'. Aí, deu nisso, seis e meio." Explicou o moreno, cheio de lógica.

Draco não conseguiu segurar o riso, perguntando-se como encontrara um amigo tão seqüelado como Harry. Limpando as lágrimas Draco se endireitou, sentando-se novamente na cama.

"Olha, se você continuar tirando notas baixas, seria bom se fizesse alguma atividade extracurricular da faculdade. Você poderia fazer natação também..." Sugeriu o loiro.

Harry não precisou pensar muito no assunto. Quer dizer, ele veria Draco apenas de sunga três vezes por semana. O que mais ele poderia quer? E por que diabos não pensara nisso antes?

"Olha, não é uma má idéia." Disse Harry, distraído, procurando por alguma música no computador.

Draco se pegou observando Harry novamente. Era fácil gostar de Harry. O moreno era divertido, engraçado, despreocupado. E Draco adorava a companhia dele, até mais do que a companhia de Pansy e Blaise, mesmo que não fosse ficar espalhando isso aos quatro ventos. Ele não queria pensar nisso, porque se sentia confuso, mas quando Harry abria aqueles sorrisos enormes na direção dele, ele sentia o coração disparar sem motivo algum; ou quando acabava tocando em Harry por algum motivo, sentia o ponto do toque se aquecer e formigar um pouco. E ele definitivamente não deveria estar reparando tanto em Harry como estava fazendo agora!

Frustrado, Draco caminhou até o armário e abriu a porta de correr. Abaixou-se para procurar pela razão de ter trazido Harry até ali. Encontrou, ao mesmo tempo em que Harry colocava uma música para tocar.

_**Here we go again, infatuation**_

_Aqui vamos nós de novo, essa paixão louca_

_**Touches me just when I**_

_Mexe comigo bem quando eu_

_**Thought that it would end**_

_pensava que isso iria acabar_

Draco se virou segurando o objeto e percebeu que Harry o observava atentamente. Caminhou até ele com um sorriso constrangido. Harry arregalou os olhos e se levantou ao perceber o que Draco segurava.

"Meu skate..." Murmurou o moreno, esticando a mão para tocar no skate que deixara na frente da mansão de Draco há onze anos. "Não acredito que você o encontrou... e guardou!"

Draco coçou a cabeça, sentindo as bochechas esquentarem. Pelo amor de Hipócrates! Ele estava corando? Que infame!

"É, eu... ele veio junto com a mudança e... ficou aí." Falou, sentindo-se extremamente idiota e começando a pensar que não deveria ter mostrado aquilo para Harry.

_**Oh but then again it seems**_

_Oh, mas então de novo, parece_

_**Much more than that but**_

_muito mais do que isso_

_**I'm not sure exactly what you're thinking**_

_Mas eu não tenho certeza do que você está pensando_

Harry sorriu deslumbrado e pegou o skate. Se antes tinha qualquer dúvida sobre a força da amizade entre eles, agora elas estavam extinguidas. Era um gesto tão pequeno, mas tão especial. Aquele skate era como o marco do fim da amizade deles, quando Harry o deixou na frente da mansão do loiro. E agora o mesmo skate era como um novo marco para o início de algo muito mais forte do que uma simples amizade passageira.

_**I toss and turn all night**_

_Eu fico de um lado pro outro na cama a noite toda_

_**Thinking of your ways of effection**_

_Pensando no seu jeito_

_**But to find that it's not different at all**_

_Para descobrir que não é tão diferente assim_

Draco ficou olhando fixamente para Harry, enquanto o moreno olhava feliz para o skate. Harry era tão bobo por ficar impressionado por algo tão pequeno, pensou o loiro. Observou o contorno do rosto do amigo. Os fios de cabelos irremediavelmente rebeldes, que combinavam com a personalidade de Harry. Os olhos verdes mais impressionantes que Draco já vira, cheios de sinceridade e brilho. E por fim, o contorno dos lábios de Harry. E Draco mordeu os próprios lábios, sentindo a respiração se alterar.

_**I throw away my past mistakes**_

_Eu jogo fora meus erros do passado_

_**And contemplate my future**_

_E comtemplo meu futuro_

_**That's when I say...**_

_E é quando eu digo..._

_**What the Hey!**_

_Mas que coisa!_

Harry ergueu os olhos para Draco, pronto para agradecer, mas perdeu o fio de pensamento. Eles estavam próximos demais, e Harry sentiu o ar lhe faltar. Precisava se afastar de Draco ou acabaria fazendo alguma burrada. Estava com as emoções à flor da pele e não poderia responder por si. Mas antes que Harry conseguisse por o plano em prática, o olhar dos dois se encontrou, e ele sentiu os músculos paralisarem. O coração pulsava tão forte no peito que ele conseguia ouvir o _tum-tum _descompassado.

_**Would I last forever?**_

_Eu vou viver pra sempre?_

_**You and I together, hand and hand**_

_Você e eu juntos, de mãos dadas_

_**We run away (far away)**_

_Nós fugimos (para longe)_

Por mais insano que aquilo pudesse parecer, Draco se aproximou mais de Harry. Não estava pensando direito, do contrário não estaria inclinando o rosto e fechando os olhos lentamente, enquanto podia sentir a respiração quente e apressada de Harry contra o rosto. Estava deixando os instintos tomarem conta. E não queria se arrepender antes de sentir como seria beijar Harry Potter. Mesmo que fosse rejeitado, e a idéia por si só já machucava, não se permitiu desistir; iria até o fim.

Harry não conseguiu acreditar no que estava acontecendo, mas quando sentiu os lábios finos de Draco, levemente pressionados contra os seus, _por iniciativa dele! _Fechou também os olhos e largou o skate no chão.

_**I'm in for nasty weather**_

_Eu sei que coisas ruins vão acontecer_

_**But I'll take whatever you can**_

_Mas eu aceito tudo o que você puder_

_**Give that comes my way (far away)**_

_Colocar no meu caminho (para longe)_

Antes que Draco pensasse em se afastar, se é que ele realmente pensasse, Harry colocou ambas as mãos, uma de cada lado do rosto do loiro, e pressionou mais o beijo. Harry sentia um turbilhão de emoções difusas e deliciosas, e quando Draco entreabriu os lábios, permitindo que Harry deslizasse a língua contra a dele, o moreno revirou os olhos por trás das pálpebras e soltou um gemido baixo, puxando Draco ainda mais contra si.

Quando Draco, enfim, fez menção de segurar Harry também, e dar algum uso às mãos caídas ao lado do corpo, os dois ouviram o barulho da porta do quarto se abrindo.

Com um pulo, os dois se largaram e olharam ofegantes e assustados para a porta, como duas crianças levadas pegas no flagra em meio a uma travessura. E foi exatamente assim que se sentiram ao ver _quem_ estava parado na entrada do quarto.

"Draco... O que significa isso?" Lucius sibilou com os olhos faiscando de um modo nem um pouco agradável.

* * *

**Música:**_ Going to Pasalacqua; Green Day._


	13. It's Something Unpredictable

**It's Something Unpredictable**

_"Draco... O que significa isso?"_

O lado suicida da mente de Harry teve vontade de dizer 'Um beijo, Sr. Malfoy, e dos bons, agora, se nos der licença...', mas o lado racional fez Harry olhar para a sacada e calcular a quantos metros ela estaria do chão. O que só comprovava que ambos os lados estavam com déficit de neurônios.

Narcissa apareceu logo atrás de Lucius, olhando confusa para o clima tenso do quarto.

"Pai... Você não... não estava fora da cidade?" Perguntou Draco, olhando estarrecido para os pais. Já Harry continuava paralisado, espero que Lucius tirasse uma doze do bolso ou algo do gênero.

Lucius deu alguns passos para dentro do quarto, com os olhos fixos no filho, ignorando Harry por completo. O que deixou o moreno internamente aliviado; contudo, ele não gostaria de estar na pele de Draco.

"O que está acontecendo, Lucius?" Perguntou Narcissa num tom de mãe preocupada.

"O que acontece, Narcissa, é que eu acabo de pegar o _seu_ filho aos _beijos _com esse garoto!" Falou Lucius, cheio de nojo e indignação na voz, apontando para Harry.

Harry abriu a boca para protestar, mas Draco mandou-lhe com um nítido '_cale a boca'_ com o olhar. Narcissa olhou preocupada para o filho.

"Isso é verdade, Draco?" Ela perguntou, calmamente.

"Você acha que eu estou mentindo, Narcissa? Que eu mentiria sobre o nosso filho ser uma... uma _bichinha_!" Cuspiu Lucius e Harry viu o loiro fechar as mãos em punhos, tentando se controlar.

Harry entendia muito bem o que ele deveria estar sentindo. Imaginou James falando aqui para ele. Doía.

Draco sorriu sarcástico para o pai.

"E o que você vai fazer agora, pai? Me deserdar?"

Harry achou que ele não estava ajudando muito a melhorar os ânimos, mas, diabos, o que fazer numa situação dessas?

Lucius avançou um passo na direção do filho, mas Narcissa o segurou pelo braço.

"Eu deveria ter feito isso na época em que você era um drogado de merda. Me pouparia de mais esse desgosto." Falou o homem, num tom alterado.

Harry arregalou os olhos e fitou Draco, que fechara os olhos como se sentisse alguma dor física. Os olhos de Narcissa tornaram-se marejados de lágrimas. Lucius tocara num ponto sensível. Em uma ferida aberta.

"Talvez você preferisse que eu estivesse agora na sarjeta, drogado, enquanto você dá as suas festinhas beneficentes." Apontou Draco, com um sorriso sem humor. Um sorriso dolorido, na opinião de Harry.

"Pois eu prefiro um drogado a uma bicha como filho!" Exclamou Lucius, fazendo Narcissa soluçar.

"Querido, por favor." Ela olhou para Draco. "Draco, diga, você faz essas coisas apenas para confrontar o seu pai? Querido, nós somos uma família, podemos resolver..."

"Uma família? Uma família?" Exclamou Draco. "É isso que você pensa enquanto vai para a cama com Dolohov?"

Draco engoliu em seco logo depois da pergunta e a tensão no quarto aumento ainda mais. Narcissa tapou a boca com a mão e olhou assustada para Lucius que virou-se para fitá-la com uma expressão descrente. Harry sentiu como se uma bomba relógio tivesse sido acionada.

"Narcissa?" Perguntou Lucius, mirando a esposa, como se esperasse que ela desmentisse a afirmação, mas a expressão chocada e perdida da mulher a denunciavam e logo Lucius entendeu que Draco falara uma verdade.

"Lucius, não... eu não..." Lucius ergueu a mão para dar um tapa da esposa e ela se encolheu.

"Pai!" Gritou Draco, e Lucius abaixou a mão.

"Saiam dessa casa." Disse Lucius, controlando a voz ao virar-se para os dois garotos. "Saiam dessa casa agora!" Gritou.

Draco segurou o pulso de Harry, pegou as chaves do carro em cima da escrivaninha e começou a andar em direção a porta.

"Vamos, Harry." Falou. Harry, obviamente, obedeceu, um tanto lento e desorientado.

Antes que Harry fechasse a porta do quarto, viu que Lucius tinha lágrimas presas aos olhos. Pensou que o homem não era completamente desprovido de sentimentos quanto aparentava.

Aquela família tinha muitos problemas.

Desejou poder ajudar de alguma forma, mas não falou nada durante todo o percurso até o carro, e do carro até em casa.

Draco dirigia apertando com força o volante; a expressão dura e fria não dava espaço para que Harry tentasse alguma comunicação.

O moreno sentia-se confuso, perdido. Muitos acontecimentos em pouco tempo. O mais estonteante de todos era que Draco o beijara! E ele ainda podia sentir os lábios finos e gelados do loiro contra os seus, e arrepiava-se com isso. Depois, a revelação de que Draco... tivera problemas com drogas?

Olhou preocupado para o amigo, mas Draco mantinha a concentração fixa na estrada, ignorando Harry por completo.

"Draco..." Chamou Harry, incerto, sentindo um aperto no peito. Se Lucius nãos os tivesse flagrado, poderia ter sido tudo tão diferente...

"Por favor, não fale nada." Pediu o loiro, sem desviar os olhos da direção. Harry viu que os olhos do amigo brilhavam e que ele deveria estar se controlando muito para não chorar na frente dele.

Draco deveria estar uma confusão interna, calculou Harry. Se ele próprio estava completamente confuso!

A Dodge parou em frente à casa de Harry. O moreno olhou-o, tentando encontrar alguma coisa para dizer.

"Nós deveríamos conversar." Falou suavemente.

"Não," Falou o loiro, olhando para o lado oposto de Harry. "Esqueça o que você ouviu. Esqueça... esqueça _aquilo_. Foi um erro, eu não sei o que me deu."

Harry sentiu os olhos lacrimejarem. Não fora um erro para ele, mas ao ouvir Draco falar a palavra '_aquilo_' com tanto nojo. Quase o mesmo nojo de Lucius ao chamar o filho de _bichinha_, Harry se convenceu de que, talvez, aquilo tivesse sido mesmo uma grande burrada.

"Draco," O moreno esticou a mão, tocando o braço do loiro, mas ele se afastou, e Harry sentiu-se ainda mais miserável.

"Apenas, vá, Harry, por favor, _por favor_, saia."

Harry queria xingá-lo por ser tão cabeça-dura. Por estar tentando afastá-lo. Mas não teve coragem de dizer mais nada e, olhando um segundo para cima para evitar as lágrimas, saiu de dentro do carro, caminhando em direção à casa a passos largos e apressados.

Draco ouviu o barulho da porta fechando e, uma vez sozinho dentro do carro, permitiu-se soluçar. Encostou a cabeça no volante e deixou que as lágrimas descessem serpenteando pelas bochechas pálidas.

Por que o coração continuava acelerado, chocando-se contra o tórax e machucando-o?

Sentia-se engasgado com as palavras de Lucius. O pai cutucara uma ferida aberta e dolorosa e ele, infantil e estupidamente atacara Narcissa, para desviar as atenções de cima dele. Como pudera fazer aquilo com a própria mãe? Ela tinha seus defeitos, cometia seus erros, mas no momento crítico, sempre ficava do lado dele.

Para piorar, Draco relembrava o momento com Harry. Por que ele fizera aquilo? Harry deveria estar com repugnância dele, agora. O pensamento fez com que a garganta de Draco se contraísse.

"Eu não sou gay..." Murmurou baixinho. "Não sou gay..."

_**I always waste my time just wondering**_

_Eu sempre perco meu tempo só imaginando_

_**What the next man thinks of me**_

_O que o próximo cara pensa de mim_

_**I'll never do exactly what I want**_

_Eu nunca farei exatamente o que quero_

_**And I'll sculpt my life for your acceptance**_

_E eu esculpirei minha vida para a sua aceitação_

* * *

O loiro dirigiu até a casa de Blaise. Era o único lugar que conseguia pensar em ir naquele momento. Não iria voltar para a casa, pensou teimosamente. Não poderia ir atrás de Pansy, que já sofria pela morte da avó. E Harry... era melhor não pensar em Harry.

Também tinha a chave da casa de Blaise, então nem se dignou a tocar a companhia. O amigo morava sozinho. Só esperava que ele não estivesse com alguma garota. Draco olhou para a chave da casa de Harry em meio às outras e suspirou, acariciando o metal com o dedo. Como ficaria a amizade dos dois agora?

Entrou na casa e não encontrou Blaise na sala. Foi até a cozinha, em busca de alguma bebida, e encontrou o amigo sentando no banco do balcão de pedra, bebendo cerveja e... estudando?

Era mesmo um dia cheio de surpresas.

Blaise levantou o olhar quando Draco se aproximou.

"Ah, olá, Draco. Fazia tempo que você não entrava aqui em casa sem qualquer aviso." Disse o negro, voltando a se concentrar na leitura.

Draco foi até a geladeira e pegou uma latinha de cerveja, depois se sentou de frente para o amigo.

"Eu acho que vou ter que ficar aqui por alguns dias." Falou, segurando a latinha com as duas mãos, fitando um ponto qualquer da mesa de pedra polida.

"Problemas com seu pai, de novo?" Perguntou Blaise, ainda lendo. Draco viu que se tratava de trabalho. Blaise estagiava na firma de advocacia do pai e lidava com pequenos processos.

"É." Disse o loiro, lembrando-se da fase conturbada em que se metera com drogas. Pouquíssimas pessoas sabiam, entre elas, Blaise. Na verdade, fora Blaise que o instigara a experimentar em uma festa, quando eles tinham dezesseis anos.

Draco suspeitava que o amigo ainda se drogava eventualmente, em algumas festas, mas não comentava, devido ao que acontecera ao loiro. E era justamente com isso que Draco estava contando naquele momento.

"O que foi dessa vez?" Perguntou Blaise, enfim desviando a atenção dos papéis e focando-a em Draco.

"Ele me pegou... Ah, esqueça." Disse Draco, desconfortável. Sentia uma inquietação crescente. Tudo estava errado. Ele estava errado. Queria sumir. Queria esquecer. E estava confuso.

E sabia o que poderia desligá-lo do mundo.

"Blaise... você tem algum... entorpecente em casa?"

Blaise o encarou fixamente.

"Draco..." Começou o amigo, como se quisesse chamá-lo de volta à razão.

Blaise sendo racional? Estou mesmo no fundo do poço, pensou Draco, revirando os olhos e colocando uma expressão descontraída no rosto.

"Eu estou bem, cara, só preciso de algo para me distrair." Disse, indiferente. Blaise continuou olhando preocupado. "Vamos, Blaise, uma rodada entre amigos, pelos velhos tempos. Não era você mesmo que dizia que uma vez ou outra não dava em nada?"

"Está bem... uma vez, acho que não tem problema. Eu estou precisando relaxar um pouco também." Disse Blaise, pensativo.

Draco achou-se um ótimo ator, mas suspirou quando o amigo levantou-se para buscar o pó, ou o que fosse, desde que o deixasse distante da própria mente por algum tempo estava ótimo.

Draco acreditava que ao fazer isso estaria desafiando Lucius. Se o pai preferia um drogado, ele teria um drogado.

_**I feel forgotten**_

_Eu me sinto esquecido_

_**Feel like rotting**_

_Eu me sinto detestável_

_**(Do you feel the same)**_

_(Você sente o mesmo?)_

_**Adolescence**_

_Adolescência_

_**Just can't make sense**_

_Apenas não faz sentido algum_

_**(It's calling my name)**_

_(Está chamando meu nome)_

* * *

Harry subiu correndo as escadas sem nem se importar em cumprimentar os pais ou Sirius, sentados na sala, conversando. Viu eles lhe lançarem olhares curiosos e interrogativos, mas não parou. Precisava deitar na cama e fingir que era um vegetal.

Com sorte, não refletiria sobre o que acontecera e posteriormente poderia ser usado na sopa de legumes. Daria a idéia a Lily.

Jogou-se na cama e tapou o rosto com o travesseiro.

"Droga, Draco. E agora?" Falou baixinho.

"Olha, eu não sou o Draco, mas se você me contar o que aconteceu, talvez eu possa ter alguma idéia."

Harry tirou o travesseiro do rosto e olhou para a porta. Sirius estava encostado na entrada, com os braços cruzados sobre o peito. Milagrosamente, ele não estava com a camiseta havaiana, apesar de vestir uma com a frase "_Agite antes de usar_" e uma flecha apontando para baixo.

Harry voltou a tapar o rosto com o travesseiro. Sirius soltou uma risadinha e fechou a porta, indo se sentar na cama do afilhado.

"Já sei, problemas com garotos. E quando digo garotos, leia-se, Draco." Falou o padrinho, um tanto divertido.

Sirius fora o único a quem Harry contara que era gay. Isso porque Sirius mantinha relações com qualquer ser humano interessante que aparecesse na frente dele. Fosse homem ou fosse mulher. E também porque Sirius o pegara no flagra ficando com um garoto, certa vez.

"Uhum." Resmungou Harry.

"E você não quer me contar." Disse Sirius.

"Uhm-um." Negou Harry.

Sirius riu, levantando-se.

"Está bem, se você prefere ficar aí, sozinho, no lugar de receber os melhores conselhos livres de taxas sobre relacionamentos conturbados que poderia encontrar..." Falou Sirius, numa voz arrastada e sugestiva, enquanto andava lentamente até a porta do quarto.

Harry mordeu o lábio inferior e, mesmo percebendo o joguinho do padrinho, tirou o travesseiro do rosto, colocando-o atrás da cabeça.

"Ele me beijou..." Falou, fazendo com que Sirius se virasse com um sorrisinho vitorioso no rosto, que fez Harry revirar os olhos e sorrir de leve.

Sirius se sentou novamente na cama de Harry.

"E depois?"

* * *

Harry não estava totalmente convencido da idéia de Sirius, mas achou que valeria a pena tentar. Se o loiro que tomara a iniciativa, então ele não era assim tão hétero como se fazia parecer, apontara Sirius. E tinha grandes chances de passar para o lado colorido da vida, como o padrinho costumava falar, apesar de ser um bissexual discreto. Ninguém diria que Sirius também gostava de homens, até vê-lo em alguma festa suspeita.

O primeiro conselho de Sirius era que Harry entrasse para o time de natação da faculdade e mostrasse para o loiro tudo que eles estava perdendo. Harry corou nessa parte, pensando que precisaria dar uma passadinha na academia para causar esse efeito todo.

Depois, claro, Sirius recomendara que Harry agisse normalmente com Draco, pelo menos por enquanto, pois o garoto deveria estar se sentindo mortalmente constrangido e tocar no assunto agora faria com que ele se afastasse. Harry tinha que ter paciência.

E também precisava tirar a limpo a história toda sobre Milo e Draco. Se o loiro o beijara, quem garantiria que também não beijara Milo? Harry não gostou da hipótese, sentindo-se subitamente possessivo em relação ao loiro, o que o fez pedir a Sirius que o estapeasse. O pior é que Sirius levou a sério e deu um tapa estalado na parte de trás da cabeça de Harry.

"Outh. Eu estava brincando." Reclamou Harry, massageando a parte atingida.

"É, mas eu senti que você estava precisando mesmo de um tapa." Disse Sirius, inocentemente.

Cherry entrou no quarto naquele momento e soltou um chiado antipático ao ver Sirius sentando na cama ao lado de Harry. Os dois se odiavam desde a primeira vez em que haviam se visto.

Na verdade, Cherry odiava qualquer ser que se movimentasse, com a exceção de Harry. Ela até mantinha uma coexistência pacífica com Lily e James, desde que eles a alimentassem na hora combinada.

Ela pulou no colo de Harry e ficou olhando ameaçadora e fixamente para Sirius.

"Argh, não entendo como você ainda não transformou essa gata em churrasco." Disse Sirius, retribuindo o olhar de Cherry, como um cachorro olhando para a próxima refeição.

"Então você acha que eu devo... seduzir o Draco?" Perguntou Harry, voltando ao assunto.

"Claro, Harry." Assentiu Sirius, jovialmente, levantando-se e caminhando para a saída. "Mas não se esqueça, seja sutil. E se precisar de algumas dicas..." Ele piscou.

"Claro, porque essa sua camiseta é o cúmulo da sutileza." Falou o moreno com um sorrisinho debochado.

"Harry, entenda, o cachorrão aqui não precisa mais de sutilezas. Você é jovem, tem muito que aprender ainda." Ele sorriu enviesado e convencido.

"Então você está dizendo que se eu me esforçar serei como você?" Perguntou Harry, erguendo uma sobrancelha, divertindo-se com a arrogância do padrinho.

Sirius soltou a típica risada latida.

"Claro que não, Harry. Também não é para tanto." Falou, como se achasse a idéia de alguém ser igual ou melhor do que ele hilária.

Sirius saiu do quarto e Harry balançou a cabeça, sorrindo e se sentindo melhor. Colocou Cherry no chão, foi até o computador e entrou no Messenger.

Draco estava offline, mas Milo, online.

"Precisamos conversar." Mandou.

"Aconteceu alguma coisa?" Perguntou Milo. "Você falou com o Draco?"

Harry estava prestes a digitar um '_Falei, mas não sobre mim, sobre você_.' Mas depois de digitar apenas a primeira palavra, Cherry pulou em cima do teclado, apertando uma tecla que fez o computador desligar.

"Cherry!" Exclamou Harry, tentando tirá-la do teclado, mas a gata o arranhou, soltando um miado rabugento. Ele olhou para a gata que o mirava parecendo muito com algo como o poderoso chefão.

Cherry definitivamente precisava parar de passar as tardes assistindo TV a cabo. Harry tentou tirá-la de novo, mas ela pulou. Ele viu tarde demais que ela tinha um fio enrolado na pata e, tentando impedi-la, bateu o braço no monitor ao debruçar-se sobre a pequena escrivaninha, fazendo com que o monitor caísse no chão.

"Merda." Soltou, ao ver o estrago.

Cherry cheirou o monitor caído, esfregou-se um pouco nele e miou, pedindo por carinho. Harry apenas rolou os olhos, tentando achar a resposta para a dúvida de Sirius de minutos atrás.

* * *

**Música parcialmente usada:** Road to Acceptance; Green Day.


	14. But In the End is Right

**But In The End Is Right**

Idiota.

Foi a primeira coisa que Draco pensou ao acordar pelo sábado de manhã.

Olhou para o relógio.

Sábado de tarde.

Estava deitado no sofá da sala, em uma posição meio torta, e sentia uma terrível dor de cabeça. Que estupidez fugir dos problemas drogando-se.

Não era ele.

Draco Malfoy era inteligente, bonito, rico, perfeito. Enumerou, tentando recuperar a auto-estima.

"Merda." Foi o melhor que conseguiu elaborar ao lembrar-se do dia anterior. Incrível como tanta coisa acontecera em apenas um dia. Parecia que se passara meses desde que ele e Harry passaram a tarde juntos cuidando de crianças carentes.

Checou o celular. Três chamadas não atendidas e uma mensagem. Tudo de Harry.

Sentiu-se mais acordado ao ler o nome do amigo e leu a mensagem.

"Espero que esteja tudo bem com você. Você não está me evitando, está? Porque se estiver eu quebro a sua cara na segunda. Ok, brincadeira, eu teria que me livrar de Gregory e Vincent primeiro. Eu vou estar no Grill hoje às dezesseis horas, vê se aparece."

Draco respirou aliviado. Harry não soava chateado ou coisa do gênero. Na verdade, era como se nada tivesse acontecido. Ignorando a vozinha impertinente que gritava que ele gostara do que acontecera entre os dois na noite passada, Draco foi tomar um banho e escovar os dentes. Felizmente Blaise não colocara fora as coisas que o loiro deixara ali (já que até pouco tempo atrás Draco acabava sempre dormindo na casa de Blaise depois das festas).

Ele tinha muito que resolver, de preferência antes de segunda-feira. Começar a semana mal era sinônimo de mais problemas, pensou um tantinho supersticioso.

Evitou pensar que estava nervoso para encontrar Harry. Não tinha motivos para isso, tinha? Bem, na verdade, tinha, mas era melhor ignorá-los.

Uma parte de Draco queria fingir que nada acontecera. Desde o beijo, até a recaída nas drogas. Ao menos Blaise não lhe dera nada muito forte. Os dois acabaram fumando um pouco de maconha na noite anterior. Como um dos efeitos da droga era perda de memória recente, na hora Draco achou que era uma boa idéia.

Agora sentia-se estúpido e fraco. E não gostava nada da sensação. Ainda se lembrava com horror do ano em que tivera sérios problemas com substâncias ilícitas. Desde então Lucius não mais confiava nele, e vivia apontando quantos desgostos o filho lhe causava. Draco entendia o pai. Em parte.

Mas ontem fora a gota d'água, ainda não queria ver Lucius nem pintado de ouro. Ainda mais porque ele não precisava de ouro, diga-se de passagem.

Saiu do banho e pegou algumas roupas limpas emprestadas de Blaise que, estranhamente, não estava no quarto.

Quando voltou para a sala, Draco estacou, surpreso. Narcissa estava sentada no sofá, conversando com Zabini. Ao vê-los, o amigo se levantou e foi até ele.

"Ela apareceu enquanto você estava no banho. Não quis deixar sua mãe esperando lá embaixo." Disse Blaise.

"Tudo bem." Falou o loiro com os olhos fixos na mãe.

"Vou deixar vocês dois conversarem."

Blaise foi para o quarto e Draco caminhou até Narcissa que se levantou e o abraçou. Draco ficou ainda mais surpreso com a atitude da mãe. Esperava que ela começasse a xingá-lo pelo que ele fizera, mas ficou feliz por estar errado, e a abraçou forte de volta.

"Me desculpa." Falou baixinho, enquanto Narcissa afagava-lhe os cabelos.

"Tudo bem, querido. O seu pai não deveria ter dito aquelas coisas, você estava nervoso." Narcissa justificou. Os dois se sentaram no sofá, com a loira segurando as mãos do filho.

"Ele não fez nada com você, não é? Por que se ele fez..." Começou Draco, lembrando-se que Lucius levantara a mão para Narcissa. Ah, mas ele colocaria todos os anos que ele _não_ tinha de boxeador em ação se fosse o caso.

"Não, claro que não. Você sabe que seu pai não faria uma coisa dessas." Disse Narcissa, e Draco segurou-se para não soltar um '_sei?_'. "Nós apenas conversamos. Arrisco dizer que foi bom até você ter contado sobre... aquilo. Nós conversamos muito sobre nosso relacionamento. Ele me contou também certas... escapadas dele. Nós estávamos precisando disso, entende, filho? Estávamos nos afastando cada dia mais, e afastando você também. Eu quero mudar isso." Despejou Narcissa, apertando as mãos do filho.

Draco ergueu uma sobrancelha.

"E Lucius, quer mudar isso?"

Narcissa suspirou.

"Ele ainda está um pouco abalado pelo que ele viu, mas ele te ama, Draco. Quer apenas o seu bem. O problema é que às vezes ele esquece que você tem apenas dezenove anos e espera de você atitudes de uma pessoa já madura e..."

"Mas eu sou maduro!" Falou Draco, calando-se logo em seguida, emburrado.

'Muito maduro, Sr. Malfoy, fumando maconha na noite anterior.' Uma voz irritante em estilo grilo falante alfinetou o loiro.

"Querido, o que estou tentando dizer é que seu pai espera demais de você e se decepciona ainda mais quando você comete alguma bobagem comum para um adolescente." Tentou explicar Narcissa, mas Draco continuou com a mesma tromba de antes.

"Hunf." Resmungou o loiro, desviando o olhar para a mesinha do centro da sala. Arregalou os olhos ao ver _o que_ se encontrava em cima da mesa.

Narcissa seguiu o olhar do filho e se levantou num pulo, indo até a mesa e pegando um dos cigarros ao lado do saquinho de maconha.

Ela olhou para o cigarro e então para o filho, sentado estático no sofá.

"Draco, você está se drogando de novo?" Ela perguntou em um tom preocupado, nervoso e decepcionado.

'Grande, Draco, como é que você não viu isso antes?' Pensou o loiro com vontade de desaparecer e tentar a vida no Japão.

"Eu não acredito, filho, eu pensei que tínhamos passado dessa fase. Você prometeu para mim que não iria usar essas coisas de novo." Lembrou Narcissa, largando o cigarro e caminhando até Draco, que se levantara.

"Não era isso que vocês preferiam? Um drogado a um..."

"Eu não prefiro nada, Draco! Se você quer se envolver com outros rapazes, a escolha é sua, mas eu não posso permitir que você continue acabando com a sua vida usando essas porcarias!" Falou a loira, num tom mais sério e mandão.

Querendo ou não, Draco gostou da parte do '_a escolha é sua'_. Não que ele fosse escolher sair ficando com outros caras, agora. Talvez só Harry. Não, não! O que ele estava pensando?

Culpa das drogas.

"Eu não estou acabando com a minha vida, mãe, foi só um deslize." Falou, desviando o olhar. O lugar tornou-se sufocante de repente e, por mais aliviado que se sentira ao ver que Narcissa estava bem e do lado dele, Draco não queria mais conversar sobre aquilo com ela.

Já era três e meia da tarde. Ele queria ir para o Grill.

"Eu vou sair." Disse, caminhando até a saída.

"Draco..." Chamou Narcissa, quando o filho já estava saindo. Draco parou, antes de fechar a porta. "Volte para casa hoje."

Draco assentiu de leve e saiu do apartamento.

* * *

O Grill era uma lanchonete localizada perto do Campus, que a maioria dos alunos usava para passar o tempo depois das aulas. Nos fins de semana muitos alunos almoçavam juntos no lugar, ou de noite, passavam por ali antes de irem a alguma festa. Às quatro da tarde, o lugar não estava muito cheio. Draco logo viu Harry, sentando em uma mesa, de costas para a entrada, bebendo uma coca-cola. Harry tinha verdadeiro vício por coca-cola, sendo que possuía até mesmo quadros da bebida no quarto.

Draco caminhou até a mesa e sentou-se de frente para Harry.

"Oi." Falou, sentindo-se um pouco envergonhado com a presença do amigo, sem saber muito bem por quê.

'Talvez porque você o tenha beijado, idiota.' Pensou, fazendo uma careta involuntária.

"Draco, oi. Eu estava preocupado com você. Onde passou a noite? Por que não atendeu minhas ligações? Você falou com seus pais? Você parece cansado." Harry falou, numa velocidade que não poderia ser normal.

Draco massageou as têmporas.

"Eu tinha esquecido o quão tagarela você pode ser." Suspirou o loiro, quase rindo da expressão cheia de expectativa de Harry. "Vamos lá. Eu passei a noite na casa do Blaise. Não atendia suas ligações porque estava ferrado no sono. Falei com a minha mãe, ela apareceu lá um pouco antes que eu saísse." Disse Draco.

"E?" Insistiu Harry, colocando o canudinho de coca na boca, sem tirar os olhos de Draco. O loiro sentiu vontade de perguntar a Harry se ele pensava estar assistindo a um filme, se não queria um pouco de pipoca, coisas assim.

"Ela me desculpou pelo que eu disse ontem."

"Foi mesmo idiota." Disse Harry, sem pensar. Draco olhou-o indignado.

"Obrigado." Debochou. Harry corou, e sugou a coca com mais rapidez.

"Estava tudo indo bem até que... ela descobrisse que... Você sabe." Tentou o loiro. De repente, não queria que Harry soubesse que ele havia tido uma recaída. Não queria que o conceito de Harry sobre ele diminuísse. Já se sentia mal ao se lembrar dos dezesseis anos, quando tivera que ser internado. Essas coisas deviam ficar no passado, enterradas, esquecidas, e jamais repetidas. E agora, Draco estava com medo que elas voltassem a acontecer.

"Não, não sei." Disse Harry, erguendo uma sobrancelha, confuso.

"Deixa pra lá." Desconversou o loiro, apoiando o rosto numa mão.

"Você tem certeza? Você pode falar comigo, você sabe. Eu não vou te julgar nem nada. Não é como se eu já não tivesse feito um monte de merda também." Disse Harry tentando descontrair.

"É, bem, você ouviu ontem que eu tive problemas com drogas uns anos atrás..." Começou Draco, tamborilando os dedos sobre a mesa, evitando olhar para Harry.

"Uhum." Disse Harry, já imaginando o que Draco falaria. Lembrou-se da frase de Lucius: _Pois eu prefiro um drogado a uma bicha como filho_. Trancou a respiração, esperando que o amigo continuasse.

"Então... ontem de noite eu estava realmente... mal? Com toda essa merda e eu acabei... fumando um pouco de maconha com Blaise." Terminou, espiando a reação de Harry.

O moreno suspirou.

"Draco, você não pode voltar a essas coisas sempre que se sentir chateado. O que o seu pai falou foi realmente... ahn... cruel da parte dele, mas você não pode deixar isso te afetar tanto. Eu tenho certeza que ele não falou nada daquilo pra valer." Disse em um tom cuidadoso.

"É? Como você pode ter tanta certeza?" Debochou o loiro, olhando feio para algum ponto da mesa, como se o pobre pedaço de madeira merecesse uma surra naquele exato instante.

Harry não queria denunciar Lucius. Mas, bem, não havia outra opção.

"Ele estava chorando antes que eu fechasse a porta do quarto." Exagerou. Lucius estava com os olhos aguados, mas ele acabaria chorando, certo? Clamando pelo filho: _Draco, volte, me perdoe_. Ou algo assim. É. Isso.

Draco ergueu os olhos, esforçando-se para esconder a surpresa.

"Mesmo? É, hum, não importa. Quer dizer, o que você acha?" Perguntou, sem muito nexo. Harry segurou o riso.

"Acho que você precisa voltar para casa e conversar com seus pais e," Harry colocou uma mão sobre a de Draco, estendida sobre a mesa. "Me prometer que não vai mais usar nenhum tipo de substância ilícita."

Draco olhou para a mão de Harry sobre a sua e corou. Só então o moreno percebeu o que fizera. Acabou corando também.

Harry tirou a mão, feliz por Draco não ter se afastado do toque. Sutileza. Precisava ser sutil, relembrou, pois do contrário continuaria com a mão no mesmo lugar. Então faria um pouco de carinho. Depois puxaria Draco para o banheiro do bar e... Sutileza! Sutileza, recitou, como um mantra.

"Eu... eu prometo." Disse Draco, desviando o olhar. Harry reparou bem nas bochechas do loiro. Elas estavam mesmo rosadas. Sentiu uma vontade tão incontrolável de beijar Draco naquele momento que o coração disparou e as mãos ficaram suadas.

A coca não estava gelada o suficiente, cogitou.

Os dois pediram por dois copos e uma coca-cola dois litros e começaram a conversar sobre coisas mais amenas.

"Com bastante gelo." Pediu Harry.

* * *

"Harry, o que você está fazendo?" Perguntou o loiro, ao ver que Harry olhava fixamente para a garrafa de coca, com os olhos semicerrados.

"Tentando me servir de coca... com a força do pensamento." Explicou o moreno, sem desviar o olhar da garrafa, cheio de concentração e seriedade.

Draco olhou para o amigo sem acreditar. Depois ele era o problemático... Ficou em torno de dois minutos esperando que Harry parasse com aquela idiotice até que se irritou e, bufando, serviu de coca o copo do moreno.

"Pronto. Agora vê se pára com isso." Resmungou, rabugento.

Harry sorriu de lado.

"Viu? Sempre funciona." Falou, levando o copo à boca, desfrutando _bem_ do líquido abençoado.

Draco mal teve tempo de retrucar. Aconteceu muito rápido. Num instante, Harry estava bebendo coca, no seguinte, Milo surgia e se sentava ao lado do moreno.

"Olá, Harry." Disse Milo. Harry virou o rosto e Milo o beijou. Na boca!

Também foi tudo muito rápido para Harry. Num instante, Milo colava os lábios nos dele. No seguinte, o garoto estava no chão, com o nariz sangrando e Draco em pé, pronto para dar mais alguns socos.

Harry se levantou e se colocou na frente de Draco e teve que abraçá-lo para que ele não voasse em cima de Milo.

"Você vai protegê-lo, Harry? Quem ele pensa que é para sair te beijando assim?" Perguntou Draco, tentando se soltar.

"Draco, não, espera..." Tentou Harry, atordoado, sentindo os braços tremerem.

Milo se levantou.

"Harry, você disse que tinha falado com ele." Disse Milo, tentando estancar o sangue do nariz.

Draco parou de se debater.

"Falado o quê, Harry?" Perguntou e segundos depois, a ficha caiu. "Você e ele...? Você...?"

Harry estava branco. De todas as maneiras para contar a Draco que ele era gay, nunca tinha imaginado algo assim.

"Por que você não me falou nada?" Perguntou Draco, sentindo-se traído. Eles eram melhores amigos, não eram? E Harry achou mais divertido ficar escondendo as coisas dele. Por um momento, culpou Harry pelo beijo que eles trocaram.

"Eu ia contar, eu só... não achava o momento certo." Harry tentou explicar, desesperado.

Tudo parecera perdido na noite anterior. Harry quase achara que perderia a amizade do loiro. E agora que tudo estava bem novamente, acontecia aquilo. Fantástico. Precisava passar num centro espírita para tirar o mau olhado. Se é que era isso que se fazia em centros espíritas.

"Claro, em mais de dois meses você não achou o momento. Mas não é isso que mais me irrita. Quer dizer, _Bletchkey? _Justamente com esse cara?" Perguntou o loiro, lançando um olhar de nojo a Milo.

"O que é, Malfoy? Está com ciúmes por acaso?" Perguntou Milo, avançando um passo, não parecendo lá muito amigável.

"Ah, vai pro inferno." Falou Draco, dando alguns passos em direção à saída. Harry tentou segurá-lo, para falar o que, não sabia ao certo. Só não queria que Draco se fosse. "Me larga, _Potter_. Fica aí com o seu namoradinho." Disse o loiro, puxando o braço.

Harry suspirou ao ver Draco passando pela porta do Grill e então se virou para Milo, fuzilando-o com o olhar.

"Por que você fez isso?" Perguntou com raiva e visível mágoa.

Milo deu um passo para trás.

"Você falou, por MSN, que tinha falado com ele." Disse Milo, parecendo realmente confuso. Harry se esforçou para se lembrar da conversa.

"Eu não falei nada."

"Você mandou um 'Falei,' e então sumiu do MSN. Eu tentei te ligar, mas..."

Harry parou de ouvir. Realmente, ele digitara 'falei,' mas não mandara. Lembrou-se de Cherry pulando em cima do teclado. Ela poderia ter apertado a tecla enter por acidente.

"Mesmo assim, não justifica o que você fez. Mesmo que eu tivesse contado ao Draco. Você sabe muito bem que ele não gosta de você e, porra, não tinha sido você mesmo que disse que não queria que todo mundo ficasse sabendo, que se preocupava com a minha _popularidade_? Onde essa preocupação foi parar? O que você estava tentando provar?" Despejou Harry, ainda irritado.

"Eu acho... que posso ter ficado com um pouco de ciúmes de vocês dois." Confessou Milo, desviando o olhar, constrangido. Harry bufou, mas tentou se acalmar.

"Por que você espalhou para todo mundo que você e o Draco ficaram no ensino médio?" Harry foi direto ao ponto. Milo olhou-o surpreso por um segundo, mas depois a expressão dele tornou-se séria.

"Não fui eu que espalhei." Disse, simplesmente.

"É? Então quem foi?" Perguntou Harry, deixando claro que não acreditava nas palavras do garoto. Precisava tirar aquela história a limpo, do contrário, já teria saído em disparada atrás do loiro.

"Eu não sei." Falou Milo e Harry ergueu uma sobrancelha.

"Não sei? É tudo que você tem para me dizer?" Insistiu Harry. Agradeceu que só havia um casal na lanchonete, além de duas garçonetes, para assistir ao _show_ deles. Show de horrores, só se fosse.

"Sim, Harry, é tudo. Alguém quis acabar com a minha amizade com Draco naquela época. Eu descobri depois que não foi ele a espalhar que eu era gay para a escola toda, mas ele nunca acreditou quando eu disse que não havia espalhado nada como vingança. Eu estou falando a verdade, Harry!" Exclamou Milo, frustrado.

Harry olhou torto para ele, sentindo-se potencialmente maldoso naquele dia em especial. Mas acabou suspirando, cansado.

"Isso ainda está muito mal contado. De qualquer forma, Milo, acabou." Falou Harry um tanto seco para os próprios padrões. Os dois ficaram em silêncio por alguns segundos, até que Milo falou, sem olhar diretamente para Harry.

"Você gosta dele, não é? Do Draco."

Harry não respondeu.

"Ouça, Harry, me desculpe por hoje. Foi idiota, e espero que ainda possamos continuar como amigos. E como amigo, digo que alguém tentou e _conseguiu_ acabar com a minha amizade com Draco anos atrás, provavelmente porque eu sou gay, não sei. Não deixe que façam isso de novo com a amizade de vocês." Falou Milo, indo até o balcão, para pedir alguma coisa. Provavelmente um guardanapo para limpar o sangue do nariz.

Harry entendeu que aquela conversa acabara e foi atrás de Draco.


	15. I hope you Have

**I hope you Have...**

_Harry não era um garotinho agressivo. Na verdade, todos que o conheciam costumavam dizer que ele era doce, meigo e engraçadinho, e logo em seguida, apertavam-lhe as bochechas até que doesse._

_Mas uma coisa que tirava Harry do sério era quando alguém ameaçava seus amigos. E Draco era seu melhor amigo. E dois meninos grandões, provavelmente uns dois anos mais velhos, estavam ameaçando Draco no lugar onde eles sempre se encontravam à tarde._

"_Volte para a sua mansão, seu riquinho esnobe. Essa área é nossa." Disse um dos meninos, apontando um dedo para Draco, que os encarava em desafio. Draco não admitiria, mas estava com medo de apanhar. Mas não poderia sair dali, como se os dois meninos fossem realmente os donos da rua._

_Só faltava a Harry atravessar a rua para chegar até a praça circular em frente à lomba. Local de encontro dos dois. Ele viu que Draco respondera alguma coisa, e um dos garotos empurrou o loiro, que caiu de bunda no chão._

_Harry correu, segurando o skate firme embaixo do braço._

"_O que vocês estão fazendo?" Perguntou, colocando-se na frente de Draco. "Deixem o meu amigo em paz!"_

"_Sai da frente, baixinho, ou vai apanhar junto." Disse o outro._

_Vendo que Harry não sairia, o menino avançou, mas Harry se desviou e bateu o skate na lateral do garoto._

"_Vocês não vão ameaçar o meu amigo de novo!" Mandou, brabo. _

_O garoto olhou-o surpreso e se levantou, indo até o amigo. Logo os dois já se afastavam, correndo._

_Draco já estava de pé, fitando-o surpreso._

"_Obrigado." Disse o loirinho. Ninguém nunca o havia defendido daquele jeito. Harry sorriu, mostrando todos os dentes, inclusive as falhas, que esperavam pelos dentes definitivos._

"_Não tem de quê." Falou, dando alguns passos e levantando a bicicleta de Draco, caída no chão. "Eu vou sempre cuidar de você. Não se preocupe." _

"_Eu não preciso de cuidados." Retrucou Draco, torcendo o nariz. "Mas obrigado mesmo assim."_

_Draco pegou a bicicleta. _

"_Vamos?" Indicou Harry, sorrindo travesso. Sorriso que Draco acompanhou._

"_Quem chegar por último é filho do padeiro!" Disse Draco, saindo correndo._

"_Mas eu sou o filho do padeiro!" Falou Harry, confuso, antes de correr também atrás do amigo._

_**Now I rest my head from**_

_Agora eu descanso minha cabeça de_

_**Such an endless dreary time**_

_Tão interminável melancolia_

_**A time of hopes and happiness**_

_Um tempo de esperanças e alegrias_

_**That had you on my mind**_

_Tendo você em minha mente_

_**Those days are gone and now it seems**_

_Aqueles dias se foram e agora parece_

_**As if I'll get some rest**_

_Que é melhor eu descansar_

_**But now and then I'll see you again**_

_Mas agora eu o vejo de novo_

_**And it puts my heart to the test**_

_E isso põe meu coração em prova_

* * *

Quando Harry saiu do Grill, ele pensou que:

A ) Ele teria que sair correndo atrás do carro de Draco e ser, provavelmente, perseguido por algum cachorro raivoso.

B ) Ele nem chegaria a ver o carro de Draco, e acabaria tendo que ir para casa sentindo-se péssimo e seria, provavelmente, não atacado por um cachorro, mas por Cherry.

C ) Ele encontraria Draco esperando-o do lado de fora, pronto para perdoá-lo por todos os seus pecados, e desesperado para repetir o beijo da noite anterior. (tudo bem, essa opção estaria na lista do '_impossível acontecer'_, mas Harry era, acima de tudo, _a beliver_).

De qualquer forma, o que Harry _não_ estava esperando (e sim, ele ainda tinha tímidas esperanças quanto a letra C) era encontrar Draco sentando no capô da Dodge estacionada no final da quadra.

_Fumando._

'Inacreditável' Pensou Harry, caminhando apressado até o amigo. Parou em frente ao carro, cruzando os braços sobre o peito, esperando que a pose intimidasse Draco, que largaria o cigarro e diria algo como '_Oh, Harry, não é o que você está pensando!_' Mas Draco apenas o olhou, soltou a fumaça do cigarro e gargalhou.

"Você prometeu, há _minutos_ atrás, que não faria mais isso!" Exclamou Harry, subindo no capô e esticando o braço para tentar tirar o cigarro de Draco.

O loiro se inclinou para trás, afastando a mão de Harry.

"Você é patético, Potter." Disse Draco, divertindo-se com a ineficiência de Harry em alcançar o cigarro.

"E você me dá dores de barriga." Disse Harry. Nunca fora muito bom em troca de xingamentos, fazer o quê. "Me dá isso, Draco!"

Harry conseguiu alcançar o cigarro e saiu de cima do capô rápido, para que o loiro não se jogasse em cima dele tentando recuperá-lo.

Apesar de que a parte de se jogar em cima... Não! Foco. Foco.

Draco estava rindo, quase eufórico. Harry bufou.

Idiota.

"Por que você fez isso?" Perguntou Harry, fazendo com que Draco parasse de rir. O loiro o olhou sério por um segundo e então desceu do capô, parando de frente para o moreno.

"Talvez porque eu estivesse afim." Disse Draco, sorrindo debochado.

Harry suspirou.

"Olha, Draco, não é como se eu já não tivesse experimentado essas coisas em algum momento da minha vida, mas não vale à pena."

Harry olhou para o amigo, esperando que ele dissesse algo como "_Você já experimentou? Uau, temos tanto em comum, quer namorar comigo?"_ Contudo, Draco apenas olhou-o ainda mais debochado. Nada animador, pensou Harry, desolado.

"Onde você conseguiu isso?" Perguntou, ignorando o olhar sarcástico e irritante do loiro.

Draco caminhou para a calçada e se encostou à porta do carro.

"A vida não é uma coisa engraçada?" Perguntou Draco, rindo-se logo em seguida.

Harry rolou os olhos e se aproximou de Draco, parando de frente para ele com a expressão séria, esperando a resposta. Foi a vez de Draco revirar os olhos.

"Você acha que com o meu histórico, eu não conheceria todos os pontos de drogas de Londres, Potter?" Ironizou.

"Pare de me chamar de Potter, como se não fossemos amigos." Disse Harry, irritado com toda aquela situação.

Draco era idiota ou o quê? Só mesmo um covarde recorreria às drogas toda vez que se decepcionasse com algo ou alguém. E Harry sabia que o amigo não era covarde. Hum... Não um completo covarde.

"Pensei que amigos não mentiam ou escondiam nada uns dos outros." Falou Draco, desequilibrando-se por um momento.

Harry o amparou, segurando-o pelo antebraço.

"E eu pensei que amigos cumpriam suas promessas." Retrucou Harry, não se achando lá muito heróico discutindo com alguém parcialmente chapado.

Parcialmente porque Draco acabara de segurar Harry pelos ombros e girá-lo, empurrando-o contra o carro.

As costas de Harry reclamaram pelo impacto com o metal, mas ele estava mais interessado no que estava acontecendo em frente, não atrás.

Draco o fitava com os olhos semicerrados. Harry não diria, mas o loiro parecia mais com sono do que qualquer outra coisa.

"De que adiantam as promessas quando elas são feitas a um mentiroso?" Ele perguntou, e Harry prendeu a respiração. Draco estava a centímetros de distância.

"Eu não menti!" Indignou-se Harry. "Eu... omiti. É diferente."

Os dois se encararam em silêncio por longos segundos. Harry quase ofegava com a proximidade. O problema de ser um adolescente cheio de hormônios.

Draco também não colaborava, apertando-o com força pelos ombros, sem desviar o olhar das esmeraldas verdes.

O moreno perguntou-se o quão drogado Draco realmente estaria. Se o beijasse, poderia ser acusado de se aproveitar de um menor chapado abandonado? Não, não poderia fazer uma coisa dessas. Não agora.

"Draco, me desculpa." Pediu Harry, simplesmente.

Os olhos de Draco focaram-se, e ele voltou à realidade naquele momento. Estivera um pouco aéreo; mas não dera muitas tragadas antes que Harry aparecesse. Na verdade, fora apenas uma. Quando Harry se desculpou, o efeito da droga se dispersou, e a visão tornou-se mais nítida. E os pensamentos mais coerentes.

Ele estava fulo com Harry. Estava tão furioso quando saiu do Grill, que a única coisa que lhe veio em mente foi comprar alguma coisa para extravasar a raiva. Porque sabia que Harry ficaria tão furioso quanto ele estava ao vê-lo fazendo aquilo. Era infantil, mas, merda. Quando ele percebeu que, na verdade, o que sentiu ao ver Harry beijando Milo fora ciúmes, ele mandou tudo para o espaço. Que fosse infantil! Ele estava sentindo ciúmes de _Harry _beijando outro _garoto_. E ficava ainda pior porque o tal garoto era alguém que ele já não gostava. Pois bem, que ele agora odiava.

Harry estava com Milo. E ele era apenas o amigo.

-x-

_**So when are all my problems going to end?**_

_Então, quando todos os meus problemas vão acabar?_

_**I'm understanding now that**_

_Eu estou entendendo agora_

_**We are only friends**_

_Que nós somos apenas amigos_

_**To this day I'm asking why**_

_Nesse dia eu pergunto por que_

_**I still think about you**_

_Eu ainda penso em você_

_-x-_

Largou Harry e se afastou, virando-se de costas.

"Ótimo. Que seja." Falou, num tom áspero.

Harry olhou atônito para o amigo. Por Deus, o que estaria passando pela cabeça dele naquele momento? Draco conseguia ser um pé no saco muitas vezes, com a mania de esconder tudo que sentia. O pior... Ele era bom nisso.

"Então estamos bem?" Perguntou Harry, sabendo que os dois ainda tinham muito o que conversar.

Draco se virou e foi até a porta do carro, abrindo-a sem cerimônia, fazendo com que Harry cambaleasse alguns passos para trás.

"Nos vemos na segunda." Falou Draco, entrando no carro. "Volte lá para o seu namorado."

-x-

_**As the days go on I wonder**_

_Ao passar dos dias eu imagino_

_**(Will this ever end?)**_

_(Isso irá acabar um dia?)_

_**I find it hard to keep control**_

_Eu acho difícil manter o controle_

_**When you're with your boyfriend**_

_Quando você está com seu namorado_

_-x-_

Harry abriu a boca, com a garganta entalada, querendo dizer que Milo não era seu namorado, mas outra preocupação mais urgente surgiu na mente do moreno.

"Você não pode dirigir agora!" Falou, dando alguns passos mais para perto, querendo arrancar Draco daquele carro.

"Cuide da sua vida, Potter." Disse Draco, torcendo os lábios e arrancando.

Harry ficou estático, olhando para a Dodge que se afastava rápido.

Talvez eles nem precisassem da '_intervenção_' de alguém para acabar com a amizade deles. Eles acabariam fazendo o serviço por eles mesmos.

Tudo errado. _Merda_.

O que ele estava esperando, afinal? Era apenas o amigo de cabelos estranhos, com uma cicatriz bizarra na testa.

-x-

_**I do not mind if all I am is**_

_Eu não me importo se sou_

_**Just a friend to you**_

_Somente um amigo para você_

_**But all I want to know right now**_

_Mas tudo o que eu quero saber agora_

_**Is if you think about me too... ?**_

_É se você pensa em mim também...?_

_-x-_

Harry decidiu voltar par casa, e quando já havia dado alguns passos, viu Blaise Zabini se aproximando. Caminhou até ele, sentindo uma súbita necessidade de culpar alguém por toda aquela bagunça.

"Ah, olá, Potter, não é...? Hey, por que você fez isso?" Perguntou Blaise, logo depois de Harry ter dado-lhe um empurrão.

"Você tem merda na cabeça?" Perguntou Harry, alterado. "Por que você deixou o Draco se drogar de novo?"

Blaise olhou-o surpreso, mas logo fechou a cara. Harry estava bem consciente que o garoto era muito mais forte que ele, mas... Sempre fora um ótimo corredor, em casos de emergência.

"O quê? Virou policial agora?" Perguntou Blaise, crispando os lábios.

"Você é mesmo uma besta. Parece até que quer que ele volte a ter os mesmos problemas de antes!" Exclamou.

"Me poupe, Potter, foram apenas algumas tragadas. Draco falou que queria apenas curtir um pouco, nada demais." Disse Blaise, revirando os olhos, achando Harry extremamente exagerado.

"Incrível como depois de tanto tempo de amizade você ainda não o conhece. É claro que ele falaria algo do tipo, seu idiota!"

"Não me chame de idiota, seu..." Blaise empurrou Harry, que o socou antes que ele conseguisse terminar a frase.

Blaise cambaleou e tentou socá-lo também, e logo os dois já estavam metidos numa briga corpo-a-corpo violenta. Harry estava cego de ódio. De si mesmo, de Blaise, de Draco. Tanto que mal sentia dor pelos socos que levava. Ao menos conseguira dar alguns também, certo?

"Meu Deus, o que vocês estão fazendo!" Gritou uma voz que Harry reconheceu como sendo de Pansy, e logo a garota se metia entre os dois, empurrando Blaise para longe de Harry. O que fez Harry pensar que a situação dele na briga era pior do que a de Blaise.

"Vocês ficaram malucos? Blaise, você me chamou até aqui para te ver espancando o Harry? O que diabos está acontecendo aqui?" Pansy quase gritou com a característica voz mandona de quando estava nervosa ou braba. Ou os dois. Harry não gostou muito de saber que estava sendo espancado.

"Esse seu _amigo _se drogou com Draco ontem! Draco pediu e o imbecil obedeceu!" Acusou Harry, ofegante, limpando o sangue que escorria pelo canto da boca.

Pansy olhou para Blaise, afastando-se dele.

"Blaise! Você é cabeça oca?" Ela perguntou. "Porra, nós dois tínhamos combinado que cuidaríamos para que ele nunca mais fizesse essas coisas e você dá uma de fornecedor?"

Blaise desviou o olhar.

"É que... já faz três anos que ele está limpo, pensei que não teria problema, só uma vez..." Falou o negro, a voz diminuindo aos poucos.

Pansy soltou um grunhido exasperado.

"Harry, deixe ele comigo." Disse Pansy, caminhando até o amigo e segurando-o pelo braço. "Vamos, Blaise, temos muito o que conversar."

Harry _quase_ sentiu pena de Blaise. Pansy era assustadora quando estava brava.

"Você ainda me paga, Potter!" Exclamou Blaise, por cima do ombro.

Harry mal prestou atenção ao garoto. Lembrou-se que Pansy recém perdera a avó, e lá estava ela, firme e forte, pronta para dar uma lição no amigo inconseqüente.

Draco também teria problemas quando ela o encontrasse. Não que ele não merecesse...

* * *

Harry chegou em casa e encontrou os pais e Sirius na sala, conversando. Sirius usava uma camiseta nova, com os dizeres _'Instrutor sexual: Primeira aula grátis.' _Às vezes Harry não acreditava que ele saía mesmo na ruas com aquelas roupas.

Os três recém haviam voltado de uma caminhada pelo parque e planejavam o que faria à noite.

Sirius tinha esse poder sobre James e Lily. De fazê-los esquecer o trabalho e voltar aos tempos de adolescência quando resolvia passar alguns dias em Londres.

Agora que James abrira três confeitarias pela cidade, e possuía a própria marca de produtos criada junto com um sócio dono de uma fábrica, os Potter tinham uma vida mais estável. Eram quase como novos ricos, e os pais já não tinham que trabalhar tanto como antes. Podiam desfrutar de alguns dias saindo do trabalho mais cedo quando Sirius aparecia.

Harry se jogou no sofá, atraindo a atenção os três.

"O que foi, filho, parece abatido? Na verdade, não parece, está! Andou brigando na rua?" Perguntou Lily, com um olhar de censura e preocupação. Harry lançou um olhar significativo ao padrinho, que entendeu que os dois precisavam conversar mais tarde.

"Não foi nada mãe, vou ficar bem."

Depois de algumas breves explicações e repreensões dos pais em meio às risadas de Sirius pelo fracasso do afilhado em um briga "_Tem certeza que não precisa de um nariz novo, Harry?", _os quatro passaram a conversar sobre amenidades. Quando o assunto se voltou para os negócios, Harry lembrou-se de algo que estava devendo ao reitor.

"Pai. Você já pensou em fazer bolinhos de hortelã?"

"Bolinhos de hortelã? Que idéia é essa, Harry?" Perguntou James, franzindo as sobrancelhas. Harry deu de ombros, no mesmo momento que Cherry aparecia e pulava no colo de Harry, exigindo atenção.

"Acho que tem mercado."

Sirius afundou mais no sofá, olhando feio para a gata, que o encarava balançando o rabo, como se se preparasse para o ataque.

"Gosto da idéia. Que tal bolinhos de Cherry, também?" Perguntou Sirius, inocentemente.

Cherry rosnou, ofendida.

* * *

"Ele socou o seu amigo?" Perguntou Sirius, antes de cair na gargalhada. "E você está preocupado? Harry, ele está com ciúmes!"

Harry arregalou os olhos, caindo sentado na cama. Sirius estava tirando uma com a sua cara.

"Como você pode ter tanta certeza?" Perguntou Harry, sentindo o coração acelerar. Se isso fosse verdade, ele faria de tudo para resolver toda aquela situação e mostrar a Draco que... que... ele queria tentar.

Ele gostava de Draco. De um jeito que jamais gostara de qualquer outro garoto, desde que eram apenas crianças, Draco era especial para Harry. Mesmo que houvessem passado onze anos separados, o sentimento continuara vivo, adormecido, esperando o momento em que eles se reencontrassem.

Por Deus, ele estava parecendo um tolo apaixonado. Engoliu em seco com o pensamento.

"Harry, acredite em mim, você tem muitas chances. Olhe para você! É sobrinho meu, afinal de contas. Tudo bem que possui os genes lerdos e tortos de James, mas não é um caso perdido." Apontou Sirius.

"Obrigado." Disse Harry, sem saber se aquilo fora um elogio ou o quê. "Ok, vou tentar. Segunda vou tentar entrar no time de natação. E espero que com a ajuda de Pansy eu consiga fazê-lo parar de fumar aquelas porcarias." Falou, num tom de planejamento; os olhos verdes brilhando excitados.

"Hãh, porcarias, concordo." Falou Sirius, recolocando discretamente o cigarro que acabara de pôr na boca de volta no bolso.

* * *

**Música:** _Paper Lanters; Green Day_. (Eu realmente amo essa música).


	16. The Time of Your Life

**The Time of Your Life**

Draco chegou à casa de Blaise querendo se enfiar embaixo de alguma coberta e não sair de lá até segunda-feira. E, bem, ele preferia não admitir, mas só sentia vontade de ir para aula na segunda porque poderia ver Harry de novo. E Harry nunca saberia, porque ele _tinha_ que ir à aula. E ninguém desconfiaria de nada. Era quase o plano perfeito.

'Estou ficando maluco' pensou, enfiando a chave no buraco da porta com violência. As malditas fechaduras, por que elas não se abrem sozinhas?

Draco ouviu o barulho de alguém destrancando a porta do outro lado e a porta se abriu logo em seguida. Por um momento ele quase se achou dono de super poderes telepáticos, mas ao ver quem estava parada do lado de dentro, encarando-o de forma nem de longe simpática, o loiro engoliu em seco. Ela já sabia.

"Oi, Pansy. Como você está? Eu estava preocupado com você e... epa!"

Pansy puxou-o para dentro pela gola da camisa e fechou a porta com um baque ameaçador. Por Deus, a garota poderia quebrar a porta se quisesse. O que diria de Draco?

Algumas garotas têm mais testosterona do que deveriam no corpo.

Pansy o empurrou até o sofá, fazendo com que Draco caísse de bunda na almofada. Ele quase achou que a amiga iria estuprá-lo, por mais absurdo que a idéia parecesse. Ele estava nervoso, oras.

"Draco Malfoy!" Ela berrou, e Draco fechou os olhos com força. "Como você pôde _ousar_ colocar um cigarro de maconha na boca de novo?"

Pansy começou a andar de um lado para o outro, fazendo com que o cabelo quase preto esvoaçasse em volta dos ombros, fazendo-o parecersse muito com cobras raivosas. Algo como Pansydusa ou algo assim. Draco se perguntou se ainda não teria um pouco de maconha no sistema.

"Foi... mal?" Tentou, com um tímido sorrisinho. Pansy virou-se para ele, tocando uma almofada tirada sabe Deus da onde.

"Foi mal não! Foi péssimo! Você ficou louco? Não quero ouvir desculpas, a partir de agora voltamos à operação babá de novo!" Disse Pansy num tom que não dava lugar a discussão.

Porém, Draco sempre fora teimoso.

"Ah, não, de novo não..." Teimou, soando muito como um garotinho que reclama por ter que tomar banho mesmo já tendo tomado um no dia anterior.

"Ah não, nada! E eu estou substituindo Blaise!" Ela falou, tocando mais um almofada contra alguém escorado na parede perto da janela. Só então Draco percebeu que o amigo estivera ali o tempo todo.

Também, quando se tem um furação logo em frente, você não repara na brisa a sua direita.

"Vou colocar o Harry no lugar dele. Pelo menos ele se preocupa com o seu bem-estar." Disse Pansy, olhando feio para o negro.

"Eu me preocupo! Eu só... Ah, sei lá, não enche." Blaise se virou para a janela e ficou olhando a rua, parecendo extremamente chateado.

Pansy já deveria ter dito umas poucas e boas a ele, cogitou Draco, levantando-se do sofá e indo até a amiga para tirar o celular da mão dela antes que ela fizesse o favor de ligar para Harry.

Era só o que faltava. Harry metido naquela estúpida operação. Era uma coisa inventada por Pansy na época em que ele era realmente viciado. Blaise e Pansy grudavam nele, revezando-se, o dia inteiro, para impedir que ele fosse a algum ponto de venda e acabasse com mais um pouco do dinheiro da família.

Claro, hoje ele agradecia aos amigos por isso, mas ele não estava viciado agora! Mesmo. E não queria nenhuma babá. Muito menos uma babá Potter.

"Não meta Potter nisso." Disse, pegando celular, ou melhor, arrancando o celular de Pansy. A garota fitou-o confusa.

"Potter? Potter? E desde quando você chamar o Harry de Potter?" Ela perguntou e Draco já estava querendo gritar para que ela parasse de falar aquele nome.

Sorriu debochado.

"Talvez desde que eu descobri que ele me escondeu esse tempo todo que se agarra com o único cara que eu desprezo naquela faculdade. Não, espera, Ron Weasley também existe." Ponderou Draco, fazendo cara de pensativo.

Pansy mordeu o lábio inferior, e Draco ergueu uma sobrancelha.

"Potter é bicha?" Perguntou Blaise, virando-se e se encostando ao parapeito da janela, e sendo sumariamente ignorado.

"Você não parece surpresa." Disse Draco, fazendo Pansy desviar o olhar. "Você sabia!" Acusou, sentindo-se traído.

O que faltava agora? Blaise revelar que na verdade era uma mulher travestida?

"Ele pediu para não contar..." Disse Pansy, baixinho. Draco fez cara de indignado. "Ele ia te contar, Draco! Só estava com medo da sua reação!"

"É bom que ele estivesse com medo, mesmo." Falou, fazendo com que Pansy revirasse os olhos.

"Não comece. Nós vamos fazer a operação, e Harry vai participar. Queira você ou não! Confiança se conquista, Draco. E você acaba de perder a minha! Vocês dois acabam de perder a minha." Falou a morena, com uma voz triste e decepcionada.

"Qual o seu problema com bichas, Draco? Você sempre está metido com uma." Perguntou Blaise, fazendo uma careta de escárnio.

Draco estava prestes a mandá-lo para um lugar bem longe. O garoto conseguia ser inconveniente às vezes. Ou melhor. Muitas vezes.

"Pare de falar bicha." Disse Pansy, irritada.

"Bicha."

Draco caiu no sofá, revirando os olhos, e Pansy grunhiu exasperada.

* * *

Harry franziu o rosto em uma careta mais torta que o normal para os próprios padrões ao ouvir sobre a tal _operação babá_. Primeiro, porque o nome o fazia lembrar-se daquele filme com o Vin Diesel, e gargalhou por minutos até que Pansy o mandasse calar a boca de um modo _muito_ feminino e delicado. Segundo, porque ele e Draco ainda estavam, supostamente, brigados, e o loiro provavelmente daria uma surra na babá e tudo o mais. Crianças revoltas, um perigo!

"Pansy, você acha que eu não tenho nada melhor para fazer?" Brincou, nervoso, na verdade muito interessado em grudar em Draco. De várias maneiras, por sinal.

"Não." Ela disse, sabendo muito bem que Harry era um ser desocupado que passava as tardes de domingo jogando RPG no vídeo game. E, bem, era isso mesmo que ele estava fazendo quando Pansy ligou.

"Muito bem, o que você quer que eu faça?" Perguntou, olhando preguiçoso pela janela. O dia estava mortalmente quente, destoando completamente do normal para Londres, e ele estava ali, embaixo do ventilador, bebendo coca-cola gelada e enfrentando vários monstrinhos malvados.

"Ai, credo, que desânimo, Harry!" Reclamou Pansy, e Harry quase pôde imaginá-la na mesma posição que ele, estirada em algum sofá, de pernas para o alto. "Draco saiu para correr no Hyde Park, quero que vá lá conferir isso." Ela disse, muito naturalmente.

Harry se engasgou com a coca. Quem, em sã consciência, sairia para correr num calor daqueles? Não era à toa que Pansy estava desconfiada. Mas não custava nada incomodá-la um pouco mais.

"E por que _você _não vai atrás dele?" Perguntou, com um tom de quem diz '_Você está sendo uma péssima babá, Pansy'_.

"E por que você não vai para o inferno, Potter?"

Alguém está de TPM hoje, pensou Harry.

"Inferno... sim, o mundo por trás das minhas paredes." Dramatizou, suspirando.

"Vai logo." Mandou Pansy, e desligou para evitar ouvir as risadas de Harry.

O moreno pulou da cama, desligou o vídeo game, e desceu até a garagem, em busca do meio de transporte mais evoluído e eficiente do mundo: sua bicicleta velha. Subiu nela e foi pedalando até o Hyde Park, quase morrendo desidratado no processo.

O lugar é um parque com extensa área verde, atravessado pelo lago _Serpentine_. Possui uma infra-estrutura considerável, com restaurantes, cafés, banheiros públicos, um centro de aprendizado sobre natureza e a vida selvagem, além de outras amenidades como passeios em carruagens, pedalinhos. Há também um clube de tênis e um de boliche, sem contar com os cavalos disponíveis para o hipismo.

Estava mais fresco no parque, obviamente, e Harry se perguntou por um momento como raios iria encontrar Draco naquele lugar enorme. A única opção era ligar para o amigo, e torcer para que ele estivesse com o celular e de bom humor para atendê-lo.

O celular tocou por alguns segundos, enquanto Harry caminhava pelo parque, até que pôde ouvir a voz de Draco, indo direto ao ponto em seu jeito _tão_ sutil e afetuoso.

"A Pansy já mandou você me perseguir, é, Potter?"

Harry sorriu culpado.

"Como você é egocêntrico, Malfoy. E se eu apenas estivesse deitado no meu quarto, olhando para o teto, e resolvesse te ligar para perguntar, assim, como quem não quer nada, onde você está?" Sugeriu Harry, usando a sua voz mais inocente, a qual, infelizmente, não convencia nem à pobre Brittney do seriado Glee¹.

"É, claro, muito plausível." Retrucou Draco, e Harry pôde imaginá-lo revirando os olhos. "Ainda mais considerando o fato que eu estou te vendo nesse exato instante, caminhando pelo One Hyde."

Harry arregalou os olhos, e olhou em volta. Encontrou Draco sentado na borda de uma fonte antiga do parque, bebendo água de uma garrafinha.

Sorriu culpado mais uma vez, e coçou os cabelos revoltos.

"Oi, Draco." Disse pelo celular. Draco bufou e desligou o aparelho.

Harry caminhou até ele, largando a bicicleta ao lado da fonte.

"Você é um exemplo de stalker, Potter, estou chocado." Ironizou Draco, terminando de beber a água. O loiro estava vestindo uma camiseta de física branca e larga, e uma bermuda de corrida que, infelizmente, não era curtinha como Harry gostaria.

"Foram anos de prática." Explicou Harry, analisando bem o amigo. Draco tinha os bíceps muito interessantes.

"Eu não estou chapado, Potter, fique tranqüilo. Pode ir para casa, não preciso que fique me cuidando." Falou Draco, um pouco seco, mas Harry não deu muita importância.

"Nah, estou bem aqui." Deu de ombros, sentando-se ao lado do loiro. "E no mais, não quero ter problemas com a Pansy depois."

Draco estremeceu com o nome, e Harry riu. Ele deveria ter ouvido umas poucas e boas da amiga.

"Já falou com seus pais?" Perguntou o moreno.

"Não, vou voltar hoje para casa e... Êi! Eu não estou falando com você!" Indignou-se Draco, cruzando os braços sobre o peito e olhando feio para o nada.

Harry gargalhou.

"Admita, você não consegue ficar de cara comigo por muito tempo." Falou, convencido, apenas para implicar com o loiro.

"Ah, você duvida?" Desafiou Draco, levantando-se, e voltando a correr. Harry pegou a bicicleta e o seguiu.

Emparelhou com o amigo e começou a assobiar.

"Me deixe em paz, Harry." Grunhiu Draco, com um pouco de raiva, mais Harry viu os olhos cinzentos brilharem de diversão.

"Harry? Eu ouvi um Harry, Sr. Draco Irritadinho Malfoy? Ou será que os meus ouvidos me pregaram uma peça?" Debochou, desviando a bicicleta para o lado para fugir da tentativa de Draco de empurrá-lo.

* * *

Draco parou exausto e sentou-se em um banco embaixo de uma agradável sombra, estirando-se com os braços abertos sobre o encosto. Harry largou a bicicleta e se sentou também, porém de lado, olhando para o amigo, com as pés sobre o banco e os braços apoiados nos joelhos.

"Você ainda não está perdoado, Potter." Disse Draco, um tanto ofegante e suado, passando as costas da mão sobre a testa.

"Aham, aham." Fez Harry, como quem não está nem um pouco interessado naquele assunto, dando uma olhada nas próprias unhas mal-feitas.

"Na verdade, não sei por que você está aqui e não com o seu namoradinho." Falou o loiro, torcendo os lábios, como se acabasse de ver uma gorda de cento e cinqüenta quilos dançando pelada à sua frente.

"Namorado?" Harry riu divertido. "Eu não tenho namorado, Draco, que idéia."

O moreno riu mais, um tanto abobado. Mas estava de ótimo humor naquele dia, não sabia bem por quê.

"Não?" Perguntou o loiro, curioso, mas depois pigarreou. "Não que isso me interesse, claro. Afinal, ao que parece, você já não conta mais nada para mim."

Harry riu mais, fazendo com que Draco sorrisse de lado. Por sorte, o sorriso se formou no canto oposto ao de Harry.

"Tenho certeza que nada sobre mim lhe interessa, Draco. Mas, se você quiser, pode perguntar o que quiser agora, que eu respondo tudo." Harry sorriu abertamente.

"Tudo?" Perguntou o loiro, incerto, olhando para qualquer direção menos para Harry. Precisava admitir, seu coração disparara ao saber que Harry não estava namorando com Milo.

"Qualquer coisa." Reafirmou Harry, apoiando o queixo nos braços. Draco mordia o lábio inferior, pensando no que poderia perguntar. Na verdade, estava muito curioso em relação à opção sexual do amigo.

"Você fica com garotas também, ou só com garotos?" Perguntou enfim, ainda sem olhar para o amigo. Sentia-se terrivelmente constrangido. Talvez porque a resposta o interessasse em demasia.

"Sempre foi apenas garotos. Mesmo que eu já tenha experimentado com garotas." Harry torceu o nariz.

"Quando você descobriu que era..." Draco se interrompeu e olhou para Harry.

"Gay. Pode falar assim. Quando eu tinha treze anos, percebi que não me interessava por garotas como meus amigos. Na verdade, nessa época tive uma paixão platônica por um garoto." Harry riu lembrando-se da própria ingenuidade.

Draco sorriu de leve.

"O que os seus pais acham disso?" Isso era algo que ele temia. Reação dos pais. Bem, ele já tinha uma idéia agora de como Lucius reagiria caso ele... desenvolvesse um interesse diferente por homens.

"Nunca falei para eles. Mas tenho quase certeza que sabem. Quero dizer, fica meio óbvio que seu filho é gay quando ele não leva nenhuma garota para casa, não comenta sobre o quanto tal modelo ou atriz é gostosa e... Hum, pensando melhor, depende, tem pai que é cego." Completou Harry, pensativo.

"Então eles aceitam numa boa?"

"Sim. Nem sei por que nunca falei abertamente. Acho que porque no início eu sentia medo de uma reação negativa, mas com o tempo vi que era bobagem. Mas meu padrinho, o Sirius, ele sabe."

Ficaram um tempo em silêncio e Harry ficou desejando que ele perguntasse algo sobre os dois. Algo que os levassem a falar sobre o beijo, mas Harry podia sentir que o amigo ainda não queria falar sobre isso, que ainda não queria admitir que aquilo acontecera.

Bem, Harry tinha todo o tempo do mundo. Não que ele fosse dos mais pacientes. Qualquer dia desses acabaria agarrando Draco em algum canto escuro. Ainda mais que no dia seguinte entraria para o time de natação.

"Huum. Então você o Milo estão só ficando?" Ele perguntou enfim, depois de alguns minutos de silêncio.

"Estávamos. Agora acabou." Falou Harry em um tom neutro.

Draco se remexeu no banco.

"Eu preciso encontrar algo para beber." Draco mudou de assunto e se levantou. Harry foi trás dele, deixando a bicicleta para trás. Poderia voltar para pegar depois.

Os dois foram caminhando lado a lado. Draco empurrou Harry pelo ombro, e o moreno retribuiu.

"Aposto que você não é de nada sem a sua bicicleta." Desafiou Draco.

"Ah, é?" Perguntou Harry, fingindo-se de ofendido.

E logo os dois já saíam correndo, dando trombadas um no outro.

* * *

¹ Desculpem-me, eu precisava colocar uma referência à Glee, já que eu sou viciada nessa série. Quem assiste, vai entender. X)


	17. So Take the Photographs

**So Take the Photographs**

Sabe aquela sensação de "_Eu não quero voltar para casa hoje, meu pai está me esperando com um machado_" de quando você fez algo que sabia que não deveria ter feito?

Draco já estava imaginando Lucius com uma metralhadora.

'Sou tão jovem' suspirou, entrando em casa.

Depois de perambular pelo Hyde Park com Harry incomodando-o (o que Harry fazia de melhor, por sinal), Draco foi para a casa de Blaise, tomou um banho, arrumou suas coisas e voltou para casa.

Agora ele se esgueirava pela mansão, assustando-se até mesmo com a própria sombra, em uma atitude _totalmente_ brava e corajosa. Ok, sem sarcasmos.

Em uma atitude totalmente apavorada e patética.

Claro que ele não demonstrava isso por fora, quem o olhasse, veria apenas um garoto de dezenove anos, com um porte altivo e seguro, andando pela mansão como se fosse dono até mesmo da construtora que colocou aquelas parede de pé.

Parou à porta do escritório de Lucius, respirando fundo antes de criar coragem para entrar. Sabia que os pais sempre ficavam àquela hora no escritório, que era como uma sala de estar de tão grande, conversando antes de se retirarem para o quarto. Isso se as coisas ainda continuassem iguais naquela casa.

"Entre, Draco." Ele ouviu a voz arrastada de Lucius, muito parecida com a sua própria. Como o pai sabia que ele estava à porta era um mistério, e Draco preferiu pensar que a respiração pesada o denunciara.

Entrou no escritório e olhou para o sofá onde o pai estava sentado com Narcissa ao lado. A loira se levantou e caminhou apressada até o filho, segurando-o pelo rosto e dando um beijo carinhoso em sua testa.

"Aí está você, finalmente resolveu aparecer para conversar." Ela disse, olhando-o nos olhos com um brilho que só uma mãe poderia ter ao encarar um filho.

Draco sorriu para ela. Sentia-se mais calmo por saber que ela ainda estaria do lado dele. Ele andou, estrategicamente atrás de Narcissa, até a poltrona que ficava virada para o sofá, em uma distância segura. Narcissa voltou a sentar-se ao lado de Lucius, e Draco enfim olhou para o pai, mantendo a expressão neutra e calma.

Lucius o observava com sua típica máscara de indiferença, que sempre tinha o poder de deixar Draco nervoso, e ele logo sentiu as mãos úmidas pelo suor. Passou uma delas pelo cabelo e respirou fundo, não sabia se era ele que precisava começar a falar ou Lucius, mas Narcissa intermediou, acabando com o silêncio cheio de tensão do ambiente.

"Seu pai tem algumas coisas que gostaria de falar para você, Draco." Ela falou, voltando a atenção para o marido. "Lucius...?"

Lucius franziu os lábios, mas logo depois suavizou a expressão, olhando sério, mas preocupado, para o filho.

"Eu e sua mãe conversamos muito sobre o que aconteceu na sexta-feira, Draco. E ela me contou que encontrou indícios de que você se drogou de novo naquela noite." Draco prendeu o ar, pronto para ouvir algo realmente aborrecido da parte do pai, de como ele era a cada dia uma decepção maior, de como era irresponsável, imaturo, de como não pensava no próprio futuro. "Eu acredito... e me dói dizer isso como pai, que a culpa dessa vez, foi minha. Filho, eu quero que esqueça aquilo que falei, eu nunca desejaria que você voltasse a ter problemas com drogas novamente. Eu e sua mãe vimos o quanto você sofreu, e nós também, por causa daquele vício, e ninguém quer reviver nada daquilo. Eu acho que tenho sido duro com você nesses últimos quatro anos, julgando-o por algo que já passou, graças à grande força de vontade que você teve para superar um problema que não poderia ser vencido com a ajuda de ninguém a não ser com a sua própria. Eu esqueci-me de dizer naquela época, mas vou reparar o erro agora, eu tive, e tenho, orgulho de você, Draco, por mais que às vezes você aja como um completo irresponsável."

Lucius finalizou, sempre eu seu tom plácido e controlado. Draco só sabia que seu queixo caíra consideravelmente ao longo do pequeno discurso do pai. Sentiu o coração se contrair, e uma vontade estranha de verter algumas lágrimas, mas se controlou, engolindo em seco.

"Desculpe, pai, eu não queria ter tido nenhum deslize..." Falou, sentindo-se, pela primeira vez, realmente culpado pelo que fizera, como se não merecesse nenhuma daquelas palavras.

"Eu já disse, filho, tenho certeza que não teria feito se não fosse por mim." Falou Lucius, e ele carregava um tom quase imperceptível de culpa.

Narcissa olhava orgulhosa para o marido. Era isso que ela queria desde sempre, que a família conversasse, e que isso deixasse os três mais unidos.

"Mas nos prometa que não fará aquilo de novo, Draco. Que vai se esforçar mais, mesmo que sofra alguma grande decepção, não vai fugir dos problemas usando aquelas... coisas de novo." Pediu Narcissa, segurando a mão do marido.

Draco assentiu.

"Eu prometo, me desculpem." Draco abaixou a cabeça. Sabia que a conversa não acabara por ali.

"Acho que está na hora de eu dar um novo voto de confiança a você, Draco. Espero que não quebre esse voto novamente." Falou Lucius, e Narcissa olhou feio para o marido, soltando um muxoxo de repreensão pela última parte da frase. Lucius revirou os olhos, com cara de quem diz que ela está exagerando.

"Não vou. Obrigado, pai." Disse Draco, por um lado aliviado, e feliz por estar ouvindo aquilo de Lucius, e por outro tenso pelo que viria a seguir.

Foi Narcissa a continuar a conversa.

"Draco, você não acha que nos deve uma... explicação pelo que vimos na sexta-feira?" Perguntou Narcissa, num com carinhoso, mas Draco sentiu as bochechas pinicarem e afundou no sofá, querendo virar parte do estofado.

"Nós precisamos mesmo falar sobre isso?" Perguntou, olhando para qualquer canto, menos para os pais.

"Eu acho que temos o direito de saber se você... desenvolveu algum interesse por garotos. E eu não estou dizendo que aprovo isso, ou que gosto da idéia de ter um filho homossexual, mas seria bom se você nos contasse antes que o flagrássemos novamente com algum rapaz." Lucius falou, claramente se esforçando para manter o tom e refrear as palavras, e Draco sentiu que havia dedo de Narcissa na história.

"O que seu pai está querendo dizer é que nós vamos continuar a te amar, independente da sua opção sexual, filho." Tentou Narcissa, olhando para Lucius.

"Não foi bem isso que eu quis... Ah, está bem. Draco?" Disse Lucius, incomodado com o olhar de censura da esposa.

Draco não saberia ao certo, mas ele achava que, realmente, as coisas estavam melhor entre os pais agora que os dois haviam conversado e aberto o jogo um para o outro. Um pouco de honestidade e sinceridade, para variar.

Esfregou as duas mãos no rosto.

"Eu não sei, está bem? Foi a primeira vez que aquilo aconteceu, e eu nem sei se vai acontecer de novo. Será que podemos mudar de assunto, eu realmente não quero falar sobre isso agora. Talvez outro dia, por favor?" Praticamente implorou.

Lucius abriu a boca para protestar, mas Narcissa o interrompeu.

"Está bem, querido. Quando você se sentir mais confortável." Ela sorriu, e Draco retribuiu.

Lucius pigarreou.

"Acho que temos que falar sobre a sua participação nos negócios, Draco. Quero que comece a estagiar no St. Mary. Será o diretor do lugar quando se formar, e aos poucos começará a lidar com toda a administração de nossa rede." Falou Lucius.

O St. Mary, um hospital universitário renomado de Londres, afiliado à própria Imperial College. Draco sabia que ainda teria muitas aulas dentro do hospital, então, estagiar nele no tempo livre não seria assim tão ruim, e o mantinha na área que queria.

"Está bem, mas com uma condição," Começou, e os pais o fitaram, curiosos. "Tem essa creche..."

* * *

"Você falou mesmo com eles?" Perguntou Harry, do outro lado da linha, com uma voz admirada.

"Sim, foi moleza." Gabou-se Draco, deitado na cama, assistindo à televisão em estilo home theater que tinha no quarto. Não iria admitir ao amigo que no início sentira vontade de sair correndo daquele escritório ao ver a expressão de '_eu vou ceifar a sua alma'_ de Lucius. "E eu consegui convencer Lucius a nos ajudar com os suprimentos para a creche, disse que seria uma ótima jogada de marketing para os hospitais dele se fizéssemos com que isso aparecesse no jornal. Sabe como é, as pessoas adoram essas coisas de caridade."

"Sim... Mas você não está ajudando aquelas crianças por causa do marketing, está?"

Draco revirou os olhos.

"Claro que não, Harry! Nós fomos lá antes de eu sequer ter essa idéia." Falou um pouco indignado, enquanto tentava achar algum programa interessante na televisão.

"Ah, foi mal, eu sei que não, só estava checando. Então a barra está limpa? Eu já posso ir aí para ser beijado de novo?" Harry falou num tom de brincadeira, mas logo que ele terminou, calou-se, e Draco ouviu-o prender a respiração. Ele mesmo ficou tenso, deitado na cama, o coração acelerado pela menção do beijo.

"Draco, desculpa... não queria..." Começou Harry soando arrependido.

"Não, Harry, tudo bem. Eu preciso desligar. Passo aí às 7h15min, ok?" Falou o loiro, desconcertado.

"Claro. Até amanhã."

Draco desligou, e soltou o ar com dificuldade. Ele precisava conversar com alguém sobre Harry. A confusão mental que sentia não o fazia ver as coisas com clareza.

Levantou-se da cama e foi até o computador, relembrando o momento que beijara Harry. Não sentia qualquer repulsa ao lembrar-se dos lábios do amigo contra os seus. Na verdade, sentia-os formigar, enquanto um frio fazia seu estômago revirar. Passou as suas mãos pelo cabelo, tentando arrancá-los. E se estivesse mesmo a fim de Harry? Mas e se não fosse para valer? Poderia usar seu melhor amigo apenas como uma experiência para ver se gostava mesmo de beijar garotos? Como Harry ficaria se isso acontecesse?

Na verdade, percebeu Draco, ele não sentia atraído por garotos, ele se sentia atraído por _Harry_. E aí estava toda a diferença.

Abriu uma gaveta e tirou algumas fotos que Pansy havia tirado dos três alguns dias antes. Segurou-as, observando as caretas ridículas de Harry. Na maioria ele parecia ter sofrido um AVC ou coisa que o valha. Acabou rindo, e se fixou em uma em que os três sorriam normalmente. Pansy estava no meio dos dois, mas era para Harry que ele olhava, absorto.

Reparava bem no sorriso e nos olhos incrivelmente verdes com uma expressão que ele só conseguia definir como idiota. Francamente.

Jogou longe as fotos, fazendo-as se espalharem pelo chão do quarto.

_**Well I've got some scattered pictures**_

_Eu tenho algumas fotos espalhadas_

_**Lying on my bedroom floor**_

_Pelo chão do meu quarto_

_**Reminds me of the times we shared**_

_Me lembram do tempo que nós dividimos_

_**Makes me wish that you were here cause**_

_Me fazem desejar que você estivesse aqui pois_

_**Now it seems I've forgotten my purpose in this life**_

_Agora parece que esqueci meu propósito nessa vida_

Mas também, quem havia dito que Harry estava interessado nele? O amigo nunca derá qualquer sinal de que queria mais do que amizade. Ou será que era ele que deveria dar algum sinal? Ele queria dar algum sinal?

Talvez.

_**All the songs have been erased**_

_Todas as músicas foram apagadas_

_**Guess I've learned from my mistakes**_

_Acho que aprendi com meus erros_

* * *

"Bom dia, cabeça de fósforo." Disse Harry bagunçando os cabelos de Ron antes de se sentar. Ron se desviou e arrumou os cabelos, com uma expressão de desagrado.

"Até você me chamando assim, Harry? Você está andando tempo demais com o Malfoy. Falando nisso, como você aguenta aquele cara?" Perguntou Ron, olhando feio para o loiro, que se sentava mais à frente, junto com Pansy.

O trajeto até o colégio fora um tanto estranho. Harry ainda se sentia constrangido pelo que falara no celular na noite anterior. Pela amor de Deus, era para ele ser sutil, não um completo imbecil!

Soltou uma risadinha nervosa. Se Ron desconfiasse das coisas que ela andava sonhando à noite...

"Ah, vocês dois têm que parar com essa implicância um com outro e..." Começou, mas ao ver a careta de 'provo lesmas, mas não falo com o Malfoy' de Ron, Harry desistiu. "Vou entrar para o time de natação hoje. Ou tentar entrar."

Ron se esqueceu de Malfoy, abrindo um sorriso largo.

"Isso é ótimo, Harry! Eu sou do time de basquete, como você sabe, mas natação também é bem legal, ainda mais se você for um dos três que são escolhidos para as competições." Explicou Ron entusiasmado.

"Ah, é? Quem têm participado nos últimos anos?" Perguntou, interessado.

Ron fez uma leva careta de desprezo.

"Bem, Malfoy está entre os três, e eu realmente não me lembro dos nomes dos outros dois. E se quer saber, apenas uma vez eu vi Malfoy não ser um completo idiota, talvez até ele seja uma pessoa com coração e, argh, eu não acredito que disse isso." Ron tagarelou, fazendo Harry franzir a testa, confuso.

"Ron, do que você está falando?"

Ron parou de falar, as orelhas tornando-se vermelhas.

"Bem, é que tem um garoto da natação. Você sabe que quem vai para as competições ganha bolsa integral, é por isso que eu tenho bolsa, enfim, quando o Malfoy entrou para o time semestre passado, tirou a bolsa de um outro garoto, que não teria como se manter na universidade, então, ele doou a bolsa dele para o garoto. Claro que isso porque ele limpa a bunda com notas de cem e..."

Harry já não ouvia o que Ron dizia. Olhou para Draco com um sorriso sincero. Como não gostar de alguém como Draco Malfoy? O loiro só se fazia de Bad Guy esnobe, mas mostrava seu lado verdadeiro quando queria. O olhar dos dois se encontrou, e ambos coraram levemente, segundos antes que Snape entrasse na sala de aula.

"Trouxe as provas para quem quiser dar uma olhada." Snape sorriu maldoso. "Claro que alguns nesta sala preferirão passar longe delas, não é mesmo, Potter?"

Harry fez uma careta.

* * *

"Se quer a minha opinião, o que falta a Snape é sexo, para deixar de ser tão amargo." Comentou Pansy, enquanto eles andavam para a aula de imunologia de Remus.

Snape passara a aula inteira insinuando o quão mal Harry fora na prova. A pior nota, só para constar, ele fizera questão de frisar. Harry nunca havia ido tão mal em uma prova, sempre fora um ótimo aluno e estava decidido a gabaritar a próxima.

"E você está disposta a acabar com a amargura do pobre homem, Pansy? Nós alunos seríamos eternamente gratos." Falou Draco, com um sorriso debochado.

"Cala a boca, Draco." Ela exclamou, dando um tapa no braço do loiro. Harry riu, mas parou quando Pansy o puxou para longe, deixando Draco para trás.

"Então... você e Draco... nada?" Ela perguntou, com um sorriso malicioso do tipo '_Eu como detalhes sórdidos no café da manhã'_. A verdade é que, bêbado como estava na quinta feira, acabara contando tudo para Pansy. Ela iria descobrir sozinha mais cedo ou mais tarde, de qualquer forma.

"Bem, você sabe, teve esse beijo sexta..." Falou, baixinho.

"BEIJO?" Pansy gritou, esganiçada, atraindo os olhares de todos. Os dois olharam culpados para Draco, que os fitava com as sobrancelhas erguidas. "Como você não me conta uma coisa crucial dessas?"

"Desculpa. Hehe." Harry riu sem jeito, coçando a parte de trás da cabeça. Pansy revirou os olhos.

"Você o agarrou?" Ela continuou, enquanto eles andavam com as cabeças quase coladas para uma fofoca mais eficiente.

"Não, ele tomou a iniciativa."

"ELE TOM-" Harry tapou a boca da amiga antes que ela os denunciasse. Por Deus, Pansy era escandalosa. Olhou para trás, para Draco, com um sorrisinho sem-graça.

Já estavam quase na porta da sala e Harry arregalou os olhos ao ver Sirius vindo do lado oposto do corredor. O que diabos ele estava fazendo passeando pelos corredores da Imperial College?

"Só um minutinho." Falou, soltando a amiga e caminhando rápido até o padrinho. Pararam os dois quase à frente da porta. "Sirius o que você está fazendo aqui?"

"Harry! Aí está você, rondei esses corredores feito um louco." Ele suspirou. "Você acorda muito cedo, queria perguntar quando é o seu teste para o time de natação. Quero estar lá para apoiá-lo." Sirius fez cara de inocente.

Harry olhou-o horrorizado.

"Você quer ver os universitários só de sunga!" Acusou, num tom não muito alto, já que alguns alunos começavam a entrar na sala de aula. Sirius deixou o queixo cair, fazendo-se de ofendido.

"Harry! Eu venho aqui prestar meu apoio, e você me acusa de querer ver os seus colegas sem roupa! É esse o julgamento que você tem do seu padrinho?"

Harry mordeu os lábios, arrependido.

"Oh, me desculpe, Sirius, obrigado por vir." Falou, arrependido. Sirius colocou uma mão sobre o ombro de Harry.

"Está tudo bem, Harry. Mas diga-me, algum deles malha? Ou se interessa por homens? Ah, que pergunta! Não é nada que não se possa mudar, não é?" Sirius piscou sugestivo.

Harry revirou os olhos, ao mesmo tempo em que Draco saía da sala.

"Lupin ainda não chegou, está atrasado. O que é estranho, ele nunca se atrasa." Comentou o loiro. Sirius se virou para Draco.

"Atrasado? Ora, eu dou um jeito nisso." Disse, empurrando o garoto de volta para dentro. Harry arregalou os olhos e seguiu Sirius, que entrava na sala de aula como se fosse o próprio diretor. "Todos sentados! Eu sou seu novo professor por hoje, Sirius Black," Ele sorriu num estilo '_eu sou um tesão e você sabe disse'_, e só então Harry percebeu que ele estava de camiseta havaiana, querendo dar uma aula para uma turma de medicina. "O professor de vocês, Lupin, não pôde comparecer hoje, e eu estou aqui para substituí-lo."

Harry sentou-se automaticamente, ainda embasbacado.

"Seu padrinho dá aulas de imunologia?" Perguntou Draco, sentado na carteira de trás. Harry negou, e eles começaram a prestar atenção ao que Sirius dizia.

Logo Sirius se inteirou da matéria de Remus e começou a falar uma seqüência de bobagens relacionadas _em parte_ com algumas doenças.

"Sapinho, algum garoto da sala já teve sapinho na boca?" Ele perguntou, e todos negaram. "Sapinho não, é? Mas perereca não negam... Bem, voltando..."

Harry quase se engasgou de tanto rir, junto com outros alunos.

"Pode linfócito cair na prova?" Ele perguntou, em certo momento, e todos concordaram. "Claro que não, criaturas. Imaginem vocês fazendo a prova e BAM cai um linfócito na prova de vocês. Pode cair uma _questão_ sobre linfócitos, presta atenção no que eu estou perguntando..."

Em outro momento ele parou na frente de um garoto, sentado na primeira fileira.

"Você e eu, quantos pulmões nós temos?" Perguntou, já que falava sobre uma doença que afetava esse órgão.

"Dois." O garoto respondeu, eficiente.

"Quatro. Eu perguntei quantos pulmões nós dois temos. Dois meus e dois seus... no colégio vocês chamam isso de _bhaskara_." Ele falou, brincando, cheio de lógica.

A turma toda já caía na risada, e Harry sentia dores no estômago de tanto rir.

"O que vai cair na prova? Não posso falar, né, pessoal? Ética. Mas... se me deixarem um cheque assinado no final da aula..." Insinuou e naquele momento, Harry viu Lupin parado à porta, olhando espantando para Sirius.

Resolveu que estava na hora de interceder e correu até o padrinho, arrastando-o para fora.

"O que foi?" Começou, mas se calou quando viu o verdadeiro professor entrando na sala. Sirius assobiou. "Harry, por que você nunca me apresentou esse seu professor?"

Lupin ergueu as sobrancelhas, chocado, enquanto os dois passavam pela porta.

"Sirius, você é louco. Meu teste é só às duas da tarde, se ainda estiver interessado... Como você sabia todas aquelas coisas sobre imunologia?" Harry perguntou impressionado.

Sirius abriu a boca para responder, mas Remus apareceu.

"Algum problema por aqui?" Perguntou.

"Sim," Sirius se meteu. "Eu acho que devemos marcar uma reunião, eu e você, para discutir o desempenho de Harry na sua matéria, ando muito preocupado, e..."

"Não é nada disso, ele só estava perdido!" Harry interrompeu, empurrando Sirius para longe e lançou um olhar de '_se manda'_ para o padrinho, que piscou para Lupin antes de sair andando.

* * *

"Meu Deus, aquilo foi hilário. Não que eu não goste da aula do Lupin, mas eu poderia me acostumar a ter aulas com o seu padrinho toda segunda-feira." Disse Draco, enquanto os dois andavam em direção ao ginásio da faculdade onde ficavam as piscinas.

Harry faria um teste para ver se estava apto a entrar para o grupo. Poucos faziam natação, até porque, mesmo que competissem em todas as regionais, poucos iam para as provas em nível nacional. Três, mais precisamente.

"O pior foi que ele falou aquele negócio do cheque bem quando Remus apareceu na porta, você viu a cara de espanto que ele fez?" Harry lembrou e os dois riram.

O moreno se sentia tão tranqüilo quanto uma ave com medo de altura, e estava grato por Draco resolver acompanhá-lo até o ginásio.

Eles entraram no local e o treinador estava em pé, conversando com mais três garotos que também fariam o teste. Uma vaga abrira há pouco tempo, por isso Draco dera a idéia de Harry se inscrever para os testes.

Sirius não estava por perto, e Harry cogitou a hipótese do padrinho estar perseguindo certo professor de imunologia...

"Ah, Malfoy, esse é o garoto de quem você falou?" Perguntou o treinador, e Draco assentiu. "Harry, certo? Malfoy parecia bem entusiasmado com a idéia de você entrar no time, espero que dê o seu melhor." Ele finalizou, dirigindo-se a Harry.

As bochechas de Draco tornaram-se levemente rosadas, e ele olhou para o treinador como quem cogita a probabilidade de afogá-lo da pior maneira possível e sair ileso.

Harry coçou a parte de trás da cabeça com um sorriso envergonhado.

"É, é, agora que você já conheceu Ritchie Coote, nosso treinador, pode ir lá se arrumar logo de uma vez. O vestiário fica naquela direção." Draco apontou, claramente querendo afastar Harry de Ritchie.

"Ah, sim, está certo." Disse Harry, meio atrapalhado, seguindo para os vestiários. Draco suspirou e lançou um olhar azedo para Ritchie.

"O que foi?" Ritchie perguntou realmente sem entender nada. Draco fez um gesto de descaso com a mão e foi sentar-se na arquibancada.

Quando Harry voltou, usando apenas a sunga e a toca, Draco realmente se esforçou para não analisar o corpo do amigo _daquele jeito_. Contudo, quando deu por si, já se sentia como um açougueiro analisando a carne de um jeito analítico e faminto. Harry tinha uma magreza despojada, sem muitos músculos, apenas contornos bem aparentes, nos lugares certos, que ficavam mais evidentes enquanto ele se alongava como um gato sonolento na beira da piscina. Harry olhou-o, surpreendendo-o em sua análise, e sorriu-lhe de um modo sugestivo, arqueando as sobrancelhas. Antes que Draco pudesse livrar o rosto da expressão '_eu sei que olhei, mas negarei até o fim'_, Harry já se voltara para o treinador, que passava as instruções.

Quando Harry ganhou quatro das cinco provas que Ritchie passou e saiu da piscina molhado e arfante, o que fez com que a imaginação de Draco batesse o recorde da maior quantidade de imagens comprometedoras por segundo, o loiro se perguntou se realmente fizera a coisa certa ao sugerir que o amigo tentasse entrar para o time.

_**Well, open the past and present now and we are there**_

_Bem, abra o passado e o presente agora e nós estamos lá_

_**Story to tell and I am listening**_

_Histórias para contar e eu estou ouvindo_

_**Open the past and present, and the future too**_

_Abra o passado e o presente, e o futuro também_

_**It's all I got and I'm giving it to you**_

_É tudo o que eu tenho e estou dando isto pra você_

* * *

Música: Scattered; Green Day.


	18. And Still Frames in Your Mind

**And Still Frames in Your Mind**

"Vamos, Draco, depois dessas semanas exaustivas, nós merecemos uma festa." Insistiu Harry, pela décima vez naquela sexta feira.

O loiro fez menção de lançar um olhar de desagrado ao amigo, mas se arrependeu, esquecendo-se totalmente o que estivera prestes a dizer, ao ver Harry tirar a camisa e revelar aquele abdômen anormalmente atraente para um garoto.

Harry conseguira entrar para o time, e isso há duas semanas, porém, toda vez que Draco colocava os olhos no amigo ainda se sentia desconcertado, como se houvesse bebido uma boa dose de tequila, girado em torno de si mesmo, para depois tentar sair andando. Nada agradável.

"Exatamente, Harry, eu estou exausto. Primeiro porque já entramos na metade final do semestre, eu não agüento mais tanta prova. Segundo, aquele estágio no St. Mary está acabando comigo. Terceiro, eu estou com dor de cabeça depois de ouvir todos aqueles gritos de criança pela tarde." Enumerou o loiro, de mau-humor, mas se interrompeu quando Harry se inclinou perto dele – que estava apoiado no balcão da pia – esticando o braço como se estivesse prestes a agarrá-lo.

Ele pôde sentir o perfume que saltava do pescoço de Harry e prendeu a respiração, antes que fizesse algo muito suspeito como se aproximar mais e aspirar profundamente.

Harry alcançou a toca de natação no balcão da pia e se endireitou, parando exatamente na frente de Draco, com um sorriso divertido.

'Ele está brincando comigo.' Cogitou Draco, ao ver a expressão safada de Harry, algo como _'estou vendo a sua felicidade crescer ali embaixo, amigo_.'

Olhando discretamente para baixo, percebeu que estava muito comportado, obrigado, e voltou a encarar Harry com uma sobrancelha erguida.

"Por isso mesmo. Vai te ajudar a relaxar. Pansy disse que não aceita um não como resposta." Disse Harry, afastando-se.

"Como se eu me importasse com o que Pansy aceita ou não." Debochou, empinando o nariz e cruzando os braços sobre o peito.

Foi a vez de Harry erguer uma sobrancelha em descrença.

"Você está disposto a arriscar?" Perguntou o moreno, em um tom levemente debochado.

Draco hesitou, lembrando-se dos momentos em que Pansy entrava no modo 'Máquina Mortífera', e resolveu que uma festa não cairia tão mal assim, afinal.

"Vou pensar no assunto." Respondeu, não querendo dar-se completamente por vencido.

"Uhum, vou avisar a Pansy que você vai." Sorriu Harry, tendo que logo em seguida desviar dos óculos de natação com que Draco tentara atingi-lo.

* * *

O treinador Coote andava mais exigente e maníaco que o normal, devido à proximidade das seletivas para as nacionais, que começariam dali a duas semanas, em junho. Uma das bolsas de estudo estava vaga, e Harry adoraria conquistá-la e aliviar mais uma carga das costas dos pais. Na verdade, ele já estava aliviando, visto que quem era do time ganhava meia bolsa, e quem ia para as nacionais ganhava bolsa integral, como Draco explicara quando ele entrara para o time.

Depois de muitos exercícios fora da piscina, os cinco garotos entraram na água e se prepararam para nadar.

"Está a fim de apostar uma corrida?" Perguntou Draco, sorrindo torto, com uma clara expressão de "_já ganhei, cicatriz_" no rosto.

"Valendo o quê?" Retrucou Harry, sempre mercenário.

"Não sei, o que você quer apostar?"

Harry colocou seu melhor sorriso provocante no rosto – algo que vinha fazendo com freqüência desde que Sirius o aconselhara a 'seduzir' Draco – e balançou a cabeça.

"Você não gostaria de ouvir o que eu desejaria ganhar." Falou, misterioso, dando petelecos da superfície da água, respingando-a no rosto do loiro.

"É? Por que não arrisca?" Perguntou Draco, tanto ou mais provocativo do que Harry.

O moreno abriu a boca para retrucar, mas Ritchie apitou e Draco disparou, nadando como se ele e a água fossem amigos de longa data. Harry tomou impulso e tentou a todo custo emparelhar com o amigo.

Conseguiu chegar perto e ver os vislumbres do corpo bem trabalho do loiro, moldado pelos anos de natação. Chegou à conclusão de que precisava ficar bêbado em uma festa de novo. As coisas poderiam ficar... interessantes.

Ao final dos quatrocentos metros nado crawl, Draco chegou em primeiro, seguido de Harry, e com Olívio Wood, um garoto do curso de engenharia, em terceiro.

"Você ganhou. O que vai querer?" Perguntou Harry, ofegante, com os braços apoiados na borda da piscina.

"Vou pensar em alguma coisa." Respondeu Draco.

* * *

"Estou pooooodre." Reclamou Harry, duas horas depois, estendido de braços abertos no piso do ginásio com os pés balançando dentro da água. "Estou morreeeendo."

Draco sentou-se na borda, enquanto o resto do time começava a sair também, todos arrastando-se como se não comessem nem bebessem há dias.

"Larga de ser dramático." Reclamou Draco, internamente rindo do estado _eu-só-saio-daqui-carregado _de Harry. "E você ainda quer ir numa festa depois. Humf. Não vai agüentar nem meia hora dançando."

"É claro que vou. São nove da noite agora, eu tenho até as onze horas para recarregar as energias." Falou Harry, de olhos fechados, pronto para dormir ali mesmo se dependesse dele.

Draco deitou também, e os dois ficaram estirados um tempo, em silêncio. Draco pensando que talvez estivesse na hora de tomar alguma atitude, em vez de ficar retraído como uma adolescente virgem toda vez que Harry se aproximava um pouco mais do que o, digamos, necessário.

Harry estava pensando quantas doses de vodka precisaria para ficar bêbado àquela noite.

"Eu quero uma revanche." Disse Harry de repente, tirando Draco de suas divagações.

"Você está quase morrendo, Harry. Vai acabar se afogando no meio do caminho." Debochou, no fundo sentindo preguiça de voltar para água.

Ouviu um barulho preocupante de alguém se jogando na água e no instante seguinte sentiu duas mãos fecharem-se em torno de seus tornozelos e puxá-los.

Caiu quase em cima de Harry, engolindo um pouco da deliciosa e refrescante água com cloro no processo.

"Merda, Potter, por que você..." Começou, mas a voz morreu ao ver o quão perto o rosto de Harry estava.

O moreno tinha um sorriso quase predatório. Draco engoliu em seco quando ele colocou uma mão espalmada sobre seu tórax e o empurrou contra a parede da piscina.

"Vamos apostar de novo. Cem metros livres." Disse Harry, olhando diretamente nos olhos do amigo. Draco arregalou-os um pouco quando o olhar de Harry desceu lentamente para sua boca, e quase pensou que seria grudado ali mesmo. Estranhamente (ou não tão estranhamente assim), sentiu o corpo vibrar de expectativa.

Mas Harry se afastou, posicionando-se ao lado dele na raia.

O loiro quase podia ouvir uma parte de sua mente gritando e se descabelando de decepção.

"E o que vamos apostar?" Perguntou, em um tom quase entediado, torcendo o lábio superior.

"Se eu ganhar, você vai saber na festa. Se você ganhar, pode fazer ou pedir o que quiser." Disse Harry, num tom natural, porém com um toque sugestivo que Draco só captou por já conhecer tão bem o moreno.

A oferta era tentadora, Draco precisava admitir.

"No três." Avisou Harry.

O moreno contou e os dois dispararam nadando o mais rápido que conseguiam. Harry estava mais determinado que o normal, e dessa vez não saíra com alguns milésimos de desvantagem.

Harry tocou na borda da piscina primeiro, ganhando a aposta. Os dois ofegaram por alguns segundos, antes que Draco conseguisse articular algo coerente.

"Você ganhou, mas... não se esqueça... que eu ganhei antes também..." Disse, engolindo boas doses de ar. Aquilo acabara com as últimas energias de ambos.

Harry saiu da piscina, ficou em pé e despenteou os cabelos, espalhando água para tudo que é lado. Draco o observou de baixo, subindo os olhos desde as coxas, passando pelos glúteos, pelo volume preso pela sunga – e não era a primeira vez que ele fazia essa análise – depois passando pelo abdômen e tórax, até chegar ao rosto de Harry.

Por sorte a água estava fria.

"Vou esperar você pensar no que quer ganhar. Por que eu já sei o que eu quero." Disse Harry, olhando para Draco com uma expressão um tanto "_prepare-se, você não conseguirá andar por dias!_", ou foi isso que a mente já perturbada de Draco imaginou.

Céus, se o plano de Harry nas últimas semanas fora tirá-lo do sério e atormentá-lo até o último fio loiro em sua cabeça, ele estava conseguindo. Ainda mais com aquela estúpida operação babá, que Pansy insistia em perpetuar. Harry o acompanhava a quase todos os lugares, e quando não era Harry, era Pansy, que não falava de outra coisa senão de Harry.

Como Harry era legal. Como Harry era engraçado. Como Harry era inteligente. Como Harry era querido. Harry, Harry, Harry!

E não falava porque ainda estava a fim dele, visto que já sabia que ele era gay, mas falava como uma vendedora cujo melhor produto é Potter, o inigualável.

Draco estava surtando. Ele precisava colocar um fim naquela situação.

* * *

Depois de largar Harry em casa, Draco foi para própria, dormir um pouco, para depois se arrumar e ir então à festa. Estava precisando mesmo de alguma diversão com os amigos. Não gostou muito de quando Harry avisou que não precisava que o buscasse, porque iria com Ron e Hermione. O loiro quase bateu o carro ao ouvir que aqueles dois iriam também, mas Harry o acalmou dizendo que eles só iriam entrar juntos, e depois cada um iria para o seu lado na boate. Draco grunhiu alguma coisa em resposta, mas deu-se por vencido.

Depois do sono restaurador e de outro banho relaxante, vestiu a melhor roupa que conseguiu pensar – uma calça jeans escura e uma camisa branca dobrada nos cotovelos, com os primeiros botões abertos – e olhou-se no espelho, ajeitando o cabelo e piscando para si mesmo, antes de sair do quarto.

Passou na casa de Blaise e pegou o amigo e Pansy. Os dois entraram no carro, aborrecidos, fulminando um ao outro. Era freqüente ver os dois brigando, mas as expressões de "_eu quero comer os seus órgãos_" fizeram com que Draco olhasse-os interrogativamente.

"O que há com vocês?" Perguntou, enquanto colocava o carro em movimento.

"Nada!" Exclamou Pansy, ao mesmo tempo em que Blaise falava o completo oposto.

"Pansy acha que algumas coisas devem permanecer no passado. Já eu não sou da mesma opinião..." Falou Blaise, no banco de trás, olhando enviesado para a amiga.

"O que não deve permanecer no passado?" Perguntou Draco, passeando os olhos de um amigo para o outro.

"Nada, Draco. Esqueça. Blaise só está sendo insuportável, como sempre." Falou Pansy, e Blaise se calou, emburrado, olhando para a rua.

O clima ficou tenso durante todo o percurso. Os três pararam em frente à boate para esperar Harry. Porque Draco definitivamente não estava parado ali por Weasley e Granger.

Não demorou muito para que o trio aparecesse. Harry vinha ao lado de Ron, com o braço em volta dos ombros do ruivo, que segurava a mão de Granger. Eles riam de se acabar. Harry estava quase dobrado ao meio de tanto que ria.

O loiro não pôde deixar de comparar o clima de guerra instalado entre Pansy e Blaise, com o clima dos três que se aproximavam. Ora, Harry não precisava estar abraçado daquele jeito ao Weasley. E muito menos rindo tanto assim do que o ruivo falava! Ele era muito mais engraçado do que aquele projeto de ser humano cheio de sardas.

"E então o cara perguntou: Para o que serve a vagina...? Para unir o útero ao agradável." Draco ouviu Weasley falar, já próximo.

Os três gargalharam alto, enquanto o loiro revirava os olhos. Harry caminhou até Draco, debruçando-se sobre ele, ainda rindo, e tentando se controlar. Draco ficou estático, sem pensamentos coerentes por alguns segundos.

"Quanto exagero, Harry, nem foi tão engraçado assim." Retrucou Draco, depois que Harry se endireitou.

"O quê? Nem me lembro mais." Harry riu mais.

"Você já está bêbado?" Perguntou Draco, indignado.

"Bêbado? Que nada, foi só um pouquinho." Harry falou, divertindo-se. "Vamos entrar logo de uma vez. Estou precisando mesmo dançar um pouco."

Achando que daria boas gargalhadas vendo Harry na pista de dança, Draco o seguiu, não antes, claro, de lançar um olhar de desprezo para Weasley.

Pansy e Blaise voltaram a discutir antes de entrarem e, lá dentro, sumiram de vista. Ron cochichou algo no ouvido de Harry (o que fez Draco soltar um rosnado baixo que, por sorte, foi abafado pela música) e sumiu com Hermione também.

Os dois foram para a pista e começaram a dançar. A princípio em uma boa distância, pois o lugar não estava muito cheio. Contudo, nenhum deles tirava os olhos um do outro.

Harry dançava de um jeito que poderia ser chamado de descontraído em um estilo "_I like to move it move it_", e Draco preferiu pensar que era culpa do álcool. Já o loiro dançava de um modo mais sensual em um estilo "_I'm too sexy for my love_". E eles acabavam rindo um do outro enquanto faziam suas performances.

O lugar começou a encher e os dois foram obrigados a dançarem mais próximos, e a temperatura aumentou consideravelmente. Os dois já sentiam o suor escorrendo pelas costas e abriram mais alguns botões das camisas.

Em certo momento, Harry desviou o olhar para outro garoto que estava, ao que parecia, flertando-o. Draco se movimentou de modo a ficar na frente do garoto e impedir Harry de olhá-lo.

Harry sorriu malicioso.

"Eu vou lá pegar uma bebida." Avisou o moreno em certo momento.

Foi até o bar, pegou duas vodkas puras e voltou para a pista. Uma garota estava conversando, ou se esfregando em Draco.

"Sua calça rasgou atrás, estou conseguindo ver quase tudo." Harry falou perto do ouvida da garota, que arregalou os olhos, tapou a bunda e correu para o banheiro mais próximo.

"O que você falou para ela?" Perguntou Draco, desconfiado, erguendo uma sobrancelha; porém, internamente satisfeito com o visível 'chega pra lá' de Harry.

"Uma mentirinha saudável." Retrucou o moreno, entregando a bebida para Draco.

Os dois praticamente viraram os copos e Harry, que já estava alegre antes, sentiu-se ainda mais solto, e Draco estava muito, muito perto para que ele pudesse se controlar.

Acabou com a distância entre eles e Draco teve calafrios quando Harry colocou as duas mãos em seu ombro e se inclinou para falar alguma coisa em seu ouvido.

"Vamos sair daqui. Eu ainda tenho que cobrar a minha parte da aposta." Disse Harry, deslizando uma mão do ombro até o pulso de Draco e o puxando em seguida para fora da pista.

Draco piscou, um pouco atordoado, mas deixou-se levar.

* * *

Os dois subiram para um terraço, onde alguns poucos casais davam um tempo da festa. Ninguém ali iria ficar reparando no que os outros estavam fazendo; sem contar que estava escuro o suficiente para que não fosse possível reconhecer alguém sem chegar perto para tanto.

Harry continuou a puxar Draco até empurrá-lo de encontro às grades de apoio. O loiro sentiu a brisa fresca da noite contra a pele quente e tremeu involuntariamente. O moreno se aproximou, colocando uma mão sobre o peito de Draco, abrindo mais um botão da camisa dele e deslizando o dedo indicador pela pele descoberta.

"Você já sabe o que eu quero?" Perguntou Harry, aproximando os lábios da boca de Draco, tanto, que o loiro pôde sentir o magnetismo que estalava entre eles.

"Eu já tenho uma idéia." Disse Draco, colocando as duas mãos na cintura de Harry, com o intuito de trazê-lo mais para perto. Harry soltou uma risadinha travessa.

"Uma idéia?" Falou, quase debochado, colocando o corpo contra o de Draco e descendo os lábios para o pescoço dele, beijando-o e dando algumas mordidinhas, que fizeram o loiro tremer novamente, e não por causa do frio ali fora.

Estava na verdade muito quente.

"Uma boa idéia." Corrigiu-se Draco, enfiando as mãos então para dentro da camisa de Harry, e subindo-as pelas costas do garoto. Sentiu Harry se arrepiar, e no instante seguinte, os dois se fitavam diretamente nos olhos, em uma conversa muda de compreensão e consentimento.

Harry colocou uma mão na nuca de Draco e grudou-o num beijo passional, apertando ainda mais contra as grades, e explorando cada canto da boca do loiro. E Draco retribuía na mesma intensidade, com o coração estourando no peito, enquanto passava as mãos pelas costas de Harry, subindo e descendo e puxando-o ainda mais, como se já não estivesse quase esmagado contra o parapeito.

Sentiu Harry desabotoando o resto da camisa, para então deslizar uma mão sobre seu abdômen, arrepiando-o ainda mais. As respirações estavam tão descontroladas que precisaram interromper o beijo e Harry mordeu-o no pescoço antes de arfar, o peito de ambos subindo e descendo descompassados.

"Eu acho que preciso perder mais vezes." Falou o loiro, sorrindo torto. Harry soltou uma risadinha afetada pelo álcool e voltou a beijá-lo no pescoço, e Draco soltou um gemido baixo. "Isso me faz lembrar," Continuou, e inverteu as posições em um movimento rápido, prensando Harry, desta vez, contra a grade. "Eu também tenho que cobrar a minha parte da aposta."

Os olhos esverdeados de Harry brilharam por um segundo.

"Sinta-se à vontade." Disse Harry, e não precisou falar duas vezes antes que Draco voltasse a beijá-lo com ainda mais animação do que antes.

* * *

"Onde raios aqueles dois se meteram?" Perguntou Blaise, um tanto bêbado, no bar ao lado de Pansy.

A morena virou o resto da bebida que tinha no copo e sorriu maliciosa, torcendo para que o seu plano tivesse dado certo.

Festa e álcool era exatamente o que aqueles dois estavam precisando.


	19. Hang it on a Shelf

**Aviso:** Por causa desse capítulo, essa fanfic passou para a classificação **M**. Quem não gosta, pule esse cap. Isso não atrapalhará o entendimento do resto da história.

* * *

**Hang it on a Shelf**

Quando Harry acordou, ele não fazia idéia de como acabara na própria cama. Não que ele achasse que era coisa ruim acordar na própria cama depois de uma noite de bebedeira. Ela estava muito satisfeito por não ter acordado em um beco sujo e fedido, ou algo pior.

A questão é que ele não lembrava de quase nada da noite passada, além de ter entrado na festa, tomado mais uns dois... três... okay, cinco copos de vodka misturada com algum suco ou refrigerante nada agradável, enquanto dançava com Draco.

Os problemas de festas com bebida liberada: ou você apaga, ou você vomita na roupa de alguém, ou você é arrastado para fora da festa por algum segurança por estar fazendo strip tease ao lado do DJ.

Não que Harry já tivesse tentado fazer strip tease em alguma festa. Não que ele se lembrasse...

Soltando um resmungo pela terrível dor de cabeça, virou de lado e acabou batendo o braço em outro... corpo?

'Invasores!' Foi a primeira coisa que pensou, ainda um tanto tonto de sono; porém, segundos depois, reparou que o tal invasor tinha cabelos... loiros?

Harry piscou, completamente atônito. A visão, obviamente, continuou embaçada, então se debruçou sobre o outro, com um cotovelo apoiado no colchão, tentando alcançar o óculos que _deveria_ estar sobre o criado-mudo.

Deveria, mas não estava.

O corpo por baixo dele se remexeu. Harry olhou para baixo e, com dificuldade, pôde distinguir as pálpebras do '_bed intruder_'_¹_ abrindo-se.

"Harry, o que você está fazendo pairando aí em cima?" Perguntou Draco, num tom sonolento e preguiçoso.

"Draco?" Harry perguntou, arregalando os olhos, apesar de isso não ajudar em nada no quesito '_eu não enxergo dois centímetros a minha frente'_.

"Quem você esperava? Paul McCartney?" Perguntou o loiro, irônico.

'Não seja um sonho, não seja um sonho.' Pensou Harry, colocando uma mão sobre o rosto de Draco e apalpando-o; verificando se era mesmo o amigo e não um produto de seus mais loucos sonhos molhados. Talvez fosse Cherry ali, rosnando, enquanto ele via (ou não via) Draco Malfoy.

"Harry, quer tirar essa mão da minha cara?" Reclamou Draco, empurrando a mão de Harry.

"Você dormiu aqui?" Perguntou o moreno, imediatamente sentindo-se estúpido.

Draco não respondeu e, depois de alguns segundos, sentou-se na cama. Harry percebeu que ele estava sem camisa, e então percebeu que ele _também_ estava sem camisa.

"Você não se lembra do que aconteceu, não é?" Perguntou o loiro, sem olhar para Harry.

"Ahn..." Soltou Harry.

Ele sempre se esquecia de tudo depois que bebia. Nunca se preocupara muito com isso, mas dessa vez, ele desejava, por tudo no mundo, lembrar-se.

"É melhor eu ir para casa." Falou Draco, levantando-se.

Harry imediatamente saiu do estado letárgico e levantou-se também. Avistou o óculos caído no chão e colocou-o, podendo assim, finalmente, dar dois passos sem tropeçar e dar de cabeça em algum móvel.

Draco estava colocando a camiseta, com uma expressão de desagrado. Na verdade, estava mais para '_rasgando a camiseta_', mas Harry preferiu ignorar esse detalhe ao se aproximar do loiro e segurá-lo no braço, fazendo-o parar.

"Quer se acalmar?"

Draco suspirou, deixando de lado a tarefa de destroçar sua pobre camiseta, mas logo começou a andar pelo quarto, de um lado para o outro, gesticulando.

"É só que... merda, Harry! Por que você tem que esquecer tudo? Por que, justamente quando eu tenho a melhor ficada da minha vida, eu tenho que ser o único a lembrar?"

Harry arregalou os olhos, ao passo que Draco se calou, percebendo o que acabara de dizer. A mente do moreno, com alguma dificuldade – graças à ressaca – começou a trabalhar:

1)Draco estava sem camisa na minha cama.

2)Eu não me lembro do que aconteceu.

3)Ele está reclamando que eu não me lembro do _nosso_ melhor amasso?

4)Eu e Draco... ficamos?

5)Draco está corado.

6)Eu preciso beijá-lo agora mesmo.

Feliz por sua mente ter finalmente acordado para a vida, Harry avançou alguns passos na direção do loiro, decidido a prensá-lo contra a parede e beijá-lo, dessa vez sem o perigo de esquecer tudo algumas horas depois; porém, Harry não percebeu que Cherry entrara no quarto e, antes que pudesse completar o seu _destino_, a gata atacou a perna de Draco.

Harry parou, com os olhos arregalados, enquanto o amigo soltava uma exclamação de dor e balançava a perna.

"Merda, Harry, controle essa sua gata demoníaca!" Exclamou Draco. Cherry caiu no chão e Harry foi até ela, pegando-a no colo.

"Ela não fez por mal. Não é bebê?" Ele perguntou carinhoso, olhando para a gata.

Cherry soltou um miado inocente, aconchegando-se melhor no colo de Harry. Draco bufou exasperado, perguntando-se como Harry não percebia toda a maldade que havia dentro do coração daquele monstrinho camuflado de gato.

Decidiu ir ao banheiro e passar uma água no rosto.

"Tem uma escova nova na primeira gaveta embaixo da pia, se quiser usar, e toalhas limpas no armário do lado da porta caso queira tomar um banho" Avisou Harry, ao ver que o loiro caminhava para o banheiro.

O moreno saiu do quarto, ao ouvir o som do chuveiro, largando Cherry no chão. Decidiu que também estava precisando tomar um banho, tirar o suor e o cheiro de cigarro do corpo, e, depois de pegar também uma toalha e uma escova de dente, foi para o banheiro comum.

Enquanto tomava banho, forçou-se a lembrar alguma coisa, _qualquer coisa_, da noite anterior. Quiçá graças à água fria, algumas cenas começaram, lentamente, a voltar.

Ele e Draco se agarrando em um terraço. Como eles foram parar ali? Eles de volta a festa, rindo feito loucos; encontrando Pansy um pouco depois, perto do bar. Os dois bebendo ainda mais; Então pegando um táxi, sozinhos. Draco caindo por cima de si na cama. As lembranças, contudo, acabam por aí, para desgosto do moreno. Será que eles haviam transado?

Harry já sentia todo o corpo arrepiado, pronto para mais um pouco de ação. Terminou o banho rápido, decidido a não deixar que nada o atrapalhasse novamente, nem mesmo se fosse Sirius a aparecer e morder a perna de Draco – o que seria uma visão um tanto perturbadora.

Saiu do banheiro apenas de bermuda e deu de cara com Sirius, assustando-se por um segundo com a possibilidade do padrinho ter mesmo farejado Draco, ou coisa parecida.

"Harry! Se você está aqui, quem estava tomando banho no banheiro do seu quarto agora há pouco?" Perguntou Sirius, estampando um sorrisinho malicioso em seguida.

Harry enrubesceu e pigarreou.

"Ahn, Draco." Falou, soltando uma risadinha nervosa.

"Draco? Isso quer dizer que vocês dois...?" Sussurrou Sirius, batendo as costas de uma mão contra a palma de outra, repetidas vezes. Harry fez uma careta frente à discrição de Sirius.

"Você sabia que bater a costa da mão na palma da outra significa 'estudante' na linguagem de libras?" Desconversou Harry, não querendo admitir que não fazia idéia se a resposta era sim ou não.

"Isso porque são todos uns pervertidos." Afirmou Sirius. Harry abriu a boca, pronto para protestar, mas o padrinho começou a empurrá-lo na direção do quarto. "Eu sabia que você conseguiria fisgar aquele loiro. Que orgulho!"

Harry acabou rindo.

Os dois pararam na frente da porta do quarto de Harry.

"Seus pais saíram cedo hoje, sabe Deus por que. Vou sair também. Dar a vocês dois um pouco de privacidade."

Harry corou levemente e assentiu, já começando a sentir a pulsação acelerar de ansiedade e nervosismo.

"Vai, vai, termine o que começou." Sirius o empurrou para o quarto, fechando a porta a suas costas.

Draco ainda não saíra do banheiro e Harry perguntou-se o que diabos ele estaria fazendo ali dentro para demorar tanto. Antes que tivesse tempo de fazer algumas hipóteses estúpidas como '_ele se engasgou com a pasta de dente e desmaiou por falta de ar'_, Draco saiu do banheiro.

O olhar dos dois se encontrou e eles ficaram em silêncio por alguns segundos, esquecidos do resto do mundo.

"Ah, eu acho que vou indo então-" Começou Draco, um pouco sem jeito.

"Não," Harry o interrompeu, firme, ainda fitando-o intensamente. Draco ergueu uma sobrancelha.

Achando que um simples 'não' era o suficiente, Harry acabou com a distância entre os dois. Draco perdeu a noção dos movimentos quando Harry segurou-lhe o rosto e a nuca.

Eles ainda trocaram um último olhar, antes que Harry puxasse Draco, cobrindo os lábios do loiro e apertando-se contra ele. Os músculos do loiro foram regados por uma onda violenta de adrenalina e ele envolveu Harry em seus braços, puxando-o ainda mais.

Em meio ao beijo cheio de furor, eles começaram a caminhar pelo quarto, sem muito equilíbrio, tentando encontrar a _maldita_ da cama! Aos tropeços, com os beijos convertendo-se de dois, para três, e para quatro, Draco caiu de costas contra o colchão, seguido de Harry. Gemeu com a sensação do corpo do Harry contra o seu.

Enquanto tentava apartar os lençóis embolados da cama, Draco deslizou as mãos pelas costas de Harry, descendo até os glúteos, apreciando a dureza deles. De algum jeito, foram se livrando das roupas, até que estivessem ambos apenas de cuecas.

Apesar de ainda não conseguir acreditar que aquilo estava realmente acontecendo, Draco não conseguia parar. As sensações eram boas demais e ele já vinha querendo sentir aqueles toques, mesmo que insistisse em negar de dez em dez segundos (mais ou menos o intervalo de tempo com que pensava em Harry nos últimos dias). O corpo já respondia furiosamente ao beijo e às mãos de Harry.

Ele percebeu que o moreno estava se refreando um pouco, provavelmente não querendo ultrapassar alguma linha que, na verdade, não existia. Draco queria – _precisava_ - mais daquilo, já não estava agüentando.

"Me toque, Harry." Pediu, mais entregue do que gostaria de admitir.

Harry soltou um gemido e pareceu entender o recado e beijou-o com ainda mais paixão, descendo as mãos quentes e ávidas pelo seu tronco, num contato forte e excitante – _diferente_. Harry livrou-o da última peça de roupa e envolveu o pênis dolorido e ereto, ao mesmo tempo em que começava a beijar o pescoço do loiro, mordendo-o e sugando-o. Draco arfou e revirou os olhos, enquanto Harry descia os beijos, passando por seu tórax, até seu abdômen, contornando a linha dos músculos com a língua, sem nunca diminuir o aperto logo abaixo.

Draco empurrou o quadril contra Harry, já quase perdendo os sentidos, e foi quando Harry lambeu-lhe a ponta do pênis, para logo depois tomá-lo por inteiro, deslizando os lábios de cima para baixo, primeiro lento e torturante, por toda sua extensão, e depois mais rápido, segurando-o pela base. Draco gemeu alto, falando algo incoerente, prestes a derramar-se. Harry apertou ainda mais os lábios ao redor do membro do loiro, que se derramou profundamente na boca do moreno.

Com o coração martelando incansável e com o corpo momentaneamente mole, Draco observou Harry voltar para cima de si, beijando-o no pescoço, em algum ponto sensível perto da orelha. Os sentidos voltaram rápidos e Draco inverteu as posições.

"Nunca fiz isso com um garoto." Falou, um pouco inseguro.

"Sei disso." Replicou Harry, puxando-o para mais um beijo. Harry guiou a mão de Draco para sua ereção, dura e pulsante, e afastou os lábios. "Isso é o que você faz comigo com apenas um beijo."

De certa forma, aquilo deu mais confiança ao loiro, que voltou a beijá-lo. Percebeu que Harry buscava alguma coisa na gaveta do criado mudo, o que se revelou ser um lubrificante.

O moreno começou a passar em si mesmo, mas Draco tirou o tubo das mãos dele.

"Eu faço isso." Falou e lambuzou dois dedos, passando-os em seguida em torno do ânus de Harry, com movimentos circulares. O moreno gemeu em aprovação, pegando o tubo de lubrificante de volta, para em seguida lubrificar o membro do loiro.

Draco passou a língua pela mandíbula de Harry, sentindo-o arrepiar-se; desceu os beijos para o pescoço, mordendo-o, ao passo que ainda o estimulava, empurrando um dedo para dentro da entrada de Harry, depois outro, até que Harry pensou que explodiria. Sentindo-o relaxado, Draco refez o caminho de volta para os lábios de Harry, ao mesmo tempo em que afastava a mão e o penetrava, com uma estocada rápida.

Gemeu ao sentir o calor do corpo de Harry engolfando-o. _Deus, estava quente_.

Harry movimentou o quadril, instigando-o a continuar, e Draco foi aumentando o ritmo, perdendo-se nas sensações intensas, enterrando-se cada vez mais. Harry gemeu alto, quando Draco tocou-o em seu ponto mais sensível, descarregando um prazer inimaginável por todo seu corpo, criando espasmos quase – ou completamente – incontroláveis.

Moveram-se juntos, como se fossem um; Harry não largara o pênis de Draco, emparelhando seu ritmo ao dele. Ambos arfavam e gemiam, à medida que a velocidade foi aumentando, vigorosa, implacável, _insana_.

Draco nunca se sentira assim tão vivo, e ver Harry entregando-se daquele jeito, assim como ele; admirar as maçãs do rosto coradas do garoto, e o suor grudando os cabelos rebeldes na nuca; sentir o corpo do moreno respondendo com tanta intensidade. Draco realmente se sentiu amado pelo corpo de Harry e, nesse exato instante, percebeu-se apaixonado.

Harry murmurou coisas doces no ouvido do loiro, empurrando-se mais contra ele; ambos dirigindo-se para o êxtase. Minutos depois, o corpo de Harry vibrava tanto quanto o de Draco, ao atingirem o orgasmo.

Draco continuou estremecendo por alguns segundos, até cair ao lado de Harry na cama, mole e sonolento.

"Merda." Murmurou Draco, incapaz de articular algo melhor para expressar a miríade de emoções que infestavam seu peito.

"Shhh. Não fala nada." Pediu Harry.

Entrelaçou os dedos na mão do loiro e fechou os olhos, esperando ter chaveado a porta, antes de adormecer novamente.

* * *

¹ Ok, porque até hoje eu morro de rir dessa música sem noção. Eu realmente não queria colocar essa piadinha fail, mas meu cérebro travou até que eu me desse por vencida e escrevesse. UIHUIOAHAOIUHAIO *Schaala se esconde*


	20. Of Good Health

**Of Good Health**

Sirius saiu da casa dos Potter, esperando seriamente que Harry tomasse jeito. Se ele – _ele!_ – era o conselheiro amoroso, o garoto precisava ter sucesso. Onde ficaria sua moral se Harry continuasse naquele chove não molha?

Claro que, fora isso, Sirius também queria a felicidade do sobrinho. Harry era um garoto muito especial, por mais que seus óculos não funcionassem em muitas – e por que não dizer _todas_ – situações.

'E é aí que eu entro.' Concluiu Sirius, olhando-se no vidro retrovisor, checando o caimento dos cabelos.

Também estava na hora de ele desempacar. Há duas semanas que colocara os olhos no professor de imunologia de Harry.

A verdade é que, a princípio, além de achá-lo extremamente charmoso, teve a nítida impressão que já o conhecia de algum lugar.

Depois de alguns dias de uma _saudável _perseguição, lembrou-se de onde conhecia o professor. Os dois cursaram juntos os quatro primeiros semestres de medicina. Isso antes de Sirius largar o curso, comprar um iate e começar a visitar todos os lugares que o apraziam, e acabar estabelecendo residência "_quase fixa_", ao fim de suas viagens, na antiga cidade de James, conhecendo-o um ano antes do nascimento de Harry.

Ele e Remus eram apenas conhecidos, durante a faculdade, mas – e isso ele lembrou-se bem – flertara muito àquela época com ele. Não que tivesse sido correspondido. Talvez até acabasse sendo, mas nunca mais se viram em todos aqueles anos.

'Preciso terminar o serviço.' Pensou, com uma expressão quase obsessiva. Não conseguiria descansar enquanto não saísse, ao menos uma vez, com Remus.

Estava indo para o hospital onde Remus trabalhava, quando não dava aulas. Isso era algo que dificultava em muito os esforços de Sirius. O homem parecia viver apenas para o trabalho! Era quase uma ação filantrópica salvá-lo daquela vida desprovida de diversões – _extremamente_ – necessárias. Remus era médico, deveria saber que certas coisas são indispensáveis à saúde.

Para _salvá-lo_, teria que apelar. Por sorte, era também um ótimo ator – ou achava ser. Descobriu que sábado de manhã era um ótimo horário para fingir estar passando _muito_ mal na clínica do St. Mary, pois o movimento era fraco, e apenas Remus e outro médico insignificante estavam de plantão.

"O que deseja, senhor?" A recepcionista da área da clínica perguntou, quando Sirius chegou ao local.

"Estou passando muito mal." Informou, com obviedade, recebendo por isso um olhar cético da mulher. Sirius ergueu uma sobrancelha. "O quê? Acha que eu estou mentindo, só por que não estou caído no chão, gritando de dor?" Indignou-se. "Eu posso fazer isso se você faz questão, talvez _assim _eu seja atendido." Falou, fingindo afetação; afastando-se dois passos, pronto para deitar no chão e fazer um show.

"Não será preciso!" A mulher cortou-o, não parecendo ainda muito convencida.

Sirius endireitou-se, passou o nome para a mulher, pegou uma ficha e foi aguardar nas poltronas próximas às duas saletas onde os pacientes eram atendidos.

Não havia ninguém esperando. Sentou-se e começou a tamborilar os dedos na perna, impaciente. Instantes depois, outra pessoa apareceu.

'_Mas o que ele tanto faz o com maldito paciente?' _Perguntou-se, já meio enciumado. Quando atenção desperdiçada a um desvalido!

Uma das portas se abriu e Sirius endireitou a postura, mas murchou ao ver o outro médico.

"Por favor, você primeiro, querida." Falou, estampando um belo sorriso para a mulher que se sentara ao seu lado.

"Ah, não, você chegou primeiro." Ela falou com dificuldade, soltando uma tosse catarrenta pelo esforço.

'Cruzes!' Pensou Sirius, tentando evitar a careta de nojo.

"Faço questão." Ele sorriu ainda mais.

A mulher sorriu (ou tentou sorrir, Sirius não soube definir) de volta e levantou-se.

"Você é muito educado, obrigada." Ela falou.

Sirius assentiu. Era mesmo um poço de cavalheirismo. Claro, isso desconsiderando que, se fosse Remus a abrir aquela porta, eleteria, se necessário, passado por cima da mulher para chegar até a porta.

Alguns minutos depois, a outra porta se abriu e Remus apareceu, despedindo-se _atenciosamente_ de um paciente. Sirius resmungou algum impropério e revirou os olhos.

Esperou sentado, olhando para Remus que, depois de despedir-se, encarou-o erguendo uma sobrancelha. Provavelmente o reconhecera da vez em que dera aula na faculdade sem permissão.

"Por favor." Remus dirigiu-se a Sirius, indicando a sala.

Sirius, como se não esperasse que fosse a vez dele, olhou para os lados e, ora vejam! Estava sozinho ali! E só então se levantou, tentando manter uma expressão sofredora do tipo "_ajude-me ou saia comigo mais tarde_" ou quem sabe "_ajude-me __**e**__ saia comigo mais tarde_". Só esperava que Remus não a interpretasse como "_estou apertado, preciso ir ao banheiro_" ou coisa parecida.

Remus cumprimentou-o e indicou um lugar para ele sentar.

"O que você sente?" Ele perguntou, de modo muito profissional para o gosto de Sirius.

"Dores de cabeça. Terríveis! Estão me matando." Falou Sirius, levando uma mão à testa.

"Hum... há quanto tempo você vem sentindo essas dores?" Perguntou Remus, encostado em uma bancada, com os braços cruzados.

"Ahn... Há... duas semanas, talvez." Falou. Fora uma verdadeira dor de cabeça descobrir mais sobre a rotina de Remus e planejar algum modo de abordá-lo.

Remus assentiu.

"E já teve problemas com dores de cabeça antes, ou isso é novo para você?"

"Oh, totalmente novo." Afirmou Sirius.

Nunca se interessava por alguém por muito tempo, ainda mais tendo que fazer tanto esforço. Era bom que Remus valesse à pena.

"Sente mais alguma coisa além disso?"

'Sinto tesão.' Pensou Sirius, mas sabia que poderia dizer isso a Remus em outro momento mais oportuno.

"Não, nada além."

Remus se aproximou e começou a checar seus olhos, ouvidos, garganta, enquanto fazia algumas outras perguntas. Depois da análise, afastou-se, indo até um armário.

"Provavelmente é causada por algum tipo de estresse. Não há nenhuma inflamação, nem distúrbios visuais, seus dentes são perfeitos," Sirius sorriu largamente nesse ponto. "e não há nenhum histórico de enxaqueca." Completou o médico, pegando um frasco de comprimidos na estante.

"Por favor, só você pode me curar, Remus." Falou Sirius. O que não deixava de ser verdade.

Se Remus estranhou a afirmação, não falou nada, apenas voltou a encarar Sirius com uma sobrancelha erguida. O comentário, porém, lembrou-o de algo.

"Tenho a impressão que já nós conhecemos antes." Disse Remus, e Sirius assentiu.

"Claro, naquele dia, quando você se atrasou para a aula. Desculpe por aquilo, Harry pediu para que eu desse aula enquanto você não chegava." Mentiu Sirius, decidido a falar a verdade _depois_ que as coisas já estivessem melhor encaminhadas. "Eu simplesmente não _consigo_ negar um pedido do meu sobrinho."

"Não se preocupe. Até mesmo me perguntaram quando eu me atrasaria de novo, para que você me substituísse." Remus sorriu, e Sirius retribuiu. "Mas estou falando de antes. Nós não fomos colegas de faculdade? Esqueci de perguntar o seu nome..."

Sirius colocou uma expressão pensativa no rosto e, depois de alguns segundos, estalou os dedos, como se só então a lembrança de um garoto franzino, tímido e charmoso de vinte anos lhe viesse à mente.

"Claro! Remus Lupin! Fomos colegas, antes que eu largasse a faculdade. Que mundo pequeno..." Sirius balançou a cabeça de um lado para o outro. "Sou Sirius Black, você deve lembrar." Completou, convencidamente.

"Como não lembrar..." Murmurou Remus, quase inaudível, olhando para outro ponto da sala.

"Desculpe, não ouvi." Disse Sirius, distraído que estava com suas divagações de _'porque é impossível esquecer Sirius Black.'_

"Oh, nada de mais. Lembro-me agora." Remus aproximou-se novamente e estendeu o frasco para Sirius. "Vai ajudar com as dores."

Sirius pegou o frasco e se levantou.

"Foi bom revê-lo, depois de tantos anos. Gostaria de saber o que fez nesse tempo." Disse Sirius, tentando parecer casual. "Afinal, não é todo dia que encontramos um velho amigo."

Um brilho indecifrável passou pelos olhos de Remus.

"Claro, aqui," Remus foi até o balcão e rabiscou algo em um papelzinho. "Será ótimo colocar o assunto em dia."

Remus estendeu o papel para Sirius, que o pegou sem hesitar.

"Nos vemos, então."

"Sem dúvidas. Melhoras com as dores."

Os dois se despediram.

Sirius saiu com um sorriso largo, achando-se muito esperto. Conseguira exatamente o que queria sem grandes esforços, e Remus nada percebera. Na verdade, a outro fizera o trabalho quase sozinho. Era mesmo um ótimo ator.

Remus observou enquanto Sirius saía da ala clínica. Balançou a cabeça com um sorrisinho leve no rosto, quando o homem sumiu de vista. Desde a faculdade, ele ainda lembrava, Sirius achava que ele era distraído demais para perceber o que acontecia à sua volta.

Como se ele não houvesse reparado que estivera sendo praticamente _perseguido_ nas duas últimas semanas...

* * *

Quando Sirius estacionou na frente da casa dos Potter, viu o carro de James entrando na garagem. Arregalou os olhos.

Será que Harry e Draco ainda estariam naquele quarto, com a porta destrancada?

Saiu do carro o mais rapidamente possível e correu para dentro da casa. James estava na sala, analisando alguns papéis e Lily já estava no topo da escada.

"Ah, olá, Sirius. Acordou cedo hoje." Estranhou James, sem tirar, porém, os olhos dos documentos.

Sirius falou qualquer coisa desconexa e correu para cima. Lily estava com a mão na fechadura da porta de Harry.

"Lily! Minha querida amiga de longa data!" Sirius foi até ela, falando o mais alto possível e a abraçou com afetação. "Eu estava com saudades, LILY! Faz tanto tempo que não conversamos adequadamente!" Ele pegou as duas mãos dela, espiando por cima do ombro da ruiva, a fresta que se abrira na porta entreaberta. Visualizou Harry e Draco, deitados na cama, acordando, olhando para os lados, confusos.

"Sirius, o que é isso? Nós nos falamos todos os dias. Você está morando aqui há semanas!" Lily olhou para Sirius como se ele estivesse mais louco do que o normal.

"Sim, sim," Disse Sirius. Harry e Draco já se arrumavam apressados, ele captou pelo canto do olho. "Mas veja, você não me conta nada! E a vida conjugal? E as amigas? Vamos, quero saber de tudo."

Sirius olhou para Lily, ainda segurando-a. Ela franziu a testa.

E isso significava apenas uma coisa. Ela acabara de entender o que estava acontecendo.

_Merda._

Lily fez menção de se virar, para ver o que estava acontecendo no quarto do filho, mas Sirius passou o braço pelos ombros dela e começou a empurrá-la para longe.

"Você não vai acreditar no que aconteceu comigo! Um conhecido da faculdade, imagine! Fui hoje mesmo lá tentar alguma comunicação e..."

"Sirius, do que você está falando?" perguntou Lily, tentando olhar para trás, mas Sirius continuava a puxá-la.

"Conversando! É isso que precisamos fazer, contar as coisas um para o outro. Lily, Lily, você é minha melhor amiga. Você, James e Harry são minha única família." Disse Sirius, num tom emocionado.

"Oh, Sirius, que coisa linda para se dizer..."

Harry e Draco ouviram a última frase de Lily, até que não era possível escutar mais nada. Já vestidos, suspiraram aliviados. Seria mais do que constrangedor se Lily os pegasse nus, deitados na cama. Draco certamente cavaria um buraco no jardim de casa e não sairia de lá nunca mais.

O loiro passou a mão pelos cabelos.

"Foi por pouco." Comentou. "É melhor eu ir para casa. Narcissa já deve estar preocupada, achando que estou me drogando em alguma esquina." Falou, olhando para o celular. Algumas chamadas não atendidas da mãe. Felizmente, contra isso, ele deixara o aparelho no silencioso.

Harry gostou do jeito de Draco. Ele não aparentava desconforto ou arrependimento. Sorriu, com as esmeraldas brilhando.

"Eu vou cuidar para que isso não aconteça mais." Falou Harry, sem pensar. Draco olhou-o com uma sobrancelha erguida, fazendo o moreno sorrir timidamente. "Vem, vou tentar te colocar para fora de casa sem que ninguém veja."

Harry pegou o pulso do loiro e o guiou para fora do quarto. Desceram silenciosamente as escadas e, vendo a sala vazia, saíram para a rua.

"Você tem dinheiro para o táxi?" Perguntou Harry. Haviam deixado o carro de Draco na garagem na festa. Bêbados do jeito que estavam, era incrível que tivessem tido consciência para pegarem um táxi até ali.

"De sobra." Afirmou o loiro.

Draco olhou para os lados e, rapidamente, colocou uma mão no rosto de Harry e puxou-o para um beijo. Harry precisava admitir, fora pego de surpresa. Apesar de rápido, os lábios se pressionaram com força, antes de se descolarem.

"Até depois?" Perguntou Draco, num tom baixo, contra os lábios de Harry.

"Aham." Concordou Harry, estupidamente. Sentia o corpo todo se arrepiando e acordando novamente, o que por um lado era ruim, pois Draco já sorria e se afastava.

O famoso sorriso torto.

Observou-o caminhar até um táxi na esquina perto da casa. Suspirou, aéreo, encostando-se na porta. Ficou ainda alguns segundos assim, em estado de contemplação, antes de entrar novamente.

* * *

Harry terminou de colocar os pratos, e Lily serviu o almoço. Todos se sentaram e, enquanto Harry se servia de um pouco de massa, Lily pigarreou e olhou chateada para o filho.

"Sabe, Harry, você poderia ter convidado Draco para almoçar aqui conosco, não precisava enxotá-lo de casa daquela maneira." Ela falou, repreensiva, servindo-se de molho.

Harry estancou, com os olhos arregalados; a massa ainda pendendo do pegador paralisado no ar.

Sirius se engasgou com uma almôndega, e James assentiu levemente.

"Não foi essa a educação que lhe demos, filho." Completou James, comendo serenamente.

Pais e suas bolas de cristal, resmungou Harry, mentalmente, terminando de se servir.


	21. And Good Time

**And Good Time**

_**Alguns anos antes...**_

Pansy estava sentada em um muro baixo na entrada do colégio, esperando Blaise que conseguira pegar uma detenção. Ela não conseguia entender por que sempre o esperava, defendia e ajudava. Blaise não tomava jeito. Nunca!

Alguns minutos depois, viu Blaise sair apressado pela porta principal do colégio. Quando a viu, ele correu até Pansy.

"Descobri um meio de afastarmos Bletchley do Draco." Ele avisou, e Pansy se endireitou.

"Desembucha! Se Bletchley descobrir que o Draco está se envolvendo com drogas, possivelmente vai acabar contando para o paizinho idiota dele. Argh, odeio aquele homem." Reclamou Pansy.

"Odeia porque ele vive perseguindo e querendo acabar com os negócios do seu futuro sogro." Falou Blaise, num tom debochado e amargo.

"Cala a boca, Blaise. Estamos fazendo isso pelo Draco. Não precisamos que mais ninguém se meta na vida dele, não quando ele está passando por esses problemas que você causou." Pansy acusou, apertando o dedo indicador contra o peito de Blaise.

Ele a segurou pelo punho.

"Eu causei? Eu só ofereci um _baseado_. Por acaso você sabe que álcool vicia mais que maconha? Como eu ia adivinhar que ele iria atrás de coisas mais fortes?" Blaise sentia-se irritado e culpado por dentro, mas a verdade é que ele nunca conseguia evitar seu lado irresponsável de falar mais alto.

"Só porque você sabe administrar suas droguinhas, não quer dizer que os outros saibam." Rosnou Pansy de volta.

Ela suspirou em seguida.

"O que está feito está feito. Agora qual o plano?" Ela diminuiu a voz, e Blaise se aproximou mais.

"Bletchley é gay." Segredou o moreno.

* * *

Segunda feira foi um dia estranho. Estranho até chegar à faculdade, ao menos. Harry gostou de ver que, enquanto iam juntos para a Imperial College, ele e Draco conversavam como sempre, sem constrangimentos de qualquer parte. Era bom saber que amizade continuava, agora que estavam namorando.

Não que eles tivessem falado qualquer coisa sobre namoro, mas Harry gostava de pensar em Draco como namorado, em sua mente. Fazia seu coração acelerar, e um sorriso bobo aparecer involuntariamente. Ainda mais depois de receber _aquele_ beijo – aquele, que te deixa com vontade de ir para o banco de trás do carro – ao entrar na Dodge.

Mas enquanto iam caminhando pelos corredores, em direção a primeira agradabilíssima aula do dia – bioquímica –,murmúrios chegavam a seus ouvidos e olhares de esguelha deixavam suas bochechas vermelhas.

Draco também percebera, e parecia tão confuso quanto Harry. Porém, quando o moreno viu Ron, caminhando até ele, a passos pesados, quase soltando fogo pelas narinas, ele entendeu.

De alguma forma, todo mundo já sabia das novidades, que deveriam ficar em segredo até... até que eles se formassem, no mínimo.

'_Merda, nem eu sei direito se estou ficando com Draco_.' Indignou-se Harry, parando quando Ron o alcançou.

"Harry," Ron respirou fundo e se aproximou mais do amigo, de modo que só este conseguisse ouvi-lo. "Diga que é mentira." Ele quase implorou.

"O que é mentira, Ron?" Harry se fez de louco. Talvez ainda houvesse uma chance.

"Espalharam, por toda Imperial College, que você e Malfoy... juntos." Ron se engasgou. A idéia lhe soava terrível, e Harry quase sentiu como se estivesse sendo acusado de assassinar crianças na hora do almoço.

"Ron..." Começou Harry, apaziguador. Malfoy olhava-os, empalidecendo, os murmúrios tornavam-se mais altos, e alunos se aproximavam, farejando um barraco. Ron Weasley estava no meio, afinal.

"Não!" Ron se agitou. "Puta merda, puta merda, é verdade!" Ele exclamou, e Harry bateu a mão contra e testa.

"Fala baixo." Pediu, nem um pouco feliz com os grandalhões que o olhavam ameaçadoramente, com sorrisos maliciosos. Por Hipócrates, que pessoal fofoqueiro.

"Desde quando? Quando você estava planejando contar para os seus amigos? Malfoy, Harry? Malfoy? É o Malfoy!" Ron agitou os braços.

"O que você está querendo dizer, Weasley? Que Harry poderia ter encontrado coisa melhor? O pobretão ruivo, por acaso?" Draco se meteu, empurrando Ron para longe de Harry.

"Não seja ridículo. Eu não sou gay." Falou Ron, em um tom enojado. "Ah, Harry, não é..." Ele tentou consertar, ao ver a expressão magoada de Harry.

"Já entendemos, Weasley. Vá expor os seus preconceitos em outro lugar." Draco olhou para os alunos envolta. "O que estão olhando, não tem mais o que fazer não? _Caiam fora_!" Ele quase gritou a última frase, e os alunos começaram a dispersar.

Vincent e Gregory, os dois grandalhões que viviam empurrando Milo contra armários quando o viam, se aproximaram e olharam com nojo para os dois.

"Nem tente sentar na mesa de sempre, Malfoy." Falou um deles.

"Você me dá nojo, bichinha." Completou o outro.

Draco tentou avançar para cima deles, mas Harry o segurou, observando também com raiva os dois se afastarem.

"Só vai conseguir uns dentes a menos e uma expulsão." Disse Harry. Draco se acalmou, e Ron olhou perdido para os dois.

"Pensei que tivesse dito para cair fora." Falou Draco, torcendo o lábio superior. Harry revirou os olhos. Por que ele saíra da cama hoje mesmo?

Ron abriu e fechou a boca, mas no fim apenas bufou, e se afastou, indo para a aula. Draco queria que ele fosse para o espaço, ainda tinha que dividir a mesma sala com aquele arbusto queimado.

"Será que alguém nos viu, na festa?" Perguntou Harry, mais para si mesmo. Draco deu de ombros.

"Que se dane. São apenas boatos, ainda podemos negar tudo, e com o tempo todo mundo esquece."

Eles foram para sala de aula e ainda tiveram que aguentar mais olhares maldosos, ou curiosos, e comentários sussurrados.

"É realmente algo muito espantoso e curioso o Sr. Potter e o Sr. Malfoy entrando na sala," Disse Snape, irônico, percebendo a agitação da turma. "Agora _fiquem quietos_." Ele sibilou, calando a todos.

Harry nunca pensou que algum dia seria grato a Severus-eu-odeio-meus-alunos-Snape.

Eles se sentaram ao fundo da classe, longe do olhares de todo.

"Pansy não veio à aula hoje." Comentou Draco, num tom acusador.

"Você não está achando que ela espalhou a fofoca e agora sumiu, por culpa, está?" Perguntou Harry, captando a idéia de Draco.

Draco demorou a responder e, depois de alguns minutos, suspirou e passou as mãos pelos cabelos, bagunçando-os.

"Não. Claro que não." Falou, arrependido, tentando prestar atenção novamente na aula, ignorando as rápidas olhadas que ele e Harry recebiam.

"Ela não faria isso." Garantiu Harry, apoiando a bochecha na mão. Era a primeira aula de bioquímica que ele e Ron não trocavam algum comentário maldoso sobre o amável professor Snape.

* * *

Na hora do almoço, Draco caminhou até sua mesa de sempre, indiferente aos olhares que recebia. Seus amigos o olharam meio chocados com sua atitude, quando ele sentiu displicente na cadeira. Se ele acatasse as ameaças de Gregory e Vincent, estaria confirmando os boatos – que eram muito verdadeiros, por sinal.

Vincent se levantou.

"Pensei que tínhamos falado para não se sentar mais aqui." Ele tentou soar ameaçador, mas Draco apenas fez uma cara de tédio, fitando o garoto com descaso.

"E o que você vai fazer, Vincent, me bater?" Debochou, erguendo uma sobrancelha. A segurança do loiro pareceu abalar a do grandão.

Gregory se levantou também, mas não falou nada.

'Dupla de imprestáveis.' Pensou Draco, cutucando um pedaço de bife.

"Vamos, caras, sentem-se. Aquelas coisas devem ser apenas boatos." Disse um dos sentados à mesa, Theodore Nott, companheiro de festas de Draco, Blaise e Pansy.

Vincent perdeu a pose, feliz e esperançoso ao ouvir aquilo. Gregory como sempre continuava com uma cara de quem apenas esperava uma ordem para socar alguém. Os dois sempre foram algo como guarda-costas de Draco, por vontade própria, por este ser popular e influente na faculdade. Fora o loiro, por exemplo, que descolara duas vagas no time de futebol americano da Imperial College. Draco nunca vira as duas portas como amigos, realmente, mas não os dispensava ou afastava, poderiam ser úteis, nunca se sabe.

"É verdade, Draco, são apenas boatos?" Perguntou Vincent, já convencido que era tudo uma grande invenção da mídia para vender jornal – o jornal da faculdade, ao menos.

"O que você acha, idiota?" Draco jogou a pergunta – em um tom sarcástico e seco – que convenceria os dois garotos, e todos na mesa.

"Ah," Soltou Vincent, voltando a se sentar, assim como Gregory. "Desculpe por aquilo, mas cedo." Completou, arrependido.

Draco revirou os olhos.

"Tanto faz. Vocês nunca pensam, antes de fazer merda." Retrucou e, quando ninguém estava olhando, piscou para Harry, em um aviso que estava tudo bem.

* * *

Harry viu Draco piscar, divertido, e suspirou aliviado. Aquela faculdade estava infestada de pessoas vindas de famílias tradicionais e preconceituosas. Não era interessante o relacionamento deles ser exposto daquela forma, ainda mais quando Lucius Malfoy estava intimamente ligado a instituição e ao St. Mary, hospital do qual era dono.

O clima na mesa de Harry não estava muito bom. Ron continuava carrancudo e silencioso, e Hermione tentava apaziguar o clima. Luna estava no mundo da lua, mas antes de começarem a comer, garantira que achava o novo casal uma coisa fofa. Harry não gostou nem um pouco de ser '_uma coisa fofa'_ junto com Draco, e nunca repetiria aquelas palavras ao namorado, que provavelmente mandaria Luna de uma vez para o satélite natural do planeta terra.

"Eu não gosto do Malfoy, ele me dá arrepios." Neville comentou, e tremeu involuntariamente, em seguida.

"É, ele também me dá arrepios," Harry sorriu malicioso. "Mas em outros sentidos." Complementou, olhando debochado para Ron, em implicância.

Ron ficou vermelho e fingiu que ia vomitar a comida, e Neville soltou uma exclamação constrangida.

"Sem detalhes sórdidos, por favor." Ironizou o ruivo, finalmente abrindo a boca para outro fim que não meter mais massa do que poderia mastigar de uma só vez.

"Detalhes sórdidos? Mas eu ainda nem contei o que fizemos no sábado de manhã e..."

"Não, meus ouvidos! Eles doooooem, não posso ouvir!" Exclamou Ron, tapando os dois ouvidos. Harry acabou rindo.

"Ok, Harry, por mais que eu não vá me meter nos seus relacionamentos – diferente do Ron eu vejo como você e Malfoy se dão bem, e como ele é... legal com você – nós definitivamente dispensamos os detalhes sobre suas noites e manhãs com ele." Argumentou Hermione, torcendo o nariz com a idéia de Harry e Draco acordando na mesma cama.

"Por que não? Parece interessante." Comentou Luna, com a voz distante, ajeitando os óculos que a deixavam com os olhos um tanto grandes demais.

"Ah, que amigos eu fui arranjar." Lamentou-se Ron. Ele respirou fundo. "Desculpe pela cena mais cedo, Harry."

"Tudo bem." Garantiu o moreno, aliviado.

"Isso não quer dizer que eu vá começar a tratar bem o Malfoy, ou ficar por perto quando ele estiver junto, ou..."

"Ok, Ron, já entendi. Pode acreditar, duvido que ele vá lhe dar algum tratamento especial daqui para frente, também, então, relaxa." Harry interrompeu o amigo, rindo-se da expressão de profundo desgosto dele.

"Ele só está sendo cabeça dura, como sempre. Daqui a pouco já estará enviando flores para Malfoy." Provocou Hermione, por mais que a idéia soasse tão absurda quanto ela tirando uma nota inferior a nove e meio. Nunca aconteceria.

Ron tocou um fio de massa na cara da namorada, que ficou dependurado no nariz dela. Hermione deixou o queixo cair, e olhou sem acreditar para Ron. O ruivo soltou uma risada, e se esquivou do tapa dolorido que certamente receberia até o final do dia.

Harry piscou de volta para Draco. Estava tudo bem por ali também.

* * *

Draco parou a Dodge em frente a uma confeitaria. O lugar era enorme, e também servia almoços e jantas. Era todo espelhado por dentro, dando a impressão a quem entrasse de que voltara ao século XVIII, e mesinhas redondas estavam espalhadas, até que se alcançasse a parte onde os bolos, doces e pães estavam em exposição.

"Por que viemos aqui?" Perguntou Draco, olhando em volta. O teto possuía uma abertura em eclipse, que permitia que se visse o andar superior, com mais mesas.

"Lembrei que preciso despachar uma encomenda." Explicou Harry, indo até o balcão.

"Seu pai trabalha aqui?" Só então Draco lembrou-se de que os pais de Harry possuíam uma empresa confeiteira, e vários estabelecimentos espalhados por Londres.

"Deve passar por aqui de vez em quando, ele e Lily trabalham mais com a parte administrativa agora." Explicou Harry. "Olá, Thomas. Será que você pode cuidar para mim que esse pedido seja entregue nesse endereço?"

Draco observou o moreno entregar um papelzinho para o atendente.

"Claro, Harry, sem problemas." Thomas deu uma olhada no papel. "Ah, os novos bolinhos de hortelã já estão fazendo sucesso!"

Harry soltou uma risada descontraída.

"E não é? Eu tenho jeito para os negócios também." Gabou-se, e logo ele e Draco estavam saindo do lugar.

"Jeito com os negócios?" Debochou Draco. "Que eu lembre a idéia nem foi sua."

Harry empurrou-o com o ombro.

"Quer, por favor, deixar eu ser feliz fingindo que entendo dessas coisas tanto quanto meus pais?" Pediu Harry, indignado, com um leve beiço. Foi a vez de Draco soltar uma risada.

"Você vai ser médico, Harry, não precisa entender dessas coisas." Draco pegou a mão de Harry e deu uma leve apertada, antes que chegassem ao carro.

Harry tentou não sorrir de uma forma muito estúpida antes de também entrar no carro.

* * *

Draco ligou para Pansy e descobriu que ela estava na casa de Blaise. Quando os dois chegaram lá, eles estavam discutindo, mas se calaram ao ver os amigos entrarem.

Pansy tinha rosto afogueado e a respiração alterada, e Blaise carregava o maior beiço do universo – emburrado era um eufemismo para a expressão de desgosto dele.

"O que está havendo aqui?" Perguntou Draco, erguendo uma sobrancelha.

Harry não queria admitir, mas estava com medo de Pansy, então se manteve estrategicamente atrás de Draco. Se ela atacasse, ele teria tempo de correr.

Pansy passou uma mão pelos cabelos, tentando se acalmar.

"Algumas pessoas continuam a agir estupidamente." Ela declarou, indo até a janela em busca de um pouco de ar. Blaise não falou nada, mantendo o clima carregado da sala.

"Por que não foi na aula hoje?" Perguntou Harry, tentando mudar para um assunto mais leve.

"Alguém... algo me deteve." Ela lançou um olhar acusador a Blaise, que sorriu debochado e malicioso, e ela bufou.

Draco e Harry se entreolharam.

"Alguém andou espalhando sobre mim e Harry pela faculdade." O loiro se jogou no sofá. Foi um comentário à toa, mas ele franziu a testa vendo os dois amigos congelarem, tensos. "Estranho você não ter ido à aula hoje, Pansy, bem quando a notícia vazou."

Draco não achava que Pansy espalhara a notícia, mas ele tinha esse pequeno problema em não confiar em ninguém, e a linguagem corporal dos dois amigos não estava ajudando-o a não expor suas dúvidas.

Pansy deixou o queixo cair.

"Draco, a Pansy que me incentiv..." Começou Harry, mas a garota o cortou.

"Você está me acusando, Draco? Acha que eu sai espalhando para todo mundo sobre os seus relacionamentos amorosos? Que estou dando uma de Gossip Girl versão britânica?" Ela exclamou, com raiva e mágoa.

Draco se levantou, mantendo a expressão séria e fria.

"Não sei, Pansy, diga-me você, por que eu não vou aceitar que meus amigos façam o mesmo que aqueles riquinhos preconceituosos e burros da faculdade."

Harry não queria, pois a situação era estava para brincadeiras, mas não conseguiu se impedir de achar sexy o modo grave e hostil do loiro.

'_Controlem-se, hormônios_.' Exigiu, e voltou a prestar atenção na discussão.

"Está bem," Pansy jogou as mãos para o alto, alterada. "Fui eu. Eu dei com a língua nos dentes. Era isso que você queria ouvir? Que a sua melhor amiga sai fofocando sobre a sua vida sem motivos? Ótimo, você já pode ir embora agora!" Ela gritou a última parte.

Harry arregalou os olhos, sem acreditar.

"Vamos, Harry." Chamou Draco, indo em direção a porta. Harry se levantou e lançou um olhar confuso à morena, mas ela desviou o rosto, então ele seguiu Draco.

"Por que você falou isso?" Perguntou Blaise, surpreso, levantando da poltrona e andando até a garota. Ela o fulminou com os olhos, como quem diz: '_mais um passo e eu corto o seu mais precioso bem_.'

"Eu contei tudo para você, não é mesmo?" Ela soltou, venenosa, indo pegar sua bolsa. "E você fez o favor de espalhar para os seus amiguinhos. A culpada fui eu, por acreditar que você ainda poderia ser confiável! Por Deus, Blaise, nós não temos mais quinze anos para agirmos como dois idiotas, preconceituosos e ciumentos, que ficam armando pelas costas dos amigos!" Ela completou, irritada e cansada, já na porta.

"Eu não sentia ciúmes. Você sim, com a sua paixonite pelo Draco." Disse o negro, maldoso, tentando esconder seu próprio ciúmes.

Pansy balançou a cabeça em descrença e revirou os olhos.

"Quatro anos e você ainda age como o mesmo adolescente imaturo. Cresça, Blaise, e comece a enxergar o que sempre esteve debaixo do seu nariz." Ela completou, batendo a porta em seguida.

Blaise caiu no sofá.

"Eu estava bêbado, merda." Murmurou, colocando as mãos sobre o rosto. "Idiota, por que você sempre tem que fazer tudo errado?"

* * *

"Malfoy, eu não sei qual o seu problema hoje, mas espero que você o resolva antes que os campeonatos de primavera comecem." Reclamou Ritchie, o fim do treino.

Draco apoiou-se na borda da piscina e não falou nada, ainda mal-humorado. Não conseguira se concentrar o treino inteiro.

"Sr. Potter, dê um jeito no seu amigo." Completou Ritchie, antes de sair, assim como os outros três garotos do time, deixando apenas Harry e o loiro na piscina.

Eles costumavam ficar até mais tarde, nadando e conversando. E agora Harry tinha novas idéias do que fazer naquele espaço de tempo. Até mesmo Ritchie falara para ele dar um jeito em Draco! Quem era ele para desobedecer.

"Eu não acredito que Pansy fez mesmo isso." Draco voltou àquele tópico pela vigésima vez no dia. "Ela sempre foi... minha melhor amiga! Que tipo de melhor amigo faz uma coisa dessas?" Ele ia se perguntando, enquanto Harry ia se aproximando.

"Uhum." Concordou o moreno, colocando o loiro contra a borda da piscina e beijando-o no pescoço.

"Acho que eu esperaria mais essa atitude de Blaise do que dela. Não que eu não fosse ficar com raiva dele também e... Harry eu não estou no clima para isso agora e..." Mas Draco soltou um gemido involuntário e perdeu a linha de raciocínio quando Harry abaixou sua sunga e envolveu seu membro, ao mesmo tempo em que lhe mordia o lóbulo da orelha. "Ok, talvez eu esteja um pouquinho no clima." Ofegou e puxou Harry para um beijo.

Harry esmagou os lábios do loiro e aumentou o ritmo do estímulo. Acabou soltando um gemido dentro da boca do outro, quando a mão fria de Draco deslizou por seu abdômen, desceu a barra da sunga e começou um trabalho muito interessante nele também. Começaram a se movimentar um contra o outro, e Harry suspeitava de que as costas de Draco estariam roxas no dia seguinte, devido a força com que o empurrava contra ela.

Harry estava em um estado tão '_hormônios em fúria_', '_velozes e furioso_s' e coisas do gênero, que nem raciocinou direito quando se livrou totalmente da sunga do outro e prensou-o contra a parede da piscina sem chances de movimentação.

Draco entendeu o que Harry estava querendo e, por mais que a idéia fosse assustadora em um primeiro momento, ele sabia que, em um relacionamento, era necessário confiança e busca mútua por prazer. E ele também queria dar prazer a Harry, de todas as formas. Se ele estava se relacionando com um garoto, precisava experimentar todas as facetas dessa nova experiência, certo?

Certo. Mas isso não impedia que seu coração parasse de querer saltar pela boca, para nadar um pouquinho.

"Relaxa." Pediu Harry, segurando a cintura de Draco com uma mão e a nuca dele – os dedos embrenhados nos fios molhados e macios – com outra. Draco enlaçou a cintura do moreno com as pernas e deu seu sorriso torto mais _matador_, o qual conseguiu deixar Harry – se possível – ainda mais excitado.

"Eu estou relaxado." Draco voltou a beijar Harry, cheio de lascívia, agarrando a cintura dele. Harry afundou-se dentro do loiro, com cuidado. Draco mordeu o lábio inferior do moreno com força, soltando um gemidinho de dor.

O moreno voltou a estimulá-lo pela parte da frente, para desviá-lo da dor inicial, tentando decifrar se os gemidos que Draco soltava eram de dor ou prazer. Porque os dele, sem dúvidas, eram de um prazer intenso.

Passou a se movimentar devagar, até que o loiro relaxasse completamente e começasse a tentar se mover mais contra ele também.

Ok, agora, com certeza, as costas do loiro estariam muito roxas no dia seguinte. Draco pensava que ele poderia muito bem se acostumar com aquilo, por mais que ainda existisse certo incômodo, ele sabia muito bem que, com a prática, viria a perfeição.

Harry afundou o rosto no pescoço do loiro, aumentando ainda mais o ritmo, e Draco teve que se esforçar tentando achar algum ponto de apoio, mas estava tão ou mais desorientado do que Harry. Ele só conseguia sentir o corpo quente e forte do moreno contra e dentro do seu, e as mordidas eventuais que ele dava em seu ombro e pescoço.

Ele sentiu que chegava ao seu máximo, sendo estimulado por trás e pela frente, e um pouco depois, Harry também relaxou, respirando pesadamente contra sua pele.

"E pensar que ficávamos nadando e conversando antes." Comentou Harry, ainda colado contra Draco.

"É, sorte que ainda temos muitos treinos pela frente." Disse Draco, com a voz rouca e baixa. Harry riu, afastando-se.

"Muita sorte. Não espera!" Exclamou Harry, ao ver que Draco procurava por sua sunga. "Nós ainda não acabamos por aqui."

Draco ergueu uma sobrancelha e sorriu de lado, malicioso.

"Não?"

"Não." Harry foi até a borda e se apoiou nela. "O que você está esperando?"

Foi a vez de Draco prensar o moreno contra a borda. Retribuir os roxos. Nada mal.

"Estava só esperando você pedir." Disse, num tom provocante, descendo os lábios para a orelha do outro e passando a língua por ali. Harry se arrepiou com o toque.

"Por favor?"


	22. Tattoos of Memories

**Tattoos of Memories**

"_Você acha que há um grande significado por trás das estrelas?" (1) Perguntou Harry, sentado na beira do cais, com os pés dentro da água. Começava a escurecer, e as estrelas despontavam no céu. Eles estavam meio úmidos, mas o dia e a noite quente fazia com que as roupas secassem rápido._

_Draco olhou para o céu, com os olhos semicerrados, tentando encontrar algum significado nos pontinhos luminosos que se erguiam lá no alto. Não encontrou nenhum e se sentiu incomodado por não ter uma resposta para dar ao amigo. Então mentiu, como se pudesse ler grandes descobertas naquela disposição de pontos que não lhe diziam nada._

"_Tem sim," Disse, e apontou para um grupo de estrelas. "Está vendo aquelas três? Se você juntar os pontos, elas foram um triângulo. Isso quer dizer que... nós sempre temos três caminhos diferentes para... escolher na vida!" Completou, orgulhoso por ter encontrado algum significado._

_A expressão de Harry tornou-se impressionada e ele estava de queixo caído._

"_Uau, eu nunca iria pensar numa coisa dessas. E quais são os três caminhos?" Perguntou Harry, sem desgrudar os olhos do céu, ainda tentando localizar o tal triângulo._

_Draco deu de ombros._

"_Aí depende da situação, não é? Não posso saber tudo." Desconversou, porém já convencido de que falara a verdade._

"_Talvez Sirius saiba." Cogitou Harry, procurando outros desenhos. "Aquilo é um urso?"_

"_Onde?" Draco voltou a olhar para cima. "Não estou vendo."_

"_Ali. Olha." Harry apontou, mas Draco não conseguiu visualizar. "Ah, deve ser coisa da minha imaginação."_

"_É, acho que sim, não estou vendo nada." Draco se levantou. "Estou com fome. Vamos indo?"_

_Harry assentiu e se levantou também._

"_Tudo bem. Talvez sua mãe deixe você ficar para o jantar dessa vez."_

* * *

"E então, como se sente?" Perguntou Harry, ajoelhado em frente a um menininho sentado em um banquinho da creche onde ele e Draco vinham fazendo trabalho voluntário há meses agora.

O semestre estava no fim. Harry felizmente conseguira gabaritar as últimas duas provas de bioquímica médica, e aproveitar, como recompensa, a expressão amarga de Snape ao encará-lo. Claro, para estragar a felicidade dos alunos existia bioquímica médica II, com o mesmo professor.

"Estou melhor." Disse o garoto, com uma vozinha fina e tímida. Era novo no lugar, e ainda não estava acostumado com os dois jovens, diferente das outras crianças, que praticamente se jogavam em cima deles. Harry era o mais assediado, visto que o olhar '_toque __em__ mim e comerá bife de fígado no almoço_' de Draco assustava um pouco as crianças. Todas elas odiavam o dia em que constava bife de fígado no cardápio. Mas elas gostavam do loiro mesmo assim, e algumas até mesmo se arriscavam a pular no colo dele.

"Que bom. Avise se voltar a sentir dores no peito." Harry bagunçou os cabelos do garoto. Graças à publicidade positiva, Lucius até mesmo permitira que os casos mais graves que viessem a aparecer na creche fossem tratados em algum dos hospitais dos Malfoy. Geralmente no St. Mary, onde Draco e Harry trabalhavam.

"Não, tio Draco, tem gosto ruim, não quero." Reclamou uma garotinha de cinco anos, Coralina, balançando a cabeça, negando-se a aceitar o remédio para dor de garganta e febre. Draco passou a mão pelos cabelos castanhos da menina.

"É para o seu bem, docinho. Vai parar de doer." Ele falou, e Harry se surpreendeu com o tom dele. A menina fez beiço, mas depois de alguns segundos cedeu, fazendo uma careta exagerada enquanto tomava o remédio. "Ai, viu? Não foi assim tão horrível, foi?"

"Não..." Ela cedeu, ainda emburrada.

"Já pode ir, então." Draco bagunçou os cabelos de Coralina, que saiu correndo em disparada, ela parou na porta, lembrando-se de algo, e voltou, dando um abraço no loiro.

"Obrigada, tio Draco." Disse, antes de voltar a correr.

Harry continuava a observar Draco com uma sobrancelha erguida e um olhar divertido.

"O que foi?" Desafiou o loiro, na defensiva, cruzando os braços sobre o peito. Ele poderia jurar que Harry estava prestes a provocá-lo a ponto de querer fazê-lo se enterrar num buraco bem fundo e virar uma toupeira albina, mas tudo que o moreno fez foi balançar a cabeça e sorrir descrente e maravilhado.

"Nada não. Apenas..." Começou, mas não foi capaz de terminar. Draco já se aproximara e colara seus lábios. Harry fechou os olhos, mas cedo demais – demais mesmo – o loiro se afastou. "Por que você sempre acaba com a minha linha de pensamentos?" Perguntou, franzindo a testa.

Draco foi até a porta, mas não havia mais crianças esperando.

"Retribuição." Explicou, sorrindo torto. "Acho que por hoje chega. Temos que ir para o St. Mary agora."

Harry fez biquinho e começou a ajeitar a sala.

"E eu pensando que você diria que precisamos ir para um quarto o mais rápido possível." Resmungou, ajeitando sua mochila. Draco soltou uma risadinha abafada.

"Nós temos, mas depois eu posso transformar todos os seus pensamentos pervertidos em realidade." Falou, distraído, também pegando a mochila e saindo. Harry o seguiu a passos rápidos.

"Isso foi uma promessa?" Perguntou o moreno, ajeitando os óculos no rosto, animado.

"Você me ouviu prometer alguma coisa?" Retrucou Draco, sarcástico, sorrindo de lado. Era sempre muito fácil provocar o Cicatriz.

"Ouvi sim, você disse: Harry, meu amor, eu prometo que realizarei todas as suas fantasias sexuais mais sórdidas hoje à noite." Recitou Harry, cuidando o tom de voz.

"Potter, estamos no meio de uma creche. E você está me dando medo." Brincou Draco, abanando para a senhora da recepção, Emma, enquanto eles saíam.

Harry torceu o nariz e foi até Emma, encostando-se no balcão.

"Emma, você acha que eu causo medo às pessoas? Eu? Com essa minha cara de bom menino...?" Começou, mas logo Draco já estava puxando-o pelo braço, para a saída.

"Não repare, Emma, ele está pior do que o normal hoje." Falou Draco, por cima do ombro.

"Comportem-se, meninos!" Disse a senhora, rindo em seguida e voltando para suas anotações e cálculos. Aqueles dois garotos valiam mais que ouro.

* * *

Ao final da tarde, Harry e Draco se encontraram na cafeteria do hospital. Sempre tomavam uma boa dose de café, antes de saírem juntos. Dependendo do dia, para o treino, ou para algum outro lugar, para jantar, ou cinema, ou um simples passeio. Quando entraram, encontraram duas pessoas inusitadas.

"Blaise?"

"Aquele é Sirius?" Harry se surpreendeu ao ver o padrinho conversando, apoiado no balcão, com Remus Lupin. Sirius se inclinou e falou algo perto do ouvido do professor de imunologia, e Harry arregalou os olhos ao ver as bochechas de Remus corarem.

'O que eles... ai, senhor... Será que eu recebo notas extras por isso?' O lado mercenário de Harry falou mais alto. Ele virou-se pronto para comentar aquilo com Draco, mas o loiro colocou uma mão sobre seu ombro.

"Falo com você em um instante." Disse Draco, indo ter com Blaise.

Harry deu de ombros e deixou que os dois se resolvessem. O clima entre o trio ia de mal a pior desde a briga, há dois meses. Pansy não falava mais com Draco, apenas eventualmente com Harry, que insistia para que ela contasse o que verdadeiramente acontecera, e Blaise praticamente sumira do mapa. Muitos na faculdade já sentiam falta das frequentes festas que o negro dava.

Harry não sabia se deveria interromper o... clima entre Remus e Sirius que pareciam bem... íntimos – engoliu em seco com a idéia de seu professor metido em um caso amoroso com o padrinho.

"Harry! O que está fazendo parado no meio da cafeteria feito um pateta? Venha cá!" Exclamou Sirius, em seu modo discreto, que de _jamais _deixava as pessoas constrangidas. Harry apressou o passo até os dois, e Sirius passou o braço sobre seus ombros.

"Olá, professor Lupin." Harry cumprimentou, corando de leve. Sirius estava em um _hospital _usando uma camisa com os dizeres: _The Man (flecha para cima), The Legend (flecha para baixo). _

"Não estamos em aula, Harry. Pode me chamar apenas de Remus." Remus sorriu levemente, e Harry começou a maquinar muitas coisas em mente. Toda aquela intimidade, e me chame de Remus. Deuses, Remus estava saindo com Sirius! E com... _The Legend_? Aí estava o _real _motivo porque Sirius se mudara para um apartamentinho no centro de Londres. Aquela história de que ele não queria mais invadir a privacidade da família Potter estava muito mal contada.

Mas era melhor não pensar muito no assunto, ou não conseguiria se concentrar mais nas aulas.

"Ah, claro. E o que você veio fazer aqui no hospital, Sirius?" Harry alfinetou, apenas para confirmar. Sirius nunca conseguia manter a boca fechada.

"Vim ver Remus, é claro. Nós estamos saindo." Disse Sirius, com a maior naturalidade do mundo, tomando um gole de café em seguida. Remus corou novamente.

"Você sempre com problemas em ser sutil, Sirius." Suspirou Remus, não parecendo, porém, aborrecido. Harry sorriu de leve, e Sirius soltou sua típica risada latida.

"Harry não precisa de sutilezas. Ao menos não mais, não é mesmo, Harry?" Sirius cutucou Harry com o cotovelo, indicando Draco com um movimento de cabeça.

Foi a vez de Harry corar, frente ao olhar curioso e perspicaz de Remus.

"Blaise, você quer parar de enrolar e falar de uma vez porque você veio até aqui? Aconteceu alguma coisa? Com você, ou Pansy?" Perguntou Draco, seu tom tornando-se preocupado.

Blaise respirou fundo.

"Não, está tudo bem, eu só... tenho algumas coisas para te contar. E, por favor, só fale quando eu terminar, ok?"

Draco franziu a testa, mas assentiu. E então Blaise começou a contar tudo, voltando até a confusão sobre Milo, no ensino médio; sobre como ele e Pansy achavam que o garoto não era confiável, ainda mais estando Draco cada vez mais metido com drogas, e em como armaram tudo para terminar com aquela amizade.

"Mas eu juro – eu juro – Draco, que não fizemos por mal. Tudo bem, havia uma boa dose de maldade por trás, mas, cara, nós tínhamos apenas quinze anos, agíamos por impulso, você sabe. Tudo só... saiu de controle, e depois achamos melhor... deixar essa história para trás."

"E repetir o caso agora? Foi um prato ainda mais cheio, aposto, já que eu e Harry estamos realmente juntos no momento." Falou Draco, e sua voz tinha um tom magoado e amargo.

"Não, não! Quer dizer... Olha... na festa, Pansy me contou sobre vocês dois, quando vocês sumiram. Foi só isso que ela fez. Eu vou ser sincero, quando ela falou, eu achei... eu não... eu não aceitei bem. Eu fui criado numa família cheia de preconceitos, você sabe como é isso, e eu estava bêbado, e acabei soltando a bomba para uma garota que eu estava ficando. Depois eu descobri que era, ao que parece, uma das loucas do seu fã clube da faculdade, ou algo assim, e ela fez o serviço em espalhar para todo mundo. Acho que isso explica porque ela saiu arrancando os cabelos e cuspindo fogo da festa." Divagou Blaise, antes de dar de ombros. "Pansy não teve nada a ver. Eu acho que ela só... se sente culpada pelo que fizemos antes, e quando você chegou acusando, bem, é, você foi injusto também tirando conclusões precipitadas." Draco encolheu um pouco os ombros. "Mas eu estou aceitando completamente isso agora, ok? Eu fui um idiota, e não quero que a amizade entre nós três se perca dessa forma, por... detalhes. Ok, não são tão detalhes assim, mas... merda, eu jurava que tinha decorado bem todo esse discurso antes de vir falar com você." Blaise respirou fundo, derrotado.

Draco ficou em silêncio por algum tempo, absorvendo aquilo. Ele conhecia Blaise há quase dez anos. Sabia o quão impulsivo e inconsequente ele poderia ser. Até alguns anos atrás eles formavam uma bela dupla, em uma competição acirrada com "_Débi e Lóide__". _

"Está ok." Falou Draco, e Blaise abriu um enorme sorriso. "Só não espere abraços e beijos de reconciliação." O loiro fez uma careta.

"Não, jura." Blaise se endireitou na cadeira, as costas retas e a expressão séria. Draco suspeito que ele estava esperando, sim, um abraço.

"Acho que agora eu preciso ir me desculpar com Pansy." Falou Draco, sentindo-se mal pelas acusações que desferira contra a amiga.

"Hei, quem disse que eu estava me desculpando?" Perguntou Blaise, falsamente ultrajado. Draco lançou-lhe um olhar _'você estava quase se ajoelhando aos meus pés, parceiro'. "_Ah, ok, eu estava sim." Rendeu-se o garoto.

* * *

Draco parou o carro em frente à casa de Harry.

"Seja rápido." Pediu, apoiando-se no volante. Harry deu um selinho no loiro e pulou para fora do carro.

Harry entrou em casa e encontrou os pais abraçados, no sofá, vendo televisão e conversando.

"Oh, Harry. Chegou em casa cedo hoje." Comentou Lily, erguendo a cabeça antes encostada no ombro de James.

"Vim só trocar de roupa. Uma menina vomitou em mim hoje no hospital." Ele fez uma careta. "Eu limpei, mas, nunca se sabe."

"Eu bem que senti um cheiro estranho." Falou James, descontraído, sem tirar os olhos do filme. Provavelmente alguma comédia romântica. James garantia que era por escolha de Lily, mas Harry tinha lá suas dúvidas.

"Mentira!" Exclamou Harry. "Passei um produto de limpeza e… bem, eu ao menos acho que era um produto de limpeza."

"Querido, é Draco lá no carro lhe esperando?" Perguntou Lily, ao ver a Dodge preta pela janela.

"Ah, sim, melhor eu me apressar, antes que ele resolva entrar e vocês o ataquem com mais perguntas." Disse Harry, subindo os degraus da escada.

"Quando fizemos isso?" Exclamou Lily, indignada.

"Semana passada, quando ele entrou só para dar um oi e saiu daqui duas horas depois." Harry gritou, já no segundo andar da casa.

"Exagerado." Reclamou Lily, acomodando-se novamente nos braços de James.

"Acho que ele tem um ponto." James contrapôs, abraçando mais a esposa.

"Só preste atenção no filme, James." Brincou Lily, dando um breve beijo no marido. Harry logo desceu voando as escadas. "Não avancem o sinal vermelho, não atropelem mendigos, não invadam a casa do reitor novamente, não...!"

"Lily, ele já saiu da casa." Avisou James.

**Come with me and let's go for a ride**

Venha comigo e vamos dar um passeio

**Follow me to the other side**

Siga-me até o outro lado

**As I sit around and watch you pout**

Enquanto eu me sento e vejo você fazer cara feia**  
**

"Você não vai me contar para onde estamos indo?" Perguntou Harry, batucando no painel do carro, inquieto. Já estavam há trinta minutos andando de carro, distanciando-se de Londres.

"Você já vai ver. Será que você não consegue parar quieto?" Draco revirou os olhos e sorriu de lado ao ver a careta impaciente do moreno.

"Na verdade não, mas eu posso tentar." Disse Harry, mas três minutos depois e ele já estava batucando e checando o porta-luvas do carro pela vigésima vez. "Vai pedir desculpas para Pansy amanhã? Olha, uma pastilha velha!"

Draco olhou de esguelha para o Vita-C de laranja (2) pela metade que Harry encontrara.

"Vou sim, depois da aula e... você não está pensando em chupar isso, está? Já nem me lembro quando comprei isso daí. Acho até que não gosto mais de balas de laranja." Disse Draco, e Harry parou de fuçar nas pastilhas. "Você acha que ela está muito chateada?"

"Muito." Garantiu Harry. "Não quer nem olhar para a sua cara, e prefere que você caia com o carro de uma ponte bem alta e..." Harry começou a repetir as palavras que ouvira da boca de Pansy, mas parou de repente. "Acho que não estou ajudando, não é?"

"Não, não, continue. Eu já estou quase dando a volta e voltando agora mesmo para pedir desculpas." Ironizou Draco, perguntando-se como se apaixonara por aquele traste.

Mordeu o lábio inferior. Já era quase normal admitir para si mesmo o que sentia, mas não conseguia falar nada para Harry, ainda.

Harry soltou uma risada baixinha.

"Desculpe. Acho que vai ficar tudo bem, vocês são amigos há tanto tempo, vão se entender sim. Você perdoou Blaise, porque ela não... e ela também precisa do seu perdão. Vocês dois vão se abraçar e cair no choro. Tá, não me olha com essa cara. Sem lágrimas, entendi." Harry olhou para a estrada, já estava escuro quando Draco saiu da estrada e parou o carro em um lugar mais elevado.

Harry olhou para Draco com uma sobrancelha arqueada.

"Você me trouxe até aqui para abusar sexualmente de mim? Por que se for, sinta-se à vontade." Disse o moreno. "Hei, espera aí!" Harry seguiu Draco para fora do carro.

A noite estava fresca e agradável, e o céu salpicado de estrelas, bem mais visíveis dali do que da cidade. Draco sentou-se no capô do carro, e Harry imitou-o.

"Lembrei que você adorava ver estrelas." Comentou o loiro, deitando-se. Harry sorriu e se aconchegou perto de Draco, apoiando a cabeça no ombro do namorado.

"Ainda gosto." Falou, apreciando o perfume caro e amadeirado do loiro.

**Cause I know that you're the**

Porque eu sei que você é

**Best thing in town - Best thing around**

A melhor coisa na cidade - a melhor coisa por aí

**Best thing in town - Best thing around**

A melhor coisa na cidade - a melhor coisa por aí

"Miiaaau."

Harry levantou a cabeça.

"Cherry?" A gata saiu de dentro da Dodge, com uma carinha sonolenta.

"Ah, não, ela está me perseguindo!" Reclamou Draco, tapando o rosto com um braço quando a gata pulou no capô. "Como ela entrou no carro?"

"Ela é esperta." Falou Draco e, contra todas as expectativas, Cherry acomodou-se na barriga de Draco. "Olha, ela está começando a se acostumar com você." Harry afagou as orelhas da gata.

Draco tirou o braço do rosto e, a contra gosto, afagou a gata também, que ronronou em aprovação.

"Eu sabia, ninguém resiste ao meu charme por muito tempo." Gabou-se, fazendo Harry soltar um puuuf de deboche. "Você consegue ver algum significado hoje?" Perguntou Draco, depois de alguns minutos de silêncio.

Os dois começaram a procurar desenhos, formas e sentidos lá no alto, e a fazer previsões cada vez mais absurdas sobre o futuro com elas. Conversaram sobre o que fariam depois que se formassem, sobre a vontade dos dois de fazer uma viagem ao redor do mundo, como Sirius já fizera, e como Draco prometera que fariam, quando eram apenas crianças.

Um barulho veio de perto, provavelmente um rato do mato, o que fez Cherry pular do colo de Draco e sair rosnando, sumindo no escuro.

"Cherry!" Exclamou Harry, mas Draco o segurou.

"Ela é esperta." Usou as mesmas palavras do outro. "Vai saber voltar."

Harry lançou um olhar que dizia: _se ela não voltar, prepare-se para usar orelhas e bigodes de gato, puppy. _Mas se acomodou novamente, colado ao corpo de Draco.

**Running wild and always running free**

Sem controle e sempre livre

**Doing things that I have never seen**

Fazendo coisas que eu nunca vi

**Eerie colors and all I see are sounds**

Cores misteriosas e tudo o que eu vejo são sons

"O céu está mais bonito hoje. É mágico." Harry suspirou, referindo-se ao que estava sentindo do que ao céu em si. Mas claro que Draco sempre precisava levar tudo ao pé da letra.

"Mágico. É, é. Olhe, veja, uma folha mágica acaba de passar voando por nós e, uau, olhe, aquilo foi um mágico passarinho pousando naquela mágica árvore?" Ele ironizou, fingindo-se impressionado, e soltando uma risada após receber um soco no braço.

O celular de Harry tocou e ele se sentou para atender.

"Alô. Hum. Calma. Tá. Aham, eu entendo, uhum, entendo, entendo, entendo_, entendo_. Sim. Entendo. Ok, tchau." Harry desligou.

"O que foi isso? O que você entende?" Perguntou Draco, abismado.

"Eu não sei." Harry falou, dando de ombros, e o loiro poderia cair do capô depois dessa. "Era Ron. Estava em meio a uma briga com Hermione. Eles vivem brigando, e ele tem essa mania de me ligar, falar qualquer coisa e desligar."

Draco soltou uma risada e puxou Harry para um beijo. Os lábios se tocaram e as línguas iniciaram uma briga silenciosa sobre quem estava no controle. Draco sentiu todo o corpo se arrepiar quando a mão de Harry deslizou para dentro de sua camisa, brincando com seus sentidos ao passear por seu abdômen bem definido pelos anos de natação. Afundou as mãos no cabelo bagunçado e rebelde que tanto gostava, pressionando ainda mais a boca de Harry contra a sua, como se isso fosse possível.

O gemido controlado que Draco soltou em meio a beijo foi o estímulo que Harry precisava para abrir o botão da calça e abaixar o zíper. Abaixou a calça, mas continuou apertando e acariciando o abdômen de loiro, sentindo a textura da pele macia dele, e a rigidez dos músculos não muito exagerados, mas ainda sim aparentes que ele tinha. Desceu o beijo, contornando o maxilar até chegar ao pescoço. Deu leves mordidinhas no local, ao mesmo tempo em que subia a camisa de Draco. Desceu mais os beijos, passando a língua por um mamilo, mordendo-o e estimulando-o, para então descer até onde antes suas mãos brincavam. Draco já conseguia sentir o volume em sua cueca boxer preta exigindo liberdade, e se contorceu quando Harry contornou seu umbigo com a língua para depois assoprar sobre o local, confundindo-lhe os sentidos.

"Você está apenas sendo cruel." Disse o loiro, com a voz rouca e entrecortada. Harry riu, segurando a barra da cueca a abaixando-a. Segurou a base do membro já rígido do loiro e brincou com a ponta dele, usando a língua.

"Eu sei." Falou, malicioso, antes de levar todo o volume à boca. Draco ofegou e tentou se concentrar nas estrelas para não soltar gemidos muito altos, enquanto Harry estimulava-o com a língua e com a mão, a língua quente do moreno percorrendo-o e liberando sensações e espasmos que não poderiam ser ignorados.

Para não acabar com aquilo tão rápido, Draco puxou o moreno e virou-o contra o vidro da frente. Harry apoiou as duas mãos no vidro, de joelhos, assim que Draco se posicionou atrás dele. Pôde sentir o hálito quente em sua nuca, eriçando os quase imperceptíveis pelos da região. Foi a vez de o loiro beijá-lo e mordê-lo, bem mais forte do que Harry fizera antes. O loiro desceu também desceu o zíper da calça de Harry, abaixando-a, para então sumir as mãos pelas coxas fortes, os dedos sempre gelados percorrendo a parte interna delas, fazendo Harry soltar um murmúrio em antecipação.

"Vamos ver quem consegue ser mais cruel, então." Sussurrou Draco, bem perto do ouvido de Harry, que fechou os olhos, arfando, quando o loiro passeou as mãos agora por todo seu tórax e abdômen, retribuindo o favor de antes. Harry já sentia todo seu corpo pulsar, pedindo por mais.

Mais contato, mais prazer, mais gemidos e sussurros e beijos e suspiros.

A mão de Draco desceu mais e brincou por um momento com a ereção do moreno, apenas para provocá-lo, pois logo segurou a base das coxas e o penetrou em um movimento rápido, arrancando um novo e alto gemido de Harry. Começou lento, afastando-se um pouco quando Harry tentava empurrar-se mais contra ele.

"Você é o rei da crueldade." Harry deu-se por vencido, sua voz embargada, como se não a usasse há dias. "Agora, quer fazer o favor?"

Draco o empurrou mais contra o vidro do carro, aproximando novamente os lábios do ouvido do moreno, colando as costas dele ao seu peito.

"Adoro quando você pede." Murmurou, aumentando a força das estocadas – o barulho do choque entre os corpos sendo o único audível, além dos gemidos e das respirações alteradas. Draco segurou a cintura de Harry e intensificou o ritmo. O corpo de Harry respondia a todos seus movimentos, e ele gostava disso, gostava de ver o quanto o moreno ficava entregue quando estava dentro dele.

Encontrou os lábios de Harry, em um beijo desajeitado pela posição, mas não menos urgente e voluptuoso. O ritmo já era quase insano, e Draco gemeu o nome do outro ao chegar ao clímax.

Assim que saiu de dentro dele, suas costas já eram pressionadas contra o carro e Harry voltava a beijá-lo, segurando seu rosto e seus cabelos, puxando-os para trás quase dolorosamente, enquanto tomava sua boca como se fosse o dono dela. Ele mordeu e sugou seu lábio inferior até que ele ficasse inchado e dolorido, mas ainda assim Draco queria que ele continuasse com aquilo, até que seu lábio sangrasse, que fosse, não se importava. Já sem calças, Harry colocou as pernas de Draco em seus ombros e entrou dentro dele sem o autocontrole que o loiro tivera minutos antes.

Harry manteve um ritmo alucinante, cheio de paixão, seu corpo quente e suas mãos levemente ásperas segurando os glúteos do loiro – e o beijo seguia sem dar sinais de que seria interrompido. O calor dos corpos se dissipava pela brisa suave da noite, que parecia lamber os corpos suados, e levar para longe os gemidos e suspiros afoitos e a cada segundo mais alto que eles proferiam.

Draco voltou a sentir o corpo todo ser regado por uma satisfação indescritível e, depois de mais algumas estocadas, Harry sentiu o mesmo, caindo sobre o corpo do loiro, ambos tentando normalizar a respiração, ofegantes e sonolentos, como estavam.

Harry apoiou os cotovelos no capô e olhou fundo nos olhos escuros do loiro, devido à falta de luz. Aquilo que eles experimentavam, toda a vez em que estavam juntos, fosse apenas conversando, fosse transando, Harry jamais sentira tudo que vinha sentido, de modo cada vez mais intenso, como nos últimos meses. Era simplesmente... certo estar com Draco.

"Eu te amo." Falou, sem pensar no que dizia. Algo que acontecia com frequência.

Os dois arregalaram os olhos ao mesmo tempo, surpresos com as palavras proferidas. Harry saiu de cima de Draco e ajeitou as calças com pressa, sem jeito, suas bochechas queimando.

'Droga, por que eu falei isso? Tinha que estragar a noite com declarações que ele provavelmente não deve querer ouvir? Idiota, idiota, idiota.' Harry queria se jogar ladeira abaixo.

"Harry." Chamou Draco, ao ver o moreno sair de cima do capô. Ajeitou as calças com pressa e desceu atrás dele, ignorando o grito de '_Estamos inutilizáveis! Fique quieto!_' de seus músculos. "Harry!"

Seguiu o outro, que parara um pouco longe do carro. Quando o alcançou, virou-o para si. Harry mordia furiosamente o lábio inferior, já inchado.

"Eu... eu ia te pedir antes… na verdade, eu não sabia bem quem deveria pedir." Começou Draco, olhando em volta, subitamente também constrangido. Suspirou. "O que eu estou querendo dizer é… nós já estamos juntos há mais de dois meses, o sexo é bom e..."

"Você está me pedindo em namoro?" Perguntou Harry, quase engoliu o pobre lábio inferior.

"É," Draco fixou os olhos nos e Harry – apenas a luz dos faróis do carro iluminavam o lugar. "Estava tentando... você quer?"

Harry notou a insegurança mal disfarçada na voz do loiro e sorriu enviesado.

"Huum... dê-me um minuto para pensar e... preciso mesmo responder?" Harry ergueu uma sobrancelha.

Draco revirou os olhos e puxou Harry pela gola, colando novamente seus lábios. Ele precisava, mas poderia responder depois daquele beijo.

**Now I know that you're the****  
****Best thing in town - Best thing around****  
****Best thing in town - Best thing around**

* * *

(1) Adoro estrelas, adoro inventar significados para elas, e a minha short "Leaving Town" me inspirou a fazer essa cena, e a cena final do cap. xD

(2) Eu não sei se tem Vita-C por lá, mas foi a única marca de pastilhas que me veio em mente. Fora Halls. Não gosto de Halls. :x

**Música:** Best Thing on Town; Green Day.


	23. And Dead Skin on Trial

**And Dead Skin on Trial**

"Vai, vai, antes que ela nos veja." Harry foi empurrando Draco escada abaixo, enquanto olhavam para os lados, procurando algum sinal de movimentação.

Draco acabara dormindo na casa do moreno, até porque depois que Cherry apareceu – a expressão perversamente satisfeita – subiu no colo do loiro e dali não quis mais sair. No final, toda simpatia provou ser parte de um plano malévolo para morder a mão de Draco quando ele menos esperasse. Ela saiu rebolando do quarto logo depois do sucesso de seu plano, deixando para trás uma mão inchada e dolorida. Como efeito dominó, logo _Harry_ tinha um ombro inchado e _ainda mais_ dolorido, tudo porque não resistira e soltara algumas gargalhadas da expressão de ultraje do namorado.

Agora eles planejavam ir à casa de Pansy, consertar toda aquela confusão – que Harry precisava repetidamente afirmar ao loiro que nada tinha a ver com Cherry. '_Vou comprar um cachorro, ela vai ver._' Draco resmungara em certo momento, vingativo.

"Harry, você quer parar de empurrar..."

"Meninos!" Lily apareceu inesperadamente na porta da cozinha – ninguém jamais suspeitaria que ela estivesse esperando os garotos saírem da casa, _claro_ – fazendo os dois pararem, como se pegos pela polícia, assaltando uma loja de brinquedos.

"Mãe!" Harry sorriu torto, olhando desesperançoso para a saída. Seria mais uma longa sessão de perguntas ao estilo '_como embaraçar Draco Malfoy_' o programa preferido de todas as famílias – _desocupadas_. "Tão cedo acordada..."

"Cedo? Ora, Harry, já são quase onze horas da manhã! Venham cá, vocês dois, acabei de fazer umas bolachinhas." Ela indicou a cozinha e entrou nela em seguida.

Draco fez menção de seguir o cheiro dos biscoitos de chocolate, mas Harry o segurou pelo braço.

"Ainda podemos escapar." Sussurrou, fazendo um gesto em direção à porta. Draco revirou os olhos.

"Não seja tão dramático, Harry. Sua mãe é legal, e eu estou com fome. Depois de toda aquela atividade noturna..." Ele soltou, malicioso. Harry teve que concordar, estava faminto.

"É, vamos comer, então, mas não me culpe depois por ser essa máquina de fazer sexo e lhe deixar com fome, quando Lily começar com as perguntas e... ai!" Harry massageou a parte de trás da cabeça, onde Draco recém lhe dera um pedala. "Agressivo." Resmungou.

Eles entraram na cozinha, sorridentes, e logo os três começaram a conversar distraidamente. Draco precisava admitir, Lily era uma figura. Harry pensava que ele se sentia desconfortável com as perguntas indiscretas dela, mas ele se divertia, era fácil conviver com os pais do namorado, e ele não queria nem pensar como seria quando apresentasse Harry aos _seus_ pais.

"Há algo que vocês não estão me contando." Lily disse de repente, sorrindo de leve. Ela terminou de guardar as coisas e se sentou em frente aos dois garotos. "Novidades?"

Harry franziu o nariz. Lily, estava comprovado, tinha uma bola de cristal, e nada o convenceria do contrário. Ele olhou para Draco, que deu de ombros, demonstrando não se importar nem um pouco com Lily saber sobre o pedido de namoro. Ela já sabia que eles tinham mais – _bem mais_ – do que apenas amizade há um bom tempo, e nem ela, nem James se importavam.

"Estamos namorando." Harry falou, virando o suco. Era uma estratégia, manter a boca ocupada, para que fosse Draco a responder as perguntas que certamente viriam.

Lily bateu uma palma contra a outra.

"Mas já não era sem tempo! Quando foi? Onde foi? Quem pediu?" Ela analisou os dois. "Foi você, Draco?"

Harry parou de beber o suco.

"Por que você foi logo supondo que foi ele que pediu?" Indignou-se Harry. Lily fez uma expressão desentendida.

"Oh, então foi você, querido?" Ela perguntou docemente para Harry, usando aquela tática _baixa e vil_ que as mães usam quando querem desarmar os filhos.

"Não, foi o Draco mesmo." Harry olhou feio para o fundo de seu copo de suco, afrontado com nada em especial. Draco soltou uma risada baixa e recebeu do namorado uma pisada no pé.

"Mas me contem, quero mais detalhes." Pediu Lily, entrelaçando as mãos e apoiando o queixo nelas.

Draco contou aonde levara Harry, omitindo sobre o que acontecera antes do pedido. De qualquer forma, a expressão levemente maliciosa da mãe, como se ela pudesse ler o que acontecera nas súbitas bochechas coradas de ambos, disse a Harry que ela também deveria saber a verdade sobre a vez em que ele quebrara o vaso preferido dela e culpara Cherry.

'Foi por isso que ela me fez lavar a louça e cortar a grama do pátio por semanas!' Concluiu, perdendo parte da conversa entre ela e o namorado.

"Harry adora olhar estrelas." Disse Lily, olhando carinhosamente para o filho.

"É, ele adora." Concordou Draco.

"Eu estou aqui, se é que vocês ainda não perceberam." Falou Harry, sendo, claro, sumariamente ignorado.

Lily levantou-se e limpou uma sujeira inexistente da blusa.

"Bem, eu tenho que me arrumar para ir trabalhar. Ah, já ia me esquecendo! Draco, Pansy ligou mais cedo, lhe procurando. Ela parecia um pouco... exaltada. Acho melhor ligar, ou ir a casa dela, para ver o que aconteceu." Aconselhou a ruiva.

Os dois também se levantaram, com as mesmas expressões confusas e preocupadas no rosto.

"Nós estávamos mesmo para ir a casa dela. Obrigada pelo lanche, Lily." Disse Draco, antes deles saírem da cozinha.

"Mãe, amo você!" Gritou Harry, por cima do ombro.

"Eu sei!" Lily replicou, gritando também.

"Ela me ama." Explicou Harry, enquanto eles saíam da casa.

A família toda era louca.

Draco balançou a cabeça.

E ele adorava, fazer o quê.

* * *

Os dois pararam na frente da casa de Pansy e respiraram fundo. A garota morava sozinha, em um loft perto da Imperial College.

"Eu não queria perder a vida tão cedo, mas... _voilà_." Disse Draco, apertando a campainha. Harry assentiu, também se sentindo muito novo para morrer.

"Oi?" Eles ouviram a voz de Pansy pelo interfone.

"Oi, Pansy, é o Draco, eu sei que você não..." Ele começou, mas Pansy o interrompeu.

"Draco? Oh, finalmente, entre logo. Harry está com você? Ah, não importa." A voz dela era quase desesperada, surpreendendo ambos os garotos. A porta se abriu e eles entraram.

"Não estou entendo mais nada." Disse Harry, enquanto eles subiam as escadas. Eles mal bateram na porta e ela já se abria. Pansy puxou-os para dentro e fechou a porta.

"Draco, eu posso explicar!" Foi a primeira coisa que ela disse.

Draco e Harry se entreolharam, aturdidos.

"Ah, tudo bem... explique." Draco concedeu, caminhando pelo loft, que era pequeno, confortável, claro e extremamente organizado, na opinião de Harry. Quer dizer, se _ele_ morasse sozinho, possivelmente as pessoas teriam dificuldades em _caminhar _pelo lugar.

Pansy correu para a cozinha anexa à enorme sala, serviu três copos de coca-cola e correu até os dois, que já estavam acomodados no sofá. Ela se sentou em frente a eles e tomou um grande gole de coca, depois respirou fundo e fitou o loiro.

"Eu não queria contar." Explicou, um tanto pálida.

Draco ergueu uma sobrancelha e Harry estava confuso.

"Pansy, tudo bem, Blaise já explicou e..." Começou Draco, estranhando a mudança de atitude da morena. Não era_ ele_ que estava indo até ali para se desculpar? E não era _Pansy_ que ficara dois meses sem mal olhá-lo na cara?

"Blaise...? Não, não, Draco!" Ela balançou uma mão na frente do rosto, como se houvesse um mosquito a incomodando. Harry achou melhor se concentrar em sua coca. "Sua mãe! Você sabe como ela é! Ela veio aqui, e começou com aquele papo manso, perguntas inocentes... você a conhece, Draco! Sabe que eu não tive culpa!"

Draco ficou branco.

"Minha mãe veio aqui? Pansy... o que você contou para ela?"

Pansy mordeu o lábio inferior.

"Você ainda não falou com ela?" Ela perguntou, com um fio de voz. Draco engoliu em seco e pegou o celular. E como se tudo fosse parte de uma grande conspiração, havia uma mensagem de voz, recebida provavelmente quando ele ainda estava dormindo. Era de Narcissa.

'Draco Malfoy! Como você mantém em segredo que estava se relacionando com aquele garoto? Se eu bem me lembro, eu e seu pai havíamos pedido que nos contasse caso algo mais acontecesse! Como você não atendeu o celular, eu tomei liberdade de conversar com seu pai e combinar um jantar hoje à noite, para que apresente seu namorado de maneira apropriada. Estou muito decepcionada com a sua omissão e espero que conserte as coisas trazendo Harry hoje, às dezenove horas. E ai de você se aparecer sozinho!"

O queixo de Draco estava caído no chão ao fim da mensagem. Ele abaixou o celular, ainda com a mesma expressão. Harry se aproximou e o cutucou.

"Draco...? Draco, o que foi?"

Ele fechou a boca e piscou, colocou o copo que ainda segurava sobre a mesinha de centro, respirou fundo e olhou para a amiga.

"PANSY, COMO PÔDE?" Gritou.

* * *

"Draco, me desculpa, me desculpa, me desculpa." Pansy repetia incessantemente, para um Draco estirado de bruços no sofá, com o rosto afundado em uma almofada.

"Eu não quero ouvir nada." Ele falou, a voz abafada pela almofada. Harry continuava tomando coca-cola, e resolvera ligar a televisão, deixando Pansy lidar com o momento Drama Queen do namorado.

"Olha, Blaise já explicou o que nós fizemos quando éramos pirralhos, você veio até aqui para se desculpar comigo pelas acusações, e aproveita e me desculpa por eu ter deixado escapar... esse pequeno detalhe... Draco, você conhece Narcissa! Ela consegue ser pior que Lucius às vezes!" Pansy sacudiu Draco pelo ombro. "Draaaaaaaco, fala comigo."

O loiro virou o corpo, ainda deitado, e entrelaçou as mãos sobre a barriga.

"É velório?" Perguntou Harry.

"Quieto, Potter." Sibilou Pansy.

"Uuui, não está mais aqui em falou." Disse Harry, um pouco debochado, mas engoliu o tom ao ver a expressão assassinada de Pansy. "Coca?" Ofereceu, erguendo o copo, e ela bufou, voltando a atenção a Draco.

"Draco? Podemos só fazer as pazes e esquecer tudo isso?" Ela pediu novamente, piscando os olhos quase como o gatinho do Shrek.

"Meus amigos são tudo uns boca grande." Resmungou o loiro, suspirando em seguida. "Ok, ok, vamos esquecer tudo isso." Ele se rendeu, a contra gosto. Pansy soltou um gritinho e se jogou em cima do loiro, abraçando-o de qualquer jeito. Draco retribuiu com um sorrisinho discreto no canto do lábio.

"Tecnicamente, você deveria estar pedindo desculpas a mim, também, afinal, será eu quem Lucius tentará matar nesse jantar." Raciocinou Harry.

Pansy saiu de cima de Draco e se jogou então em Harry, caindo no colo dele. O moreno soltou um gemido pela momentânea falta de ar.

"Eu não preciso pedir desculpas para você, Potty, porque você é um garoto doce que nunca ficaria chateado comigo." Pansy declarou, com os braços entorno do pescoço de Harry.

"Mas é claro que eu ficaria!" Harry balançou a cabeça, indignado. Pansy lançou-lhe um sorriso descrente. "Ah, okay, você venceu, agora saia de cima de mim, baranga."

"Tem quem goste, okay?" Pansy mostrou a língua, antes de roubar o copo de coca de Harry e virá-lo em um único gole.

"Quem? Blaise?" Sugeriu Harry, malicioso, apenas para levar um tapa no braço. "Outh. Por que todo mundo tem essa estranha mania de me bater?"

"Talvez porque você mereça?" Sugeriu Draco, ainda deitado no sofá, recebendo uma almofadada como resposta. Olhou para os dois – Pansy ainda sentada no colo de Harry – que apontaram um para o outro.

E revirou os olhos.

* * *

Faltando poucos minutos para as sete da noite, os dois garotos estavam parados em frente à porta da mansão, e nenhum deles parecia com vontade de avançar mais qualquer passo.

"Preparado?" Perguntou Draco, depois de um suspiro.

"Não." Admitiu Harry, sentindo um arrepio na espinha.

"Okay." Draco tirou a chave do bolso e abriu a porta mesmo assim. Se fosse esperar até que Harry – _e ele_ – estivesse pronto, não entrariam nunca na mansão.

Eles entraram, Harry espiando assustado por cima do ombro de Draco, até que Narcissa apareceu.

"Aí está você, Draco. Sinceramente, ando o vendo tão pouco que parece que não mora mais nessa casa." Ela reclamou, aproximando-se dos dois.

"Culpado." Harry ergueu uma mão para logo abaixá-la, constrangido com o olhar curioso que recebeu de Narcissa.

"Oh, Harry, que bom vê-lo novamente." Disse Narcissa, indo até o moreno e dando dois beijinhos nele. Harry achou engraçado ser mais alto que Narcissa. Ela tinha tanta pose que parecia ter o dobro de seu tamanho verdadeiro, quando não estava tão perto. Okay, talvez estivesse exagerando – _um pouco_.

Draco recordou-se que da última vez que Narcissa vira Harry, fora quando os dois foram pegos se beijando em seu quarto e antes disso, quando Harry tinha apenas oito anos. Não seria ele, claro, a lembrar esses pequenos detalhes mundanos.

Narcissa guiou os dois para uma sala de estar e, incrivelmente, os três tiveram uma conversa bem agradável. Narcissa não parecia ter problemas com o namoro dos dois, apesar de deixar bem claro que não gostaria que o relacionamento se tornasse público.

"Você tem que entender, Harry, que por mais que a sua família, eu _e Lucius_, não tenhamos _nada_ contra esse namoro, outras famílias mais tradicionais – com as quais meu marido, principalmente, lida – não aprovam e são contra o homossexualismo, e isso é ruim para o nome Malfoy, e o que ele representa. E para o _seu_ nome também, afinal, vocês dois serão médicos respeitados algum dia e, querendo ou não, a vida pessoal de vocês, a maneira como as pessoas irão vê-los, afetará em muito suas carreiras." Explicou Narcissa, de modo polido, mas preocupado.

"O que Narcissa está querendo dizer é: façam como quiserem, apenas preservem suas imagens e nomes." Lucius entrou na sala de repente, sobressaltando Harry e Draco.

"Eu... eu estou ciente disso... sei como um relacionamento como... o nosso é mal visto aos olhos de muita gente." Disse Harry, nervoso com a súbita aparição de Lucius.

"Ótimo." Interpelou Lucius, o tom frio. "Estou aceitando isso, e admito que não é _fácil_ ver um filho se relacionando com outro garoto, e estou sendo _sincero_ quanto a isso, mas como eu disse antes, Draco, eu prefiro mil vezes que você esteja bem e feliz, do que na situação em que estava anos antes."

Draco assentiu, agradecido, e Harry percebeu que os pais de Draco não eram assim tão ruins como imaginara, apesar de ainda ter a leve impressão de que precisava se manter a uma distância segura do homem.

"Agora... acho que podemos ir jantar?" Perguntou Lucius, de volta a pose seca e impassível de sempre.

"Claro, já deve estar servido." Narcissa se levantou, e os quatro se dirigiram para a sala de jantar.

* * *

"Então, Harry, em que você disse mesmo que seu pai trabalha?" Perguntou Lucius, no momento em que levava a taça de vinho à boca.

Harry abriu a boca para responder, mas Lucius foi mais rápido.

"Ele era o padeiro de Plymouth, não era? (1) Ele perguntou, sem qualquer emoção, mas Draco captou o deboche escondido por trás da expressão '_estou jantando com meu querido genro'_ de Lucius.

"Era sim, mas..." Harry tentou, mas Lucius continuou.

"Interessante, e ainda mais interessante você tem conseguido entrar na Imperial College, Potter. Mas claro, você entrando para o time de natação deve ter tirado um grande peso dos ombros dos seus pais." Lucius continuou, em seu tom casual, como se conversasse sobre o clima de Londres.

"Na verdade não, já que agora os pais de Harry são donos dos dois cafés/confeitaria mais freqüentados de Londres, e donos de uma fáb..." Draco tentou ir em socorro do namorado.

"É mesmo?" Cortou Lucius, subitamente desinteressado no tópico. "Mas me conte, Harry, qual área médica você pretende seguir?" Perguntou o loiro, cortando com elegância um pedaço de salmão, diferente de Harry, que brigava com o pedaço de peixe, de tão nervoso que se sentia.

"Eu... ainda não me decidi." Confessou, mordendo o lábio inferior.

"Oh," Lucius fez uma falsa expressão de surpresa. "Bem, suponho que nem todos se preocupem com o futuro tão jovens. Eu, na sua idade, já tinha todo meu plano de carreira planejado. Draco também, desde cedo, mostrou interesse na área médica."

Lucius continuou falando, enquanto Harry afundava na cadeira.

"Mãe, faça alguma coisa!" Sussurrou Draco, para Narcissa, num tom infantil, como um garotinho acuado.

"Harry, por que você não nos conta mais sobre o trabalho voluntário que vocês dois vêm exercendo na creche? Fiquei sabendo que a idéia foi toda sua." Narcissa mudou de tópico, afinal, ajudar a creche com suporte da rede de hospitais dos Malfoy ajudou em muito na popularidade de Lucius. (2)

"Oh," Lucius soltou a mesma falsa exclamação de surpresa, o que fez com que Draco batesse a palma da mão contra a testa e a descesse até segurar as bochechas. "A idéia de fazer essa ajuda _inocente_ parar nos jornais também foi sua, Potter? Foi uma jogada de mestre."

"Ah, na verdade, a idéia foi do Draco." Admitiu Harry, antes que Draco pudesse gritar que _sim! _a idéia fora de Harry.

"Claro," Lucius sorriu condescendente. "Foi o que eu imaginei."

"Mas eu não teria tido a idéia, se Harry não tivesse a idéia de ajudar na creche antes e..." Draco tentou novamente; obviamente que Lucius já não estava prestando atenção.

"E a menina Astoria, Draco? Nunca mais falou com ela? Uma menina tão educada, quando ela ficava para o jantar, tínhamos sempre conversas tão agradáveis à mesa." Lucius tomou mais um gole de vinho, despreocupado.

Harry resolveu que conversaria com o salmão a partir de agora. Draco fulminava o pai, que fingia que nada via, e Narcissa revirava os olhos.

Lucius não tomava jeito.

* * *

"Você está bem?" Perguntou Draco, entregando a chave da Dodge para o moreno. Ele conseguia entender porque Harry não queria passar a noite ali.

"Eu sobrevivo. Acho que, apesar de tudo, não foi tão ruim assim." Harry deu de ombros, sendo realmente sincero, ele esperava que Lucius servisse seus órgãos no jantar e ainda continuava inteiro ao final da noite! Nada mal.

"Não," Draco se aproximou e segurou o rosto do namorado com as duas mãos. "Você é que é bom demais." Completou, selando os lábios dos dois.

A língua de Draco percorreu os lábios do moreno, que os entreabriu, permitindo que o loiro aprofundasse o beijo. Harry sentiu um arrepio e passou o braço pela cintura de Draco, puxando-o para mais perto. Antes que as coisas ficassem quentes demais, Draco se afastou, arrancando um muxoxo insatisfeito de Harry.

"Até amanhã." Disse o loiro. Harry deu mais um selinho no namorado, antes de ir para o carro.

Assim que a Dodge sumiu de vista, Draco voltou para dentro da mansão, não sem antes soltar um suspiro cansado. Será que ele poderia _matar_ Lucius agora e doar seu cérebro para análises científicas?

Estava subindo para o quarto, quando ouviu a voz de Lucius o chamando. Ele e Narcissa estavam na pequena sala de estar perto das escadas. Draco foi até lá, de cara amarrada.

"O que foi?" Perguntou, seco e mal-educado.

"Harry é um bom garoto, filho. Não foi das suas piores escolhas." Ele falou, voltando então a atenção para seu jornal.

Draco olhou estupefato para Narcissa, que apenas deu de ombros, indicando que ela nada tinha a ver com isso.

"Ah, obrigado?" Falou, um tanto confuso com as variações de humor do pai. Aquele cérebro _precisava _ser examinado.

"Pode ir dormir agora, Draco. Deve estar cansado." Lucius fez um movimento com a mão, dispensando Draco, sem tirar os olhos do jornal.

"Boa noite, filho." Sorriu Narcissa. O loiro acabou sorrindo também.

"Boa noite." Disse, e subiu para o quarto.

'_Me mande uma mensagem quando chegar. Estou preocupado com a minha Dogde.'_ Mandou um torpedo para o namorado, antes de ir tomar um banho.

* * *

(1) Pequena cidade portuária, com menos de 250 mil habitantes, do condado de Dover, na Inglaterra.

(2) Essa pergunta da Narcissa é da minha querida beta, porque eu não fazia idéia de como a Cissy poderia salvar o Harry das garras do Lucius. UIAHIAOUHIO!


	24. Its Worth, It Was Worth all the While

**For What it's Worth**

"Estou nervoso. Não vou conseguir." Harry sentou no banquinho do vestiário e tapou o rosto com as mãos. Ele tinha certeza que no lugar de nadar, ele morreria afogado naquela piscina.

Era a última prova do campeonato regional de natação, e os três primeiros colocados iriam para as nacionais (1). Harry estava indo bem nas provas, mas não tão bem quanto Draco, que ficara em primeiro lugar em todas as disputas até então.

"Ai, de novo não." Reclamou Draco. Era sempre o mesmo drama. Primeiro Harry surtava, depois Draco tentava encorajá-lo, Harry se acalmava, então surtava de novo, eles brigavam, depois davam uns amassos, e aí estavam prontos para nadar. "Podemos pular a para a parte que damos uns amassos?"

Harry ficou pensativo por um segundo e deu de ombros.

"Tudo bem." Assentiu, e os dois se esgueiraram para algum lugar onde não fossem vistos.

* * *

"Eles fizeram de novo." Disse Pansy, sentada junto com Blaise numa das arquibancadas, assim que os competidores apareceram no ginásio, cada um deles indo para sua respectiva raia.

"Fizeram o quê?" Perguntou Blaise, que comia algum salgadinho fedido.

"Olha a cara de satisfação dos dois! Aposto que estavam se pegando no vestiário." Cogitou a morena, fazendo Blaise se engasgar com o salgadinho.

"Por que você nunca me deixa alegre e feliz com a minha ignorância? Eu não _preciso_ saber desses detalhes, sabe." Disse Blaise, metendo altas doses de salgadinho de uma só vez na boca. Pansy franziu o nariz.

"Você precisa mesmo comer esse negócio fedidão bem do meu lado?" Reclamou. Blaise olhou de Pansy para o salgadinho, e então, de forma muito madura, tentou tocar o rosto e o cabelo da morena com a mão suja de farelo, enquanto tentava imitar sons de monstrinhos que _poderiam_ ser assustadores para crianças de até dois anos – ou não.

"Ah, não, pára, Blaise! Pára!" Exclamou Pansy, encolhendo-se para longe e segurando o pulso da dita mão. Ela deu um jeito de chutar a canela de Blaise, e foi a vez dele se encolher.

"Outh! Ah, é assim?" Perguntou Blaise, esfregando a canela, antes de partir para cima de Pansy.

* * *

"Ih, olha lá, acho que eles estão se entendendo!" Comentou Harry, ao ver os dois amigos se atacando na arquibancada, afastando as pessoas sentadas perto deles, que os olhavam com um misto de desgosto e divertimento.

Draco olhou de esguelha para aqueles dois projetos de jovens adultos.

"Pff, não conheço nenhum dos dois." Resmungou, alongando-se e girando os ombros, para se aquecer. Isso tirou a atenção de Harry de Blaise e Pansy, que o olhou em uma profunda análise, até sorrir malicioso, como quem diz: _eu sei __bem__ o que há por baixo dessa sunga._ O que era uma verdade. "É o reitor ali?"

Harry desviou o olhar e viu o reitor sentado também na arquibancada, comendo um dos bolinhos de hortelã. Harry riu e abanou para ele, que retribuiu erguendo o bolinho, em uma saudação.

"Eu tenho que experimentar esse bolinho. Droga, isso me deu fome." Disse Harry, mas antes que pudesse falar mais alguma coisa, o apito soou.

Os nadadores se posicionaram para a largada.

* * *

"Vai, Harry! Vai! Draco, mais rápido! AAAH! O Draco está em primeiro! AAH!" Pansy quase subiu em cima de Blaise, gritando desesperada.

"Ai, ai, Pansy, ai, você sabe que eles não podem te ouvir, né? Ai." Blaise tentou aquietar a garota, que quase o enforcava, assistindo a competição.

"AAAAH, ELE GANHOU!" Ela gritou mais, ainda dependurada no pescoço. Estava tão emocionada que se virou, segurou o rosto de Blaise e tascou um beijão na boca do garoto.

Blaise arregalou os olhos, e assim que ela afastou os lábios, ele viu que ela também tinha os olhos arregalados e as bochechas coradas.

"Ah, olha, eu não..." Pansy começou sem jeito, mas Blaise segurou-a pela nuca e puxou-a para mais um beijo.

* * *

Draco tocou a borda da piscina e ergueu a cabeça da água. Milésimos depois, outros nadadores faziam o mesmo. Ele imediatamente olhou para o telão que mostrava os resultados.

"Harry, você ficou em terceiro!" Virou para o namorado, ofegante. Harry arregalou os olhos e, por cima da raia, segurou os ombros de Draco.

"Terceiro! Fiquei em terceiro!" Harry deu alguns pulos dentro da água. "Você ficou em primeiro!" Gritou ainda mais animado, ao ver o resultado no telão. "Primeiro!"

"Nós vamos para as nacionais!" Draco acompanhou Harry nos pulos, e eles se abraçaram, rindo de se acabar.

"Espera, Pansy e Blaise estão se beijando?" Perguntou Harry, deixando o queixo cair. Draco se desvencilhou do abraço e olhou com a mesma expressão de surpresa e incredulidade.

"E ela que dizia que sentia pena das garotas a quem Blaise passava seus germes labiais." Lembrou Draco.

"É. Será que devemos sentir pena dela agora?" Cogitou Harry, ainda observando os dois aos beijos.

"Nah." Draco balançou a cabeça, fazendo uma careta. "Pansy não merece nossa solidariedade."

"Tem razão." Concordou Harry, solene, e os dois saíram da piscina.

* * *

Após receberem as medalhas e tirarem fotos, receberem abraços e felicitações, os dois respiraram aliviados, ainda mais porque Ron se desentendera com Blaise em meio aquela confusão de pessoas, e Hermione e Pansy começaram um discurso sobre boas maneiras, mas no fim as duas acabaram brigando também.

"Vamos fazer assim: meus amigos, longe dos seus." Falou Draco, quando eles já saíam do vestiário, de banho tomado e arrumados.

"Diga isso a eles. Eu nunca forcei uma convivência pacífica, apesar de eu achar que eles até que não estão mais se dando tão mal assim."

"Você ficou louco? Eles quase se mataram há, tipo, meia hora atrás!" Exclamou Draco, empurrando Harry com o ombro.

"Ah, vai, eles estão aprendendo a coexistir." Explicou Harry, lembrando-se que, há alguns dias, ele e Draco haviam encontrado Milo por acaso, e os três tiveram a chance de conversar e pedir por desculpas. Tudo era possível, afinal de contas.

Eles alcançaram os amigos, que se encaravam como se fossem de tribos inimigas primitivas – o que não estava muito longe da verdade.

"Harry, querido! Deixa eu te dar um abraço decente!" Os pais de Harry e Sirius apareceram, e Lily abraçou o filho. "Você também, Draco! Parabéns pelo primeiro lugar!" Ela abraçou Draco também.

"Harry, como você deixou esse loiro magrelo ganhar de você? Eu apostei uma nota com seu pai que você ficava na frente dele." Sirius cochichou para o afilhado, olhando de esguelha para James.

"Na verdade, fui _eu_ quem apostou que você chegaria primeiro. Sirius apostou que você não ficaria nem entre os três primeiros." Interpelou James, estendendo a mão para que Sirius pagasse.

"Blasfêmia! Eu não vou pagar! Harry, você sabe que ele está mentindo, não sabe? Eu, que sempre acreditei no seu potencial!"

Harry simplesmente não conseguia levar Sirius a sério quando ele usava aquela camiseta havaiana. Ou melhor, Harry nunca conseguia levar Sirius a sério.

"Sirius, eu não vou ficar brabo por você ter apostado que eu perderia. Eu também achei que ficaria em último lugar." Falou Harry, dando tapinhas nas costas do padrinho.

"Em último lugar também já é exagero, Harry." Falou Sirius, tirando o dinheiro da carteira e entregando para James.

Harry viu que Narcissa também aparecera, e estava conversando com Lily. Draco a cada segundo ficava mais vermelho perto das duas, até que caminhou até o namorado.

"Nós precisamos sair daqui agora, antes que elas decidam nos arrastar para um chá, enquanto trocam fotos de nós dois quando crianças." Sussurrou Draco, fazendo um gesto de cumprimento para James e Sirius.

"Uau! E o que estamos esperando?" Perguntou Harry, animado. Draco olhou-o como alguém pronto para cometer um assassinato. Harry riu alto.

* * *

Depois que os pais, e Sirius, dispersaram, Blaise e Pansy, Ron e Hermione, Draco e Harry, acabaram saindo todos juntos, para comemorar.

Quem mais se divertiu foi Harry, já que todos simpatizavam com ele, e ele podia então ficar bebendo calmamente sua cerveja, enquanto os outros trocavam insultos. Mas, realmente, os insultos já eram mais gracejos do que ofensas, e no fim, todos acabaram tão bêbados e felizes, que ninguém diria que não se davam bem até pouco tempo atrás.

"E aquele beijo?" Harry sussurrou para Pansy, em certo momento. A morena corou, e olhou para Blaise, que debatia com Ron sobre quem eram as atrizes mais gostosas no "mercado".

Mais estranho que isso, era Draco envolvido em uma conversa exaltada com Hermione sobre a fome, a pobreza e as injustiças na sociedade capitalista.

"Ah, você viu." Lamentou Pansy. "Ah, eu não sei, Harry. Quero dizer, é o Zabini! Olhe para ele!" Ela apontou, no exato instante em que o negro segurava seus peitos imaginários e imitava a vozinha fina de alguma atriz. "Eu não posso estar apaixonada por isso."

Harry riu.

"Então você admite que está apaixonada."

"O quê? Eu não falei isso!" Ela negou, arregalando os olhos.

"Falou sim!"

"Porcaria de bebida..." Ela resmungou.

"Pansy, você conhece o Blaise desde... _sempre_, pelo que você me falou, conhece todos os defeitos e qualidades dele, e se você acabou se apaixonando agora por ele, todos os defeitos estão incluídos no pacote, sem eles, talvez você não sentisse a mesma coisa." Explicou Harry, e os dois observaram Zabini gargalhando e dando um tapa tão forte em Ron, que fez o ruivo ter um acesso de tosse.

"É, eu acho que você tem razão." Pansy suspirou, tomou mais um gole de cerveja e falou: "Deixa eu ir lá fisgar o meu homem, então."

Ela se levantou, deu a volta na mesa, sentou-se no colo de Blaise e grudou os lábios nos dele.

Harry ergueu as sobrancelhas.

"Ela tem atitude, não podemos negar." Comentou Draco, inclinando-se para perto de Harry.

"Muita. Não que já não soubéssemos disso, claro." Concordou Harry.

Hermione também puxou Ron, que estava sem jeito com o súbito ataque de Pansy, para um beijo. Harry olhou em volta. Estavam em um pub lotado, e ninguém conhecido à vista.

E Draco estava tão absolutamente sexy com aquela camisa preta, com os primeiros botões abertos, e aquele ar displicente de dono do mundo, por ter tirado o primeiro lugar.

Era frustrante não poder beijá-lo na frente de todo mundo.

Era frustrante pensar que um gesto de carinho, amor, seria visto por algumas pessoas como algo repugnante e condenável.

Draco parecia estar pensando a mesma coisa, mas ele olhou malicioso para Harry.

"Nós vamos ter a noite toda." Sorriu torto.

Harry sorriu também e tratou de espantar os pensamentos negativos.

O importante é que estavam juntos. E, ele esperava, continuassem juntos por um longo, _longo_ tempo.

* * *

**It Was Worth all the While**

**Cinco anos depois**

"Formando do curso de Medicina de 1999... Conseguimos!" (2) O orador da turma de medicina, que só não foi Draco porque este recusou – não tinha tempo para planejar discursos emotivos –, completou o discurso, e todos no salão jogaram os chapéus pretos para o alto.

"Eu não acredito que nos formamos!" Exclamou Pansy, jogando-se nos braços de Harry e Draco, antes de sair correndo para se jogar nos braços de Blaise.

Os dois continuavam namorando firme, apesar de a morena afirmar, sempre que perguntavam, que ela só estava com Zabini pelo sexo. Blaise não reclamava, ele também achava o sexo muito bom. Não que _alguém_ estivesse interessado nesses pormenores.

Blaise já estava formado em Direito, e trabalhava na firma de advocacia do pai.

Ron se aproximou e abraçou Harry.

"Eu vou sentir a sua falta, cara." Falou, tentando segurar as lágrimas. "Seis meses fora! Nem vamos conseguir fazer nossa residência juntos!"

Harry franziu a testa.

"Seis meses fora, do que você está falando, Ron?" Harry olhou para Draco, que sacudia as mãos para que Ron se calasse. O ruivo arregalou os olhos.

"Ahhhn, ahn? Não, nada, esqueça o que eu falei! Eu vou procurar Hermione." Avisou.

Hermione também se formara, um ano antes, em biomedicina, e continuara trabalhando dentro da Imperial College, em seu centro de pesquisas. Harry e Draco continuavam trabalhando no St. Mary, além de terem ampliado a ajuda para outras creches na cidade, após criarem um projeto de trabalho voluntário em parceria com a Imperial College.

"Médicos assim são um perigo para a humanidade." Falou Draco, com uma careta de desgosto. Harry revirou os olhos. Depois de cinco anos, Draco acabara se acostumando com a idéia de ser _sociável_ com Ron, apesar de eles ainda quererem esquartejar um ao outro, eventualmente.

"O que você está escondendo?" Perguntou Harry, cruzando os braços sobre o peito.

Draco suspirou.

"Era para ser uma surpresa para o jantar na sua casa hoje à noite, mas... Sirius nos convidou para fazer uma viagem, com ele e com Remus, no iate dele, sabe? Quase uma volta ao mundo, e como eu prometi que faríamos uma quando tínhamos oito anos..." O loiro deixou a voz morrer, olhando cheio de expectativa para o namorado.

Harry deixou o queixo cair.

"Isso é... isso é... UAU!" Ele se jogou nos braços de Draco, abraçando-o com força. "Eu nem me lembrava mais dessa promessa."

"Eu lembrei logo que começamos a namorar, e não esqueci mais."

"Obrigado."

"Eu te amo."

O coração de Harry disparou. Era raro Draco falar aquelas três palavras.

"Eu também te amo."

* * *

_Harry abriu os olhos e viu que estava deitado numa cama de hospital. Sua testa doía._

"_Acordou!" Draco pulou da cadeira em que estava sentado e correu até o amigo. _

"_O que aconteceu?" Harry levou a mão à testa. Estava enfaixada._

"_Você quase foi atropelado. Não vi direito, quando cheguei, você estava caído no chão, e sangrando." Contou o loirinho, sem se dar conta que segurara uma das mãos do amigo. "Pensei que ia te perder." Ele admitiu, num tom assombrado._

"_Eu estou bem agora." Falou Harry, acalmando o amigo. Draco assentiu e se aproximou um pouco mais._

"_Posso te abraçar?" Perguntou, incerto. Harry piscou, estava sem óculos._

"_Acho que não tem problema." Falou, tímido, e logo sentiu os braços do amigo o envolverem._

_E ficaram abraçados, até que alguém mais aparecesse no quarto._

* * *

**Fim.**

* * *

(1) Eu não sei bem como funciona esses negócios de competições de regionais, nacionais, lá na Inglaterra, mas vamos supor que é como eu coloquei na fic. xD

(2) Turma de 1999, quer dizer que eles entraram no curso em 1999. Fiquei pensando, tipo, nos livros, a guerra acontece em 1998. Eles têm 17 anos. Aqui, eles acabam o colégio em 1998, e entram na faculdade em 1999. xD

**N/B:** MEU DEUS DO CÉU! Este capítulo ficou ótimo, e foi uma finalização perfeita para uma fic tão linda quanto essa. Não sei quanto a vocês, mas eu torci e torci para que terminasse desse jeito, todos eles se entendendo. Estou com lágrimas nos olhos aqui, porque é mais uma fic maravilhosa que chega ao fim. E eu agradeço imensamente a oportunidade que a Schaala me deu de betar a fic. Como beta e, principalmente, como leitora, tenho a satisfação de ver esse projeto maravilhoso concluído. A Schaala está de parabéns, como sempre. Essa é uma das melhores fics do fandom, isso é certo! Mas não se preocupem, ávidas leitoras, ainda vem por ai os extras! ;D Agora eu vou pedir que deixem MILHÕES de reviews para a Mila fofuxa, pois ela merece! Um bejão, chuchuzinhos!

**N/a:** É o fim. Uau, nem acredito *chora litros* Eu sou péssima em despedidas, mas quero agradecer a todo mundo que leu. Acompanhou em silêncio, deixou review de vez em quando, ou comentou em todos os caps. Obrigada, de coração. Nunca imaginei que eu escreveria uma fanfic que teria tanto retorno e carinho como essa teve. *abraço coletivo*

Um abraço e um beijo especial a todos que comentaram, colocaram nos favoritos ou no alerta.


End file.
